Ereri
by Akito Baskerville
Summary: Eren fait la plus grosse bêtises contre Livai, ce dernier veut lui faire payer, mais a quel prix?
1. Partie 1

Je ne comprend pas ce qui a pu se passer, tout a été si vite.

Je vais vous raconter ce qui s'est passer. Tout d'abord je me nomme Eren Jaeger, et depuis la fin du lycée je suis en relation avec mon patron, Livai Ackerman. Enfin patron c'est vite dit, c'est juste lui qui prend les responsabilités à la place de la véritable patronne, Hanji Zoé. Elle... Elle préfère tout simplement le regarder faire... Son organisation est bizarre. Moi j'ai été pris justement parce que je connaissais Livai. Il était comme mon baby-sitter alors que j'étais en pré-adolescence. Je peux dire que ma crise d'ado avec lui à été rapidement bouclée! Et puis je l'ai aimé depuis qu'il me faisait réviser pendant l"examen de fin d'étude. Je m'en rappel, il m'avait féliciter et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je l'ai embrasser pour le remercier. Puis tout a été très vite, j'ai emménager chez lui et je vis dans une propreté incommensurable. Je vous jure Livai ne supporte pas le moindre petit grain de poussière. Enfin au moins je peux dire que je vis dans un environnement sain niveau propreté. En revanche... L'environnement morale est loin d'être sain... Je vous explique. Comme Hanji Zoé est notre patronne et qu'elle est sans cesse à laisser Livai faire tout le sale boulot en plus du sien, c'est assez électrique entre eux. Du coup je ne vois limite jamais Livai puisqu'il bosse presque 15h par jours. Je peux vous dire qu'il en passe du temps avec elle... Limite je pourrais être jaloux... Et surtout je ne le vois même pas rentrer le soir et repartir le matin... Seulement le dimanche et bien entendu il fait le ménage... La plupart du temps j'arrive a m'évader grâce à mes meilleurs amis, Armin et Mikasa, cette dernière est de la même famille de Livai mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, ils ne se sont jamais apprécier. Enfin, j'ai toujours le droit de voir Mikasa et elle me laisse tranquille concernant Livai alors... Tant mieux je dirais!

Enfin la j'ai encore 2 jours seul, ce dimanche j'essais d'être tranquille avec lui, sait on jamais si je peux au moins essayer de l'empêcher de faire le ménage et qu'il reste tranquille avec moi. Sait-on jamais j'ai le droit de rêver. Pour l'instant je sais que je ne le vois pas encore pendant deux jours. Enfin si, un peu au boulot.. C'est tout. Vraiment quand je dis que je vis avec mon copain et qu'on bosse ensemble on crois que je le vois 24h/24 mais alors... Nan pas du tout je ne le vois jamais... Il me manque je dois dire... Bon okay il nous ai arriver d'officialiser notre relation. Mais c'était avant de travailler pour madame Zoe. Depuis plus rien ne s'est passer entre nous... Même nos vacances ne sont pas mises ensemble... Ça m'embête assez oui.. Je ne veux pas être de mauvaise foie mais... J'ai l'impression qu'elle le fait exprès. Peut-être qu'elle n'apprécie pas le fait que Livai et moi sommes ensemble.. J'avoue que je me sens assez seul et... Hier soir j'ai fais une grosse connerie. J'avais prévenu Livai que je ne serais pas là, et il m'a laisser sortir mais.. De fil en aiguille j'ai bu et flirter avec un autre mec. C'est sur j'en suis pas fier et le pire c'est que je m'en rappel. Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas encore croiser Livai. Bon d'accord, je ne me suis pas arrêter au simple flirt, dès que ce mec m'a embrasser, je... Comment dire.. Bah je l'ai allumer quoi. Et on a fini cette histoire dans les toilettes contre la parois de la cabine de toilettes. Enfin J'AI fini contre la parois de la cabine des toilettes.. Oui je sais, jamais j'aurais du! Je m'en veux terriblement.

-Eren! Livai veut te voir dans son bureau t'as du faire une connerie! Il est furax.

Eh bah tiens... Quand je le vois c'est pour m'engueuler.. J'ai pourtant rien a me reprocher question boulot. Bon vie privé d'accord mais pas boulot! Je la remercie alors cette chère madame Zoé qui est venue me chercher et me prépare mentalement en allant au bureau de Livai. J'ai envie de trembler mais mon corps ne le fait pas. Bizarre. Je marche pourtant assurément. Bon en même temps, j'ai le droit de le voir quand je me fais engueuler, là je peux profiter aussi pour mater. Aller ce doit faire plusieurs mois qu'il n'y a même pas eu un seul baiser entre lui et moi. Alors forcément, quitte a me faire crier dessus, beh au moins je l'aurais en face de moi. J'en parle comme si c'était une drogue qui me manquait... C'est un peu le cas non? Arriver devant le fameux bureau, je frappe. Recevant une réponse mal-aimable mais positive pour entrer. Maintenant à l'intérieur, son regard poser sur moi était froid. L'ambiance était vraiment lourde.

-Tu n'as rien à me dire? Avant que je commence.  
-Euh.. Non rien..  
-Vraiment?  
-J'ai fais une connerie?  
-Une énorme.  
-hum.. Je ne devais pas faire envoyer les lettres pour les clients parce qu'elles n'étaient pas finaliser?..  
-Je ne te parles pas du boulot. Je te laisse ta dernière chance de tout me dire.

Oh.. Là ça s'annonce mal. Il faut que je trouve un truc à dire, le silence il aime vraiment pas quand il attend quelque chose, et son regard se fait plus haineux. Serait-il déjà au courant pour ce qui s'est passer?... Autant le lui dire alors... Enfin y aller petit à petit..

-Je... Hier soir je suis pas rentrer comme prévu..  
-Et pourquoi?  
-j'ai pas mal bu et.. J'ai rencontrer un ami la bas et on a pas mal fait la fête.. Sur un coup je sais pas pourquoi il m'a embrasser et...  
-Et tu as fini par te le taper..  
\- ... Je voulais pas... Je te le jure mais...  
-Tu t'es laisser faire.  
-J'ai beaucoup bu je te l'ai dis. Avec le taux d'alcool dans le sang que j'avais j'aurais eu du mal à résister, surtout qu'il était plus grand que moi..  
-Tu t'es jeter toi même sur lui!  
-Non c'est pas vrai!  
-Bordel mais tu te demandes pas comment je sais ça?! Est ce que tu imagines seulement ce que c'est que de l'apprendre d'un collègue et ami qui voulait te le cacher?! Mike et Nanaba t'ont vu faire, tu l'as toi-même chercher! Ils ont voulu me le cacher et j'ai forcer Mike à me le dire, t'imagine que tout le monde l'as su avant moi.. Même la folle binoclarde qui s'en fais une joie de me savoir cocu jusqu'au cou!

Je ne disais plus rien, il était vraiment en colère. Peut-être de l'avoir appris d'autres personnes. Il fallait qu'il y ait Nanaba, cette langue à marcher dessus ne s'arrêtait jamais de parler. Mike aurait rien dit mais bon... C'est sur je voulais lui cacher mais, je pense que c'est mieux en fait qu'il le saches.. Au moins je ne lui caches rien. C'est bizarre mais bon. Quand il repris la parole je relevais d'instinct mon regard baisser depuis peu.

-Je te préviens Eren que tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça.. J'ai subis c'est à ton tour.  
-Comment ça?..  
-Tu comprendras bien assez vite.  
-Livai je voulais te le cacher parce que j'avais peur mais, vraiment je m'en veut d'avoir si facilement accepter.. C'est vrai que j'ai rien refuser mais je m'en veux j'ai fais une belle connerie mais c'est la seule et dernière fois. Je te le jure.  
-Je te crois.

Ces simples mots m'ont rassurer comme pas possible. Il me croyait que je lui dise qu'il n'y a eu qu'hier. Heureusement, manquerais plus qu'il me croit pas quand je lui dit la vérité. Puis il m'ordonna de dégager et qu'on réglerait le reste à la maison. Je pars donc. Tout le monde m'ont charrier méchamment. Mais bon je leur en veux pas, Livai est arriver avant moi ici et ils l'apprécient et le respectent profondément. Quand à moi... Ce ne sont pas mes amis à moi alors forcément ils m'en veulent. Il n'y a que Rico qui reste un minimum gentille, elle ne faisait aucune allusion même si ses soupir en disaient long. Au moins elle me disait rien directement. La journée passait et les critiques affluaient, Livai n'était même pas sortit de son bureau pour manger. C'est Mike qui lui avait rapporter de quoi se nourrir. La culpabilité m'envahis comme jamais.. J'étais mal de me dire que je l'ai fais souffrir.. Je suis impardonnable pour sa.. Je m'en rends bien compte.

La journée fini par passer, je m'apprête à rentrer seul, quand je vois Livai sortir en même temps que moi. Il n'était pas retenu par Hanji. Bizarre.. Je me dirige alors vers lui pour lui demander qu'on rentre ensemble. Je n'ai eu pour réponse que le fin bruit de ses pas. Pas un regard dans ma direction, pas un geste à mon égard. Il m'en veut réellement et même si je peux comprendre sa réaction, c'est vraiment blessant... La tête basse je me dirige donc à la sortie et j'aperçu Livai accompagner d'une petite femme rousse. Il était encore là? Sans doute la connaissait-il et je ne le savait pas.. Seulement quand Livai se mit à l'embrasser à pleines lèvres, je sentis quelque chose en moi se briser en mille et mille éclats. Quelque chose qui m'empêchait d'un coup de respirer. Un point vitale toucher. Suis-je seulement encore en vie?... Je crois que c'est mon coeur qui vient d'exploser à cette vision. Pourquoi est ce qu'il fait ça? Il m'a vu, il sait que je suis là et il s'est jeter sur cette femme... Serait-ce là ma punition?... La seule force que j'ai à ce moment, c"est prendre la poudre d'escampette. Je tourne les talons et fuis en courant. Je le sais qu'il l'a fait exprès... Il savait que j'étais là.. C'est de ça qu'il disait que je le regretterait?... Sans doute.. Sa m'en a tout l'aire.. Je sais que tout ça est de ma faute mais... J'aurais encore préférer qu'il me fasse la gueule, qu'il m'insulte, me frappe, tout mais pas ça.. Pas comme ça! Je sais que je n'ai que ce que je mérite mais ça fais beaucoup quand même..

Arriver à la maison, mes larmes déferlaient sur mes joues rosies, j'ai toujours su que Livai est rancunier, mais de là à faire la même chose.. Il faut que je garde mon calme, il fait ça simplement parce que je l'ai fais. Il veut que je vois comme ce peut-être douloureux, je n'ai qu'à encaisser, au pire, il ira coucher avec quelqu'un et il aura eu sa vengeance, puis il redeviendra normal avec moi... Je pense que ça devrait passer vite. Je me retire alors de la porte m'y étant adosser, puis je décide de l'attendre, je ne lui en parlerais pas. Au fond, c'est bien normal, c'est plutôt mon comportement qui est à discuter. Il rentrera alors et je me prendrais mon engueulade, peut-être même qu'il va m'en foutre une, tant pis, je la mérite après tout.

J'attend donc sans rien faire d'autre, je me doute qu'il fait exprès de rentrer tard alors que je l'ai vu sortir du bureau. Il veut me faire penser qu'il ira faire n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui, je dois juste me contenter d'attendre. Tout est ma faute, je n'ai donc pas à lui dire quoi que ce soit.

_

HEY mes adorateurs de Ereri favoris!  
me revoilà dans une nouvelle fanfic, ce devait être un one shot il y a bien longtemps que je l'ai commencer, mais voila, je trouve que je ferais en plusieurs parties parce qu'il y a de l'idée!

alors bon beh je la poste enfin, soyez les premiers a la lire (entre wattpad, fanfiction, pagae facebook, j'ai de quoi faire lire mes lecteurs XD)

je ne sais absolument pas combien il y aura de partie, ça peut être long comme court XD

merci d'avoir lu _émoticône smile_ Kissu!  
/un autre one shot est en cours _émoticône smile_ je devrais pouvoir le poster d'ici quelques heures si j'y arrive XD /


	2. Partie 2

J'ouvre mes yeux... Je me suis endormis en l'attendant.. Je me lève alors près à lui parler mais ne le trouve nul part... Il est encore dehors? Peut-être qu'il fait en ce moment sa revanche et qu'il... Couche avec cette fille?.. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de cette histoire... Je suis pourtant fautif je le sais mais, je me sens mal égoïstement. Je l'aime moi.. Même en ayant fait une connerie pareil je l'aime. Livai qu'est ce que tu fais en ce moment?... À quoi penses-tu?.. Je suis perdu.. Je veux me faire pardonner, vraiment. D'avance il me manque. C'est ça, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait cette connerie, parce que Livai me manque.. Ce n'est pas que c'est ça faute mais je veux être avec lui, dans ses bras, qu'il me disent ses mots à lui, qu'il me prenne contre lui et me fasse sauvagement l'amour comme avant... Je suis en manque total d'affection venant de Livai.. Mais je n'ai sans doute pas le droit de lui reprocher. Je ne veux pas aller au travail aujourd'hui... Ça va mal se passer et je vais tout prendre sur moi.. Pourtant je suis obliger, j'ai signer ce fameux contrat.. Je me prépare donc et prend le chemin pour le travail, je sens que ce sera horrible comme journée..

Alors que je marche dans la rue, je le vois, Livai.. Toujours avec cette fille de la veille.. Il lui tiens la main et cette idiote rougis... J'ai l'impression que c'est elle qui me fera le plus de mal, Livai la colle et l'attire contre lui, comme s'ils étaient pas assez proche, ils sont coller et ils se collent encore plus.. Je vais pas vraiment supporter ça longtemps... J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop longtemps.. On n'a même pas pu en parler comme il n'est pas rentrer de la nuit. Je respire profondément et accélère mes pas pour ne plus les voir, je ne peux pas le regarder, je sais que je craquerais et pleurerais. Ce n'est pas à moi de pleurer je le sais. Alors je passe un maximum loin d'eux, je sens son regard sur moi, je ne dois pas le regarder, sinon je vais pleurer.. Est-ce qu'il me remarque seulement?.. N'y résistant pas, je me retourne vers lui, il me regarde, je vois son rictus sur son visage. Il en est fier? Non... Je lui retourne le dos, et mes larmes coulent toutes seules.. Mon coeur me fais mal, des palpitations douloureuses, tout l'intérieur de mon corps se serre. Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire, tout est ma faute je suis d'accord mais là c'est beaucoup.. Je m'enfuis, jusqu'au travail, je cours presque.

Arrivé au travail on me regarde mal, mes larmes ne cessent de couler.. Rico vient me voir, elle soupir de me voir pleurer.

-C'est bon Eren, ça sert à rien de pleurer. Tu sais que tu es fautif du comportement de Livai. Tu lui a fait du mal, c'est normal qu'il fasse pareil.

-Je sais... Mais... Mais c'est dur... Et... Et vous m'aidez pas aussi... Vous êtes tous en train.. De m'insulter.. Ou comme toi... Dès que tu me vois... Tu soupir... Tu me parles froidement... Tu..

-Tu as fais du mal à Livai. Je te ferais remarquer qu'on le respecte, qu'on le connait plus qu'on ne te connais. On a plus d'attachement pour lui. Et je te déconseille de rien qu'adresser un regard à Mike. Il est le plus en colère contre toi après Livai lui-même.

-J'ai pas l'intention.. D'aller voir Mike...

-Alors maintenant arrêtes de pleurer ça ne le fera pas changer d'avis.

-C'est bon! Laisse moi tranquille! Tu ne sais rien! Tu ne sais que ce qui a été dit par Nanaba! Lâches moi la grappe!

-Eren! Tu te calmes!

Me retournant, je vois Hanji l'aire sévère. C'était rare de la voir ainsi. Je partis donc plus loin. Mais je me suis apperçu ensuite qu'Hanji me suivait. Elle voulait me parler. J'essuis rapidement mes larmes et me retourne vers elle.

-Allez y, engueulez moi, insultez moi pour Livai, faites moi tout les reproches possible!

-C'est bon tu as fini Eren?

-Quoi?

-je ne vais rien faire de tout ça. Je sais qu'ils sont tous un peu méchant depuis hier sans parler que tu avais déjà du mal à t'integrer. Alors, prends des vacances, voir, cherche autre chose, tu vas en avoir pour un moment et si tu veux mon avis, Livai ne te pardonnera pas. Laisse tout tomber et passe à autre chose d'accord? Je peux te trouver un autre emplois.

-Mais j'en veux pas.. Non... Livai reviendra, et tout seras normal.. Je ne veux pas d'un autre travail, je ne veux pas déménager et je ne veux pas changer de vie en l'oubliant..

-J'aurais essayer, mais tu vas avoir du mal Eren.. Au cas où que tu changes d'idées, tu viens me voir. Quittes à prendre des vacances.

-Je verrais merci..

Elle me sourit et part. J'en reviens pas que rien que pour ça elle m'ai proposer de me virer... C'est pas possible, c'est légal?...

Enfin je me ressaisis et partis faire mon travail dans mon coin. Dès que quelqu'un passait près de moi, les insultes, les menaces, les réflexions... Tout passaient contre moi... Forcément ils sont là pour Livai m'enfin il a une bouche lui aussi, il a pas besoin de larbins pour me dire les choses.. Le prochain qui passe et dit quoique ce soit je sens que je vais exploser... Aussitôt penser aussitôt fais, j'entends qu'on m'appel, cette voix je crois la reconnaître mais je me retourne énerver, je suis super furax j'en ai marre.

-vous allez arrêter?! Je fais ce que je veux dans ma vie et si Livai veut me dire quelque chose qu'il arrête de fuir et vienne me le dire en face!

Je reçu un coup de poing magistral, merde j'en ai même perdu l'équilibre. En rouvrant les yeux, je les tourna vers celui qui m'a frapper... Merde... C'est Livai.. Tout le monde nous regarde... La honte... Et son regard est remplis de haine... J'ai encore fais une gaffe...

-Livai je...

-ta gueule. Tu veux qu'on parles non?...

-C'est toi qui me l'as dis...

-La ferme j'ai dis. Je ne te fuis pas, je ne veux plus te voir c'est différent. Parraît que tu attends que je revienne vers toi. Ne m'attend pas. Casses toi. Comme tu l'as remarquer moi aussi je sais trouver quelqu'un plutôt rapidement qui n'a pas besoin de dose d'alcool. T'as qu'a retourner avec celui qui te satisfait dans mon dos.

-Tu m'as dis que tu me croyais que c'était la seule fois!

-Et où est-ce que j'en ai la preuve?... Ce soir je rentre plus tôt, tes affaires seront prêtes tu vas où tu veux, tu fais ce que tu veux mais je ne veux plus te voir. Tu disparaîs de ma vie. Et ce n'est pas l'autre folle qui te le dis mais moi, je ne veux plus te voir non plus ici. J'y ai penser toute la nuit et en fait, plutôt que me vanger je préfère te supprimer de ma vie.

-Livai je..

-Tu rien. Tu te casses. C'est ta dernière journée ici.

Il tourne les talons et part en colère. Je sens que je m'écroule, je suis pourtant déjà à terre. Non en fait, tout mon monde s'écroule. Que puis-je faire sans lui? Je vais me perdre, je vais avoir peur, je vais... Me retrouver seul...

-Il a entendu que Livai voulait plus de lui et il s'en fiche... Tss..

Je m'en fiche? Non.. Je l'aime moi... Et il me laisse tomber.. Non je ne m'en fiche pas...

-Moi j'aurais au moins pleurer..

-C'est qu'il l'aimait pas tant que ça ce connard..

-C'est ignoble pour Livai..

Non ce sont des mensonge... J'aime Livai... Pourquoi ils me jugent parce que je ne pleure pas?.. Pourquoi je ne pleure pas d'abord?... Je... Ne l'aime pas? J'aurais mentis?.. Mais... Depuis tout ce temps?..

Une main devant mon visage, je relève doucement la tête. Hanji voulait m'aider à me relever. J'accorde et prend sa main en me relevant. Elle ordonna à tout le monde de retourner au travail, et m'emmena avec elle dans son bureau. Je ne pleure toujours pas, c'est pas possible! Pourtant j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir mal..

-Eren... Je pense que Livai à raison, et le fait qu'il en devienne violent.. Pour toi, fais ce qu'il te dis et part. Retourne chez tes parents, voit des amis, trouve quelqu'un d'autres et... Je te trouverais un autre travail pour dans un mois. Pour l'instant prend du repos tu vas rester ici pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

-Vous m'en voulez pas vous?... Je disais aimer Livai, je lui fait du mal parce que j'ai été voir ailleurs.. Je crée même des problèmes ici alors que je ne fais qu'être présent...

-Je suis en colère. Mais pas contre toi, contre le fait que Livai se laisse bien aller et devient violent dans mes couloirs. Que mes employers ne pensent plus au respect d'autruis et qu'ils oublient bien vite que cette histoire ne conscerne que toi et Livai. Que Mike et Nanaba en ont été témoin c'est une chose mais ça ne fait pas d'eux des protagonistes de votre histoire. Et tu sais Eren. Ne crois pas les gens quand ils disent que tu ne pleures pas parce que tu ne l'aime pas. Je sais ce que tu as à ne pas pleurer et c'est bien le contraire crois moi. Tu ne t'ai jamais demander comment cela se fait que Livai ne pleure jamais?

-je ne sais pas... Il est énervé c'est différent...

-Non. Parce qu'il ne supporte plus rien. Le moindre choc émotionnel l'empêche de montrer un quelconque attachement. Parce qu'il en a trop sur le coeur et sur la conscience. C'est ce qui se passe pour toi. Là tu en as trop et tu t'en rajoute, c'est juste un choc émotionnel et peut être quand tu auras trouver quelqu'un qui te rendra heureux, tu te mettra alors à pleurer pour aujourd'hui.  
-je ne veux pas de quelqu'un d'autre Hanji... Ce que j'ai fais est un fait, mais.. Je ne peux pas envisager une seconde de ne plus aimer Livai...

-L'amour ne s'oublie jamais. Mais il s'atténu.

-Non.. Je ne veux pas..

-Je le conçois mais... Là Livai ne te pardonnera pas.. Il faut que tu en soit intimement conscient..

-De toute façon j'ai pas le choix... Il me fou à la porte...

-Appel tes parents..

-je ne peux pas leur dire ça..

-bon alors je me passe pour une de tes amies et je le fais!

-Hein? Non... Laissez...

-Tu hésites toujours a me tutoyer ou me vouvoyer... Je t'ai dis de m'appeler par mon prénom et me tutoyer! Je t'apprécie vraiment Eren mais la tu ne resteras pas ici dans mon entreprise et à la rue comme ça. Alors j'appel tes parents et leur explique. Ils comprendront ce sont tes parents.

-Tu as leurs numéros?

-Euh... Non~

Je soupir et lui donne alors les coordonés de mes parents et elle prend le culot de les appeler. Je l'écoute.. Elle raconte tout avec enthousiasme.. Elle leur dis que j'ai fais une connerie et que Livai ne veut plus me voir.. Que je dois retourner chez eux et prendre un mois tranquille. Qu'elle me trouverait un nouveau travail entre temps.. Je le sens mal quand même... Je dois abandonner Livai... Abandonner tout ce qui s'est passé.. Retourner avec mes parents... Va falloir que j'y arrive maintenant...

Une fois qu'Hanji ai raccrocher le téléphone, elle me regarde, souris et me propose à manger. Je ne dois pas quitter son bureau, et de toute façon je n'ai pas faim... Si je sors, Livai pourrait encore lever la main sur moi... Ou alors les autres en profiteront pour encore m'insulter.. Je dois rester toute la journée dans le bureau d'Hanji où je ne ferais qu'attendre.. Livai à prévu de me rassembler mes affaires.. Je vais les reprendre, et partir ensuite jusqu'à chez ma mère... C'est horrible de se dire qu'après tout ce temps, je retourne chez mes parents... Je me sens pitoyable... De plus en plus...

Comme pour balayer mes idées noires, Hanji me parle de tout et de rien. La journée passe plus vite ainsi. Du bureau d'Hanji on entendait les autres parir. Apparemment, Livai était le premier à partir exceptionnellement. Je vais attendre encore un peu... Avant de retourner à la maison... Enfin, retourner chez Livai, pour récupérer ce qui m'appartient et partir pour de bon..

_

Voilà je l'ai écrit au plus vite!

Mais comme je dois continuer celle de Noragami, je jonglerais entre celle ci et Noragami _émoticône colonthree_ voila ^^

Sur ce merci de lire et de commenter j'aime vos commentaires et vos like ^^


	3. Partie 3

J'arrive alors devant... Mon ancien "chez nous"... Je sens que je ne vais pas m'y faire.. Je sonne, et seulement après quelques secondes je frappe à la porte. Frapper à une porte qui a jusque là été aussi à moi pendant déjà deux longues années... Qui l'était encore ce matin.

-Livai ouvre moi s'il te plait, je ne t'embêterais pas..

J'entends pourtant du bruit il n'est pas sortit... Mais...

-Ah! Livai!... Arrêtes... Quelqu'un t'appel..

Cette voix... C'est une fille.. Ce ne serait pas... Cette fille?... La même qu'hier soir? Et celle de ce matin?... Un cliquetis, puis il ouvrit enfin la porte. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux.. Livai à force je sais te lire... "tu vois que je sais jouer à ce jeux là moi aussi" c'est ce que tu veux me dire n'est ce pas... Forcément il est presque nu.. Juste son pantalon cache un peu son corps. Ses cheveux sont même un peu décoiffer. Je me doutais bien que par vengeance tu irais toi aussi voir ailleurs. Alors me fous pas ça devant le nez avec ce regard..

-Je... Je viens comme prévu reprendre mes affaires... Et je retourne chez mes parents...

-Vas y c'est dans la chambre.

Il se décale un peu, et ferme derrière moi. Bah oui vu sa tenue il a peut être froid. Non.. Je ne suis pas sencer m'énerver... Je suis sencer en souffrir, il ne veut que ça... Que je prenne tout dans la gueule pour punition.. Je dois suivre et me laisser porter.. Je vais alors prendre mes affaires, il les avaient tous préparer. Tout tenaient dans une valises et deux sacs à dos.. Me voilà maintenant jarter... Ressortant de cette chambre, la fille me regarde d'un aire de compation... Je rêve ou on me cherche là?.. Elle a pas à me regarder comme ça! Livai rouvrit la porte.. Fallait que je partes, arriver à hauteur de la porte, je voulais lui dire comme je souffre déjà bien assez, que je regrette, que je ne supportes plus tout ça, qu'on oublie! Mais...

-Je t'aime toujours Livai...

Fut la seule phrase qui sortit de ma bouche, je ne m'attendais pas... À ce qu'il réponde...

-Ça fallait y penser avant..

-Mais... Livai j'y ai penser...

-Oh.. Vraiment? Je suis heureux que tu penses à moi quand quelqu'un d'inconnu te fourre son penis au bon endroit.

-Livai c'est bon ça sert à rien d'être toujours plus sarcastique, ça y est tu m'as frapper ce matin devant tout le monde, ils en ont bien rit, tout le monde m'insulte et t'as trouver une jolie petite pouf pour tes désires. Enfin moi je dis ça comme ça, mais je n'avais pas le droit à autant d'attention! Parce que vu toutes les fois ou j'ai voulu t'allumer, c'est toi qui me refroidissait. Monsieur à trop de travail alors au lieu de se taper son petit ami, on préfère le larguer pour aller voir une "vraie" allumeuse.

-Serais-tu jaloux?

Il hausse un sourcil. Non.. Je m'énerve plus qu'autre chose là je vais pas pouvoir me contenir longtemps..

-Je crois, Eren, que tu as du oublier que TU as été voir ailleurs, alors que JE t'attendais. J'ai accepter que tu sortes, tu es rentrer tard, et je n'ai rien dis pour ton retard au bureau. Par contre le fait que tu as été te faire une bonne partie de jambes en l'aire, je dois t'avouer que vraiment... Je n'en n'avais rien à foutre de ton retard. Et je ne rêvais que d'une chose c'est de t'éclater contre un mur. Je ne l'ai pas fais n'est ce pas?..

-Mais c'est bon! J'en ai bien assez pris dans la gueule Livai!

-Vaut mieux que maintenant tu prennes bien dans la gueule, après ce que t'as bien pris dans le cul!

SBAFF (shhht no comment pour les bruitages)

Eh bien voilà... Je me suis trop énervé... Jamais j'aurais cru avoir le cran... De foutre un pain à Livai... Sur le coup, il ne bouge pas, et moi je tremble.. Je sais ce qu'il est capable.. Je crois que là, j'ai signer mon arrêt de mort.. Il me regarde à peine une demie seconde d'un aire meurtrier, puis, même si ça se passe trop vite, me prend par les cheveux, me frappe d'un coup de genoux dans le ventre, et me fracasse contre le contour de la porte. Je perd tout mon équilibre.. Mes jambes.. Elles me lâches.. La fille se met entre Livai et moi, lui hurlant de me lâcher... Saurait-elle de quoi il est capable?.. Comment est-ce qu'elle le saurait?..

-Casses toi Petra! Degages!

Il a l'aire de la repousser violemment, elle a jarter rapidement et je l'entend tomber.. Puis les coups reviennent sur moi.. Autant les coups de genoux que les coups de poings, bien sur que je me défends... J'essaye d'arrêter ses coups.. Mais il est si violent, chaques coups me fait au moins gémir de douleur.. Puis il me jette en arrière. Je tombe des 3 petites marches et me retrouve complètement à terre.. J'entends qu'on m'appel... On dit à Livai de me laisser et de ne plus m'approcher.. Mais il n'écoute pas, il les envoient valser et je sens son bassin sur mon ventre, sa main m'attrape sauvagement la gorge tandis que de l'autre main il pourrait m'arracher les cheveux tellement il les tirent.. Je le regarde, j'attrape son poignet de la main ou il m'étrangle. Il serre de plus en plus et tellement rapidement.. Mon souffle est couper, mon coeur s'accélère.. Il serait devenu.. Capable de me tuer?... Son regard emplis de haine... Combien de temps se passe là?.. J'ai l'impression que ça dure une éternité... Mais au réel.. Je crois qu'il n'y à qu'à peine 10 secondes d'écoulé.. On lui hurle dessus et le menace.. Mais je n'entend que ce qu'il me dit..

-Jamais je te pardonnerais Eren... Crèves... Tu n'es qu'un enfoirer qui s'est servit de moi.. Je ne veux plus te voir.. Jamais..

Deux hommes l'attrapèrent, moi on m'aidait à m'asseoir quand je ne l'avait plus sur moi.. Je tousse, je respire mais... Ça me brûle.. Je regardes Livai qui se débat contre ces deux hommes... L'un d'eux est Mike.. L'autre je ne le connais pas...

Ils lui gueulent dessus... L'autre suffit à retenir Livai.. Mon regard se perd sur cette... Petra?... Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et tenait son téléphone je pense.. Pourquoi? C'est elle qui les auraient appeler?... Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça?.. Je remarque seulement maintenant que Mikasa et Armin étaient ceux qui m'avaient appeler et m'aider à m'asseoir. Armin retenait Mikasa. Devant eux... Je me suis fait fracasser devant mes deux meilleurs amis... Non...

-Erwin! Mike! Lachez moi!

Je reprend mon regard sur Livai, il s'était dégagez des deux hommes.. Et se tourna dos à nous. Je pensais être sauver, mais il était tellement en colère qu'il ne se retenait vraiment plus. Il prit un des sacs de mes affaires.. Il me le balança dessus. J'en gémis encore de douleur.. Mikasa allait exploser de colère... D'avance elle ne supportait pas qu'on me touche, alors la... Elle était dans tout ses états..

-Tu voulais tes affaires Eren! Je te les donnes!

Il prit l'autre sac et me le lança aussi. Mikasa à fait en sorte d'amortir un peu le choc, mais ça faisait quand même mal..

-maintenant casses toi! Ne m'approche plus! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir! Connard!

Il prit la valise, me la balance.. Je ne sens même pas la douleure. J'entend mal, des échos... Armin m'appel! Où est Mikasa?.. Mes yeux sont fermer? Depuis quand?.. J'entend la voix de Mikasa, ce Erwin, Mike.. Ils crient.. Livai, je ne l'entend pas.. Je dois le voir.. Il va bien?.. Pourquoi je m'inquiète autant pour lui alors qu'il m'a fais autant de mal?... Mes yeux, j'arrive à les rouvrirent. La première chose que je regarde, je vois Mikasa, elle se débat contre Erwin et Mike.. Elle les envoient valser.. Punaise elle en a de la force... Elle peut vraiment faire peur.. Puis je vois Livai, il est à terre devant elle.. Non il va s'en prendre à elle... Mikasa voulait juste me défendre je la connait assez pour l'affirmer..

-Mikasa arrêtes! Regardes! Eren est réveiller!

Elle se tourne rapidement vers moi, l'aire rassurer. Je me suis évanouis?... En même temps... La valise était peut être un peu trop grosse pour moi.. Livai se relève et s'en prend à Mikasa.. Je tente d'appeler Mikasa à moi. Elle m'a toujours écouter mais.. Pas ce soir.. Elle à du garder trop sa colère.. Je tremble?.. Pour qui est-ce que j'ai peur?... Livai ou Mikasa?... Ils sont de la même famille.. Ils ne doivent pas se battrent.. Pas pour moi.. Surtout.. Que l'un et l'autre sont violent.. Jamais je n'ai vu Mikasa aussi violente... Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent contre le rebord de l'escalier, Livai.. Il la frappe sans gène... Un homme ne doit pas lever la main sur une femme.. Qu'ils soient de la même famille ou non.. Elle prit alors n'importe quoi qui lui passait par la main et le frappa avec.. C'était le buste que Livai affectionnait... Le seul objet qu'il a de son enfance... Elle venait de le casser pour qu'il la lache.. Il a l'aire complètement assomer.. Il faut profiter pour partir.

-Mikasa ça suffis viens! On rentre s'il te plait.. Ma mère nous attends..

-J'arrive Eren.. Quand à toi Livai... Jamais... Plus jamais je ne veux te voir près d'Eren... Tu ne lèvera plus la main sur lui.. Tu ne lui touche plus un seul cheveux... Tu ne le verras plus, tu ne pense plus à lui je te l'interdit.. Je ne veux plus entendre ton nom. Sinon je reviendrais et je finirais ce que j'ai commencer. Et Eren ne sera pas là pour te défendre en me suppliant d'être près de lui.

Elle se retourna et partit dans ma direction.. C'était enfin fini. Livai regardait le sol.. Aurait-il compris qu'il a été trop loin?.. Ce buste casser, il le regardait à présent en mille morceaux.. Mike me regarda..

-Eren. Part avec tes amis. Ne reviens pas, pour lui comme pour toi... Si tu veux quelque chose que Livai ne t'as pas rendu.. Passe par Hanji, elle ira le récupérer mais ne vous approchez plus mutuellement.. On en a assez vu ce soir.. Vas soigner tes blessures. Il t'as vraiment pas louper.

-Aller viens Eren.. Mikasa tu peux prendre ce qui est lourd pour Eren?

-Bien sur cela va de soi.

Ils me relevèrent et on partit.. Je regarda derrière moi.. Livai n'avait pas bouger, il récupérait les morceau de la statuette. Il relève ensuite son regard vers moi. Je ne sais pas lire ce regard là.. Qu'est ce qu'il veut me dire?.. Il repris vite sa tâche de ramasser les morceaux brisés et moi je regarde droit devant moi... Tout étaient maintenant brisés entre nous.. Armin m'aidait à marcher.. Et.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sentais la colère monter...

-T'aurais pas du Mikasa...

-De quoi?.. Te défendre? Mais enfin Eren tu ne vois pas dans quel état tu es?... Tu saignes de partout.. Il a du te briser le nez, tu as la levre complètement ouverte et même l'arcade est ouverte, il t'as salement amocher.. Il aurait pu te tuer Eren!

-Je sais mais tu lui as fracasser le buste qui le reliait encore avec sa mère! C'est la seule chose qu'il a pu garder!

-Eren, il m'étranglais je n'avais que ça! Et au moins ça l'a arrêter! Mais tu as quoi dans la tête?! Après tout ce qu'il t'as fait tu le défends encore?!

-Comment ça tout ce qu'il m'as fait?!

-Eren... Mikasa et moi sommes arriver quand Livai t'as ouvert la porte pour que tu sortes, tu n'as pas du nous voir...

-j'espere que ton poing lui a bien fais mal à cet enfoirer..

-Pardon... C'est ma faute...

-ce n'est pas ta faute Eren.. Ne te mets pas ça dans la tête...

-Armin a raison..

Je m'écroule à terre.. J'ai atteind ma limite... Mikasa et Armin s'agenouillent vers moi.. Ils sont inquiets... Je me suis énervé contre Mikasa, alors qu'elle s'est prit des coups pour moi.. Elle n'as pas hésiter à me défendre.. Je me jette alors à son cou, je l'entend surprise. Mes larmes coulent.. Pardon Mikasa... Pardon Armin... Comme d'habitude vous n'hésitez pas à être là pour moi...

-Eren ne pleure pas...

-Mikasa.. Laisse le pleurer... Depuis tout à l'heure il se retient.. Même sous l'assaut de Livai il se retenait.. Il doit pleurer...

-Très bien.. Alors lâches toi Eren.. Pleure autant que tu en as besoin ensuite calmes toi..

-J'ai mal... Partout... Mikasa... Pardon... Me laissez pas... Je peux pas.. Je peux rien... Sans vous...

-Eren, jamais on ne te laissera Armin et moi...

-On rentre... S'il vous plait..

-Oui. Viens Mikasa.

Ils me relèvent une nouvelle fois.. Et on partit.. Mes larmes finissent par s'arrêter et ma mère m'attendais devant la maison. Elle courra vers nous et me pris contre elle, j'en gémis j'ai toujours mal.. Quand on rentra j'ai tout dis à mes amis, mon père, ma mère.. Ma mère soigna Mikasa tandis que mon père vérifia si je n'avais pas de traumatismes crâniens ou si mes blessures n'étaient pas trop profondes. Il en conclu que je m'en remettrait mais que je devais éviter d'être brusque parce qu'il pense que Livai a pu me sonner de partout et que le mouvement de travers pouvait conduire à un "accident". Ma mère voulait porter plainte mais j'ai refuser.. Je fais partit des seuls qui connaisse le passé de Livai.. Et encore je ne connais pas grand chose encore.. Je me couche alors près de Mikasa et Armin qui ont pu rester avec moi.. Ils avaient négocier pour ne pas me laisser seul. Ils sont vraiment géniaux.. J'ai de la chance de les avoir..

Mais une chose me tracassait... Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce dernier regard que m'a fait Livai?... Ce n'était pas son regard de meurtre, ni celui de la frustration ou de la colère... Pas celui du désire ou du bien être.. Pas celui de la douceur... Non il ne m'avait jamais fais ce regard la auparavant..

Et voici la suiiiite :'D  
Quelques uns étaient vraiiiiiiment impatient de la lire cette suite ^^ j'y suis depuis plus de 6h xD c'est que je bosse dites donc! J'en ai oublier le ménage! Oups! OwO  
Enfin voila merci beaucoup pour toutes ces impressions! J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu!


	4. Partie 4

-Livai? Je ne comprend pas...

-qu'est ce que tu comprend pas gamin?..

-Beh... Je suis pas très doué en cours moi tu vois.

-Tu te calmes tes hormones gamin. Ça marchera pas comme ça.

-bon okay.. Désoler... Tu veux bien m'aider pour cet exercice?...

-okay. Regardes c'est pas compliquer, tu vas chercher trop loin je suis sur.

-Ooh... Ah?! Mais... Ah oui! D'accord j'ai compris! Merci Livai!

-Livaiii!

-Quoi?..

-Je fais quoi?! Je le tue ou ça se passe comment?!

-Qui?...

-cet enfoirer de Jean! Il me fait chier... Cette fois il m'a carrément insulter d'attarder parce que maman veut absolument que tu m'accompagne au lycée!

-Je fais ce que ta mère me dit. Et envois le chier... C'est a moi qu'il faut pas que tu parles mal.. Mais si tu le frappe... Tu auras des ennuis et d'abord par moi... Tes parents me font confiance en ce qui te concerne..

-LIVAIII!

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a gamin?

-J'ai réussi! Regarde! Vraiment regarde! J'ai mon diplôme! J"ai réussi mes années d'étude! C'est grâce à toi Livai! Merci!

-Eh bien voilà. Tu vois Eren que tu peux le faire quand tu veux. Eh bien bravo. Tu veux qu'on aille fêter ça?

-Livai je t'avais jamais vu sourire!

-La ferme.

-livai?

-quoi?

-Je...

Je l'embrasse.. Il.. M'a appeler par mon prénom, il a arrêter avec son "gamin". Je ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, mais il me repousse, je le regarde.

-Eren?..

-Pardon Livai.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.. Je...

Je ne peux plus parler.. Il.. M'embrasse?! Oh mon dieu je fais quoi là?! Je dis quoi?! Je pense quoi?! Putaiiiiin mais il embrasse trop bien! Non non c'est... Non c'est un mec... Je ne dois pas... Mais en même temps.. Je crois que ça fait un moment en fait, que je l'aime. Alors je suis plutôt heureux.

-Hum... Livai.. Je peux pas...

-Mais si tu peux Eren..

-Ah non! Il me reste que mon tee shirt tu me le laisse!

-Tu me refuserais quelque chose?...

-Ah! Arrête tu vas me faire mal! Mais non laisse mon tee shirt! C'est mon preferer!

-Tu veux bien mettre une robe de maid pour me dire que tu veux qu'on couche ensemble. Mais tu refuse de retirer un simple tee shirt?

-Plus jamais on ne reparle de cette robe... C'est... La faute de ma mère...

-j'ai toujours bien aimer ta mère~

-Ouais quand ça t'arrange! Tu t'es bien foutu de moi aussi!

-C'était adorable~

-Espèce de schizo.. Tu n'es qu'un pervert quand on se retrouve tout les deux... Et surtout au lit!

-Je sais ça. Bon gardes le ton tee shirt. De toute façon je sais que tu te muscle. Tu attend hein? Eh bien garde le ton tee shirt et tu le gardera avec ta robe en souvenirs?

-Pff non! La robe je l'offrirais à Mikasa!

-je veux voir ça~

-Hum... Ah!... Livai... Hum... Livai..

-Eren?!

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis où là?... Ah... Je me souviens.. Je suis en week end chez mon.. Nouveau petit ami.. Eh bien oui aujourd'hui jour pour jour, cela fait 3 mois que Livai m'a quitter en me frappant... Que je suis retourné chez ma mère... Mon nouveau petit ami sait que j'ai encore pas mal Livai en tête.. Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu... Mais je ne dois pas le revoir... J'ai eu du mal à ressortir mais.. En fait je ne l'ai jamais recroiser alors j'ai gagner peu a peu une confiance que je n'avais plus.. Je sais que c'est horrible et je le concois mais bon.. Aujourd'hui ça fait aussi une semaine que je suis avec lui... Il me tiens contre lui se doutant bien de mon cauchemard... Eh oui.. Au moins 3 fois par semaines je rêve de Livai... De nous.. Et je me réveil comme là, en pleure.. J'ai accepter de sortir avec lui parce que ma mère et Mikasa pensent que c'est bon pour moi... Alors oui c'est malhonnête mais je me force à l'embrasser, à le voir, à me blottir contre lui, à répondre à ses déclarations... Je joue un rôle.. Le rôle du mec amoureux... Mais je suis surtout le mec qui aime encore son ex et qui sort avec un autre pour l'oublier... Voilà ce que moi, je suis devenu..

Mais le plus troublant... C'est que je ne supporte pas qu'il me touche... Comme là.. Je le repousse pour la énième fois en seulement une semaine..

-Arrête tu sais que je peux pas...

-Eren... Tu rêves de nuits torride avec ton ex mais moi je n'ai rien?..

-J'ai du boulot demain je dois être en forme..

-C'est ce qu'il te disait ça non?...

Ah oui... Et je parle tellement de Livai qu'il sait pas mal de choses à son sujet bien sûr.. Et comme d'habitude il essaye de me toucher.. Mais je refuse... Et puis ça ne fait qu'une semaine de relation.. Il insiste, me dis des mots doux à l'oreille et me sort l'excuse que ça peut me faire oublier Livai... Je n'y crois pas trop m'enfin bon... Il fini par obtenir ce qu'il veut... Peut être après tout, que je peux essayer. On ne sait jamais si j'arrive réellement à oublier Livai.

Mais... Notre première fois, un fiasco total... Déjà, j'ai plutôt dis "Livai" que "Tom", le nouveau vous me suivez?.. Et j'ai fais que de lui demander de faire autrement... Bah oui, il faisait comme Livai me faisait... C'est affreux de réagir comme ça...

Du coup petite pause réconfort. Je crois que je pleure trop souvent... Puis je réclame de moi-même.. Retenter l'expérience.. Il ne m'a rien dit sur le fait que je continuait sur Livai, et.. Petit à petit.. Je crois que ça fonctionne, plus de Livai! Il n'y a.. Que Tom. Tom.. Tom... Encore Tom... On fini par le faire une bonne partie de la journée. Je crois que jamais je ne l'ai autant fait d'affiler, je suis complètement KO.. Et je commence vraiment à avoir mal.. Une petite sieste s'impose, Non? Je l'embrasse alors langoureusement et me cale contre lui.. On a fait quelque chose que jamais je n'ai fais avec Livai... Dans la douche. Ce qui est plutôt bizarre, connaissant Livai et sa propreter j'aurais directement penser que ce serait son fantasme premier. Mais non, c'est pas ça! Roh et puis je suis encore en train de parler de lui ça pas ce qu'il faut! Tom! Il y a Tom! Il est là aussi Tom! Et j'ai fais l'amour dans la douche avec Tom! Enfin bref... Je m'endors dans les bras de TOM!

Une vibration... Un son... Un toucher... Roh...

-ghn... Tom je dors... (si vous aussi vous avez penser a Tom Jedusor xD )

Aucune réponse. Pourtant il est bien là je le sens.. J'ouvre un oeil.. Ah oui il est là.. Il est sur moi en train de pioncer, pas de soucis il est là! Je prend alors mon téléphone.. "appel entrant: Hanji Zoé" merde qu'est ce qu'il y a?... Je bosse demain moi... Alors pas de soirées bizarre... Bref je décroche et met péniblement mon portable sur mon oreille et laisse repartir ma main où elle veut c'est à dire: sous la couette.

-Hum?...

-... Oui c'est moi... Qu'est ce passe?... (ouais Eren étant fatiguer ne parle pas correctement)

-Hum... A quoi?...

-Hum... Hum? Attend QUOI?!

Je me suis redresser d'un bond en rattrapant mon téléphone sinon il partait à l'autre bout de la pièce et... J'ai réveiller Tom en sursaut. Hanji.. Elle est trop sérieuse pour plaisanter...

-je...

-Ouais bah.. T'es ou?!

-j'arrive! Laisse moi juste le temps d'arriver!

Je raccroche et me lève, je reprend mes vêtement et m'habille rapidement. Je n'ai pas vu Tom faire de même et il vient m'attraper par les épaules.

-Eren il se passe quoi? T'es pas bien.. C'est pas tes parents ?

-non.. C'est...

-Mikasa? Armin?

-non... Je... C'est horrible ce que je m'apprête a faire mais s'il te plait laisse moi le faire.. Je.. Je me sens mal c'est ma faute...

-Expliques moi bon sang..

-C'est Livai... Hanji m'a appeler il.. Il va pas bien je dois aller le voir...

-Eren.. Tu ne devais plus le voir..

-Oui mais... Non là il est vraiment pas bien.. Et c'est ma faute... Hanji m'a dit qu'elle... L'a retrouver inconscient... Elle me dit qu'il y a quelque chose pour moi... Que depuis un moment il ne va plus bosser et elle le soupconne de ne plus se nourir.. Il faut que je l'aide s'il te plait c'est déjà à cause de moi.. Ils l'emmènes à l'hôpital.. D'urgence.. Je t'en pris..

-Eren... Bon vas y mais... Rien hein?..

-bien sur oui. Merci

Je l'embrasse rassurer, et lui promet de l'appeler dès que je peux. Je rentrerais directement chez ma mère. Mais pour l'instant je dois aller à l'hopital.. Mais j'ai tout de même un mauvais pressentiment... Déjà pourquoi ils m'appellent?... J'étais sencer ne plus entendre parler de lui... Et l'oublier.. Tout le monde étaient d'accord avec ça.. Et pourquoi est ce qu'on m'appel moi alors? Pour Livai il a du monde qui le soutiennent... Les collègues par exemple.. Ou serait passer leur solidarité phénoménal pour lui? Et Petra? C'est sa cher et tendre non?! Pourquoi c'est pas elle qu'on appel! Et Mike et Nanaba alors?! Pff je m'énerve encore pour le passé... C'est du passé Eren! Du PASSÉ!

Arrivé à l'hôpital, je rejoind donc Hanji, on se salue, cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Puis, elle m'apprend son état actuel.. Livai est tombé dans le coma... Super... La durée est totalement aléatoire mais ce ne devrait pas être très long. Bon c'est rassurant mais tout de même... Puis, elle me tend un papier. Je le prend en main et le lis. Je sens mon estomac se serrer, mes jambes et mes mains tremblent... Ma gorge me brûle... Il n'y a.. Que mon prénom quand il est plier, mais quand on le déplis... Je repense bien à tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous... Mes larmes coulent.. Hanji me demande si je vais bien mais... Non pas du tout... Ce message est horrible...

"je veux qu'il n'y ai que toi qui le lise Eren..  
Je refuse de me réveiller après ce qui va suivre.. Non vraiment je ne supporte plus rien sans toi. Petra n'a fais que jouer un rôle que je lui ai confier.. Quand je l'ai embrasser devant toi, au moment même ou tu es parti.. Elle m'a giffler.. Eren... Je regrette ma violence... Jamais je n'aurais du abattre mes coups sur toi... Tu ne me vois pas, mais moi chaques jours je te regarde.. Et tu souris. Tant mieux tu as l'aire heureux.. Mieux qu'avec moi peut-être. Mais tout ça, c'est trop tard. J'espère sincèrement que tu liras seulement quand j'aurais enfin rendu mon dernier soupir..  
Je t'aime Eren. Pardonne moi.."

-Eren ça va?...

Je ne répond pas.. Je pleure.. Je froisse le papier et comme si c'était lui, je le prend contre moi, au niveau de mon coeur... Là où j'ai vraiment mal.. Livai s'est infliger ça lui-même à cause de moi... Il a tenter de mettre fin à ses jours volontairement, non en fait... Il veut déjà ne plus être de ce monde alors qu'il y est encore.. Enfin... J'espère qu'il y est... Je sais que je ne dois pas mais... Livai reste Livai... C'est un être humain comme les autres... Aurait-il fait ça parce que je lui manque? Il a l'aire de l'insinuer en tout cas... Je ne me vante pas loin de là mais... Alors il m'aime toujours comme avant?... Et... Ce serait mon sourire qui a donner ces idées morbides?.. Non.. Je voulais juste l'oublier alors... Je me forcait à sourire... Vraiment...

J'attends du coup longtemps pour rien, ils n'acceptent pas qu'on le voient.. Je repart jusque chez ma mère, je n'oublie pas d'appeler Tom. Du coup il est tard, mais j'ai eu la promesse que je sois prévenu de suite quand il ira mieux. Boulot ou pas, mec ou pas, rien ne m'empêchera d'aller le voir. Je m'en veux il y a quelque chose qui a fait qu'il pète les plombs et j'ai l'aire d'être le coupable de ses troubles.. Peut être qu'il a encore plus mal prit ce qui s'est passé que ce que je pensais.. Enfin... Je lui demanderais mais s'il ne supporte pas ne plus me voir, eh bien je le verrais mais qu'il ne pense plus à disparraître.. Malgré tout il à le droit de vivre comme tout le monde.. Juste j'espère que j'avais un mauvais préssentiment pour rien..

Une semaine est passé. L'état de Livai s'est apparemment améliorer mais je ne sais pas s'il s'est réveiller. J'appel tout les jours l'hopital, je parle tout le temps avec Hanji par sms.. Je vais quand même voir Tom, on fais fréquemment l'amour, ça me fait un peu oublier tout mes soucis.. Oui TOUT mes soucis... Livai est... Encore présent en moi... Mais on n'est plus ensemble, je suis avec Tom et malgré tout il me laisse demander des nouvelles de Livai.. Il est compréhensif je vois bien que ça l'irrite mais il prend sur lui.. J'évite de trop lui parler de Livai du coup.. Là je suis au travail. Je suis devenu serveur, j'avais pas préciser mais Hanji m'a trouver cette place et à tout manigancer j'ai bien eu un mois de repos puis directement j'ai été pris. Je fais alors mon travail et pendant ma pause, mon premier reflexe est de prendre mon portable. Je vois qu'Hanji m'a laisser un message. Je l'ouvre donc.. Rah ce portable trop long... Ce doit être sur Livai alors grouille tes circuits et ouvre moi ce sms!

De Hanji :  
"Eren! Rappel moi dès que tu peux! C'est grave! Je déconne pas appel!"

Ohla... Qu'est ce qui ce passe?... Non Livai est... Non non non.. Pas possible! Pas le Livai que je connais! J'appel alors tremblant Hanji..

-Allo?! EREN?!

-Oui gueule pas qu'est ce qu'il y a?! C'est Livai?...

-Hum.. Oui.. Il est.. Rah comment dire ça...

-Ca va Hanji j'ai compris!

-Hein? Non! Attend Eren!

Je raccroche.. Ma main tremble... Les mots de Livai me revienne... C'est vrai qu'il me disait qu'il refusait de vivre sans moi c'est pour ça qu'il a précipiter pour qu'on vive ensemble.. Mais là quand même... Je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait vraiment.. Pas après que je l'ai déçu par ma trahison... Et voilà je repleure encore... C'est pas possible.. J'ai l'impression que... Non c'est ma faute... J'ai... J'ai tuer Livai?... J'ai tuer celui que j'ai toujours aimer?...

-Eren? Ça ne va pas?

-Ah... Pa-pardon... Je... Je vais me remettre au travail.. Je.. Je vais juste me laver le visage...

-Allons qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu es tout pâle.. Rentre chez toi si ça va pas.. Pour une fois j'accepte bien volontier..

-Je... Je dois rejoindre quelqu'un... Qui est à l'hopital..

-Oui bien sûr. Aller retire ce tablier et vas.

-Merci..

Je m'exécute.. J'ai la chance d'avoir un patron aussi gentil.. Comme Hanji... Je.. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire.. Livai je peux pas le laisser tomber... Mes mains ne m'obeissent plus.. Pourquoi est ce que je vole ce couteau? Parce qu'il est bien affuter?.. À quoi est ce que je pense?.. Je sors l'aire de rien, pourquoi est ce que je ne rentre pas à la maison?.. Mes larmes ne cessent de couler... Je... Je ne lui ai même pas dit ce que.. J'aurais voulu qu'il entende.. Je ressors ce couteau.. Cette lame si brillante.. Je l'ai voler et je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à leur rendre.. Je soulève ma manche.. Livai me manque.. Je veux le voir.. Lui dire ce que j'ai à dire.. Rien qu'une fois... Je pose tremblant la lame aiguiser sur mon poignet.. Livai.. Je ne pense qu'à lui.. Et ce sont mes pensées qui guides mes gestes... J'appuie sur ma peau, un filet de ce liquide ressortant de mon poignet lorsque je bouge un peu cette lame.. Je pleure toujours autant et la coupure me brûle.. Mais je ne me dégonflerait pas.. Je dois le revoir!

-Eren arrêtes qu'est ce qui te prends?!

Cette voix... Elle arrête tout mes gestes.. Je relève ma tête je le vois devant moi, debout..

-Livai?!

Et voilà mes petits loups! Un chapitre un touuut petit peu plus long! Je voulais vous demandez  
Qui dans mes lecteurs font du cosplay? :3 dites moi tout!

A votre avis que va t il se passer? J'ai bien envie de voir votre imagination ~  
A+ pour la prochaine (oui pas d'inspiration pour Noragami TTwTT)


	5. Partie 5

Je le regarde. Comme si je l'inspecte. Toujours à genoux, mes dernières larmes coulent, d'un coup j'ai arrêter de pleurer. Il est bien là.. Il a.. Laisser ses cheveux pousser?.. Mais ça ne lui va pas... Il a d'affreuses cernes sous les yeux... Il a perdu du poids... Déjà qu'il était pas bien large... Il me fixe lui aussi avant de prendre la parole.

-Qu'est ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire là au juste?...

-Je... Je ne sais pas... Je croyais que.. Tu..

-Tch'

-Hanji m'a appeler! Je ne l'ai pas laisser finir je... Je me suis fais des films... J'ai eu peur Livai!

Je me suis relever, lâcher le couteau que j'avais voler plus tôt et le regardais.. Il n'avait pas bonne mine mais il était vivant! Je me sentais mieux. Il allait bien! Mais... Il a quand même essayer de partir...

-Livai! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris?! Et c'est quoi cette lettre?! Mais à quoi est-ce que tu pensais?! Je me suis inquiéter!

-Eren. Tout ce que j'ai écrit est vrai.. Tout ça n'était qu'un rôle et je me suis emporter. Mais jamais.. Plus jamais je ne lèverais la main sur toi.. Je regrette réellement...

-Livai je...

-Viens à la maison.. S'il te plais..

Je le regarde, il me supplis vraiment... Bon je pense que je peux bien accepter pour ce coup la... Alors je le suis. Le chemin était silencieux Livai avait tenter de me prendre par la main mais je l'ai retirer de suite.. Alors il me tenait par la manche.. Il a toujours été têtu. En fait, ça me fait plaisir de lui reparler sans reproches, sans avoir à hausser le ton ou même que.. Ça finisse par des coups. Je ne sais pas si je dois.. Lui dire maintenant pour Tom et moi.. Il vient de sortir.. Enfin apparemment s'enfuir de l'hopital et.. Non je ne vais pas le brusquer.. Je lui dirais plus tard.

J'entre alors sous son invitation mais.. L'ambiance à changer. Je ne distingue plus les pièces.. On est pourtant encore en plein jour. Je me retourne vers Livai interrogatif. Il ferme la porte derrière nous et allume la lumière. Son visage est baisser. Il a l'aire d'avoir honte.. Il sourit de manière désolé.. Qu'est ce qu'il a? Quand je me retourne dos à lui, je regarde la pièce principal. Je cru que mes yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites..

Depuis quand quelque chose trainait par terre ici? Depuis quand il y a des vitres brisées maladroitement recouvert par de l'adesif? Depuis quand il y a des toiles d'arraignées chez Livai?! J'en tremble presque tellement ça me perturbe.. Mais il a pas mis les pieds ici et il s'est fait bizuter ou quoi?!

-Bienvenu à la maison Eren.

Je me retourne vers lui, l'aire effrayer..

-Mais Livai... Qu'est ce qui s'est passer ici?..

-Ne fais pas attention ici. Allons plutôt dans la chambre.. Ce sera mieux..

Il me prit alors par le bras et me tira jusqu'à la chambre. La seule pièce non saccagée, propre, odeur agréable.. On a passer une porte spacio-temporelle ou c'est comment?... Il me fit alors m'asseoir sur le lit et me fixa.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Livai?...

-Parles moi.. Dis moi les choses maintenant qu'on y est...

-pour... Non ce doit être oublier ça Livai..

-Dis moi tes raisons.. Je ne t'avais pas écouter.

-tu... Tu ne faisais plus attention à moi... Et j'avais bu... Tu me manquais...

-Et là?

-Quoi là?

-Je te manques toujours Eren?...

Il avait demander ça en montant a califourchon au dessus de moi sur le lit, pour m'éloigner je me suis allonger... J'avais.. Que ça... Il se retrouve au dessus de moi.. Mon coeur bat la chamade.. Je crois.. Que j'ai peur, mais je n'en suis pas sur.. Il rapproche son visage du miens et me repose la question.. Je n'arrive pas à répondre.. Je me met à trembler, je le fixe.. Je dois lui dire pour Tom et moi en fait parce que la... Ça va dégénérer.. Mais avant même que je ne dise quoique ce soit, il dépose ses levres contre les miennes...

Je tente de le repousser mais rien n'y fais.. Il me force?.. Mais.. Non je ne veux pas de ce baiser.. Je ne le partage pas, je refuse d'y participer... Je... Je ne sais plus.. Que dois-je faire?... Que ferrait-on a ma place?... Je tourne la tête pour le retirer un peu. Il m'embrasse dans le cou, je sens que je tremble.

-Livai... A-arrêtes je.. Je ne veux pas.. Je... J'ai déjà quelqu'un.. Lâches moi...

Il se redresse et me regarde... Ce regard je le connais.. Avant il me plaisais mais là... Il me fait peur.. Il a un aire.. Indescriptible en plus dans ses yeux... Il me fait de plus en plus peur.. Qu'a t-il dans la tête?.. Je ne le reconnais plus..

-Et alors? Comme si c'était la première fois..

-Justement Livai.. Une fois m'a suffis.. Je ne veux pas recommencer..

-Tu me l'as fais. Tu n'as qu'a lui faire à lui aussi..

-Livai lâches moi... Je dois rentrer je travail demain..

-Il est tôt encore, crois moi tu arriveras à dormir assez.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer plus qu'il me tiend la mâchoire et m'embrasse fougueusement.. J'essayais bien de me dégager mais rien n'y fais.. Alors.. Mes bras bougent je l'attrape par le col et l'attire encore plus vers moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens l'envie me monter, oui en fait j'ai aussi envie de lui.. Mais non je ne dois pas ce n'est pas honnête. Mes gestes ne m'appartiennent plus, plus rien n'est cohérents je fini par répondre à son baiser, nos langues se retrouvent rapidement dans un balet endiabler... La chaleur monte et les pensées s'entremêlent. Ce n'est pas bien ce que je fais.. Il me caresse partout, il connait mes points sensibles par coeur. Je gémis alors doucement à ses caresses, mon dieu je fais n'importe quoi...

Je sens ses mains me parcourir de toutes parts.. Il sait m'exciter.. Je me sens.. Chaud... Et.. Et dur.. Il doit le sentir étant donner qu'il est assis sur mon bassin.. Il bouge doucement sur moi.. J'en gémis légèrement. Il a toujours su y faire avec moi.. Il lâche alors mes lèvres et ma langue et descend sur ma gorge, je relève la tête, je ne devrais pas le laisser faire.. Mais je crois.. Que je ne suis plus moi-même là.. Il se relève un peu de moi tenant sur ses jambes. Tout en suçotant mon cou, il passe sa main dans mon pantalon. Mon gémissement de surprise n'était pas très viril, et il allait vite, normalement il ne va pas si vite dans les étapes...

-Livai arrêtes maintenant!

-quoi?.. Tu en as envie aussi non?... Tu bandes depuis tout à l'heure.

Il me la prend dans sa main et fais des vas et viens avec sous mes plaintes de plaisir tout de même.. C'est quand même toujours divin ce qu'il peut me faire.. Je suis encore totalement habiller et je me permet même de penser à les retirer.. Je n'aime pas être si serrer dans mon pantalon alors j'y envois une de mes mains l'ouvrir un maximum.. Ses mouvements n'en sont que meilleurs, c'est si bon ce qu'il fait.. Je baisse moi même mon pantalon pendant cette gâtterie, il reprend alors possession de mes lèvres où cette fois je répond immédiatement en lui aggripant les cheveux. Ses vas et viens sont toujours plus rapide et plus sec de sa main, je continu de gémir, j'hausse même le son de ma voix, dieu que j'aime ça.. Malgré qu'il m'en empêche de sa présence dans ma bouche, ma gorge force les bruits que je peux sortir, ça a l'aire de le satisfaire. C'est seulement quand je sens ma libération que je prend une voix plus aigüe et me cambre en rejettant ma tête en arrière pour me déverser dans sa main tout en criant presque son prénom..

Il lèche ensuite ses doigts. Il veut continuer.. Ce regard est affreusement pervert.. Mais cette fois je ne dois pas céder... Il m'embrasse. Je détourne le visage refusant mais bien sur.. Il insiste..

-Livai arrêtes! Ça suffis! Lâches moi! Je dois rentrer.. Maintenant!

-Tu as peur?..

-Oui... Alors lâches moi maintenant...

Il me regarde, peut être pour déceler le moindre mensonge... Sauf que je ne plaisante pas.. Je ne ment pas... Il me fais réellement peur là.. Comme s'il a comprit il me lâche et se relève me laissant tranquille. Je me rhabille alors.. Je me suis quand même laisser faire.. Je m'en veux j'avais promis a Tom de ne rien faire... J"ai quand même pris du plaisir mais bon.. J'aime quand même Tom mais... Mon corps est encore trop relier à celui de Livai..

-S'il te plait Livai.. Ne me force plus jamais...

-vas-t-en puisque je te fais si peur..

-Livai malgré tout je.. Je veux te revoir mais pas dans ce genre de situation..

-On verra..

-Restons amis toi et moi... On se verra souvent et.. Et tu redeviendras toi..

Il ne dit rien, il ne se contente que de me tourner le dos et regarder par la fenêtre. L'aurais-je vexer?..

-Eren je t'aime.. Maintenant vas t-en..

-pardon..

Je me retourne alors la tête basse et part.. Ce n'est pas bien ce que j'ai fais? Il n'a pas l'aire de le prendre bien... Devrais-je en parler à Tom?.. Ce qui avait énervé Livai c'est de le savoir de Mike et Nanaba surtout.. Je ferais mieux de lui dire et m'excuser.. Je vais aller le voir, c'est toujours mieux que par téléphone. Je me retrouve alors environ une demie heure plus tard chez lui, comme j'ai déjà les clefs, il m'avait déjà dit de m'en servir quand je voulais, j'entre alors la clef dans la serrure et ouvre la porte. Pourquoi est-ce que je vais si lentement?... J'ai peur?.. Il va me quitter lui aussi.. J'entre alors timidement, il n'est pas au salon à regarder ses films.. Ni dans la cuisine.. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive de tout faire aussi lentement?.. Je regarde un peu partout avec prudence.. Je ne devrais pas être là à cette heure ci.. Je devrais être encore en train de travailler. Je tente de l'appeler doucement en vain.. Quand je passe dans le petit couloir j'entend le grincement de son lit. Il est donc bien là! Je me dépèche alors, plus vite c'est fait et ensuite c'est boucler. J'ouvre rapidement la porte de la chambre en ayant mon sourire de façade sur le visage.

-Tom! Je suis rent...rer...

-Eren?! Mais.. Non... Qu'est ce que tu fais la?!

Je ne pouvais plus répondre.. Depuis combien de temps est ce que ça dure ce petit manège?.. Je le retrouve là, à... Faire ce qu'on se faisait... Ça ne fait qu'un peu plus de deux semaines et il trouve déjà le moment de.. Non ce ne doit pas être la première fois... Je me détourne alors et je fuis bêtement.. Je l'entend m'appeler, je sais ce que je vais faire. Je l'attends alors dans le salon. La colère me monte... D'où il se permet de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre parce que je suis sencer être au travail?.. Il vient alors à moi tout en prononçant sans cesse mon prénom. Je me retourne vers lui et mon poing est réellement partit tout seul, je jure je voulais pas le frapper. Je sais que mon regard montre ma haine. Livai m'a toujours dit que mes yeux reflètaient trop mes émotions.

-Tu vois je vais te dire une bonne nouvelle. Tu te débarasse de moi, plus besoin de te cacher. De toute façon Livai m'aime encore et me l'a prouver.. J'ai aussi prit du bon temps tout à l'heure avec lui.. Je voulais te le dire parce que j'en voulais pas et je me sentais coupable mais la.. La j'en n'ai rien a foutre!

-Eren attend avant..

-Quoi?! C'est pas ce que je crois?! Arrêtes je t'ai vu faire! Ah et puis.. Tiens ta clef la prochaine fois ne l'offre pas au bout d'une semaine juste parce que t'as réussi à te fourrer quelqu'un! Tu vois comme ça peut t'attirer des ennuis! Maintenant que tout es dit je me casse! De toute façon tu devais t'y attendre tu me voyais trop coller aux souvenirs de Livai! Sauf que vraiment la je commençais à réellement t'aimer.. Et ce depuis qu'on a commencer à coucher ensemble.. Maintenant salut.

Je me retourne une nouvelle fois et pars en furie.. Je dois rentrer à la maison.. Je dois en parler à ma mère, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je veux lui dire.. J'en ai besoin là ça fait beaucoup.. Je cours alors jusque chez moi et en entrant, ma mère en sursaute presque, elle me regarde éttoner puis vient me voir.

-Eren? Qu'est ce qui se passe?.. Tu devrais travailler encore une petite demi-heure.. Tu ne te sens pas bien?..

-Si.. En fait.. Non pas trop..

Je m'avance vers elle et la prend dans mes bras en nichant mon visage bien dans le creux entre son épaule et son cou, je ne me retiend pas plus, je craque.. L'odeur si douce de ma mère me brûlerais presque mon odorat.. Elle me caresse le dos pour me réconforter. Je sens qu'elle me tire un peu, pour me faire parler.. Je ne la prend comme ça que quand j'ai des problèmes.. Surtout quand je pleure instantanément..

-Ton père n'est pas là.. Tu veux m'en parler en seul à seul?

J'acquiesce, toujours contre son épaule.. On s'assit alors environ 5min après, et je lui raconte tout.. Elle m'écoute jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à ma dernière phrase elle est à mon écoute. Ensuite je lui demande de ses conseils..

-Bon pour Tom tu laisse tomber. Tu lui as dis ce que tu avais à dire c'est amplement suffisant. Ensuite pour Livai, ne le revoit pas si vite.. Tu me dis qu'il a changer, qu'il t'as même forcer, même si ce n'est pas jusqu'au bout, il en est finalement capable... Si tu veux le revoir je sais que quoique je dise tu le feras quand même mais.. Attends que tout se tasse.. Tu n'arrive même plus toi même à gérer. Alors attend. Ne fonce pas tête baisser.

-Oui je comprend... Je ne lui parlerais que par téléphone pendant un temps alors..

-ça encore si tu veux.

-Merci maman..

-Eren, sourit moi, ça fait un moment que je ne te vois plus me sourire sincèrement.

-Ça c'est depuis que Livai est partit de ma vie..

-Ça reviendra.

-Je ne vais pas manger maman, je reste dans la chambre... Je vais regarder des films..

Je part alors dans ma chambre, j'allume l'ordinateur, et pendant qu'il charge, je décide d'envoyer un message tout spécialement pour Livai..

De Eren:  
Livai, je suis désoler pour tout à l'heure.. S'il te plait vraiment on reste en contact en tant qu'amis.. D'autant plus que j'ai surpris mon copain avec un gars dans le lit.. Alors je suis pas vraiment trop dans mon assiette ne m'abandonne plus s'il te plait... Tu vois maintenant je sais ce que ça fait..

Je n'attend pas longtemps avant de recevoir une réponse.

De Livai:  
Honnêtement désoler pour ton mec, mais il ne te convient pas. La seule personne à te convenir c'est moi. Fais ce que tu veux, soyons amis. Sauf que tu finiras par ramper parce que je te manque en tant qu'amant. Je te connais trop tu tiendras pas trois semaines.

De Eren:  
C'est un défi?

De Livai:  
Tout à fait. Ça commence maintenant.

Ses messages me font sourire. Pas le sourire de façade, non mon vrai sourire. Comme si je rencontrais Livai.. Ce serait peut être ça la différence que j'ai remarquer? On serait redevenu étranger et peut être que.. Tout vas recommencer entre nous? Mon dieu Eren tu penses comme une collégienne amoureuse là! Non vraiment je... Je crois que je l'aime encore..

_  
Voilà!  
Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et je vous offre ce cadeau :D il est bien hein? XD  
Le cadeau que j'ai reçu de ma chérie m'a fait très plaisir ~ allez donc lire ~ EmilieAckerman59 (sur le site de Wattpad) c'est facile a deviner mais elle a aussi une bonne imagination et elle écrit bien en détaillant, vraiment moi j'aime la lire alors allez y aussi :3  
Et happy birthday à l'auteur de cette fiction :3  
Dites moi ce que vous en avez penser! Si vous pensez comme Eren que tout vas reprendre entre lui et Livai ~  
Kissu!


	6. Partie 6

L'après midi et la soirée, je la passe dans ma chambre.. J'entend mon père rentrer, ma mère lui explique que je ne suis pas bien. Mais je parle toujours à Livai par le biais de messages sms. En y réflechissant, c'est vrai que Livai me manque.. Je veux dire.. En tant qu'amant. Les "fangirls" de Livai, je peux les rassurer, c'est bien un dieu au lit. Sauf qu'il est gay, ce qui est d'ailleurs plutôt ironique.. Il a toujours eu des filles à ses pieds dont il s'en foutait littéralement, et il a embrasser cette fille devant moi et... Merde je sais très bien qu'il a moin de zéro intérêt pour une fille.. Ce qu'on peut être bête quand on est amoureux... Mais je connais peu de filles qui gifflerait Livai parce qu'il l'a embrasser... Non en fait j'en connais que deux. Bah Petra? Et surtout Mikasa. Ouais bon elle compte pas vraiment c'est sa cousine. Enfin Livai m'avait dit qu'entre eux c'était compliquer, alors en résumer c'est sa cousine. Je reprend ce qu"il m'a dit.

Je me souviens, un mois après que je sois rentrer de mes examens, que j'ai brillament eu et qui a contribuer à recevoir un baiser de Livai, du coup beh ce faisait un mois qu'on était ensemble, j'avais demander à ma mère ce qui pourrait plaire à Livai.. Elle m'avait dit le truc genre t'es vachement renseigner! "offre lui quelque chose qui le surprenne". Ma mère et ses conseils! Du coup après une comédie de ma part elle m'a dit d'essayer de me la jouer victime. Sur le coup j'avais pas compris mais a la fin de la soirée j'avais compris! Elle m'avait conseiller d'aller dans "une certaine boutique" et demander "un maid" moi tout ça je connaissais pas! Et puis je me sentais ridicule mais je me forcais pour Livai, je peux pas vous expliquez sa tête quand il m'a vu comme ça.. On était chez moi ma mère avait tout manigancer et était sortie avec mon père. Quelle mère laisserait son fils comme ça en pleine détresse?! Et puis Livai m'avait poser LA question gênante! Il a toujours eu un franc parler sans gêne. "tu veux m'exciter c'est ça? C'est pas mon anniversaire" je voyais pas le rapport du coup beh... Il m'as expliquer en.. Roh vous avez compris! Et du coup oui j'y suis passer pour ma première fois.. C'était si douloureux putain... Mais si bon avec lui. Que le lendemain ma mère... Je lui ai fais la gueule parce que son "tu vas bien mon bébé?" elle pouvait se le mettre ou je pensais.. Elle m'avait fait passer pour objet sexuel toute la nuit à un Livai assoifé.. Ce mec c'est un démon du sexe, le mec jamais rassasier!

Mais bon tout ça ne sont que des souvenirs! Et si on se pose la question, oui à son premier anniversaire qu'on a passer ensemble, il a fallu annuler le resto.. On n'avait pas bouffer il m'a sauter dessus! Mais tout ces souvenirs me font presque regretter d'avoir refuser Livai tout à l'heure... J'espère juste avoir bien agis.. Même si au final ça ne servait à rien... Tom s'était fichu de moi... Je me demande si je dois en parler maintenant à Armin et Mikasa... Oh mon dieu si Mikasa apprend que j'ai revu Livai et qu'il m'a limite forcer... Non en fait je vais rien dire... Mon père vient frapper à ma porte, j'ai de la chance d'avoir des parents qui ont toujours respecter mon intimiter. Je lui donne alors l'accès possible et il entre puis vient s'asseoir sur le lit avec moi.

-Eren je dois te parler..

-Oui?

-Je rèflechis beaucoup à tout ce qui t'arrives et.. Tu ne veux pas essayer d'être plutôt avec une fille?..

-Non.. Papa on en a déjà parler... Je suis très bien comme ça en m'assumant...

-Je ne te demandes pas de ne pas assumer, mais essayer avec une fille. Pas que je suis contre ton orientation mais, je pensais que ce n'était que pour Livai, après tu nous ramènes Tom, et la j'ai commencer un peu à m'inquiéter. Livai t'as frapper violemment et t'as trahis pour une fille, et ta mère vient de me dire que tu as retrouver Tom avec un autre garçon.. Ce n'est décidément pas une vie pour toi, je m'inquiète juste au sujet de mon fils.

-Merci de t'inquiéter mais Livai ne m'a jamais trahis il a juste fais semblant, et tu n'as pas plus gay que lui alors avec une fille, en y réflechissant c'est n'importe quoi. Le seul intérêt qu'il porte au féminitisme, c'est que son mec se déguise en fille. Pour un gay il a de drôles de fantasmes mais on s'y fais.. Et puis.. Il ne me frappera plus tu sais.. Il est venu s'excuser.

-Eren, un être vivant ne s'arrête pas par de simples promesses.. Un chien qui mord une fois continuera.. Un homme ou une femme c'est pareil, s'il t'a frapper une fois il recommencera. Ça lui a donner de la supériorité par rapport à toi et je ne veux pas te retrouver mort par violence conjugal parce que tu auras voulu y croire jusqu'au bout.

-Mais papa c'est normal qu'il s'est énervé t'aurais fait pareil si maman avait été voir un autre mec et que tu l'aurais appris de tes amis qui l'ont vu faire. Et la vraiment aujourd'hui je comprend bien la violence de Livai, je sais un minimum comme il a pu en souffrire et..

-Eren on ne frappe pas à sang jusqu'à presque te broyer juste parce qu'on souffre..

-Livai est le seul qui est fait pour moi.. Il recommencera pas et il est vraiment mal.. Si tu le voyais tu comprendrais.. Jamais je n'ai vu Livai si... Peu soigner de sa personne.. Heureusement qu'il s'est pas laisser la moustache ou la barbe je l'aurais vraiment pas reconnu..

-Je veux juste te protéger..

-Je sais mais là c'est inutile..

Je me doute bien que mon père ne veut que mon bien... Mais mon bien, je ne le sens pas avec une fille... Je le sens.. Avec Livai, comme j'étais avant, c'était le bonheur parfait. Mais je ne sais pas si on peut reprendre comme ça notre relation.. Je vais faire comme ma mère m'a dit, je vais attendre un peu et voir. Mon père est déjà repartit me laissant seul, je continu de parler à Livai. Je m'endors finalement devant mon téléphone.

Quand je rouvre mes yeux, il fait jour, je me lève alors, me change, me coiffe. J'ai l'aire plutôt d'aller bien pour quelqun qui a vu son mec le tromper hier. La raison, c'est Livai. En fait j'ai accepter de prendre le déjeuner au restaurant avec lui avant d'aller bosser. Oui je devais attendre mais... C'est pas une rencontre pour coucher. Juste se voir en tant qu'amis. Et Livai à l'aire de l'avoir accepter comparer à hier après-midi. Je me prépare alors. Je ne vais pas prendre de petit déjeuner histoire de bien manger la bas.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis réellement heureux de le voir en rendez vous... Depuis combien de temps est-ce que nous n'avons pas fais ça? Il doit y avoir un an vu qu'on ne se voyait pas même étant ensemble. Je suis même un peu stresser, Livai, je dois ne plus le connaître pour que ça se passe bien à partir de maintenant. Juste je ne dois pas le dire à ma mère elle m'empêcherait d'aller le voir. Finalement prêt je prend les magasins comme excuse que je voulait trouver un film avec Armin et que je mangerais avec lui, puis je sortis. Je suis un peu en avance alors j'enfile mon casque et met ma musique sur mon portable ne marchant pas trop vite.

J'arrive alors seulement 5 minutes avant l'heure de rendez vous je décide de l'attendre et le prévenir que je suis arrivé. Je reçois alors un "j'arrive" et je n'attend pas longtemps avant de l'appercevoir. Je lui sourit et le rejoind, à sa hauteur je le salut. Lorsqu'il me répond, je remarque qu'il prend son ton habituel. Ni irriter, ni désireux. C'est la preuve que nous sommes dans une relation amicale. Je ne peux qu'en être heureux.

Le moment se passe rapidement et je passe un agréable moment à table avec lui, on parle de tout et de rien, comme si on apprenait à se connaître. Je trouve cela bien. Je lui demande même de recouper ses cheveux, je trouve que pousser comme ça ne lui va pas.. Mais hormis ça, il à l'aire mieux qu'hier, moins pâle. Il est déjà pas bien bronzer. Je décide alors de payer, comme vu ce qu'Hanji m'a rapporter il ne va plus travailler.. Alors il gagne moins forcément je ne veux pas qu'il s'accable pour l'argent je l'invite donc. Et puis c'est amusant avant il m'invitait maintenant c'est moi. Regardant l'heure, je remarque que je commence bientôt le service. Il me propose de m'accompagner jusqu'au travail et j'accepte bien volontier.

Durant le trajet, je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Même s'il a changer physiquement, je me sens encore attirer par lui.. Mais je tiendrais bon. C'est un ami, et on a donc une relation amicale. Arriver au restaurant où je travail, on ne devinera jamais sur qui je tombe... Je le donne en mille... Eh bien Tom et Mikasa... Tom en me voyant me saute littérallement dessus et m'embrasse et tout ça devant Livai... Je le repousse mais un jeu de regard se jouent entre Tom et Livai. Mikasa, je la voit s'énervée. Elle ne voulait vraiment plus entendre ou croiser Livai. Du coup elle s'énerve... Ça va mal finir je le sens. Mais déjà je gueule sur Tom, une chose à la fois, je lui retire sa bouche et ses mains de moi.

-Non mais tu fais quoi?!  
-Quoi? Je t'aime Eren..

Son jeu de regard n'a pas tenu longtemps... Livai frappe alors Tom.. Oui si on perd contre Livai on se prend au moins un pain... Mieux vaut éviter de "jouer" avec lui... Mikasa s'interpose s'en prenant à Livai mais cette fois c'est moi qui m'interpose. Mikasa ne me frappera pas et Livai m'a dit qu'il ne le ferais plus.. J'essaye alors de calmer tout le monde. Les hurlements et menaces défilèrent, il faut qu'ils arrêtes je suis devant mon lieu de travail...

-Livai s'il te plait rentre chez toi..

-Quoi?! C'est lui Livai?!

-Oui c'est moi, ça pose un problème?...

-Livai tu as dis que tu ne serais plus violent...

-Avec toi Eren.. J'ai dis avec toi.

-Il me semble t'avoir ordonner ne plus t'approcher d'Eren...

-Mikasa calmes toi c'est moi qui vais vers lui je te le jure..

J'entend un bruit et en détournant machinalement le regard vers la source du bruit, je remarque que c'est Tom qui a frapper Livai.. Là c'est mort..

Evidemment on se doute qu'il riposte violemment et moi je suis maintenant bloquer a retenir Mikasa qui essaye de s'en mêler.. Je supplis alors Tom et Livai d'arrêter mais aucun des deux ne m'écoute et Livai lamine totalement Tom bien sur.. Ils me mettent même au centre de leur bagarre j'ai pourtant rien à voir... Tom insulte Livai sous pretexte qu'il m'aurait fais du mal... Et du coup Livai rappel que j'ai retrouver Tom au lit avec un autre... Je sais plus trop quoi penser jusqu'à ce que j'entende un de mes collègues arriver et il sépare tant bien que mal Livai et Tom... Puis il me regarde d'un air sévère.

-Eren t'es en retard et le manager est en train de s'énerver si tu veux pas qu'il passe ses nerfs sur toi tu ferais bien mieux de rentrer et faire ton boulot!

-O-oui désoler!

Je lâche alors Mikasa et me dépêche d'entrer pour aller travailler, mais alors que j'entrais Livai m'attrape et me retourne vers lui pour m'embrasser, et il me repousse. Mais pas le temps d'être étonner et je me dépêche d'aller travailler. Livai a quand même son air haineux.. J'espère qu'il ne fera rien d'idiot...

Prenant alors mon tablier et commençant à travailler, je pense à Livai.. C'est lui qui m'a finalement embrasser... On était sencer n'être qu'amis... Je ne dirait pas que ça me déplaise mais... Voila quoi.. Je pense qu'il ne faut pas. Je lui parlerais tout à l'heure... Et pourquoi Tom et Mikasa attendaient devant mon travail?... Qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient là tout les deux?.. Rien n'est compréhensible.. J'évite d'y penser..

En passant dans les allers pour m'assurer que tous les clients passaient un agréable moment, je m'arrêtes à une conversation des plus troublantes.. Ils parlaient aussi de moi..

-Les mecs tout à l'heure qui se battait pour le jeune la, y'en a un qui va mourire, c'est pas croyable ils laissent ce genre de personnes en liberté?...

-Sérieusement?

-Oui, le plus petit l'a attaquer à l'arme blanche.. La fille à faillis y passer aussi.

Je savais très bien de quoi ils parlaient.. En fait j'ai toujours connu cette partie sombre de Livai... Je suis un des seuls à connaître le "mauvais Livai" comme le "bon Livai"... Juste que maintenant il peut s'en prendre à moi... Seulement après ma réflexion je remarque que je n'arrive plus à bouger... Je tremble de partout.. Livai avait arrêter, il était devenu honnête quand il m'a rencontrer.. Est-ce moi qui aurait déclencher le retour du "mauvais"...? J'attend alors de finir mon service sauf que je fini a 22h...

Toute l'après-midi et la soirée je ne pense qu'à ça.. J'en ai fais tomber 2 plateaux entiers sur des clients... Dont une famille qui paraissait bien riche et d'autres qui m'avaient fait peur vu de la manière dont ils me regardaient... J'ai vraiment pas de chances.. Arrivé 22h, je me dépêche de sortir, j'appel Livai, premier reflèxe. Lorsqu'il me réponds.

-Eren? Qu'est ce que tu as?

-Qu'est ce que tu as fais? Me dit surtout pas que c'est vrai... Tu n'as rien fait à Tom et Mikasa?...

-... Il est tard tu veux que je viennes te chercher? Je ne suis pas loin..

-Non je me débrouillerais tout seul mais réponds qu'est ce que tu as fais?!

-Très bien alors bonne nuit.

-LIVAI!

TUUUT TUUUT TUUUT

Non mais merde! Il l'aurait fait alors?! Je dois appeler Mikasa elle me diras ce qui s'est passer. Composant son numéro, on me retire le téléphone des mains, quand je relève la tête en râlant, je m'apperçois que ce sont les clients qui m'ont fait peur tout à l'heure, ils parlent de me frapper.. Je ne bouge pas, je dois fuir ils sont plusieurs, certains n'étaient même pas dans le restaurant.. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre que je me prend un coup, puis deux, puis trois, et ainsi de suite. Le peu de passant qu'il y avaient ne venaient pas m'aider, moi j'ai peur... Je dois me défendre, c'est lorsque je tombe au sol, qu'ils tournent les talons en riant. Je n'ai jamais été aussi minable qu'aujourd'hui... Je me relève difficilement et me met à foncer sur l'un d'eux, c'est du suicide mais je ne dois pas me laisser faire. Je le pousse à terre et le frappe, mais on m'attrape et les coups que je reçois sont encore plus dur.. Je crois que quelqu'un vient m'aider, cette personne les repoussent et je ne sens rien, je me sens tomber..

C'est seulement quand je rouvre les yeux, j'entend la télévision, ma mère râlant devant. Je suis de retour chez moi? On est venu me chercher. Je me relève difficilement assis, ma mère me voit de son fauteil et viens me voir.

-Eren tu vas bien? Tu as mal?

"une série mystérieuse de meurtre s'est produit dans la ruelle cuirasser hier après-midi puis dans l'avenue colossale, les inspecteurs pensent à la même personne pour ces meurtres. Nous ne connaissons pas l'origine mais une insulte est écrite par arme blanche sur le ventre de chaques victimes, l'insulte diffère mais de la même écriture, les traducteurs cherchent encore les deux derniers messages, le criminel serait occidental voir plus précisément européen, mais rode en ce moment dans nos rue. Nous demandons aux citadins de bien vouloir faire attention et ne sortir que rarement.."

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?...

-Apparemment un serial killer. Ils cherchent. Mais aucun témoins. Ça commence à devenir dangereux Eren... Je crois que tu vas demander a changer d'horaire..

Puis les infos montrent les corps des victimes après avoir avertis de retirer les enfants et personnes fragiles de la télévision. Je suis pourtant pas si sensible à ce genre de spectacle... Mais... Les corps montrer, l'un était Tom, les autres, les mecs qui m'ont tabasser hier soir... Cette écriture... Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, c'est sa signature "meurtrière" je ne connais pas trop cette langue, mais... C'est du Français.. Je me met à trembler, ma mère comprend vite en voyant que j'y ai vu le corps de Tom, mais elle ne connait pas la signature Française du "mauvais Livai"... Je l'aurais insiter à retourner dans le mauvais chemin...

_  
Voilà voilà!  
Un peu trash a la fin xD s'cusez! Elle a mis presque une semaine a se faire écrire celle là du coup j'ai fais un tit peu plus long ^^  
J'espère décevoir personne! On arrive a la fin de la fiction ^^ le plus trash arrive alors les ames sensibles euuuuh beh faites gaffe hein '^'


	7. Partie 7

Je préviens que ce chapitre est beaucoup tourner sur du fanservice Ereri  
Oui il est enfin là!  
Merci de ne pas vous plaindre si on lit du Ereri, si on lit MES ecrits de Ereri faut s'y attendre xD

3 semaines sont passées depuis l'incident, mais les meurtres continuaient, je n'arrivais pas a joindre Mikasa.. J'ai peur qui lui soit arriver quelque chose... Livai je le voyais, j'ai décidé de ne pas lui en reparler, mais il me faisait peur, alors je faisais tout ce qu'il voulait. Je ne sais pas si on s'est remis ensemble... De temps à autre quand il en a envie, on couche ensemble.. Finalement effectivement on n'est pas rester amis 3 semaines, comme il l'avait dit.. Dès qu'on me touchait ou qu'on m'insultait, cette personne mourrait dans les heures qui suivirent... Je n'aimais pas quand il faisait ça, je me sentais mal à l'aise quand je voyais la police, surtout en présence de Livai.. Je ne disais toujours pas à ma mère que je le vois. Je le fais passer pour Armin. Ce n'est pas bien je m'en doute... Mais je ne sais pas lui refuser une sortie. La actuellement, je l'attends.. En attendant j'envois un énième message à Mikasa.. La suppliant de me répondre quand j'apperçu Livai apparaître devant moi, j'appuis sur "envoyer" et lui cède mon attention.

-À qui parlais-tu?

-à Mikasa. Mais elle ne répond... Jamais...

-D'accord.

Je rêve ou il en a sourit?.. J'espère que ce n'est pas pour la fin de ma phrase... Il ne lui aurait rien fait...? J'espère pas.. Je ne dois pas lui en parler. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il est capable de tout, il est toujours plus violent, je me défend bien mais même quand il tente d'être doux, il me fais mal. J'ai pas besoin de préciser comment. En bref la nous allons dans la salle de cinéma. On avait prévu de voir un film ensemble. Après je ne sais pas ce qu'il a prévu ensuite. J'ai l'aire d'un véritable soumis je fais exactement tout ce qu'il me dit. Aah Eren t'es désespérant..

Nous nous asseyons donc, et quand les pubs passent, on parlent de tout et de rien, quand les lumières se tanisent jusqu'à s'éteindre, annonçant le début du film, plus personne ne parle. Livai avait tenu à ce qu'on soit au fond de la salle tout à l'opposé de l'entrée et bien à l'arrière. Je le sens un peu mal on est vraiment pas entourer par là. Livai pose d'abord sa main sur ma cuisse tout en regardant le film. Je me sens rougir, c'est gênant je trouve. Il finit par bouger ses doigts me caressant l'intérieur de ma cuisse, cette fois j'en frissonne..

Je sens sa main remonter doucement vers mon bassin, sérieux on le regarde il a l'aire à fond dans le film! Je stop machinalement sa main, et quand je repose mon regard sur lui, il me fixe à présent. Je dois une explication en plus? Sérieusement?...

-Livai.. Pas ici.. On est dans un lieu publique..

-Justement, c'est pas plus excitant encore?

-t'es sérieux?...

-J'ai pas acheté de pop corn pour le film. Ni de boissons.

-Quel rapport?..

-J'ai toujours faim et soif devant un film.

Il vient alors m'embrasser, je ne peux pas vraiment le repousser. Au final j'accepte volontier le baiser y mettant du mien aussi. J'ai un fort caractère mais devant Livai je ne suis pas pareil.. Face à lui je suis faible. Je me doute bien alors qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas par un simple baiser et se retire de mes lèvres pour s'attaquer à mon cou. Ses mains se baladant sur moi..

-Livai.. J'insiste que ce n'est pas l'endroit...

-Eh bien tant pis on fait avec.

-Il peut y avoir des enfants..

-Ça leur apprendras comment on fais des gosses. C'est rendre service autant aux instituteurs qu'aux parents.

-T'es sérieux là?... Livai on va finir par nous remarquer...

-Alors ne cris pas.

Tout en parlant il m'ouvre le pantalon et lorsque sa phrase fini, il passe sa main dans le dernier rempart de vêtement, je me retenait au moindre bruit suspect.. Il ne regarde plus du tout le film là.. Parce qu'il quitte son siège et descend lentement, voir trop lentement.. Jusqu'à se retrouver dans le noir, entre les sièges, à genoux quoi. Je sens sa langue rejoindre sa main sur mon sexe. Je me cambre mais me retiend toujours de bruits trop fort, heureusement que le son du film est assourdissant..

J'essaye toujours de le repousser faiblement, une de mes mains le repoussant par le front. Quand une horrible douleur sur mon sexe jaillis.

-AIE PUTAIN!

Quand j'entend des toussotements, je tourne mon regard, on me fixe.. Merde.. Eren trouve une excuse qui tienne la route ils détournent pas le regard..

-Euh... Je me suis fait mal à la jambe... Saleter de siège trop rapprocher..

'tain c'était nul... Et Livai en dessous pouffe.. Il se fiche de moi là?... C'est lui qui m'a mordu... Je me baisse alors à sa hauteur.

-T'es sérieux?.. Il t'as pris quoi là?...

-On ne me repousse pas quand je fais une pipe.

-Ouais bah on a payer pour un film...

-J'ai payer pour un film et c'est pas mal de le rendre plus interressant.

-Par interressant tu sous entend un "porno gay"?..

-Tout à fais.

-C'est pas mon délire en publique et tu m'as vraiment fais mal..

-C'est pas moi c'est le siège.

Il se fiche complètement de moi. Puis après un "on se casse je m'ennuis" il me prit par le bras et se releva en m'emmenant avec lui. Je ne met pas longtemps à savoir où l'on va. On arrive rapidement dans la rue où nous vivions ensemble autrefois, maintenant lui seul.

-Livai, je voudrais te poser une question..

-Plus tard j'y répondrais là, le temps presse.

-Quoi?

Il ne me répond pas et on se retrouve bien vite dans son salon.

-j'ai cru avoir laisser quelque chose dans le four mais non.

-Tout ça pour ça?!

-Eren prend le balai.

-Qu-... Mais...

-quoi?..

Il me chauffe comme pas possible et là il veut faire le ménage?... Je ne dis rien de plus et frustrer je prend le balai et part dans mon coin. Il me prévint aller astiquer sa cuisine. Je refuse de répondre, je continue de balayer.. Peut-être bien que ça aurait du me refroidir qu'il m'ait mordu mais.. J'espérais rentrer chez lui pour continuer.. Moi j'en ai envie, et il veut faire le menage.. Honnêtement ça m'énerve.. J'ai mal.. Où ai-je aussi mal?... J'ai mal.. En bas de mon ventre.. je bande encore merde... Je me mets maintenant à renifler... Je ne sais pas pourquoi réellement j'ai envie de pleurer. C'est bien la première fois qu'il me fait un tel coup... Peut-être qu'il pense qu'à cause de tout à l'heure j'en n'ai plus envie comme il m'a fait mal mais... C'est tout le contraire.. Je le sais, je sens que j'en ai envie, tellement que c'en devient douloureux..

-Hey me dit pas que t'es enrhumer?..

Sur le coup je ne comprend pas mon comportement, je me laisse tomber à genoux carrément... Livai s'approche de moi d'un aire légèrement inquiet. Je relèves la tête en le regardant, je crois que je le suppli du regard, mes larmes coulent quand je pose mes yeux dans les siens..

-Eren?..

-Livai... Prends moi... J'ai envie de toi... Ça fait mal...

Il me regarde étonné, il me semble même qu'il en rougit. Il se baisse alors à ma hauteur et m'embrasse fougueusement. Immédiatement je passe mes bras autour de lui, je le sens me pousser, me voilà allonger tout contre le sol et il me caresse partout. J'en frissone bien entendu. Nos vêtements font vite à se faire déguerpir. On ne se sépare que pour ôter nos pantalons et nos sous vêtements, ça se passait très vite, rapidement on se retrouve totalement nus. On frotte nos bassins l'un contre l'autre, je ne retiens absolument pas mes gémissements et je l'entend grogner sous le plaisir, il lâche ensuite mes lèvres pour partir contre ma gorge et la suçoter presque douloureusement. Une de ses mains me malaxant le fessier puis il rentre déjà deux doigts en moi sous mes plaintes de plaisir. Je suis tellement excité qu'il peut aller si vite, il les bougent en moi et je sens la chaleure continuer d'augmenter. Mais j'en veux plus, encore plus.. Je dois lui dire, quand il mit un troisième doigt en moi, je laisse entendre mon râle de plaisir, mais ça ne me suffis toujours pas, j'en veux encore plus.. C'est alors entre mes plaintes que je lui fais ma demande.

-Dis moi clairement ce que tu veux Eren..

-Je.. Hun... Je te veux.. Li.. Livai mets.. La moi.. S'il te plait... Je t'en pris...

-Bien.

Sans plus attendre il retire ses doigts et se place à mon entré, il baise et lèche mon torse, j'entoure mes jambes à sa taille puis il commence d'abord doucement à entrer. Il est petit mais qu'est ce qu'il est bien bâtit, mère nature ne l'a pas oublier pour en avoir une aussi grosse.. Ça peut être la millième fois qu'on le fait, et le début est toujours aussi douloureux.. Et puis il a la mauvaise idée d'y aller directement plus fort.. Il s'enfonce d'un coup avec force mais du coup je me contracte tout en hurlant ma douleure... Je sens mes larmes venir en masses, je lui suppli de faire doucement, à cause de ma contraction il n'est pas totalement à l'intérieur. Bah justement pour lui faut toujours forcer.. C'est ce qu'il fait là encore.. La douleure est atroce, je ne comprend pas pourquoi la, il veut y aller si fort dès le début.. Il finit par arriver à s'enfoncer jusqu'au bout tandis que les larmes affluent sur mes joues, j'ai terriblement mal..

Quand il commence à se retirer pour mieux revenir j'hurle toujours. Je n'arrive pas à me détendre pour suivre la cadence, je ne sais pas pourquoi il va aussi vite alors que je le supplis de freiner ne serait-ce qu'un peu.. J'essaye de faire au mieux pour me détendre, pas que c'est complètement désagréable mais c'est juste affreusement douloureux... Ses vas et viens continuent sous mes plaintes, je ne peux pas dire que je n'aime pas, mais il y va fort quand même.. Je respire du mieux que je peux profondément, et j'essaye de me détendre un maximum, il vient m'embrasser. Je laisse sa langue venir à la mienne pour qu'elles dansent ensemble. Je me mets à onduler moi-même mon bassin pour en avoir plus, j'ai toujours mal, mais c'est bon de le sentir. La douleure finira par partir tant pis. Puis c'est en quelques coups buttoir final que nous juissons ensemble dans un gémissement commun à l'unisson.. Lui à l'intérieur de moi, et moi entre nos corps maintenant souiller entre ma semence et la sueur. Avant qu'il ne se retire, un dernier baiser sauvage entre nous malgré notre manque de souffle. Qui du coup prend vite fin et nous nous séparons.

Nous nous fixons quelques secondes, puis comme si personne ne si attendait, il proposa, bon plutôt ordonna, une douche. Dans ces moments là il était le Livai que j'aime. Celui qui aime la propretée et qui fait l'amour comme un dieu. Oui j'ai vite oublier que j'ai eu mal tout le long bah... Je l'ai quand même eu mon orgasme.

Après nous être relevé donc, nous prenons le chemin de la douche. Une douche des plus tendre de mon existence je dirais. Il me cajole tout du long, m'embrasse à plusieurs reprises, me caresse, me lave, me gardes contre lui.. J'aime tellement quand il est comme ça.. C'est tellement rare, mais il le fait pour se faire pardonner. Peut-être à cause de mon mal de tout à l'heure. Je m'en fiche il est déjà pardonner depuis un moment, je ne peux me résoudre à lui en vouloir.. Je l'aime tellement, trop pour que je finisse par lui en vouloir.. Jamais, quoiqu'il fasse je sais qu'il m'aime, il n'a aucun besoin de le dire je le sais déjà.

La douche fini, nous ressortons propre et nous rhabillons. Il fallait que je lui parle. J'ai un peu peur tout de même mais bon on verra bien ce qui arrivera.

-Dis Livai.. Je voulais te poser une question.

-C'est vrai.

-Je... Voulais te demander... Qu'est ce que... Tu en pense actuellement... De nous?..

-Eh bien? Nous réaprenons à vivre ensemble petit à petit.

-Tu as repris le travail?..

-C'est un interrogatoire?..

-Juste une conversation

-Alors on peut aussi arrêter les question. Il y a d'autres façons de parler.

-Oui..

Bon j'ai eu au moins une de mes réponses. Il envisage donc qu'on revivent ensemble. Je suis content qu'il pense ça. Je me sens soulager. Nous ressortons donc officiellement ensemble. Oui avec Livai il faut savoir lire des miliers de lignes entre deux. J'ai appris cela à mes dépends.

Il fini par reprendre son passe-temps favoris: le ménage. Je le regarde faire, ça me rappel énormément de souvenirs. Quand il se retourne et d'un air agacer me réprimande presque.

-Au lieu de matter tu peux m'aider.

-Ah! J'ai.. Pas vu l'heure je vais me sauver ma mère va m'attendre!

-C'est ça...

-Si si! Désoler j'aimerais prendre le plumeau mais là je peux pas!

Je m'approche alors de lui, le tire en arrière et l'embrasse. Je ne saurais jamais par quel miracle il ne tombe pas à ce moment. Je le laisse alors, que mon mensonge ait un minimum l'aire crédible, de toute façon il sait que je dis n'importe quoi pour ne pas nettoyer. Alors c'est un mensonge sans l'être. Il me connaît autant que je le connaît. Me voilà alors partit. Je décide du coup de prévenir ma mère que je fais les courses et me dirige dans la petite supérette à côté de chez moi. Oui je répond aux questions, j'ai mal au cul mais je suis tellement habituer avec un Livai que du coup je peux faire genre de rien, juste je m'asseois pas et c'est bon.

Je traverse les rayons, prend quelques bonbons et gâteaux, c'est moi qui pais. Je peux me faire plaisir. Je prend des fruits et légumes, et quand je passe dans le rayon de fournitures scolaires, je m'amuse à regarder les cahiers, beaucoup me sont familier, je les avaient. Je prend quelques crayons et cahiers à feuilles blanches. Je dessinerais, on verra mon niveau actuel. Puis je vais pour le rayon livres jeunesse/mangas. J'aime les mangas oui, c'est quelque chose que Livai n'aime pas me voir lire mais il m'en empêchera pas. Je m'en prend quelques uns que je n'ai pas quand une voix familière arrive à mon oreille.

-Eren Jeager. Toi ici. C'est pas possible je te croyais mort après le lycée! Étouffer par ton costume de diplômé!

-Jean Kirschtein! Tu sais à quel point tu ne m'as pas manquer?!

-Aller arrêtes t'es sencer être adulte. On se bat plus. Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-C'est à moi de te demander ça étant donné que tu n'habite pas le coin et moi si.

-Ah oui, c'est parce que j'ai emménager par ici. Forcément sans contact je pouvais pas te le dire. Je te pensais un peu plus loin.

-Comme tu le vois non.

-Alors monsieur Jeager. Parraît qu'on vit une petite vie pépère différente que les hommes normaux

-je suis normal Jean. Peut-être plus que toi.

-Allez j'ai entendu dire que tu vivais avec un mec.

-Oui je "vivais" avec un mec. Mais je suis de retour chez mes parents depuis un moment. Je te passes les détails.

-Et c'était qui?

-Rectification, c'est qui. On ne vit juste plus ensemble mais on se voit, on fait tout pareil. Tu vois Mikasa?

-Hein? Quel rapport avec Mikasa?

-Bah c'est son cousin.

-Ah.. C'est pour le physique avoue!

-Pas du tout! Pas que!

-Tu as des nouvelles de Mikasa?

-Eh bien depuis quelques temps non plus rien.

-j'aurais aimer la revoir tant pis. Bon! Ça te dis une virée entre mecs bien viril?

-Un mec viril? Où ça?

-Arrêtes. Allons dans mon appart' tu vas adorer te connaissant!

-On se connaît nous maintenant?

-Plus que ce que tu crois.

-Okay mais on passe chez moj d'abors la plupart est pour ma mère.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, nous allons chez moi après avoir payer. Sur le chemin on parlait de nos années d'études et comme on se battaient pour rien. On en rit aujourd'hui. C'est bizarre comme le temps peut désunir mais nous, ça nous à plutôt unis, je suis pas mécontent de le recroiser, c'est vrai nous sommes devenus adulte, et en tant que tels, ça fait plaisir de le revoir. En arrivant chez moi, je sens une drôle d'impression, je me dépêche d'entrer et inviter Jean de faire de même. Je range les courses et parle ensuite discrètement à Jean de mon impression.

-Bah qu'est ce qui t'arrives Eren?

-on ira demain chez toi Jean.. Je le sens mal.. Je nous sens observer et... C'est plutôt pas bon signe, ne sors pas sans moi.. Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi..

Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus!  
Entre le lemon et l'impression d'Eren à la fin. Et pour Mikasa ~ mystère et boule de gomme comme on dit chez moi ~ Jean est d'apparition aussi eheh ~  
Le chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres voila ^^

Je suis désoler des retards de chapitres du coup je les post en masses sur Fanfiction parce que je ne peux pas les mettre en même temps que sur Wattpad où je l'écris en direct w simplement parce que j'ai pas mal de soucis pour être sur l'ordi! alors comme sur Wattpad je suis sur téléphone et que je n'ai pas besoin de connexion internet pour écrire mais seulement poster, beh je vais plus vite sur Wattpad voilà mais j'essaye de mettre régulièrement à jour!


	8. Partie 8

Jean ne comprenant pas trop reste alors chez moi pour la nuit. Mes parents non plus n'ont pas trop comprit. J'ai quand même du dire à ma mère au moins trois fois que je ne tentais pas de draguer Jean. Non lui qui est complètement raide dingue de Mikasa depuis que je le connais, il n'est pas du même bord que moi, et même je me verrais jamais avec lui... Pardon mais on ne passe pas de Livai à Jean. Le contraire pourquoi pas mais là... Non. Physiquement et Psychologiquement impossible. De toute façon il est hétéro. Nous mangeons donc tranquillement quand ma mère arrête de me faire un tel regard du "mouais, je te connais trop" surtout que... Non j'aime Livai.. Ça va dans toute ma vie je me suis taper que 3 mecs quoi.. Dont un n'était que le résultat d'alcool ingurgité et qui m'a vallu beaucoup de problèmes, l'autre à été sauvagement assassiner par mon amant aujourd'hui secret. Mes parents ne l'accepteront plus vu comment je suis rentrer il y a quelques mois... Quand il m'avait foutu une violente remontrance. Là c'était mort, alors je gardais tout pour moi.. Mais peut-être au moins pour protéger Jean... Je devrais lui parler du "mauvais Livai"... Parce que.. J'ai peur qu'il en vienne à me surveiller maintenant, et je n'aimerais pas que tout mes amis se retrouvent six pieds sous terre parce que je leur ai sourit. Il est capable de me sortir cette excuse je suis sur.

Nous sortons ensuite de table et je propose donc à mon inviter une petite partie de jeux vidéo. Chez moi de toute façon il est en sécurité. Et je profiterais peut-être pour lui parler de mon amant. Nous voilà donc manettes en mains et préparant nos stratégies. Notre premier jeux de la soirée, nous avons choisi un jeu de guerre des plus connus. (aucun placement de produits non non xD) je commence la partie, il est fort à ce jeux j'aurais jamais cru.. Le foin ne va pas aux mêmes chevaux. (pardon mais... Je devais c'est Jean fallait bien un truc sur les chevaux et... Roh sht! *claque mental*) c'est finalement Jean qui commence le sujet que j'hésitais à aborder.

-Eren, pourquoi je suis là du coup? Qu'est ce qui se passe qui ai fais que tu me kidnappe pour la soirée?

-Hum... Pour ça je... Je dois t'expliquer tout depuis le début...

-Je suis tout ouïe.

-Eh bien... Comme je t'ai dis, je sort avec le cousin de Mikasa. Je vivais avec avant. Il faut que je te raconte son histoire pour que tu comprennes mais avant... Je veux que tu jure sur ta vie que tu garderas tout pour toi.

-Sur ma vie carrément?

-Oui...

-Très bien. Je ne dirais rien.. Je le jure sur ma vie.. J'espère juste que même en gardant le secret je reste en vie.

-je me débrouillerais pour.

-T'es pas rassurant.

C'est sûr... Mais rien n'est rassurant surtout pas tout ce que je vais lui dévoiler sur Livai.. J'espère qu'il va me croire surtout..

-Eh bien déjà il s'appel Livai Ackerman. Et.. C'est un enfant bâtard. Son père lui ai inconnu, et sa mère était une prostitué.. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de le nourrir et de s'occuper de lui. Elle a fini par arrêter son travail et est tomber malade où elle a fini par succomber. Quand elle est morte, Livai est rester tout seul dans les mauvais quartiers, à la rue. Un homme se présentant comme son oncle arriva dans sa vie et lui enseigna la vie à la dure.. Il devait voler pour se nourrir, il du aussi apprendre à se battre, lui qui était encore qu'un mince enfant fragile. Mais comme tout le monde profitaient pour le frapper à cause de sa faible corpulence, il profitait pour augmenter sa rage.. Quand il fini par prendre des couleurs et quelques fines rondeurs à force de voler de plus en plus de quantités importantes de nourriture. Il fini par tabasser n'importe quel enfant qui osaient l'embêter, puis son oncle disparu du jour au lendemain le laissant à nouveau seul. Il s'était alors procurer une arme blanche et quiconque l'embêtait finissait torturer. Jusqu'à sa douzième année de vie où... Sa première victime. Qui avait tenter d'abuser de lui, il l'avait torturer de manière vraiment gore... Et fini par l'assassiner.. Et pour punition, il avait écrit sur le torse de sa victime "enculé" en Français, grâce à sa lame. Il me semble que c'est sa mère qui lui avait apprit à parler français.. Ensuite.. Il à fini par se calmer, en rencontrant ma mère qui avait jadis connu la sienne comme une grande soeur pour elle. Et il a décider de s'occuper de moi alors que je n'était qu'au collège. Puis jusqu'à la fin du lycée, il à été présent dans ma vie comme un grand frère. Jusqu'à ce que je l'embrasse... J'ai fini par vivre avec lui, j'ai trouver un travail avec lui, pendant 3 ans ça a durer.. Et j'ai fais la connerie de le tromper à cause de quelques verres d'alcool à une soirée.. Pour se vanger, il m'a violemment frapper et je suis rentrer après avoir été mis dehors. Je suis sortit avec quelqu'un d'autre et Livai lui... A tenté de se suicider.. Je suis retourner vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il me refasse des avances, je les ai refuser et ai retrouver mon ex a coucher avec un autre.. Ensuite je suis retourner vers Livai et le lendemain je revois avec Livai, mon ex accompagner de Mikasa... C'est la dernière fois que je les ai vu... Mikasa est introuvable et mon ex s'est fait assassiner... Avec comme signature "connard" écrit sur son torse, en français, à l'aide d'une arme blanche..

Je finis mon récit à ce moment... Je ne sais pas si je dois continuer.. Jean a mis la partie en pause et me fixe après cette dernière phrase prononcer.. Je n'y peux rien, c'est la strict véritée... Livai à tuer plusieurs personnes encore suite à ça... Je dois attendre encore quelques secondes avant qu'il ouvre la bouche pour parler.

-Attend ça veut dire que les meurtres qui se passe depuis des semaines... C'est ton mec l'assassin?..

Comme réponse, je lui accorde un hochement de tête.. Je sens que cette discussion va mal finir en fait... J'espère que pour lui j'ai bien fait..

-Mais Eren t'es pas bien dans ta tête.. Pourquoi tu sors avec?.. Il butte des gens et tu le laisse faire en gardant le secret?.. Mais tu sais que c'est être complice ça?

-Je sais mais.. Je.. C'est ma faute qu'il soit redevenu le "mauvais Livai"... Juste Jean je te racontes ça parce que... J'ai peur qu'il me surveille..

-mais c'est un psychopathe... Eren tu dois pas rester avec!

-Il peut trouver un seul truc qu'il n'aime pas de toi, chaques personnes tuer ces trois dernières semaines m'ont toucher ou m'ont un peu trop regarder. Livai les tuent sans remords.. Mais c'est ma faute je dois.. Juste être plus présent pour lui je suppose..

-Eren... On tue pas des gens pour demander l'attention de son mec... On fait la gueule, ou on fait de petite connerie au pire on vole comme les gosses mais la non, il tue des personnes.. Soit disant qu'il t'ont trop regarder ou t'ont toucher... C'est lui qui te dis ça?..

-Non on n'en parle pas.. C'est ce que j'ai remarquer moi...

-Eren assieds toi..

-Non j'évite là pour l'instant.

-Pourquoi?...

-Parce que... Quelque chose que tu peux pas comprendre..

Après tout il est pas gay, il se prend forcément rien dans le derrière lui. Il peut pas comprendre ce que ça fait.. Il me fixe d'un aire bizarre... Non Jean je sais pas lire dans ses expressions.

-Eren, c'est lui qui te fais du mal?

-Jean, écoutes quand tu es gay tu peux pas coucher à l'exactitude pareil qu'avec une fille et il y a forcément un des deux mecs qui se prend tout dans le cul. Ça te vas?... Et ça fait assez mal quand c'est fini. Du coup je m'asseois pas.

-Pour ça que tu manges n'importe comment...

-Ça va j'étais sur mes genoux ça fait moins mal que sur la chaise direct.

-Parce que tu couches avec un assassin en liberté... En fait il te vas mieux que je ne le pensais ton surnom de suicidaire.

-je l'ai jamais été..

-Bien sur que si. Tu t'amusais à monter sur les toits.. T'es même tomber une fois, heureusement que Mikasa t'as amortie la chute!

-Je voulais juste..! Euh... Bah... En fait parce que je parlais en langages de signes avec Livai et au dessus du toit il me voyait... Mais il m'avait engueuler la fois où je suis tomber..

-Eren sérieusement... Tu compte pas rester avec lui hein?

-Bien sur que si.. Il va arrêter, je lui fait confiance, j'ai une chance de retourner vivre avec lui..

-Mais vas pas revivre avec ce malade..

-Juste, laisse le.. Ne dis rien, et pense à ta vie à toi.. Si jamais tu apperçoit un mec avec le même aire de famille que Mikasa tu te casses et tu te planques.. Et surtout tu la ferme.. Tu feras jamais le poids contre lui... Il a apprit à vivre comme ça, il te tuerais facilement, c'est comme pour marcher c'est automatique..

-Tu vas finir par te faire tuer Eren...

-Mais non moi il ne me feras rien.

-Mouais.. Bon on va changer de jeux je suis plus trop pour les trucs sanglant moi ce soir.

Je ne dis plus rien.. Ça l'a peut-être choquer.. On se met alors à jouer à un jeu d'intelligence et stratégie.. Je ne comprend pas dans quelle logique on a toujours à peu près le même résultat.. On fini le jeu très tard et finalement on décide de se coucher. Bien sur Jean n'a pas autant changer que je l'aurais espérer.

-non mais c'est mort on dort pas ensemble..

-Ca va j'ai que mon lit, pour une nuit tu vas pas creuver hein..

-Mais je veux pas qu'on dorme ensemble!

-Hey, c'est pas une épidémie l'homosexualité hein. Je vais pas te sauter dessus alors couches toi..

-Ouais bah dis ce que tu veux mais je dors quand même pas avec toi..

-rassures toi tu ne m'exite pas.. Alors tu peux dormir en paix.

-Ouais bah on sait jamais...

-je suis homo, pas zoophile. Au lit!

Sauf que la guerre fini par éclater, la bataille débuta et on fini bien tout les deux sur le lits à continuer de batailler. Puis je ne me sens pas partir. Tellement fatiguer que je m'endors.. C'est en me réveillant que Jean me fixait. Sérieux dès le matin ça fait peur! Il me fait la remarque que je peux m'endormir vite.. Oui je le sais ça.. On fini par se lever et aller manger.

-hey Eren?

-Quoi?

Il se rapproche de moi et me chuchotte discrètement pour une fois, je m'attend alors à ce que ce soit sérieux comme discussion..

-Là t'as encore mal?..

-Pff! Non..

-Vas y rigoles pas je peux pas savoir moi!

-Je ris pas..

Non à peine que je ris! J'essais juste de ne pas succomber au fou rire. Ma mère demanderait ce qu'il vient de me dire et la mon dieu la honte.. Mais... Vraiment j'ai envie de rire.. Mes joues un peu gonfler et la larme presque à l'oeil je pourrais me lâcher mais.. Non je dois pas, si les parents sachent c'est la honte.. Je continuerais de me retenir.. Mais c'est réellement excellent! Bon vraiment je pense qu'effectivement Jean ne se doute pas combien ça peut faire mal et surtout combien de temps à peu près mais quand même! Le petit déjeuner finalement pris en essayant de changer de sujet pour que j'évite d'exploser de rire, Jean m'emmènerait chez lui une fois qu'on se serait changer. Dormir habiller n'est pas tres hygiénique. Non je ne tiend pas ça de Livai forcément mais la de ma mère. Une fois changer, j'ai prêter des vêtements que je met pas ou très peu à Jean, et nous partons pour chez lui. Sur le chemin j'ai peur, je me sens mal à l'aise.. Mais du coup, rien. Pas de trace de Livai.

Je passe donc la journée avec Jean chez lui, il s'est rechanger pour me rendre mes affaires, et le midi arrivé, on regarde la télévision tout en mangeant. L'après midi on jouait aux jeux vidéos et je regardais assez souvent mon portable.. Toujours pas de traces de Livai.. Je fini par lui envoyer un sms espérant qu'il me réponde. Quelques bonnes minutes plus tard, on arrivait 18h, j'entend mon portable vibrer, je laisse la manette et saute sur mon portable, Jean sursaute sur le coup eheh~

-Bah qu'est ce que t"as?!

-Ahah! Livai m'a enfin répondu!

-T'es sérieux comme mec?...

Je lis alors le message de Livai, et mon sourire s'efface.. Mes tripes se ressert, mon coeur rate des battements, ma main se met à trembler, je sens mes larmes monter.. Je crois que je ne comprends pas ce message, je le relis une fois de plus, je vois du coin de l'oeil que Jean me regarde fixement.. Merde pas devant lui... Mais même après une deuxième relecture je ne dois pas comprendre le message.. Je suis normalement capable de le comprendre mais là..

-Eren qu'est ce qu'il y a?.. Il t'as dis quoi?..

-Rien..

Ma voix s'est casser.. Je ne dis rien de plus, la première larme coule et là je sais que c'est trop tard.. Quand la première tombe les autres suivent.. Mes larmes coulent à flots.. J'essaye bien de ne pas faire de bruits et je met même ma main devant ma bouche mais rien n'y fais.. Jean fini par me prendre mon portable et malgré mon refus il me pousse contre le dossier du canapé, se lève et lis nos messages..

-Attend c'est quoi sa logique?.. Tu lui dis "coucou Lili" avec un petit coeur très efféminé soit dis en passant comme message, et il te répond "te fous pas de ma gueule, je ne veux plus de toi, _connard*."_

En fait, c'est pire que Jean le lise à voix haute.. Je ne me sens plus la force de bouger, les larmes continuent de couler en masses, et je profite du coussin du canapé pour crier dedans comme si ça me soulagerais de l'intérieur... Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il me dit ça.. Jean pose sa main sur mon épaule, je ne l'entend plus parler.. Je continu d'hurler dans ce pauvre oreiller, ma poitrine me fait de plus en plus mal.. Comme si je comprenais petit à petit ce que Livai m'avait écrit..

*j'ai mis le mot "connard" en italique parce que dans le message Livai l'a écrit en Français, Jean le lis sans comprendre mais ça fait partit des mots Français qu'Eren connaît à force d'avoir vécu avec lui. Alors Livai savait qu'Eren comprendrait ce mot.

_  
Voilà pour le chapitre 8!  
Et oui un tit peu plus petit que le chapitre 7 ~ parce que c'est la nuit où j'ai le plus d'inspiration sauf que généralement je dors xD et le matin me réveiller et devoir tout me rappeler c'est chaud xD et comme des fois je passe mes soirées au tel avec ma copine, je n'écris pas~ (non le fait qu'elle m'appel pas ne changera rien je le dis tout de suite)  
Dites moi ce que vous en pensez de ce chapitre! :3


	9. Partie 9

Mes larmes continuent de couler et mes cris ne cessent, j'en ai mal à la gorge mais peu m'importe, Livai partait une fois de plus.. Il ne veut plus de moi il me l'a écrit... Mais moi je veux toujours de lui, je le désir, je l'aime.. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte.. Et toutes ces pensées se répètes en boucle dans ma tête.. Du coup je n'arrive pas à stopper mes cris et mes pleures.. Heureusement qu'il y a l'oreiller.. Jean fini par reprendre la parole après un long moment de silence..

-Eren, vient il y a encore possibilité pour que tu ne le perde pas. Mais faut que tu arrêtes de pleurer.

Je m'arrête de crier.. Je l'ai écouter et cette fois je n'ai pas mis longtemps à comprendre, je relève alors la tête de l'oreiller, j'ai cesser de crier mais mes larmes continuent de couler, je tourne le regard vers Jean d'un air interrogateur.. Comment il pouvait savoir ça?.. Il ne connaît pas Livai.. Ou alors il veut juste me consoler.. Mais du coup je ne sais pas comment réagir et mes larmes décident de continuer à couler. J'ai bien envie d'y croire mais... Ça me parraît surréaliste..

-Eren vient avec moi.

Il me tend la main.. J'essuis un maximum mes larmes, mes yeux me brules affreusement, ils doivent être bien rouge encore.. Je prend ensuite sa main et le suit après m'être relevé.. Il m'emmènes comme bon lui semble, nous sortons de son appartement et dehors nous marchons ensemble.. Je ne devrais pas, mais là mon seul rempars pour rester debout, c'est malheureux mais c'est Jean.. Je continu alors de lui tenir la main comme un enfant et son grand frère.. J'ai du mal à me dire que j'ai l'aire d'être le petit frère de Jean là... Nous continuons de marcher et arrivons dans une rue que je connais... Ici, c'est là où je passais pour aller dans mon ancien travail.. Avec Hanji... Comment Jean connait cet endroit?.. Enfin c'est une très grande boîte bien renomé mais.. Alors comment ça se fait qu'il m'y emmène si tard la nuit?..

-Jean.. Pourquoi tu m'emmènes ici?...

-J'ai pris le culot d'envoyer des messages à ton cher Livai via ton portable. Et il m'a dit que si tu veux ta chance que tu te ramènes ici.

-... Va t-en Jean... Livai va s'énerver que tu sois là... Il n'aime pas qu'on m'approche... Mon impression d'hier... C'est peut-être lui qui me surveillait et...

-Rectification Eren. C'est sûrement lui qui vous surveillait et il a eu raison..

Cette voix, la voix de Livai... Merde Jean doit s'enfuir... Il va... Se faire tuer... J'ai peur, je ne me sens pas capable d'arrêter Livai s'il s'emporte... Mais... N'est-ce pas déjà trop tard pour Jean?... J'ai peur.. Terriblement peur... Est-il capable de tuer quelqu'un devant moi?... Jusque là il ne l'as jamais fais.. Et je ne veux pas... Que Jean meurt par ma faute.. Je me retourne vers Livai, il nous fixe de son regard menaçant... Il est énervé.. Je sens que je tremble.. je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit et puis... J'ai aussi peur pour moi...

Ensuite tout se passe très vite... Livai sort une arme à feux jusque là cacher, il prépare alors l'arme, je ne sais pas par quel miracle j'arrive à bouger, j'attrape son bras, j'entend Jean tenter de m'appeler, j'entend un pas de sa part et un coup de feux.. Livai à tirer... J'entend Jean gémir de douleur et tomber, quand je tourne le visage vers lui, je le voit agonisant à terre blesser à la jambe.. Quand je sens Livai bouger, je lui supplis d'arrêter.. J'essais de lui faire remarquer que Jean voulait que ça s'arrange entre lui et moi.. Je lui prend le poignet d'où il est armé et tente de le dissuader... Mais il ne m'écoute pas quand je lui parle, il force pour relever son bras et sans doute tirer une seconde et dernière fois..

-Livai... Arrêtes... Pas ça...

-Pourquoi tu le protèges tant?..

-Je ne veux plus que tu tue des gens... Je te prouverais que tu peux me faire confiance, Jean est un ami... Depuis gamin je le connais je me battais tout le temps avec lui... Si tu cherches tu te souviendras même que je me plaignais tout le temps de lui.. Alors fais pas ça...

-Quoi que tu dises de toutes façon il en sait déjà trop..

-Il dira jamais rien! Je t'en pris Livai arrêtes..

-Dégages Eren ou je serais obliger de te jarter moi-même..

Il ne veut rien entendre.. Merde.. Quand je sens qu'on me pousse violemment sur le côté, un autre coup de feux, un bruit métallique, un autre bruits sourd. Je ne mets pas longtemps à capter.. Jean m'a pousser, Livai à tirer mais s'est raté, la balle perdu à du se prendre sur un lampadaire et ils sont tomber.. Je tente de me relevé mais Livai m'en empêche.. Il m'ordonne de ne pas bouger, et sort une lame cacher dans sa manche la pointant sur Jean... La si je bouge, il l'égorge... Je ne peux plus rien faire... Jean ne bouge plus, et tient le poignet de Livai où il à son arme à feux.. Même allonger par terre il ne perd pas son aire impassible... Il reste sur de lui prêt à le tuer... Je me sens totalement inférieur.. Incapable de faire quoique ce soit contre Livai.. Pourquoi?... Je ne sais plus quoi faire.. Totalement impuissant.. Avec Livai il faut juste trouver les bons mots... Mais là... Et pourtant Jean essaye... Il négocie sur sa vie...

Honnêtement ce qui me fait peur, c'est que je ne peux même plus anticipé ses réactions... Livai n'a pas l'aire du tout toucher par ce que peut dire Jean... Il fini.. Par en avoir marre sans doute.. Et sa lame se plante au niveau des côtes de celui qu'il voit alors pour victime.. Et avant que Jean n'est le temps de le salir, il l'envois valser plus loin.. En se relevant il s'essuis ses vêtements l'air de rien.. Moi je ne peux que trembler... Livai me fais de plus en plus peur.. Jean tente encore de le raisonner... En même temps sinon il meurt.. Mais quand il prononce mon prénom, Livai s'énerve et lui fous un coup de pied au niveau de la mâchoire pour le faire taire.. Ce coup et le bruit que ça à fait m'ont fait sursauter et j'en ai des frissons... Livai lance la règle de ne pas parler de moi du coup... Une idée me vient alors.. Je me lève mais ne bouges pas.. Sinon c'est Jean qui empâtira..

-Livai si je reste avec toi, tout le temps, tu reprendras confiance en moi hein?.. Alors on rentre, Jean ne diras rien, je te suis sagement si tu le laisse maintenant et on rentre.. Tu m'as parler de revivre ensemble alors on le fait je ne resterais qu'avec toi.. Si tu veux te défouler eh bien punis moi.. Mais on laisse Jean..

Il a l'aire de m'écouter.. Il abandonne le fait de l'achever, se contentant juste de le piétiner sur sa blessure et le menacer si jamais il osait le cafter.. Et le lâche pour se retourner vers moi..

-allons Eren, comme si j'allais te faire du mal. Jamais je ne pourrais faire ça.. Alors rentrons. Tu ne peux pas faire machine arrière.

Je le suis rassuré pour Jean.. S'il appel les ambulances dès que Livai a le dos tourner, il ne sera pas en danger.. Moi je me condamne sans doute à ne plus avoir ma libertée.. Mais tant pis.. Alors je fais signe à Jean d'appeler une fois que Livai a ranger son atiraille et qu'il ne regardait pas, Jean avait un air dégoûté.. Je fais genre de ne rien voir et lui sourit.. C'est du forcé mais tant pis.. Puis je pars et... Je me doute bien que je vais le regretter...

Rentrer chez lui, il me tiend le bras et me tire avec lui. Je n'émet aucune intention de rébellion et me soumet complètement, quand il s'arrête et tout en se retournant prend de l'élan et me frappe violemment, pour tenir debout je me rattrape grâce à un des meubles.. Je met ma main là où il m'a frapper, j'ai mal... Vraiment mal...

-En fait j'ai changer d'avis.. Je vais te donner finalement la correction que tu mérites depuis bien longtemps maintenant Eren.. D'abord rabaisse toi à ton niveau..

Il me prend par les cheveux, me tirant d'un coup sec.. Je cris sur le coup et tombe en arrière au sol.. Je le regardes alors, ses yeux si froids me transpercent... Ils peuvent être si beaux mais aussi, cette couleur métallique lui correspond bien... Il peut être protecteur... Comme il peut-être ce qui fait le plus mal... Après cette refflexion, les coups se faisaient durs.. Par moments, il me soulève et me balance plus loin... Je me prend autant le mur, que la table, je me prend la commode aussi.. C'est quand il me jette vers le canapé et que je passe par dessus en retombant d'abord sur les coussins puis le sol, je gémit une fois de plus douloureusement... Il se rapproche vers moi et me retire les cheveux pour que je relève la tête... Il me regarde...

-Tu sais Eren que tu as mérité cette correction..

-Oui.. Je... Je sais...

-Ne pleure pas. J'ai pas envie de t'entendre renifler..

-Pa-pardon...

-Cesses de suite ces larmes..

J'essaye de faire ce qu'il me dit mais à son gout je dois mettre trop de temps et il fini par me frapper.. Jusqu'à ce que je ravale mes larmes.. Il s'arrête alors et me force à le regarder.. Me caresse la joue et me prend contre lui... Je ne dois pas pleurer ou je vais vraiment mal finir..

-Je suis désolé Eren, je ne voulais pas en arriver là.. Pour l'instant on va dormir mais tu es encore puni.. Tu dormiras ici, sur le sofa.. Je te jure que maintenant c'est fini.. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux avec moi.. Je ne te ferais plus de mal.. Tu ne m'en veux pas dis?

-... Non.. Je ne t'en veux pas... Je.. Je te crois.. Tu ne me frapperas plus hein?...

-Non je ne te frappe plus, c'est fini. Voyons Eren je ne peux pas te vouloir du mal, je t'aime bien trop pour ça.

J'entoure alors mes bras endoloris autour de lui pour l'enlacer..

-Merci.. Je t'aime aussi Livai...

Il vient m'embrasser.. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.. Il a raison, j'ai mérité ma correction.. Maintenant c'est fini il l'a juré.. Ensuite nous nous séparons pour se coucher chacun notre côtés... Pour terminer ma punition, je passe ma nuit sur le canapé. Quand il ferme la porte de la chambre, je tente de m'allonger sur le canapé sans trop de douleurs.. Je fini par lâcher des larmes silencieuses, je ne suis pas sencer pleurer.. Mais là j'ai vraiment mal.. J'espère que Jean va bien..

Merde je suis sur que je dois saigner du nez.. Je me relève tant bien que mal.. Et me dirige jusqu'à la salle de bain.. Enfin arrivé, du fait que j'ai mal aux jambes je me fait pas un sprint on s'en doutera.. J'allume la lumière et me dirige vers le lavabo, j'allume l'eau et avec mes mains je me rince le visage.. Dès que je retire mes mains, en voyant la couleur rougeâtre de l'eau, je remarque qu'effectivement je devais saigner du nez.. Je me redresse alors pour prendre des mouchoirs.. Mais sur le coup je pris attention à mon reflet, j'en sursaute avec l'effet de surprise j'ai laisser un gémissement sortir alors je me plaque la main sur la bouche.. J'ai pas que le nez qui saignait.. Je suis balaffrer de partout.. Mon reflet me ferait limite peur et j'ai des marques partout..

-Eren?

Je sursaute une nouvelle fois, je ne m'y attendait pas.. Je me retourne alors pour voir Livai l'air épuiser..

-qu'est-ce que tu fais?..

-Je... Sentais mon nez couler je voulais me moucher et me laver le visage et..

-Tu saignes?..

-...oui..

-... Bon retire tes vêtements faut désinfecter.. Normalement j'ai de quoi te bander où tu as mal..

Livai fouille alors dans le placard à pharmacie pendant que j'essaye de me déshabiller... C'est pas que la douleure est lancinante mais.. Si en fait c'est que ça me fait mal quand je bouge.. Tant bien que mal je me débarrasse de mon pantalon et mon sweat et tee-shirt, je me retrouve en sous-vêtement.. J'ai quelques marques rouges sans plus, ça aurait pû être pire..

On s'asseoit alors, et il me passe du désinfectant sur mes plaies et je dois dire entre pansements et bandes je suis servis.. Il m'applique aussi un gant mouiller froid sur mes marques.. Apparemment ça soulagerait.. Voilà là il prend soin de moi, c'est bien qu'il ne me ment pas et qu'il arrêtera sa violence envers moi sinon quel intérêt de se lever au moindre signe anormal et qu'il me soigne? C'est bien qu'il regrette et qu'il ne le fera plus.. Surtout que là, il fait tout, doucement pour pas me faire mal..

Ensuite une fois fini je retourne doucement me coucher. Il fait de même.. Je repense à tout ce qui vient de se passer et au vu des marques je n'irais pas travailler ou même chercher mes vêtements demain chez mes parents... Et je vais évité en fait de sortir pour que personne ne me voient comme ça.. Ils vont pensez des choses fausses sur Livai et je n'aime pas ça... Ce serait l'accuser à tord.. Sur ces pensées je m'endors enfin pour la nuit malgré que la douleure est toujours beaucoup trop présente..

_  
2300 mots :/ d'habitude j'en fais 2500... C'est pour les 2900 du chapitre 7 xD  
Alors dites moi tout :3 (je sens que ça va m'engueuler xD)  
Maiiiiis j'y peux rien l'histoire est comme ça et j'écris en pleine nuit celui la alors les idées fusent sans même que je ne m'en rende compte xD


	10. Partie 10

Quand je me réveille, il fait déjà jour.. Je sens encore la douleure.. Mais je sais que c'est la dernière fois. Il ne le refera pas, juste je vais appeler ma mère. Je me lève alors et regarde mon portable. J'ai plusieurs sms.. Je les ouvrent un par un.

De Armin:  
Eren.. Pourquoi est ce que tu as mentis? Ta mère m'a demander ce qui s'est passer l'autre jour je n'ai pas compris.. J'ai suivi ton mensonge mais.. Qu'est ce que tu nous fait la?...

Merde.. J'expliquerais plus tard à Armin.. Je regarde d'autres sms..

De Sasha:  
Eren! Il y a un nouveau restaurant japonais qui vient d'ouvrir! Faut qu'on y aille manger!

Ouais en sommes pas grand intérêt... Mais ça ne m'étonne pas.. C'est bien Sasha.. Un autre sms.

De Jean:  
Ça va je vais mieux. Mais toi donnes moi de tes nouvelles. Je peux juste pas marcher pendant quelques jours.

Je décide de lui répondre mais.. Je n'ose pas dire que j'ai pris une correction.. En fait je préfère mentir...

De Eren:  
Tant mieux que tu ailles bien. Je suis soulager. Moi je vais très bien, je suis seulement rentrer avec Livai et on à manger et sommes partit dormir.

Puis j'appel ma mère. Je lui explique que je suis chez Armin.. Oui encore.. Je préviendrais Armin.. Et que je suis trop fatiguer pour venir aujourd'hui. J'allais partir en voyage et que mon patron est au courant. Elle reste septique.. Quand je raccroche, j'entend un bruit derrière moi, je sursaute en me retournant. Je suis bête c'était forcément Livai..

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives? À qui est-ce que tu parlais?

-À ma mère.. Tu m'as fais peur à apparaître derrière moi..

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi Eren.

-Oui je sais..

En fait si.. Je crois que j'ai peur.. Mais je ne peux pas être honnête.. Si jamais il le prend mal?.. Me frapperait-il?.. Non je ne dois pas penser comme ça. Il ne le feras plus. Seulement quand il tend la main vers moi, je sursaute et me met sur la défensive.. Je le regardes avec de grands yeux.. Il me fixe..

-tu as peur Eren?.. Je suis désoler je te l'ai dis que je ne lèverais plus la main sur toi voyons..

-Oui.. C'est stupide.. Je... C'est qu'un reflexe..

-Je t'aime Eren mais ça m'a énervé de te voir avec quelqu'un et l'emmener chez toi et que tu dormes avec.. Surtout que tu le tenait dans tes bras toute la nuit...

-Hein? Comment tu sais que j'ai dormis avec? Jean n'en n'a pas parler..

-Ne me prend pas pour un idiot je sais que tu n'as qu'un lit chez tes parents..

-Livai.. Tu me surveilles?...

-et alors? C'est mon droit. M'assurer que tu ne retourne pas voir ailleurs..

Alors il me surveille.. Puis il me prend contre lui. Il n'est doux que pour s'excuser.. Il veut s'excuser pour hier alors? De toute façon... Non je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.. Je sais que ce n'est pas sa faute.. Il m'aime et s'inquiète pour moi.. Juste que pendant deux trois jours je ne sortirais pas.. On penserait directement à mal avec toutes les marques. Quand ce sera atténué je ferais passer ça pour une bagarre. Moi personnellement je vais très bien. Tout ce que je veux c'est regagner la confiance de Livai.. Tout le monde, même Hanji m'avaient dit qu'il me pardonnerait jamais. Mais c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas vers moi et qui me câline la maintenant. Non je sais que Livai m'aime. Il le montre à sa manière c'est tout.

/Gomen ellipse de 3 jours xD/

Je me lève.. Je redors enfin avec Livai. Direction la salle de bain pour les soins quotidiens. Livai dors encore mais je dois verifier si on vois toujours les marques. Ça ne me laisse que quelques petites traces presque pas visible ça va. Je vais pouvoir prendre des affaires chez moi.. Je ne me suis même pas présenter au restaurant prétendant être malade... J'ai tout expliquer à Armin, sauf le mauvais côté de Livai. J'ai juste dis que je le revoyais et que.. Bref je ressors avec lui, je suis chez lui en ce moment même. Hier soir Sasha m'a inviter à une soirée. Histoire qu'après trois ans, on se revoit tout notre petit groupe on était pas mal en nombre mais bon. Je vais en parler à Livai.. Je ne suis pas sur qu'il serait d'accord mais bon.. Ce sont mes amis et... Il ne se passera rien. Ce n'est qu'une soirée. Je négocierais avec lui. Il n'est pas redevenu violent avec moi depuis l'autre soir. Par contre je dois lui montrer mes sms lui prouver que je ne cherche pas à le tromper une nouvelle fois. Il se montre juste possessif et jaloux. C'est tout. Je pense que comme je lui montre mes preuves il retrouvera sa confiance pour moi.

Après ma toilette, je retourne le voir encore affaler dans le lit les yeux fermer. Je viens à côté de lui. En y repensant il ne va vraiment plus au bureau. Pendant ces trois jours il n'est pas aller travailler, il restait là, avec moi.. Il est bien le genre d'homme à faire ce qu'il veut mais normalement il respecte l'autorité tout de même.. C'est peinant de le voir ici plutôt qu'au travail en fait... Je me baisse et l'embrasse doucement pour le réveiller en douceur. Je sens sa main me retenir au niveau de la nuque puis il répond à mon baiser. Il s'est réveiller si vite? Ou alors il a fait semblant de dormir.. Il me prend par la taille de sa main libre et me tire vers lui, me retrouvant coucher sur lui. On fini tout les deux par mettre fin à notre séance de bouche à bouche et ma main vient lui caresser les cheveux.

-Livai, c'est bon je n'ai plus vraiment de marques je vais pouvoir aller voir ma mère aujourd'hui.

-Tu n'as plus mal?

-Non du tout ~

-Tant mieux. Excuses moi Eren..

-Je sais que tu ne le voulais pas

-Quand tu iras chez ta mère.. Prend plusieurs affaires.

-Bah... Mes parents ne savent pas qu'on est de nouveau ensemble... Ah et... Mes amis du lycée veulent me revoir pour une soirée au restaurant..  
-Il y aura qui à cette soirée? Comme ça tu pourras leur dire.

-Hum.. Bah Sasha.. Jean je pense.. Armin.. Conny.. Et... Peut être Marco.. Oh et il doit y avoir le trio Berthold, Reiner et Annie. Je pense que ce sera tout. Et si Mikasa redonne signe de vie...

-Tu y vas s'il n'y a pas Mikasa et Jean.

-Hein? Mais pourquoi?

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois avec eux c'est tout.

-Mais au moins Jean sera forcément là.. Il vit tout près maintenant... Si tu veux je l'ignorerais!

Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça.. J'ai pas du tout envie de l'ignorer et pourtant l'idée à l'aire de lui plaire... Je vais devoir faire avec.. Je le force alors à me lâcher pour sortir du lit de toute façon Livai doit se laver.. Pas que je dise qu'il sente mauvais juste c'est son quotidien... Il se lave deux fois par jours minimum.. Le mec super higyiénique quoi. Avant je l'appelais "monsieur propre" je crois que je vais continuer il reprend ses habitudes de ménages, il a virer tout ce que j'avais pu voir endommager ou casser, commander de nouvelles vitres et a tout dépoussiérer. Bref il redeviens le Livai que j'ai toujours connu. Heureusement ça faisait quand même flipper l'ambiance morbide qu'il avait laisser installé..

Après sa douche il reviens vers moi, je profite toujours autant de sa présence. Je profite de ses baisers, ses caresses, ses petites attentions.. Je l'aime et je lui fais confiance, à moi de lui prouver qu'il le peut aussi. Je vais l'inciter à redevenir le "bon Livai" comme il l'était.

-Dis moi Eren... Cette soirée entre amis.. C'est quand?..

-Demain soir...

-Si jamais Mikasa et Jean t'approchent... Tu les ignores.. Je ne veux pas qu'ils touchent le moindre de tes cheveux.. Sinon je ne me retiendrais pas.. C'est une promesse.

-...oui..

-Vas chercher tes affaires et tu reviens directement ensuite.

-Je resterais un peu avec ma mère..

Je le lâche et m'habille chaudement malgré le temps merveilleux dehors. Le soucis c'est que j'ai peur que la moindre marque se voit trop pour ma mère... Obliger de mettre un couvre chef.. Une casquette fera l'affaire, une écharpe... J'ai l'aire bête et j'aurais trop chaud.. Ça ne se voit limite plus mais.. Mais il se peut que ma mère voit le moindre truc sur moi. Mes plais en revanche ne sont pas toutes cicatriser. J'espère que ça se passera bien.. J'envois un message à Armin.

De Eren:

Armin je vais chez ma mère récupérer des vêtements.. Je vais lui dire que je suis chez toi. S'il te plait je t'en pris tiens mes paroles. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache encore tout de suite pour Livai... Elle serait capable de me barricader..

De Armin:

Ah ouais? Bah désoler mais un jour c'est Livai qui va te barricader.. Il surveille encore ton téléphone?

De Eren:  
Ouais bah ça je vais supprimer... D'ailleurs je peux venir demain soir mais je n'ai pas le droit de m'approcher de Mikasa ou Jean.. Mikasa sera la?

De Armin:  
Non toujours aucunes nouvelles d'elle.. Pourquoi Jean?

De Eren:

Je pense que c'est parce que je l'ai emmener chez moi et qu'on a dormi ensemble.. Bon je te laisse et parle plus je supprime la conversation qu'il voit rien.

Des fois oui, si je parle de Livai je supprime les conversations. Simplement parce que je ne sais pas comment il pourrait le prendre... Sur le chemin je réflechis à ce que je pourrais dire à ma mère.. En arrivant donc, je me répète tout mon scénario et sonne. Quand ma mère m'ouvre elle me prend dans ses bras me disant s'être inquiéter. Elle s'inquiète toujours trop vite..

Une fois entré je lui explique que je reprend des affaires. Évidemment c'est avec difficulter que je pars.. Ma mère ne me laisse pas repartir. Elle m'attrape par le bras et me tire vers elle.

-Eren qu'est ce qui se passe? Tu viens ici après plusieurs jours, tu restes chez Armin et tu reprends des affaires? Dis moi ce que tu fais! Tu es retourner travailler au moins?

-Je retourne chez Armin je suis pas encore bien en forme maman.. Je peux pas travailler...

-Eh bien restes là..

-Armin m'attend..

-Non il est hors de question tu reste ici! Tu ne viens pas ici pour repartir comme un voleur et je t'ai dis des milliards de fois que la casquette c'est dehors!

Avant même que je ne réagisse elle retire ma casquette d'une traite. Elle arrête de suite son sermon et me regarde. Je suis bloquer.. Je n'arrive même plus à parler.. Elle me prend le visage entre ses mains et me tire vers elle. Du coup l'écharpe s'est abaisser..

-Eren qu'est ce qui s'est passer?.. Tu t'es ouvert à l'arcade?.. Et tu as une horrible cicatrice à la lèvre...

-c'est rien.. Je me suis battu..

-Avec qui?

-... Avec Jean. Mais rassures toi je n'ai plus mal je voulais juste pas t'inquiéter...

-Je m'inquiète toujours pour mon fils..

-Maman je dois y aller... Livai m'attends..

-Livai?

-Armin! Je me suis tromper! Armin m'attends!

Merde la bourde j'ai parler sans réfléchir... Faites qu'elle croit à cette histoire d'Armin... Je la vois qui commence à s'énerver.. Merde...

-Eren tu me mens?... Tu revois Livai?.. Je t'ai dis seulement par portable le temps que ça se tasse! Oh mon dieu ne me dis pas que c'est lui qui t'as fais ces blessures?!

-Euh.. Je... Non!

-Eren.. Livai t'as frapper?... Tu dois tout me dire.. Tu dois te protéger des personnes qui te veulent du mal..

Un truc... Vite quelque chose.. Je mets trop de temps là... Jean... C'est crédible merde... Je me battais tout le temps avec lui..

-Livai s'est interposer et nous a arrêter Jean et moi... Il m'a soigner chez Armin... Et la il m'attend chez Armin justement pour voir comment je vais après trois jours.. Il ne me croit pas par écrit que je vais bien... Livai ne m'a rien fait maman au contraire..

Bien joué! Ça tiens la route! Ma mère à l'aire de me croire. Elle desserre son emprise sur mes joues et me tiens par les épaules.

-Eren.. Ne ressors pas avec Livai.. Et si quoique ce soit n'arrive... Jamais tu ne dois le garder que pour toi... Il faut le dire.. À n'importe qui...

-Oui maman je le sais.

-Il y a énormément de personne tués par violence...

-Je le sais.. Je le dirais d'accord?

-Tu restes bien chez Armin hein?

-Oui. Je ne vois Livai que pour qu'il arrête de me prendre pour un menteur sur mon état. Je dois y aller maintenant je t'appelerais.

Sur ces mots je me libère de son emprise et file en remettant ma casquette. J'espère que Livai n'attend pas de trop... Qui sait ce qu'il penserait?.. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que j'en profite.. Je cours alors pour rattraper un minimum de retard... Mais en arrivant, il n'y a personne. Peut être avait-il quelque chose à faire aussi. J'allais pour attraper la télécomande quand je remarque le retour de Livai. J'allais le saluer quand il me saute dessus.. Chose vraiment très rare venant de lui. Mais je remarque qu'il a l'idée qui le guidait dans ce geste qui pourtant ne lui ressemble pas. Il me câline.. Profite pour passer ses mains directement sur ma peau, laissant mes vêtements dans l'ignorance totale.. Il prend ainsi l'aise de passer une main à l'arrière dans mon pantalon. Ses touchés si sensuels.. Je ne résiste pas plus que ça.. Simplement parce que ça me plait..

Ce petit jeu se termine rapidement dans la chambre, tout les deux nus, nous touchant mutuellement.. Lui s'étend retrouver en moi sous mes plaintes agréables.. Mes touchés se retrouvent souvent en griffures. Des fois même il me fait mal.. Mais ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça.. Je l'aime tellement.. On se met à cet activité durant de longues heures jusqu'à tomber sous la fatigue.. Une dernière fois cette sensation pour aujourd'hui. Nous voilà essoufler. Je me colle, me blottis bien à lui. Lui murmurant à l'oreille comme je peux l'aimer. Il me caresse le dos.. J'aime tellement ces moments là...

-Dis Livai... Tu étais partis où tout à l'heure?

-Nulle part d'important. Ce qu'il y a d'important c'est que j'avais terriblement envie de toi..

-Livai.. J'ai du mentir à ma mère...

-Je le sais. Mais à moi tu ne mentiras jamais plus.

-Tu le sais?

Je le regarde interrogateur.. Il ne peut pas savoir.. Sauf si... Sa sortie de tout à l'heure... C'était pour me suivre?... Mais il savait que j'allais chez ma mère..

-Livai.. Tu es venus me surveiller? ...

-Et alors? C'est mon droit Eren.

Voilà pour le chapitre 10!

Pfouah j'ai eu du mal pour lui!


	11. Partie 11

Sa façon de le dire fait limite peur.. Je n'aime pas quand il agit ainsi mais je ne peux rien dire... Enfin.. Il a dit qu'il ne lèverait plus la main sur moi.. Ce sont ses paroles.. De quoi est-ce que j'ai si peur alors? Non je ne dois pas avoir peur de Livai.. Je le connais, il m'aime alors je ne craind rien. On vient de faire l'amour et il est rester doux.. C'est bien qu'il m'aime...

-Je suis tout de même déçu que tu n'ai pas dis à ta mère que tu revenais avec moi, ici..

-Je ne peux pas... Elle...

-Ne t'en fais pas je respecte ton choix.

-Elle n'aurait pas voulu que je te revois... Mais moi je le veux.. Je suis bien avec toi Livai.. Je t'aime.. Quand tu m'as quitté, ça à été les pires mois de ma vie..

-Pour moi aussi Eren.. Mais n'oublis jamais cette douleure... Ça apprend à ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs.

-Jamais plus je ne le ferais, je te le jure..

-Je te crois. Mais je suis obliger pendant un temps de te surveiller. Tu comprend c'est normal après ta bêtise. Il faut que je puisse retrouver confiance en toi.

-D'accord... Demain soir... Avec mes amis.. Tu me veilleras aussi?.. Que je ne m'approche pas de Jean?..

-Possible.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas.. Mais j'ai peur... Et justement pour cacher cette peur, je l'embrasse, recevant un peu de réconfort quand il m'y répond. Je me sens véritablement bien avec lui, mais la peur constente reste.. Je me rend compte que c'est contradictoire.. Je ne me comprend plus... Pourquoi je mens au juste?... Livai m'a frapper à plusieurs reprises.. Pourquoi je reste et le protège?... Ma mère à raison il y a des personnes comme moi qui meurent à cause de ces situations... L'autre dira toujours qu'il ne le fera plus et en fait... Il recommence... Pourquoi est ce qu'alors.. Je reste? Que je l'aime n'est pas suffisant je tiens à ma vie.. En plus de ça je sais que Livai à de l'expérience meurtrière.. Je ferais mieux de fuir.. Mais.. Non je n'y arrive pas... Je ne me voit plus ma vie sans lui.. Roh Eren c'est tellement naïf...

Je fini alors par me lever, oui le mal après l'acte je suis habituer j'ai eu pire. Livai me regarde de son aire interrogateur.. Il veut savoir pourquoi je me lève. Je le connais toujours autant.

-Je vais m'occuper. Jouer, lire, ranger mes affaires... Mais toi dors, tu dors peu ces temps ci.

-Jouer et lire?... T'as toujours pas arrêter tes gamineries?..

-Livai, tu verrais le quart des mangas que je lis ou regarde, tu jugerais pas mes passions par "gaminerie"

-Oh oui, avec tes trucs qui bouffent les humains, ou les decapitations inexpliquer.. Tu regardes ça quand t'as 12 ans... Pas à ton âge..

-12 ans?! Tu veux traumatiser les enfants ou quoi?!

-Petite nature..

-Bon je m'en vais à mes occupations. Toi dodo!

Et hop je lui fous mon oreiller dans la gueule. Pour des gamins de 12 ans.. Il est pas bien non?.. Pff.. Eh beh heureusement qu'il est gay je le vois pas père! D'ailleurs.. Moi non plus je n'aurais jamais d'enfants.. Quand j'étais petit je voulais avoir un fils.. Pour jouer avec lui tout le temps.. Mais c'est pas en aimant un homme quand on en est un... Que je l'aurais mon fils.. Et Livai? Je le connait par coeur mais.. Pas ses envies futurs... Il aurait voulu être père lui? Comment nous envisage-t-il plus tard? Je ne connais pas vraiment cette partie la de lui.. Il n'en n'a jamais parler..

Non Eren tu t'éloigne du sujet! Allons! Je prend un de mes livres et me met à lire... Je vais pas le prendre pour micro et chanter a travers les pages en même temps... Bref, je tourne petits à petits les pages, pour le finir et prendre un autres mangas en mains, recommençant les mêmes actions. En relevant la tête, je regardes l'heure... On est en plein milieu de l'après midi et mon estomac n'a pas déranger mon occupation. C'est super ça! J'ai rien avaler depuis... Plus de 24h et mon corps s'en fiche complètement! Ah non parce qu'hier je... N'ai pas eu le temps de manger j'ai enfin bien dormis dans ses bras.. Ce matin je suis aller presque directement chez mes parents et ce midi... Livai s'occupait plus de me faire des trucs dans la chambre plutôt que dans la cuisine pour me faire à manger.

Enfin bon je ne suis pas le genre a ne penser qu'à mon estomac! Mais pas non plus à penser sous la ceinture hein?! Pas de confusion! Juste bah... Je pense que je devrais peut êre manger... Je me lève alors et cherche dans le frigo... Maniaque mais pas goinfre hein... Il y a rien dans le frigo qui nécessite aucune préparation... Tant pis j'opte pour un poisson pané froid. J'ai dis AUCUNE préparation. **(me jugez pas c'est ce que je fais très souvent :"0)**

Mon poisson dans la bouche j'allume la télé.. Je demanderais à Livai si je peux pas installé une console ici.. Les jeux.. Mais pas de console.. Pas que mon adorable Livai n'aime pas les jeux vidéos.. Juste je crois que c'est un mauvais joueur. Qui préfère du coup... Jouer dans la vraie vie?.. Une question que je me suis toujours poser... Comment Livai à seulement 10 ans.. À appris à se défendre? Enfin sa première victime est à ses 12 ans mais... À 12 ans on ne peux pas tuer... Que ce passait-il avec les autres pour en arrivé là?.. Des fois je me dis que ma vie est vachement confortable comparer à celle de mon Livai... Et puis c'est quoi cette manie de refléchir longtemps là? Je prend mon portable. Discutant avec Jean. Je sais pas j'ai envie.

De Eren:  
Je peux venir demain soir. Mais tu ne m'approches pas. Je préfère te le dire là. Parlons à distance je préfère.

De Jean:  
Tu me fais quoi là? Normalement c'est moi qui veut pas t'approcher parce que je sais pas à quoi un homo peut penser.. Mais pas l'inverse c'est plus crédible là.

De Eren:  
Sauf que là c'est pas un jeu. Restons à distance et tout ce que tu sais de Livai.. Tu te tais t'as compris?

De Jean:  
Ah ouais. D'accord. C'est lui qui veut pas que tu me parles? Franchement c'est pueril. Et toi complètement con. Ne fais pas tout ce qu'il veut juste parce que t'es amoureux Eren Jaeger. On n'accepte pas tout par amour idiot.

De Eren:  
Dis ça à Mikasa. Et rien à voir Livai ne m'a rien fait.

De Jean:  
Mikasa? Mais on la voit plus. Même Armin à pas de nouvelles.. Quoique si TOI Eren tu n'as pas de nouvelles de Mikasa... Ça se trouve c'est ton mec qui l'a tué ouais!

De Eren:  
Arrêtes! Il lui a rien fait puisque lui même me parle de Mikasa au cas où je la croiserait!

De Jean:  
P'têtre il fait semblant pour que tu crois qu'il lui à rien fais.

De Eren:

C'est bon la ferme. Tu me saoul vraiment là!

De Jean:  
Mais putain Eren! Tu comprend pas qu'avoir un mec comme lui c'est te rendre au suicide?! Il finira par te tuer toi juste par jalousie ou possessiviter! Arrêtes de croire et casses toi bordel! Il va te tuer! Ça commence par une giffle et ça fini par la lame d'un couteau de cuisine! Tout ce que tu auras accomplis c'est ton nom rayer sur sa liste de personne à tuer! T'es vraiment qu'un inconscient! Livai a lever la main sur toi c'est fini. Il te diras qu'il recommencera pas, qu'il t'aime, qu'il te veut.. Mais juste pour recommencer et que tu crois que c'est parce que tu l'a mérité! Eren on mérite pas de se faire battre.. Jamais.. Quoiqu'on ai fait! Et putain j'aurais jamais du te laisser à lui... J'aurais pas du m'en mêler... J'ai pas refléchis en te voyant souffrir j'ai voulu juste arrêter tes larmes et je te jure je flippe de voir ton nom sur les obsèques à venir sur le journal... Depuis ouais.. Honnêtement le matin je regarde dans le journal si tu y es pas inscrit..

De Eren:  
... Livai ne me fait aucun mal. Arrêtez avec vos morales à deux balles.. Je sais encore si je vais bien ou non et c'est le cas je vais très bien. Ah si.. Tu vois je devrait me plaindre .. Il m'a fait mal au cul. On a fais l'amour tout à l'heure et maintenant j'ai mal. J'appel tout de suite le service des femmes battus?

De Jean:  
Ça conserne pas que les femmes Eren... Un homme peut aussi être victime de violence par son conjoint... Vraiment arrêtes et casses toi de chez lui... Je rigole pas..

C'est bon ça suffis j'arrêtes de lui répondre. Il me pète les c**** **(Eren ton language!)** j'aurais pas du lui parler en fait.. Je dois supprimer la conversation avant qu'il ne la voit.. Mais quand je sens une mains prendre mon portable et me le retirer des mains, je comprend alors que c'est trop tard... Livai je ne l'ai pas entendu se lever... Merde... J'étais à deux doigts de supprimer la conversation... Mon coeur se resserre.. Je n'ose plus parler ni bouger.. Il est en train de lire tout ce qu'on s'est dit... Que Jean dise qu'il va me... Tuer... J'ai vraiment peur là... Mes tripes, je les sens se nouer.. Quand il me rend mon portable, le stress est encore plus grand... Jusqu'à ce qu'il parle après s'être mis près de mon oreille...

-Tu voulais supprimer la conversation? Tu fais ça souvent?...

Mon coeur cesse de battre pendant quelques dixièmes de secondes.. J'ai l'impression de réellement faire une crise cardiaque.. Que répondre?.. Je dois gagner sa confiance... C'était mon but... Je ne dois pas mentir..

-Ça arrive... Je... Des fois je n'aime pas ce qu'ils me disent et... Je supprime tout...

-Alors que tu sais Eren que j'ai du mal à te faire confiance.. Toi tu n'arranges rien... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pendant que je dormais? ..

-Je lisais des mangas pendant que tu dormais..

-Je ne te crois pas. Je ne te crois plus.. T'as parler à qui pour avoir supprimer?.. Tu disais quoi?...

-Je te jure je lisais mes mangas Livai!

Je me retourne vers lui en me relevant, pourquoi il me croit pas? Je dis vrai.. Je joue franc jeu... Je ne mens sur rien du tout... Mais il ne me croit pas... Même son regard me le dit...

-La dernière conversation que j'ai supprimer c'est ce matin d'Armin... Qui me disais des choses similaires que Jean... Que tu viens de lire... Je te jure je lisais pendant que tu dormais... Je ne te cache rien là... Je t'aime Livai j'irais pas voir ailleurs.. Je supprime parce qu'ils disent du mal de toi.. Et ça m'insuporte et.. J'ai peur de ta réaction si tu lis ce qu'ils disent... Ma mère à dit la même chose ce matin... Et ça m'énerve et en même temps ça me fais peur...

-Eren... C'est en me cachant les choses que là... Tu peux avoir peur de moi... Comme là tu as fais et tu t'apprêtais à refaire...

-Pardon Livai..

C'était trop beau pour être vrai... Le premier coup donner.. Les autres suivent rapidement.. Ce n'est que quand je me retrouve par terre.. Donc au bout de déjà trois coups, que je tente de me protéger avec mes bras... Ça sert pas à grand chose... Il me donne ensuite des coups de pieds, d'abord dans le ventre au niveau de l'estomac, ce qui me fait presque vomir.. Puis au visage du fait que machinalement, je me suis replier en me tenant à l'estomac.. Ce n'est qu'après une bonne vingtaine de coups, qu'il s'arrête après que je me sois pris la table basse en plein visage... Je me sens saigner... Il me prend par les cheveux dirigeant mon visage vers le sien.. Mes larmes finissent par couler...

-Livai.. T'avais dis que tu ne le ferais plus...

-Sauf que la tu l'as mérité et tu le sais.

-Ne leur donne pas raison.. Arrêtes d'être violent... S'il te plais... Redeviens celui que j'ai toujours aimer... Mon Livai... Celui avec qui je me sens protéger et pas celui qui me fait peur...

Sa main me lâche les cheveux. Pendant bien une seconde je pensais être libre.. Mais sa main vient rejoindre ma gorge après m'avoir caresser la joue... Tendrement?.. Il resserre ses doigts.. Ma respiration se fait plus difficile.. Je tente bien de le repousser mais rien... Il est insensible à tout... Je le supplis d'arrêter tant que j'arrive un peu à parler... Jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir utiliser mes cordes vocales.. Il serre toujours plus ma gorge... Mes forces me quittent petit à petit... Ma vision se trouble... Ma respiration fini par se couper.. Puis sans même que je ne puisse quoique ce soit... Le noir total...

Pfouuaaaaah une nuit les enfants! Écrit entre 2h30 et 6h06 exactement! Je suis contente de moi là :D bon le chapitre je ne le sortirais que le soir m'enfin bon. Oui chapitre plus court désoler le prochain sera plus long enfin j'espère!  
Ah oui! Juste j'ai créer un cosplay crack! Snk ~ eren et un peu livai. J'en suis fière en 1h de temps je l'ai fais et toute seule! Dans ma salle de jeux xD alors voilà si vous voulez je vous la partagerais dans le prochain chapitre! ;3  
Z'avez penser quoi de ce chapitre alors? :3 dites tout encore a tata Rin ~

INFO IMPORTANT! (fais il y a quelques temps déjà désoler j'ai pas d'ordi tout les jours TTwTT)  
Voila cette nuit je viens de piéger un de mes abonnés à un plagiat... Reprendre une histoire Ereri qui m'a marquer, qui m'a fait adorer le véritable auteur qui a poster cette histoire sur fanfiction et la il y a quoi... 2 semaines elle se fait plagier. J'ai tout de même demander si ce n'était pas elle et il s'avère que non. Je ferais remarquer que plagier est limite un crime. C'est du vol et c'est vraiment une attitude grotesque. Moi on m'a deja plagier mes idées et mes dessins. Et franchement c'est abhérant de voir ce genre de choses... Je trouve ça honnêtement dégueulasse... J'espère que cette personne est en train de lire ce que je dis sur elle oui. Qu'elle fasse sa propre histoire plutôt que de recopier. Boadicee est mon auteur Ereri/Eruri préférer et c'est abjecte ce qu'on lui fait. Elle se fait du mal pour créer des histoires aussi belles... Et on ose venir lui voler... C'est affreux... J'ai donner le lien de cette personne au véritable auteur. C'est non seulement un auteur que j'affectionne mais j'ose aussi la considéré comme une amie. Et hors de question de laisser passé ça! Ça ne me conserne malheureusement pas plus... Mais je pense avoir fait la bonne action de tout dire et donner à celle qu'on à oser voler... Dire "ma toute première fanfiction ereri" n'est qu'un mensonge et je trouve ça véritablement affreux. On n'est même plus en sécurité à écrire nos propres histoires?! Par curiositer j'ai lu. Parce que ma fiction Eruri à le même titre qu'une amie avait aussi fait. J'ai remarquer en lisant... Que c'était les mêmes mots.. La même histoire alors désoler d'avoir cafter mais je fais ce qui me parraît juste! Quitte a ce que je perde un abonné je m'en fiche j'aime pas les menteur de toute façon  
...


	12. Partie 12

D'un coup la lumière revient, ma respiration, j'inspire un grand coup comme si j'avais faillis me noyer.. Et me met à tousser... Je fais enfin attention.. Livai me tient contre lui... Ses bras m'entourent et me resserre doucement quand j'ai respirer... Ma gorge me brûle affreusement... Pourtant je ne peux pas m'arrêter de tousser.. Mes larmes se mettent à couler une nouvelle fois.. J'ai peur..

J'ai terriblement peur... De lui... De Livai... Il a vraiment tenter de me tuer... Non il fait semblant... Il va me tuer.. Fuir.. C'est le seul mot qui me vient... Il faut fuir.. Il va trop loin... D'un coup je le repousse... Je ne sais pas d'où me vient la force physique... Ma peur commande mes gestes.. Je m'éloigne de lui... Son regard... Il me fixe sans bouger.. Le même regard que le jour de notre séparation... C'est donc... Véritablement un regard de regret?... Non Eren.. Il a été trop loin... Casses toi... Tire toi!

Je me lève et prend mon sac où sont encore toutes mes affaires que j'avais récupérer.. Je m'apprête à partir.. Mais sa main me retiend par le bras..

-tu fais quoi Eren? ...

-Je me casse! Lâches moi! Me touche plus Livai!

-Non.. Attends je.. Je voulais pas Eren..

-Arrêtes! Laisse moi tu me fais peur! Je sais pas ce que tu vas finir par me faire!

Je le repousse, tourne les talons et pars. Il m'appel mais je dois faire abstraction... Il me suis.. Me supplie de rester.. Qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui as prit.. Qu'il m'aime... Il m'hurle ces paroles en me suivant.. Je ne dois pas me retourner... Je prend mon portable et appel Jean. Dès qu'il décroche je ne lui laisse pas la parole.

-Je viens chez toi. Là. Tout de suite. Je suis sur le chemin.

-Eren! Tu parles à qui?!

-À JEAN! CASSES TOI CONNARD!

 _-Viens à l'appart' Eren. Ma porte est ouverte. J'en ai suffisemment entendu pour à peu près comprendre. À tout de suite_.

Je raccroche alors à Jean.. Livai me suit toujours en me suppliant... Non en fait je crois que là.. Je lui en veux... Il m'a vraiment voulu du mal... Je supporte beaucoup mais je n'infligerais pas ma disparition à mes parents.. Il continu à crier derrière moi.. Je suis ma route.. Hors de question de me laisser me faire tuer... Mais arriver à ma hauteur il me force à me tourner vers lui ce qui m'arrête dans ma course, me prend le visage entre ses mains.. Il tremble...

-Eren écoutes moi.. Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fais exprès.. Je t'aime... Rentre dans notre chez nous... Je vais te soigner.. Prendre soin de toi.. Eren si tu pars j'y arriverais jamais.. Je peux rien sans toi.. Je te jure que je ne recommencerais pas...

-Tu m'as déjà dis que tu ne recommenceras pas Livai... Lâches moi tu me fais mal..

Sa main vient se perdre dans mes cheveux, l'autre à ma taille. Il m'attire vers lui me forçant à nicher mon visage dans son cou.. Son odeur... Si rassurante... Être contre lui.. Il me serre contre lui.. Que dois-je faire?... Il tiend à moi il ne veut pas que je parte... Je pense que.. Peut-être...

-Lâches le! Laisse le tranquille!

Cette voix... Jean! Il.. Non Livai m'a fait vraiment du mal.. Il aurait pu me tuer... Je dois partir c'est vrai! Je me défait au mieux de l'emprise de Livai et le repousse. Mais il arrive encore à me retenir à la manche..

-Eren t'as pas le droit de partir et me laisser derrière toi... Si tu pars j'y survivrais pas...

-eh bah n'y survis pas! Putain mais tu vois pas dans quel état il est?! Tu crois que c'est normal?! Laisse le tranquille, faire sa vie! Ne lève jamais plus la main sur lui!

Jean à l'aire vraiment en colère et Livai ne rétorque même plus.. Il me fixe seulement... Son expression complètement défigurer.. Ça ne lui ressemble pas ... Il me fait vraiment de la peine mais je ne dois pas... Non ou ce sera pire... Je ne dois plus etre si naïf... Je ne dois pas l'écouter..

-Livai lâches moi c'est fini... Je pars cette fois avec Jean et... Demain je resterais un temps chez Armin pour retourner chez ma mère...

-Tu essayes de me dire que tu me quitte?..

-Oui.. Alors laisse moi maintenant... Et retourne au travail pour te changer les idées.. Mine de rien ça aide..

-Viens Eren.

Jean me prend par les épaules et me tire avec lui. Me voilà parti avec Jean... J'avoue avoir mal... Je ne voulais pas non plus le quitter.. C'est sortit sur le coup.. Mais je l'aime moi.. Je continu de suivre Jean la tête basse. Je jette un coup d'oeil derrière, aucune trace de Livai... Je ne peux plus le voir...

-Eren laisse le. C'est super ce que tu as fais.

-Oui mais... Non je voulais juste... Fuir sur le coup.. Pas le quitter...

-Eh bah c'est con mais c'est ce qu'il fallait. Tu pouvais pas continuer comme ça Eren..

Arriver chez Jean, je fini par me lâcher... Mes larmes coulent.. Jean me voyant, tente de me consoler.. Je m'installe sur son canapé et repose mon visage dans mes mains.. Je m'en veux... J'ai mal agis.. Son regard.. Quand je lui ai dis que je le quittais.. Livai a perdu de l'éclat dans son regard... Je suis vraiment horrible de lui faire ça... Je l'aime et je le quitte... Je suis nul.. Jean pose une main sur mon épaule en s'asseyant à côté de moi.. Je me plaind à Jean de ce que je ressens, là, maintenant.. Je me sens nul, idiot, pitoyable.. Je fini dans ses bras..

-Aller ressaisis toi Eren.. C'est fini.. Il faut te soigner. Viens.. Tu saigne encore.. Lèves toi..

Je le suis pour prendre la direction de la salle de bain. Jean prépare de quoi me soigner.. Désinfectant, bandes, pansements, nettoyant.. Quand je me dis que je vais chez Jean, après m'être fais démonter par Livai, alors que je lui disais qu'il ne me frappait pas, et que maintenant c'est lui qui doit prendre soin de moi... J'ai l'impression d'être vraiment un enfant... Après ses conneries on doit prendre soin de lui parce qu'il n'en n'est pas capable tout seul.. Vraiment je ne me suis pas améliorer au fil du temps.. Plutôt regresser..

Obliger de retirer mon tee shirt, je le laisse faire ne pouvant rien de plus. Il me soigne délicatement. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, on ne se frapperait pas lui et moi. Surtout que Jean me soignerait DÉLICATEMENT. Je trouve ça gentil de sa part.. Lui qui d'habitude me repousse parce que je suis gay et comme il dit, il ne sait pas à quoi un homo pourrait penser.. M'enfin je pense que... Ce n'est que ce qu'il dit.. Marco lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, Jean lui a foutu un rateau mais il est toujours rester près de lui en tant que meilleur ami.. Parce qu'il a toujours aimé Mikasa... Je commence à douter... Mikasa.. Livai l'aurait-il réellement tué?

-Eren!

Sortit de mes pensées je regarde Jean. Je détecte alors un aire inquiet.. Mince j'ai du trop réfléchir sur le coup et... Attendez... Depuis quand je détecte les humeures faciales de Jean moi?...

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as? Tu restes silencieux.. J'aime pas ça.. Tu penses à quoi là?

-Je... J'ai toujours compris Livai par ses humeures faciales...

-Ses humeures faciales?..

-Oui.. Il ne dit pas ses sentiments ou ressentis mais son regard change à ses humeures.. Je comprend Livai grâce à ça et... Je crois qu'en fait... J'y arrive avec toi aussi..

-Eren... Tu fous quoi là?...

C'est vrai.. Je me suis avancer vers lui sur mes dernières paroles... Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais moi-même... Je ne me contrôle plus vraiment... Je ne sais pas à quoi est-ce que je pense... Et je continu de me rapprocher de lui.. Je crois que..

-Eren... Arrêtes... Er..

Avant qu'il n'en dise plus, je me sens bizarre.. Et me jette littéralement sur lui en l'embrassant. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, mais mon corp ne m'obéit plus.. Je le sens me repousser alors je ressert mon étreinte. Je l'ai attraper une demi seconde avant de l'embrasser. Sans que je ne le veuille vraiment, je le force à me laisser faire, je le force à l'avoir contre moi.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je veux que ça se passe comme ça.. Quand enfin il se dégage de mon emprise, je le regarde et me sens honteux...

-EREN!

-Pardon Jean! Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.. Je... Pardon..

-Rah c'est rien.. C'est peut être après ce qui s'est passé avec Livai..

-Oui peut-être...

On ne se lâche pas du regard.. Il doit être en colère contre moi.. Mais.. En même temps.. L'ambiance est tendu et calme aussi.. Non je ne dois pas..

-Et puis tu aimes Mikasa..

-Oui.. Je.. J'aime Mikasa.. Je suis..

La seconde qui à suivi, je me suis jeter à sa bouche et il a fait pareil.. Ce n'est pas raisonnable mais là... Je m'en br**** dans tous les sens du terme. ( **Eren on a déjà dit ton language!** ) je ne me contrôle plus ça y est.. Et Jean n'arrange rien à faire pareil.. Il répond et du coup je vais plus loin.. Mes gestes, je ne les contrôle plus.. Je suis incapable de m'arrêter là. Sans se lâcher, on attérit dans la chambre. Je le laisse se mettre au dessus de moi et m'allonge sur le lit. Je sens comme une hésitation et m'oblige à arrêter toute forme de baisers.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?..

-Bah moi j'ai jamais rien fais... avec un mec..

-Seulement les mecs?.. Sérieusement t'es puceau ou quoi?

-Tu m'as déjà entendu me vanter que j'ai coucher avec Mikasa?

-Ouais donc t'es toujours puceau..

-Une fois Eren... Sans attache.. Juste parce que ça me rend curieux..

-Ouais j'avais compris. Juste ce soir sans attache. On est d'accord. Mais alors laisse moi te montrer comment on fait. Et avec une fille c'est pas différent. Ça t'apprendras aussi.

Je le pousse alors et nous faisant tourner je me retrouve au dessus de lui. Je n'ai jamais pris cette place. C'est éducatif des deux sens. Mais bon j'ai déjà eu au moins quelque chose moi. Je reprend alors de manière plus sensuelle ce que l'on faisait tout a l'heure.

 **ATTENTION LEMON** ( **j'ai longtemps hesiter si je le faisait ou je le passais... Beh du coup je le fais mais pas trop long** )

Je me frotte longuement à lui, profitant pour lui arracher ses vêtements et découvrir un autre corp que celui de Livai.. Entre baisers et carresses, comme c'est la seule fois où ça se produira, je vais lui montrer comme un homme peut être excitant. Ma bouche et surtout ma langue travaillèrent pour mon petit projet des quelques minutes qui suivent. Tout en explorant son corps, je me perd au niveau de sa... Bien de sa b*** ( **roh Eren... J'abandonne... TTwTT t'es irrécupérable** ) il gémit bien entendu, ça je sais que je suis douer la dessus.. En tout cas il est déjà bien exciter, je suis sûr il est pas si hétéro que ça..

Je fini alors par "le" relâcher, humidifiant son entrer de ma langue sous les plaintes gêner de Jean. N'attendant pas plus, je ne le prépare pas non plus plus.. Et j'entre doucement en lui.. C'est sur que ça doit faire mal.. D'où j'y vais doucement. Je m'enfonce alors en lui arranchant des gémissements de douleurs.. J'essaye de le détendre de toutes les façons possible et... Putain ce qu'il est serrer.. J'ai du mal à bouger correctement.. J'attend alors un moment l'embrassant à pleine bouche, puis ensuite, je décide de bouger.. Il a toujours mal, mais je finirais par le soulager.. Je tente de le détendre toujours m'attaquant à son cou avec ma langue et mes dents.. Je m'enfonce toujours un peu plus dans mes vas et viens pour lui douloureux, pour moi c'est un peu salaud mais c'est une véritable extase.. Qu'il soit si serrer sur mon membre, mais je m'empêche pour le moment le moindre bruit de ma part.

Je soulève un peu plus ses jambes, du coup son bassin, pour pouvoir aller plus loin.. Quand enfin je le sens se cambrer et gémir d'une nouvelle façon. Je continu alors à lui donner des coups en lui, vu comme il à réagis, c'est que j'ai eu son point sensible alors, je peux y aller direct maintenant. Donnant plusieurs coups buttoirs, dans nos gémissements communs, nous finissons par nous libérer, moi en lui, et lui sur nous. Je me retire alors et retombe sur le lit épuiser.

 **Fin du lemon** ( **qui en fait était un peu long xD** )

Tout deux reprenant notre respiration, on fini par se regarder. N'y croyant limite pas de ce qui vient de se passer.

-Eren...

-hum?

-Tu n'as pas mal à l'oeil?..

-Pourquoi? Non..

-Bah il est juste à moitier refermer et plus noir que ta couleur naturel de peau.

-ah.. C'est rien.. Ça doit être quand je me suis pris la table basse..

-Quand même..

-J'ai soif..

-Ça t'arrives des fois de continuer une conversation?...

-non la j'ai soif.

-Eh bah tu t'habille avant!

Je me relève d'une traite et me rhabille rapidement et en regardant Jean, il s'était foutu sous la couverture. Il doit avoir honte je suppose.. C'est normal je pense.. Qui aurait penser qu'un jour on coucherais ensemble?... Surtout que... C'est moi qui mène la danse. Pas pour me déplaire, je suis plutôt content. Je me dirige alors vers la cuisine. Me débrouillerais pour trouver les verres il me l'a toujours pas dis.. Mais en arrivant dans la cuisine, un verre de soda à l'orange déjà prêt. Je vais lui piquer ça lui apprendra. Il a du le préparer avant de venir me chercher et n'a pas pris le temps de le boire. Je lui dirais. Je bois donc et repose le verre dans l'évier, c'est tellement bon un soda bien frais! Puis je retourne dans la chambre j'ai bien envie de le taquiner, il s'est déjà rhabiller, point en moins pour côté Jeager... Tant pis il y a d'autres façons.

-Alors Jean? Dis le~ ça t'as plu hein? Toujours hétéro?

-Plus que jamais connard.

-Tu m'as aussi sauter dessus. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

-Non plus laisse tomber je veux pas en reparler.

-Tu m'aimes hein?

-Pas du tout! C'était de la pur curiositer!

-On aurait pu louer un film porno gay pour que tu vois.

-Ça existe?...

-Bah oui!

-Bah j'aurais préférer..

-c'est pas ce que tu disais.

-Bah on dit pas forcément ce qu'on veut!

Il part de la chambre. Voilà je l'ai embêter ~ c'est un petit jeu depuis un moment entre nous. En fait j'ai pas si grandis que ça et lui non plus je remarque.

-au fait Jean je t'ai pris ton verre de tout à l'heure!

-quel verre?

-Bah ton verre de soda.

-du soda? J'en ai pas.

-hein? Si c'était un verre de soda et il était sur le comptoire!

-J'ai pas de Soda! J'en ai pas racheter.

-J'ai pas rêver quand même..

Je sens une drôle de sensation d'un coup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai peur, ma tête se met à tourner, et ma vision se brouille pendant quelques petites seconde, mon coeur bat trop fort...

-Jean..

-Je te dis que j'ai pas de soda..

-Jean!

-quoi?!

-Je me sens pas bien..

Il se retourne vers moi, son expression change.. Il vient vers moi..

-Eren t'es tout pâle..

-J'ai envie de vomir...

-Va dans la salle de bain..

Il me pousse légèrement l'épaule pour me tourner et m'emmener jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je perd mon équilibre et me rattrapant à l'évier, Jean me tient par la taille. Je me penche au dessus de l'évier et recrache ce liquide.. J'ai une douleure lancinante sur toute la mâchoire.. Ma langue me brûle et tout mon corp me fait mal.. Mais le pire symptôme qu'on remarque avec Jean... C'est que tout ce que j'ai recracher, est si rouge.. Je n'ai recrâcher que mon sang.. Je me sens trembler, j'ai peur.. Une véritable scène d'horreur.. J'ai terriblement mal à la tête, Jean me parle mais je ne comprend rien.. En relevant la tête, face au miroire, je prend peur.. Je saigne trop.. Par le nez, la bouche et le plus troublant, même les oreilles... Pour moi ensuite, c'est le trou noir.. Je me sens tomber dans un puit sans fond...

_  
Voilà! J'avoue j'ai tarder a cause du lemon xD au debut je ne devais pas faire de jean/eren (oui Jean est hetero mais osef xD) mais quand l'un d'entre vous m'a dis de faire j'ai refuser et je me suis dis "et pourquoi pas? Ca aidera pour la suite après tout" et voila ! Eh! Dans la même soirée Eren perd connaissance 2 fois xD

Allez y c'est parti pour les engueulades!

Voilaaaa ~  
Vos hypotheses?  
A la prochaine :D


	13. Partie 13

/ATTENTION CHAPITRE VULGAIRE/

Quel connard... Je le hais... Oser s'en aller... En me prenant mon Eren... Je lui ferait payer... Il va bientôt regretter ses gestes... Jamais il n'aurait dû me parler ainsi... Je l'ai laisser une fois.. C'était pas pour qu'il me prenne MON Eren.. Je crois qu'il ne sait pas encore ce qui peut l'attendre... Déjà qu'Eren ai l'audace de me tourner le dos en m'insultant m'a vraiment blesser.. Mais que toi, sale connard, tu oses m'empêcher de récupérer Eren et qu'il me dise ensuite qu'il me quitte.. Ce n'est pas à lui de me laisser... J'ai déjà eu du mal à le ravoir une fois, parce qu'il se méfiait, c'est pas pour qu'il parte avec un enculé pareil..

Je décide de les suivre de loin... Eren fini par regarder derrière lui... Caché je le regarde... Serait-ce possible qu'il m'attende? Ou est-ce qu'il veut juste vérifié qu'il est maintenant loin de moi?... Putain mais pourquoi je l'ai autant amocher?... Serait-ce toujours par vengeance? Je pensais avoir passer ce cap.. Je n'aime pas le savoir mal... Encore plus a cause de moi... Mais justement je veux me racheter et l'autre me le prend des bras... Vraiment je le hais... De tout mon être... S'il pouvait creuver ce serait pas mal... Au lieu de m'en prendre à Eren je ferais bien de le butter lui... En plus apres tout ce qu'ils se sont dit... Eren me défendais de ses putains de paroles à l'autre enfoirer... Mais j'avais qu'Eren qui à encore tout pris de ma colère... Seulement là, il est là... Juste devant moi... Alors je vais en finir une bonne fois pour toutes..

Arrivé apparemment à son domicile, j'escalade l'arbre à côté à hauteur de l'appartement de ce "Jean" ... Je les vois sur le canape.. Eren pleure... Et cette tête de bite est en train de le toucher en prenant mon chéri dans ses bras... Putain je vais le tuer.. Après un moment ils s'en vont dans une autre pièce.. Merde d'ici je ne peux rien voir... Il y a longtemps que je n'entre plus par effraction chez les gens... Sauf si... Il saute direct sur mon Eren et tente de lui vouloir du mal?.. Il a assez souffert avec moi je ne le laisserais pas se faire prendre pour cible par quelqu'un d'autre...

J'ouvre alors facilement la fenêtre, je n'ai visiblement pas perdu la main. Puis je pénètre dans le salon. J'essaye sans bruit de me rapprocher de celle salle où ils se sont retrouver.. Mais alors que j'arrive à voir ce qui s'y passe, je vois mon Eren.. L'embrasser lui... Putain je le hais... Je ne supporte plus cette affreuse vision.. Je repart dans le salon.. Heureusement ça me cache aussi quand ils se dirigent tout les deux dans une autre pièce.. La chambre je suppose... Je vais le tuer.. Quoi qu'Eren n'en dise... Il mérite de creuver.. Je le hais.. Mes dents grincent tellement qu'ils pourraient presque m'entendre... Mes poings sont si serrer que c'en est terriblement douloureux... Mais limite ça soulage ce qu'il y a dans le ventre... Dans le coeur.. Surtout quand quelques minutes après je les entend... Gémir de cette façon... Je connais les bruits que peut faire mon Eren.. Là c'est claire... Ce connard a embobiner mon gamin pour coucher avec... Il va comprendre qu'on me prend pas ce qui est à moi.. Tout d'Eren m'appartient comme je lui appartient. Et il me le prend... Quel enculer... Il va regretter.. Il va creuver de la pire manière qui soit, qu'il ai le temps de regretter... Je vais faire ça en douceur..

Mon oncle, Kenny Ackerman, m'avait déjà montrer comment faire pour que ça passe inaperçu.. Je pense que là, fouiner un peu ne sera pas de trop.. J'ai toujours garder une dose de "cette" poudre. Juste un jus de fruit, je regarde d'abord dans les placards, puis dans le réfrégirateur. Trouvant tout ce qu'il me faut, verre, jus d'orange, et sortant la cause de sa mort, je me met à faire mon petit mélange. La poudre rendant le jus d'orange pétillant, j'aurais pas pu prendre n'importe quoi... Si j'en met peu, il souffre.. Moyennement, il s'évanouira après une douleur aigue... À forte dose... Après son évanouissement il mourra dans les minutes qui suivent... Mais pour lui, tant pis, je met tout. Je veux qu'il souffre, Eren pleurera mais je viendrait le consoler et il verra qu'il n'a besoin que de moi...

Sur le coup, j'entend quelqu'un arriver. Je n'ai pas le temps d'organiser plus, je jette le jus d'orange dans un des placards et me tire de la cuisine par la fenêtre. Me tenant par le bord, je ne peux plus bouger.. Merde je peux rien voir... La lumière de la cuisine s'éteind, je me replace devant la fenêtre pour entendre.. Ou voir quelque chose, c'est toujours mieux. Je suis toujours là pour vérifier que mes victimes crèvent vraiment... Quand j'arrive à entendre la voie enjouer de mon Eren...

-Au fait Jean! Je t'ai piquer ton soda!

Le soda...? Eren?... Non.. C'est pas lui qui l'aurais bu?... Putain j'ai même pas remarquer l'autre tête de penis arriver à la cuisine, je me casse rapidement sur le côté. Non c'est pas Eren qui l'aurait bu?... À peine quelques minutes après, l'autre cri le nom d'Eren.. Tant pis, là c'est trop tard.. Je sais même pas comment je peux l'aider, je brise la vitre et passe à travers en me coupant sur plusieurs endroits. J'arrive vers Eren en jartant l'autre.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi?!

-Je suis passer par la fenêtre. Pas le temps de t'expliquer. Eren peut creuver dans les minutes qui suivent s'il est pas soigner MAINTENANT. Je te règle ton compte ensuite. Il va aux urgences.

Tout en parlant j'ai pris Eren dans les bras et le porte pour l'emmener. L'autre abrutit me suit... Putain il va le payer... Malgré le poid d'Eren je cours.. C'est qu'il est plus grand ça y joue... Putain il lui a pris quoi de boire ça lui?!

À peine 10 minutes plus tard, j'arrive aux urgences, ils ont pas l'aire de comprendre ma venue... Je vais les réveiller moi..

-Bougez votre cul! Ce gamin à été gravement empoisonné il y a intérêt à ce qu'il me revienne en vie!

Enfin le cerveau réveiller, ils me le prenne pour le soigner d'urgence.. Merde pourquoi c'est Eren qui l'a bu?... L'autre à pas du réussir à me suivre... J'ai vraiment courru comme un dérater en même temps... Je remarque seulement maintenant que je tremble... Je dois être nerveux... J'ai jamais raté mes coups mais là... Non jamais j'ai voulu tuer Eren.. Je fini par m'asseoir... Je n'ai pour le moment pas le droit de voir Eren...

/éllipse plusieurs heures/ (entre temps Jean est là mais ils ne s'approchent avec Livai)

Quand un grand gabarit arrive devant moi, m'appel et lorsque je rélève la tête, cette tête blonde... Je n'ai même pas réfléchis... C'est vrai qu'Erwin est médecin chirurgien ici... Je n'aime pas le sourire qu'il me fait... Ça sonne tellement faux... Je me lève, me doutant qu'il veut me parler, et nous allons plus loin ensemble. Le silence est d'abord maître puis il le coupe.

-Livai, pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que tu n'y est pas étranger pour l'état d'Eren? Et comme par hasard alors que tu n'était pas sencer le revoir tu le ramène la en sachant pour son empoisonnement?

-En le voyant comme ça.. Ça se voit non?...

-Oui. Mais tu m'as l'aire de t'en vouloir.

-Et alors?

-Et alors tu n'es pas du genre a t'en vouloir pour rien. Dis moi ce qui s'est passer.. Tu l'as frapper? Il est amocher de partout. Tu sais que je n'irais pas le répéter Livai.

-Je m'en suis encore pris à lui.. Il est partit avec un de ses amis en me disant qu'il me quittait parce que je lui faisais peur. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les suivre et l'autre à du l'embobiner ils ont fini par coucher ensemble.

-Et tu as voulu te vanger d'Eren?

-Non pas Eren. Si j'aurais voulu m'en prendre a lui j'aurais pas courru comme un malade pour le ramener ici. J'ai mis une dose importante d'un poison que m'avait montrer mon oncle il y a des années et comme j'entendais du bruit je me suis casser. Je croyais que ce serait l'autre qui l'aurait bu et quand j'ai compris que c'était Eren j'ai accouru.

-Je vois...

-Et là? Eren en est où? Plusieurs heures sont passé. Normalement en quelques minutes il serait mort.

-Tu n'auras qu'à aller le voir mais je préfère te prévenir. Je laisserais entrer son ami. Et il est hors de question que tu ouvre la bouche si c'est pour insulter ou de faire un geste vers lui.

-Fais ce que tu veux.. Mais laisse moi voir Eren seul avant alors. Et je me retiendrais contre l'autre.

-Très bien.

Il m'emmène alors jusqu'à la chambre d'Eren.. Je reste seul avec lui, il lui a nettoyer le visage pour retirer le sang.. Je remarque les marques sur sa peau... Sur son magnifique visage.. Son visage endormi est vraiment splendide.. Je l'ai toujours aimer.. Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis ainsi contre lui pour le blesser? Je me pose moi même la question... Mais je ne veux pas qu'il parte.. Sinon je n'y arriverais pas.. Sinon ça n'aurait servit à rien... Pourquoi au juste tout à commencer? Il m'a tromper parce que je ne lui donnait pas d'attention... C'est ce qu'il a dit.. Mais là je lui en donne et il se casse.. Je dois tout faire pour qu'il voit que moi je suis là et qu'il ne peut vivre sans moi... Sinon toutes ces mises en scènes n'auront servi à rien...

Si seulement il pouvait rester en vie malgré cette erreur... La vraiment je m'en veux et je m'excuse en me rapprochant de son oreille.. Et en lui repoussant des mèches de cheveux, je l'embrasse sur le front.

Le plus court chapitre de la fic xD le point de vu de Livai xD  
Ecrit oui à l'hôpital TTwTT j'en tremble encore en y repensant...

Enfin mes meilleures amies et ma chérie me soutiennent 3

A un prochain chapitre!


	14. Partie 14

La douleur me revient.. Une affreuse odeur me parvient... La lumière à l'aire tellement forte... J'ai beau tenter de relevé mes paupières pour ouvrir les yeux, je n'y arrive pas.. Je suis éblouis.. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un long rêve.. Est-ce que tout a été un cauchemard? Si j'ouvre les yeux serais-je seul?.. Ou Livai sera-t-il présent? Comme il l'a toujours été?.. Est-ce normal que je n'entende rien?... Peut-être que Jean est là.. Ou alors il faisait parti de mon rêve.. Depuis quand est-ce que je rêve?... Depuis quand est-ce que je dors?... Je veux juste savoir ce qui s'est réellement passer... Est-ce que ces derniers jours n'était qu'un terrible cauchemard? J'ai peur de savoir en véritée... Ne suis-je pas mieux en dormant?.. Si jamais tout était vrai... Livai a réellement tuer plusieurs personnes par simple jalousie et possessivité... Même faillis me tuer moi par l'étranglement... J'ai mentis à tout le monde sur son compte.. Ma mère, mon père... Sont-ils au courant de ce qui s'est passé au cas où ce serait la vérité?.. La peur me reprend... J'ai vraiment l'impression que tout est vrai...

Et si tout était faux? Quel soulagement.. Depuis quand j'aimerais que ce soit faux?... Avant même que je n'ai pu tromper Livai... Qu'il me délaisse, j'en parlerais à Hanji, je lui dirais le fond de ma pensée.. Elle me le laissera plus souvent, je profiterais ainsi de ma vie avec lui.. Ce sera toujours mieux que cet affreux cauchemard... Mais le fait que j'en parle, n'est-ce pas la preuve que c'est réel? Normalement dans les cauchemards... On ne peut pas raisonner comme ça... Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller et de voir que tout est vrai...

Je n'entend vraiment rien... Peut-être que je suis seul finalement... Si j'arrive à ouvrir les yeux juste pour voir si je suis seul? Ce serait le mieux je crois.. Mais même les yeux fermer je vois que ça m'éblouis... Et je me sens mal... Comme si j'allais vomir.. Si ça se trouve, je suis dans notre chambre avec Livai après tout... Non.. Cette odeur de désinfectant, je dois être à l'hôpital.. Quoique... Livai à aussi ce genre de désinfectant bien odorant qu'il masque ensuite en parfumant et ouvrant longtemps les fenêtres.. Mais ce n'est pas l'odeur des produits qu'utilise Livai.. Je dois vraiment être à l'hôpital..

Allez tant pis Eren faut que tu ouvres les yeux, tu vas pas jouer au mort toute ta vie quand même.. Voyons que s'est-il passé de si graves pour que tu n'ouvre pas les yeux?... La mort?.. Presque... Je me souviens.. J'étais avec Jean... J'ai bu ce soda à l'orange.. Je me suis senti mal.. J'ai cracher du sang... Je saignais beaucoup... Et plus rien, je me suis évanouis je pense... On m'aurais voulu du mal?... J'aurais pu mourrir là non?... Comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas mort encore?... Le suis-je?..

Je ne sais pas grand chose en fait.. J'arrive à bouger un peu mes paupières. Je dois connaître la véritée. J'essais alors d'ouvrir les yeux, puis je sens une caresse à ma joue. Je ne suis pas seul.. Livai? J'aimerais que ce soit lui..

Je tente de me forcer alors, je dois vérifier par moi-même.. Mais ça à l'aire vraiment éblouissant.. Je ne sais pas quoi faire... J'hésite un peu.. Ai-je seulement le courage d'affronter la réalité?..

Je fini par me forcer.. Je dois le faire quoiqu'il arrive. Je force sur mes paupière et quand enfin tout me vient blanc, je ne peux m'empêcher de cligner des yeux.. Le temps de retrouver une vue normal.. Quand ce fut le cas, je suis bien dans une chambre d'hôpitale... En regardant à ma droite puis à ma gauche, je fini par remarquer Livai.. Il était là... Mais il dort? Pourtant il m'a bien caresser il n'y a pas longtemps... Et personne d'autres dans la chambre.

Je le regarde un temps puis réalise. Je suis dans une telle situation.. Une perfusion au bras, un masque d'oxygène, le torse relié à une machine par des fils ventousé, une pince au doigt pour la tension.. C'était si important qu'il m'en faut tant? Ou comme d'habitude ils éxagèrent vite.. J'ai fais quoi?... Raah je m'en rappelait tout à l'heure... J'étais chez Jean... Et.. On a coucher ensemble... Je.. Me suis lever et... Je suis tomber.. Oui c'est ça je crois..

Je sens bouger. Livai s'est réveiller il me regarde comme n'y croyant pas.. Quoi? J'ai rien.. Je dois être trop maladroit et j'ai du me faire du mal? Il me demande si je vais bien, j'hoche la tête de manière positive. Je pense que oui je vais bien. J'ai quand même mal aux oreilles.. Ça me gênes.. Quand j'y passe les doigts, je sens quelque chose.. C'est bizarre... Qu'est-ce que c'est? ..

-C'est un appareil auditif. Tu ne l'a que pour un temps provisoir. Histoire de laisser tes tympans tranquilles. Tu as quelque chose dans l'oreille qui est endommager alors on trouve la meilleure solution pour t'aider. Tu pourras le retirer dans plusieurs jours.

Je le regarde, il est sérieux là?!

-Livai... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer? ...

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas?

-Non... Pas tout... Je me souviens avoir été chez Jean après qu'on se soit disputer sur je ne sais quoi.. Et... Le trou noir je ne m'en rappel pas ensuite..

-Tu te rappel ce que tu m'as dis avant de partir avec Jean?

-Je crois... J'allais chez lui et puis.. Après chez Armin le temps d'appaiser les tensions et je rentrerais à la maison...

-D'accord tu n'as plus de souvenirs.

-qu'est ce qui s'est passer Livai dis moi la vérité s'il te plais..

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si peur? Ce n'est rien pourtant... J'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire.. De la vérité.. Il doit la connaître.. Je me doute qu'il sait tout..

-Je suis venu te chercher chez Jean et tu étais inconscient. Je t'ai emmené ici. Je voulais m'excuser de m'être emporter pour si peu..

-Hein? Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passer pour que je sois inconscient?..

-Je ne sais pas, comme je ne pouvais pas rentrer et que j'ai entendu qu'il a crier ton nom j'ai défoncer la fenêtre et suis venu te chercher. Tu saignais et j'ai pris peur, je t'ai pris et t'ai emmener ici. Je connais quelqu'un ici qui pouvait te soigner. Maintenant tu peux peut-être retirer le masque au moins.

Il passe ses mains dans mes cheveux pour me retirer le masque qui s'arrête instantanément.. La technologie aujourd'hui... Je remarque qu'il ne retire pas ses mains, le regardant, je reçois ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sur le coup surpris, je fini par me laisser emporter. Mes paupières se ferment d'elles mêmes, mes lèvres répondent à son baiser, ma langue part rejoindre la sienne qui lui manquait. Je pourrais être bien à cet instant, mais non.. J'ai mal... Mon coeur me fait mal et mes larmes arrivent... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure.. En le remarquant Livai se sépare de moi.. Il me regarde, ses yeux me demandent ce que j'ai à pleurer.. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre.. À ce moment là, la porte se fait frapper. Puis un grand blond entra sous le regard insistant de Livai.. Est-ce parce que lui aussi saurait déchiffré les expressions de Livai?... Cette homme me dit quelque chose... Ah oui! Je l'avais vu retenir Livai, à notre rupture.. Il était avec Mike.. Livai avait crier son nom mais... Je ne m'en souviens plus... Je crois que c'était... Erwan?

-Erwin Smith. Enchanter Eren, on n'a jamais eu l'occasion de se présenter.

Erwin... Erwan.. J'étais pas loin... Il me tend sa main, j'ai juste pas un peu l'aire con à pleurer moi? Je lui prend sa main.. Je le regarde, il sourit.. Il est vachement impressionnant en fait...

-Erwin... Tu lui a fait quoi pour qu'il se mette subitement à pleurer?.. Je te préviens que si tu en as trop fais je...

-Tu ne feras rien.. Livai il a subi une opération presqu'à vif.. Et sans même le savoir.. Il faut toujours du temps avant de s'en remettre alors laisse le un peu tranquille. Eren, tu as mal quelque part?

Oui au coeur.. J'ai terriblement mal... J'essaye tant bien que mal d'arrêter de pleurer.. C'est pas très viril..

-Non.. Pas vraiment c'est... La perfusion qui me tire dans le bras... C'est.. Vraiment horrible..

-ah? C'est qu'il n'y a plus beaucoup de produit. Mais bon même comme ça, ça ne devrait pas. Je vais changer la poche tu n'auras plus mal en quelques secondes.

Il s'exécute. Livai le suit du regard.. Il... A pas confiance en lui?.. Ils ont l'air amis pourtant..

-C'est vous qui m'avez soigner?...

-Oui, Livai t'as emmener il était vraiment affoler, quand de loin je vous ai vu, je me suis empresser de venir. Et je t'ai pris à ma charge. Il fallait faire vite.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu?..

-Un empoisonnement puissant.. Je pense que tu n'as pas fait exprès d'avaler ça. Ça a été dur de te garder parmis nous. Tu étais en phase terminal. J'ai du user d'une méthode interdite. Alors, ne me trahis pas, en contrepartis tu es en vie aujourd'hui. Mais comme tu as subis un acte d'assassinat, même involontaire, tu devras être entendu.. Les forces de l'ordres attendent mon signal pour venir te parler.

-Et si Eren ne veut pas leur parler?..

-Nous savons tous que c'est pour son bien n'est-ce pas?

-C'est pas grave Livai, je leur dirais ce que je sais et c'est bon.

-Par contre Eren. Ça reste entre nous mais.. Mens pour tes blessures.. Trouve un bon mensonge.. Je reconnais la signature de Livai à des kilomètres.

Sur cette dernière phrase il partit.. Livai jusqu'au bout lui lançait un regard noir.. Cette homme.. Erwin.. Il fait limite flipper... Je ravale alors enfin mes larmes et m'arrête de pleurer.. Je ne pense pas qu'il y avait une raison de pleurer c'est pathétique..

-Tu m'avais dis que tu me quittais..

-Hein?

-Quand tu partais chez Jean.. Tu m'as dis que tu me quittais.. Tu ne voulais plus de moi.. Tu le penses encore maintenant?.. Si c'est le cas dis le et je partirais..

-Ah... Mais.. Je... Je ne sais pas... Je ne me souviens même pas.. T'avoir dis ça.. Pardon.. Je t'aime Livai.. Mais..

-Je n'aime pas les "mais"...

-Laisse moi finir..

-Alors vas y, fini.

-mais tu me fais peur au jour d'aujourd'hui..

Je le remarque, il n'ose pas me regarder... Livai.. Tu es devenu si instable.. Pourtant c'est bien toi qui m'a fais du mal.. Notre dispute comme tu as dis.. Je m'en souviens.. Tu dis ça parce que tu ne veux pas dire que tu m'as frapper... Je me souviens t'avoir repousser et être partit.. J'ai même appeler Jean.. Puis après cet appel je ne me souviens plus de rien.. Pourtant ça me semble important.. J'ai l'impression que tout à l'heure je m'en souvenais..

-Livai.. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai peur de toi... Regarde moi..

Je le force à tourner son visage en face du miens. Une fois chose faite, je continu de lui parler calmement.

-Tu vois rien que ça me fais peur.. Tu m'a fais du mal physiquement et ça me fait mal aussi à l'intérieur de me demander qu'est-ce que tu vas encore me faire?.. Tu es capable de me tuer et tu ne le fais pas... Tu arrives toujours à t'arrêter avant.. Je vois que tu le regrette de me faire du mal.. Je crois que.. Pendant un temps tu dois réapprendre à être maître de toi-même... Là tu n'arrives pas à te contrôler...

-Eren si tu veux que je partes, je le ferais. Je te laisse le choix.. Mais c'est maintenant. Je ne veux pas continuer d'espérer que ça s'arrange pour qu'ensuite tu me laisse.. Je ne fais réellement pas exprès de m'en prendre à toi..

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes... Je t'aime je te l'ai dis.. Juste... Pendant un temps, il faut que tu te calmes..

-Je ne pourrais pas changer si tu n'es pas là..

-On se voit tout les jours, on reste ensemble mais.. J'ai peur du "chez nous".. Laisse nous du temps.. Je ne quitte que la maison.. Pas toi...

-très bien... Comme tu veux..

Je remarque que mes paroles le blesse.. Il tente de paraître sans émotions mais ça ne prend pas avec moi.. Je l'attire à moi et l'embrasse.. Je sais que ça lui fait du mal mais... Mais je dois faire au moins ça.. Je finirais par revenir quand je le sentirais prêt. Je reviendrais dans notre chez nous avec sérénitée et envie.. Là j'en ai peur..

-Eren, ta mère reviendras te voir tout à l'heure je devrais partir à ce moment là..

-Ma mère?...

-Elle était là et quand elle est partie tu t'es réveiller. Moi je faisais semblant de dormir quand elle était là.. J'ai été obliger de l'appeler.. Évidemment elle m'accuse de tout..

-Faut lui dire que je vais mieux Livai..

-D'abord tu iras parler aux flics, moi je vais appeler ta mère. Elle va encore gueuler et tes oreilles sont fragiles pour l'instant.. Je prendrais ne t'en fais pas.

-Je ne sais pas quoi leur dire aux policiers..

-Ce que tu sais. Je viendrais de toute façon après avoir parler avec ta mère et s'ils te saoulent je les virerais. Ils te poseront les questions tu n'as qu'à répondre.

Il m'embrasse et me laisse ensuite. Quelques secondes ensuite, la police entre et m'encercle. C'est impressionnant.. Quand l'un se présente, un autre sort un bloc note, ils se présentent à tour de rôles, je les écoutes. C'est la brigade spécial anti-criminel.. Je le sens mal... Je suis quand même pris pour complice pour tout ce qu'a fait Livai.. enfin je n'ai juste qu'à parraître incapable de me rendre compte des choses... Je n'ai jamais vu Livai faire de mal comme ça ils ne verront rien.. Ils me posent ensuite leurs questions.. Bien sur mes blessures ne sont pas passer inaperçu...

-Que t'es-t-il arrivé au visage?

-Je me suis battu..

-Avec qui?

-Je ne les connais pas..

-Tu n'as jamais vu tes agresseurs? Combien étaient-ils?

-J'en sais rien, je me contentais de me défendre.

-Quand est-ce que ça s'est passé?

-Avant que j'aille chez Jean.. Je suis rentrer, je me suis disputer avec mon conjoint et je suis partit chez mon ami.

-Et ensuite?

-Ensuite je m'en rappel pas.

-On va être obliger de les entendre aussi. Il est évident que quelqu'un t'en voulais on n'empoisonne pas sans vouloir un meurtre.

Livai revient à ce moment là. L'aire de rien prend la parole.

-j'espère que vous savez écrire vite je répètrait pas. Quand Eren est parti j'ai commencer par le suivre pour m'excuser de l'avoir vexer, entre temps qu'il se calmait son ami est arriver et l'a prit avec lui. Je suis rentrer et au bout de nombreuses minutes j'y suis retourner chercher Eren, j'ai entendu un cri venant de son ami, je suis entrer par la fenêtre ne pouvant pas par la porte. Et j'ai retrouver Eren inconsciant et ensanglanter. Je l'ai pris contre le gré de son ami et l'ai emmener ici. Maintenant vous avez ce que vous voulez, laissez le tranquille, il aimerait bien se reposer et moi j'aimerais bien rester seul avec lui pour qu'il ne prenne pas de stress. Au revoir je ne vous retiens pas.

Il tient la porte ouverte, après un temps, ils partent, le brigadier qui me posait toutes ces questions fixe Livai en sortant, il lui murmure quelque chose.. Mais je ne l'entend pas.. Livai revient vers moi, il m'embrasse mais.. Je n'arrive pas à me convaincre d'y répondre.. En se repoussant de moi, il me regarde.

-Eren ça ne va pas?

-Je suis en train de réaliser?..

-Quoi?

-C'est... C'est Jean qui m'aurait fait ça?...

-Ils feront leur enquête. Mais ne t'approche pas de lui en attendant.. Ta mère arrive.

-Reste avec moi Livai.. Quoi que ma mère dise..

On reste alors ensemble, plusieurs baisers échanger, je me sens tellement terrifier... Tout à l'heure quand Livai m'a parler de ce qui s'est passer je n'ai pas compris.. Mais là.. Je ne vois pas qui à part Jean... Pourquoi il a fait ça?.. Puis quand ma mère arrive je me sépare de Livai.. Elle le regarde vraiment mal.. Je tente de la calmer en lui parlant d'autre chose.. Mais bon elle ne se contient pas de dire les choses à Livai.. Elle ne connait pas son mauvais côté... Je crois..

-j'avais pourtant dit à Eren de ne plus te voir.. Vous ne deviez vous parlez que par téléphone... Tu joue avec les sentiments de mon fils.. Tu profites en le manipulant.. Je te faisais confiance Livai.. Tu as eu tout le temps de bien te comporter.. Tu as décider de sortir avec lui.. Tout ça j'ai accepter.. Mais jamais je ne te pardonnerais de l'avoir frapper à ce point..

-Je n'ai frapper Eren qu'une fois réellement. Et je m'en veux aussi. D'où Eren pour le moment me refuse plus que quelques sorties.

-Ah oui? Tu es celui qui m'appel, me disant qu'Eren est à l'hôpital, je viens tu es là et lui est inconscient et des blessures de partout?...

-Maman Livai ne m'a rien fait.. Et je suis ici à cause de Jean.. Pourquoi je ne sais pas, mais je suis encore capable de te parler grâce à Livai qui est arriver à temps..  
_

Voila ~ presque 3300 mots ~ j'ai mis du temps mais je l'ai fais!

Bon je sais que ca va encore gueuler~  
Je le dis j'ai chialer ce matin en ecrivant c'est ce matin ou j'ai reussi à avoir l'inspiration. Sinon c'etait une phrase ou deux donc voila xD mais ça y est ~

Alors les gens vont raler contre Livai je sais xD mais voyez vous on s'approche petit a petit de la fin. Pour vous Livai va t-il finir par tuer Eren? Ou va t-il se calmer? Ou autre?

A la prochaine ;3


	15. Partie 15

Je réussi à convaincre ma mère de laisser Livai tranquille. Je veux bien qu'elle me protège mais quand même.. Une discussion plus posée prend donc place.. Ne parlant plus de ce qui m'est arrivé.. On parle de choses banale avec ma mère, Livai s'est mis en retrait... On me dira bien que c'est normal mais.. Je le trouve bizarre.. Quand Erwin revient me dire que je peux partir seulement le lendemain le temps de m'en remettre.. Ca m'arrange pas, je voulais voir mes amis, je pense que je leur demanderais de reporter à demain. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, Livai part avec Erwin, je pense qu'ils ont des choses à se dire.. Je me rend compte à quel point je connais Livai sans le connaître.. Je ne connaît que son caractère, son passé, mais pas ses fréquentations, alors que lui me connaît plus que par coeur... Je ne fais pas assez attention à lui? Si je me remet en question, peut-être que ça pourrait arranger certaines choses.. Mais bon pour le moment je suis tranquille, personne ne me pose des questions, on ne m'en parle plus, ma mère est calme et gentille comme d'habitude et je suis poser tranquillement, juste, je vais pas mal m'ennuyer le temps d'être à l'hôpital.

-Maman, tu crois que je pourrais retourner au travail? J'ai pas envie de rester à la maison..

-Je ne pense honnêtement pas que ton père sera d'accord, tu sais qu'il est strict quand ça conserne ta santée..

-Je sais... mais ça fait un moment que je ne travail pas... Le patron est gentil mais bon... J'ai aussi besoin de bouger...

-Tu sais quoi?

-Quoi?

-Je pense que ton père va t'en dispenser, comme quand tu séchais les cours de sports, tu l'harcelais jusqu'à ce qu'il te cède et te fasse une dispense médicale, c'est pratique d'avoir son papa médecin.

-Je séchais pas, j'aimais juste pas qu'on se moque de moi alors j'avais plus envie avec ma classe.. Enfin bon... Je m'ennuirais...

-Je parlerais à ton patron

-ça c'est la honte...

-J'y vais pas?

-Non merci..

Elle rit légèrement, ça me fait plaisir de voir ma mère comme ça, la mère que j'ai toujours eu. Malgré tout, elle sait être attentive et gentille. Ce sont des qualités que j'adore de ma mère. Plus tard, ma mère est obligé de me laisser, elle m'embrasse le front pour me dire un au revoir, et part. Livai n'était pas revenu me voir.. Peut-être est-il déjà parti. C'était l'heure de la fin des visites et j'allais manger, mais comme je n'avais pas le droit de me lever, une infirmière vient me donner un plateau repas... De tout ce dont j'ai horreur... Qui mangerait tout ces légumes verts tous mélanger ensemble? et du choux... (Certainement pas l'auteur de cette fiction qui ne supporte pas tout ces aliments ~ XD bon Rin Ta Gueule XD) j'avale péniblement.. Je me recouche et attend patiemment le lendemain comme je pourrais sortir d'ici.. Je suis pas fan des hôpitaux.. Je suis même carrément pas à l'aise.. J'essaye alors de m'endormir malgré les pas fréquent des infirmières et des bruits de machine qui hornes l'hôpital... Je ferme les yeux et tente de passer outre... En vain... Je ne dors pas de la nuit qui me parraît durer une éternitée.

Quand je remarque que le soleil se lève enfin, je regarde par la fenêtre, attendant l'heure à laquelle je pourrais ressortir.. Je n'ai même pas prévenu les amis... Je leur enverrais un message pour m'excuser.. Je me demande si Livai reviendra vers moi... Il avait l'aire bizarre avant de partir avec Erwin..

/Ellipse de la journée (j'aimerais faire ca aussi au boulot xD TAGUEULERIN!)/

En rentrant à la maison, ma mère étant venue me chercher, je pars m'enfermer dans la chambre... Finalement Livai n'était pas revenu me voir.. Je l'attendais.. Je voulais qu'il soit la... Je voulais le voir..

J'ai un peu mal.. En même temps.. Je me suis fait opérer alors.. Normal.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me dis quand même que c'est horrible de penser que le coupable serait Jean.. Mais j'étais bien tout seul chez lui... Et Livai n'est arriver qu'après moi je ne l'ai pas vu.. Je pense que je pourrais l'appeler? Mais ce serait mal vu et puis.. Pourquoi je l'appelerais si jamais c'est bien lui qui m'aurait empoisonner?.. Livai est quand même arriver à temps pour moi. Un peu plus et je ne survivais pas..

Je tente plusieurs fois d'appeler Livai en vain, et fini par appeler Armin. Il vient donc me voir comme je lui ai expliquer que je ne pouvais pas vraiment bouger à cause d'une opération. Il connaît du coup un peu l'histoire mais je lui explique en détail ce qui s'est passé, ce que moi je me souviens et ce que Livai m'en a ajouter. J'ai du, du coup, dire à Armin que Livai était violent.. Je me souviens qu'il l'avait encore été d'où j'ai été chez Jean.. Il me fait une de ces têtes quand je lui parle.. Ça n'a vraiment pas l'aire de lui plaire..

Quand je lui ai tout dis, un silence s'installe.. Je n'aime pas quand il laisse un blanc, c'est qu'il réfléchis trop, donc sous tout les angles... C'est généralement mauvais signe.. Puis il me regarde et prend la parole..

-Eren, tu as déjà penser au fait que Livai pourrait profité que tu ne te souvienne pas pour manipuler un peu ta mémoire pour justement lui s'en sortir? Comme ça tout retombe sur Jean, et toi comme tu serais perdu tu restes avec lui..

-C'est ridicule Armin.. Livai à peut être de mauvais côtés mais il n'est pas menteur...

-Il ne t'as jamais mentis?

-Non jamais.

-Et cette fille qu'il a fait passer pour sa copine?

-C'est différent il voulait se vanger..

-D'accord et la il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui le pousse a se vanger?

-Non... Je ne vois pas.. Vraiment...

-Tu ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu vous suivre toi et Jean? Et que peut être il vous reproche quelque chose d'où il aurait agit.. Mais peut être que c'est Jean qu'il voulait et non toi. D'où il a débarquer et il t'as immédiatement emmené à l'hôpital..

-Tu vas chercher trop loin...

-Réfléchis, il n'a pas pu par un simple hasard savoir où habitait Jean il n'y a jamais été puisque les seuls fois où tu y a été, la première il t'a larguer et vous vous êtes retrouver en dehors puis tu es rentrer avec lui de ce que tu me dis, et la deuxième fois il dit être rentrer alors que tu venais de te disputer avec lui.. Ce genre de mec ne laissent pas leur copain comme ça et il t'avait déjà suivi... Tu dois faire attention ce qu'il dit n'es pas logique... Et puis... Il a plus d'expériences dans ce domaine et pas Jean... Réfléchis à tout ça... Pour moi c'est Livai qui a juste rater sa cible...

-Ce n'est pas Livai.

-Mais ça parraît plus que logique..

-Ce n'est pas lui c'est tout...

-C'est logique Eren..

-Tu ne le connaîs pas malgré ce que je viens de te raconter..

-Je me base en général et enFONCTION de ce que tu m'as dis

-Livai n'est pas tout le monde, ou un chiffre parmis la généralitée..

Je crois que là, je dois être un peu chiant parce qu'il soupire.. Mais.. J'essaye de savoir ce qui s'est passé mais Livai a vraiment l'aire de me dire la vérité... Alors j'ai envie d'y croire.. Jean est mon ami mais... En fait j'en doute un peu... Je suis un peu perdu.. J'ai même l'impression qu'une partie de moi doute de Livai, je ne suis pas sûr à cent pour cent qu'il me dit la vérité... C'est seulement que je veux y croire.. J'en suis conscient.. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de plus.. Je préfère même mettre tout ça de côter... Je fini par changer de sujet avec Armin et on parle d'une soirée comme je n'ai pas pu participer à celle d'hier soir.

/Ellipse une semaine parce que pas plus d'inspiration j'abandonne xD/

Un petit résumé de la semaine? Je suis passer au tribunal pour Jean. Je n'ai pas pu l'accuser réellement et ai pris l'excuse de l'amnésie passagère. Depuis, je n'ai pas revu Livai, il ne me répond même pas à mes messages ou mes appels.. J'ai tenter d'aller le voir et impossible.. Il n'ouvre pas.. Je reste alors avec Armin, Jean n'est pas en prison mais en observation.. Livai est aussi pris pour suspect mais j'ai fais promettre a Armin de ne rien dire. Erwin se fait souvent interroger parce qu'il ne donne jamais la même version. Je sais pas je trouve ça fait peur.. Et il a une imagination incroyable pour toujours trouver tout un scénario..

Aujourd'hui j'ai prévu de voir Armin, Sasha et Connie. Ils ont pu se libérer. Je pense passer une bonne après midi. Même si je m'inquiète je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi Livai ne me donne pas signe de vie... J'aimerais bien comprendre mais bon.. La c'est impossible.. Je pense ne pas trop me prendre la tête avec tout ca... Même si je trouve bizarre que c'est depuis le tribunal qu'il resteÉLOIGNER de moi... J'ai peur que c'est parce que je n'ai pas accuser réellement Jean.. Je ne dois pas y penser mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je dois surtout me montrer patient.. Lorsqu'Armin arrive, je reste à parler avec lui, il a bien commencer à parler de Livai...

-Tu as des nouvelles de Livai?

-Non.

-Bizarrement depuis le tribunal..

-Armin ..

-Tu n'as pas fais ce qu'il voulait il te tourne le dos..

-Armin la ferme.. C'est bon.. Sasha et Connie ne vont pas tarder a venir..

Mais je crois qu'il a compris maintenant que la j'étais pas du tout d'humeur à parler de Livai.. C'est bon c'est pas la première fois qu'il me dit la même chose, au bout d'un moment ça gonfle... J'ai surtout pas envie que ce soit vrai.. S'il ne me répond pas, je suis sûr qu'il a une bonne raison.. Il finira par me le dire.. J'en suis certain.. Pour l'instant je passe du temps avec mes amis. Lorsque Sasha et Connie arrivent, on commence notre après midi. On sort, on mange au fast-food (aucun placement de resto mais il y a un gros "M" dessus ~) et Sasha a pris a elle toute seule... Une commande de plus de 70 euros... Et elle est toute mince je comprend pas comment c'est possible... Ou part tout ce qu'elle mange?... Moi je met pas plus de 15 euros...

Le repas fini avec une Sasha repu, chose tout de meme rare, soyons sincère. On se dirige au centre commercial pour elle, personnellement je ne suis pas fan de ça. Elle regarde alors un peu partout. Moi là, honnêtement je m'ennuis.. Connie et Armin se prêtent au jeux de Sasha mais moi... Je fais semblant que les regarder faire m'interresse... Lorsqu'au moment où Sasha partait pour essayer ses futurs nouveaux vêtements et que les deux garçons étaient inviter à donner leur avis, mon portable vibrais dans ma poche. Quand je sorti mon portable pour voir qui osait m'appeler alors que j'étais occupé à m'ennuyer, mes yeux devinrent rond, j'en fais presque tomber mon portable. Heureusement que j'ai de bons reflexes! Puis je décroche rapidement avant que l'appel ne s'annule.

-Allô oui je suis là!

Super Eren, tu sais pas dire bonjour?! Roh et puis mince... Je vais me croire schizophrène moi maintenant...

-Eren?..

-Oui... Tu... Tu aurais pu m'appeler depuis le temps... Ou au moins venir me voir... Répondre à mes message... Tu n'as pas donner signe de vie...

-Désoler.. Tu es occuper? Il faut que je te parles c'est urgent..

-Je suis avec armin, connie et sasha mais en me débrouillant bien je peux me sauver.

-Il faut absolument que tu te libère... Viens me rejoindre au parc, j'y suis déjà je t'attend..

-D'accord.

Je raccroche ensuite et regarde autour de moi. Ils sont dos à moi et occuper. Super je peux fuir! Je sors alors discrètement du magasin et part du centre commercial. Arrivé dehors je respire l'aire abondemment. Je suis soulagé, j'ai un poid en moins, je ne pensais plus l'avoir auTÉLÉPHONE. Ni même l'avoir tout court, que ce soit en message ou devant moi, avec moi à passer mon temps avec. Je suis soulagé, tellement même! Je prend donc la direction du parc. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, je ne l'attendais plus à dire vrai. Je me sens tellement léger tout à coup. J'aime tellement avoir ce genre de bonnes nouvelles. L'une des meilleures pour moi après tout ce que je me suis inquiéter!

Arrivé donc au parc, je vais sur le banc qu'on avait l'habitude d'aller et lui envois un message comme je me suis retrouver seul. Je n'attend pas bien longtemps pour voir arrivé cette personne. Je me lève et part la rejoindre. Mais presque arrivé à sa hauteur, le noir. Je ne peux plus voir, je me débat au mieux mais.. Je sens quelques secondes après que je tombe au sol.. Je me sens lourd.. Et sans que je ne comprenne, je me sens partir à l'inconscience...

Mes paupières sont lourdes, et j'ai terriblement mal à la tête mais j'arrive à me réveiller tant bien que mal.. Je tremble?.. Mes yeux me piquent... Ressentant le besoin de me frotter les yeux, je me sens bouger en vain.. Je suis bloquer.. Relevant le regard, je remarque que je suis attacher.. Pourquoi?.. Je ne comprend plus rien... Je commence sérieusement à avoir peur... Livai... J'ai besoin de toi là... Je t'en pris... Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment je suis là... On m'a kidnapper?.. Ça m'en a tout l'aire.. À cette idée... Je tremble encore plus... Je suis attacher par une paire de menottes et mes tremblements font grincer les chaines sur le métal de la tête du lit.. Mes dents s'entrechoquent rapidement... J'ai peur.. J'ai vraiment peur... J'ai l'impression que je vais pleurer... Les larmes me montent et je les sens ensuite ruisseler sur mes paumettes, retombant sur les côtés pour rejoindre mes oreilles... Mon coeur bat trop fort... Il va exploser... Livai... Je t'en pris.. Viens à mon aide... Viens me chercher.. J'ai vraiment peur.. Seul toi, peut faire regretter celui qui à oser m'enlever... Seul toi peut me sortir de là... Viens à moi s'il te plais... Je peux pas bouger... Viens... Livai...

 **Voilà enfin le chapitre 15**  
 **2417 mots... Je suis déçue.. Mais ça faut s'en prendre à ma tablette j'ai voulu écrire la suite j'en étais à 1890 mots et elle m'a toutEFFACER je me souvenais plus de ce que j'avais écrit j'ai donc tout changer et du coup c'est moins réfléchis... D'où j'ai pas pu le sortir pour ce week end...**

 **je voulais aussi vous dire que je lis chaque messages que vous me laissez et je retrouve des personnes de ma première fiction Ereri et je dois dire que c'est vraiment agréable! je suis super contente de vous retrouver! j'adore lire les reviews que vous me laissez! aussi dans une des reviews j'ai remarquer qu'on mettait mes fautes d'orthographes en évidences... hum... je dois dire que... je le sais TTwTT et j'en suis tellement navrée! et pourtant je fais au mieux, mais si des mots sont manger c'est pas moi! c'est que j'écris d'abord sur Wattpad et que je fais un copier coller pour le mettre ici XD alors voilà après faute, faute, c'est sans aucun doute moi éhéh... en tout cas pardon pour le désagrément je ne le prend pas mal puisque je sais que c'est simplement vrai**

 **Vos impressions?**  
 **ÀVOTRE avis, qui Eren allait rejoindre et qui l'a kidnapper? Aucun indice ne sera donner de plus que: on le sais dans le prochain chapitre!**


	16. Partie 16

Flash Back Eren 16 ans jeune lycéen, Livai 22 ans baby sitter d'Eren.

-Hey l'suicidaire! Tu n'es pas en retard pour ton premier jour au lycée! C'est bien!

Ça c'est la tête de cheval comme je l'appel..

-Ouais normal... On m'a fait sauter du lit...

-Oui, Eren ne supporte pas les coups le matin.

Et ça, c'est Mikasa qui s'amuse a changer mon histoire...

-C'est Livai qui m'a sauter dessus pour me lever!

-Je savais pas que tu faisais ce genre de chose avec ton baby-sitter.

-Eren t'as encore ton baby-sitter? T'es pas un peu grand?

Connie et Sasha les "je me mêle de tout mais je suis innocent"...

-c'est pas un baby-sitter! Ma mère s'occupe de lui et lui il s'est décréter devoir s'occuper de moi! C'est différent! Et si plutôt on allait en cours hein?...

Eren Jaeger, 16 ans, lycéen, gay et toujours sous la surveillance du mec le plus froid du monde... Il a jamais voulu jouer avec moi depuis petit, il n'a toujours que penser à me faire travailler et me réduire en esclavage et mes parents ne le voient pas... Je l'ai jamais vu ne serait-ce que sourire et j'ai le malheur de mal nettoyer ma chambre a son goût et je me fais une grenade prête a exploser pour punition.. Ce mec est plus petit mais fait bien peur... On dirais que rien ne l'impressionne. En fait... Rien ne l'impressionne, quand j'étais tout jeune, en fin primaire, il a tabasser a sang froid cinq gamins qui s'en étaient pris à moi... Un mois d'hospitalisation chacun... Et quand quelque chose lui plait pas il le fait savoir, sauf à mes parents, il fait genre le mec trop sympas devant eux... Mais bon il m'a jamais refuser une sortie ou un cadeau. Et plus d'une fois il m'as protégé.. Je trouve ça gentil et il n'a pas l'aire de détester nos sorties restaurant ou cinéma et il me laisse toujours tout choisir. C'est dans ces moments là que j'adore passer mon temps avec lui. On a aussi même un code pour parler, on se débrouille pour se parler tout le temps. Il peut avoir tout les défauts du monde je sais que je suis irrémédiablement attaché à lui..

La journée passe rapidement je passe mon temps avec Mikasa et Armin et les quelques camarades de classe avec qui je traîne. Juste que je parle de temps en temps par sms avec Livai. Je me dispute comme d'hab' avec Jean, ça ne change pas tout ça, toujours pareils. J'ai un quotidien assez ordinaire... Sauf... Le soir quand Livai se sent peut être obligé de venir me chercher bien devant la grille de mon lycée... Alors que plus d'un savent qu'il est mon "baby-sitter" c'est vraiment pas cool qu'il fasse ça, alors que je lui ai déjà dis que je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne me chercher devant le lycée... Je peux pas faire comme tout le monde et rentrer comme un grand?... Et Armin comme d'hab' me fais le coup du traître... Il se casse en entraînant Mikasa avec lui pour me laisser tout seul... Parce qu'évidemment les autres me laissent seul si Jean le fait... Les chiens-chiens quoi..

-Livai... Tu apprendras que je sais où est la maison... Et je suis grand...

-Oui. Mais tu ne t'attire que des problèmes alors pour être sur je suis là.

-Mais... Mais je veux rentrer tout seul! C'est la honte à chaque fois que t'es la! Tout le monde savent que tu t'occupes de moi et ils me cherchent après avec leurs réflexions...

-Et toi t'es trop naïf pour les écouter. Ce ne sont pas tes parents qui me disent de venir, je ne viens pas en tant que "gouvernant" ou "nounou" ou je ne sais quoi.

-Bah c'est pas ce que les autres pensent...

-parce que tu entends ce qu'ils pensent? Désoler Edward Cullen je ne t'avais pas reconnu.

-Okay je dis plus rien..

-T'oublie rien?

-Quoi?

-C'est l'anniversaire de ton père aujourd'hui.

-Merde! J'ai zapper! Livai faut qu'on aille lui acheter quelque chose!

-T'as des sous?

-...non..

-Pas de sous pas de cadeau.

-on va arrêter de regarder la télé tu retiens toutes les phrases et tu les tournes à ton avantage...

Après que j'ai fini de râler, ce qui est soit dit en passant, mon passe-temps avec lui. On part au centre commercial puisque comme d'hab' Livai m'avancera l'argent il en a toujours sur lui ! Bien sur je lui fais les yeux doux et ma tête spécial Eren Tristounet pour avoir ce que je veux. Il m'a jamais résister à chaque fois que je le fais. Arrivé aux magasins, je ne cherche pas longtemps à trouver le cadeau qui plairait à mon père. Livai à bien entendu pas mal dépenser rien que pour ça.. Il est pas super heureux de lâcher une telle somme m'enfin, c'est pour mon père après tout, il lui doit bien ça. Alors qu'on rentre à la maison il ne m'adresse plus la parole..

-Tu es fâché Livai?..

-Tu me rembourseras jamais..

-Désoler mais je te rembourserais la moitié bientôt!

-Et l'autre moitié?

-Bah à tes frais!

-Et en quelle honneur?

-C'est l'anniversaire de mon père! On lui offre son cadeau!

-Okay j'accepte le crédit mais avec les intérêts ça me rend la totalité.

-Ça va pas?! Espèce de radin tu peux bien offrir un cadeau à mon père!

-Et pourquoi? C'est ton père! Pas le mien!

-bah il te garde chez lui et te nourris!

-Tu me l'as déjà sortit pour ta mère celle là.

-Bah ILS te logent et ILS te nourrissent! Et puis même on passe notre temps ensemble, ils t'apprécient, tu peux bien faire ça pour eux! J'aurais fais pareil pour tes parents si je les connaissaient!

-Pour ça faudrait qu'ils soient en vie mes parents.

Merde la gaffe... Je sais pourtant que la mère de Livai est morte... Par contre il ne m'a jamais parler de son père... Peut-être qu'il garde tout pour lui et ça le blesse de voir que moi je suis toujours avec mes parents et pas lui... Peut-être que si je le fais parler ça lui ferait du bien. Mon père m'a toujours dis qu'il fallait parler quand quelque chose n'allait pas, et qu'ensuite ça soulageait les problèmes installés dans notre intérieur.

-Livai.. Et ton père, qu'est-il devenu?.. Tu as de ses nouvelles quelques fois?..

Il soupir. Et après avoir pris une pose de réflexion, il me regarde de son aire quotidiennement blasé.

-Comment expliquer ça à un gamin?

-J'ai 16 ans je te signal... Je sais encore comprendre les choses...

-Ma mère était une prostitué je te l'avais dis. C'était la "meilleure" puisqu'elle était stérile. Mais une fois un de ses clients qui la payait plutôt bien, l'a mise enceinte. Quand elle lui a dit, il a fui et n'est jamais revenu. Elle a quand même décider de me garder et m'a élevé depuis ma naissance, jusqu'à son décès. Et puis son frère m'a recueillis.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de qui peut bien être ton père?..

-Non. Je n'ai pas de père. D'où je porte le nom de ma mère puisque aucun "père" ne m'a reconnu comme étant son fils. Et ce n'est pas plus mal... Parce qu'avec quelqu'un, ma mère aurait céder beaucoup plus tôt et sans doute que je ne me rappellerais plus d'elle aujourd'hui.

-De cette façon de voir les choses... Mais aujourd'hui si tu rencontrais ton père?

-Je le massacrerais... Parce qu'il a quand même foutu ma mère enceinte et l'a laisser tomber.. Et elle, elle souffrait pour me faire vivre.

-Tu sais... C'est pas bien de garder trop de rancœur du passé...

-J'ai appris à vivre de manière violente, au cas où il se pointerait devant moi pour me "rencontrer"..

-"à vivre de manière violente"?

-C'est ce que j'ai dis oui.

-Non mais... Tu veux dire quoi par là?..

-Si tu veux savoir... Ce que tu m'as déjà vu faire pour te défendre n'est rien... J'ai déjà tué alors que je n'étais même pas adolescent..

Un silence se fit. Il continuait d'avancer l'aire de rien, c'est pourtant quelque chose ce qu'il vient de me dire. Mes pas ralentissent et je le regarde, les yeux écarquiller, s'éloigner doucement. Lorsqu'il se retourne pour m'appeler, ne me trouvant pas dans son champs de vision, puis à son tour, c'est lui qui écarquille ses pupilles en me regardant.

-Je te dis que j'ai déjà tuer... Et je te retrouve avec cette tête de débile heureux.. Quelque chose cloche en toi non?..

-Non mais... C'est trop classe! En générale à la télé on voit des baby sitter de l'armée en mission pour sauver le monde, ou encore des agents secret sous une couverture de gouvernant d'enfants voir d'adolescent qui du coup tournent au comique. T'es absolument rien de tout ça, pour commencer tu fais tout le temps la gueule, mais je comprend pourquoi! T'es le genre tueur en série qui se cache sous la couverture d'un baby sitter orphelin, recueillis par les parents de celui que tu gardes sous ton aile!

-pas-du-tout.

Son air redevenu blasé pendant mon discours, je trouve ça classe moi, c'est comme dans les films ou série mais, là c'est la vraie vie, encore mieux! Et puis Livai est ce qu'il est moi il me protège et respecte mes parents ! Je le rejoins alors le sourire aux lèvres.

-Et maman et papa le savent?

-Oui. Ta mère le sais. Ton père non, il n'en n'a aucune idée et sinon je ne serais pas là. C'est ta mère qui me laisse ma dernière chance on va dire.

-Aaah c'est pour ça qu'elle avait du mal à me lâcher avant.

-qui laisserait son gosse sans rechigner à un assassin?

-Mais toi tu m'as jamais rien fais. Et tu ne tue pas puisque tu es toujours avec moi~

-Et quand t'es en cours?

-Euh... Bah...

-Je plaisante idiot, pendant tes cours je suis en général avec ta mère.. Je n'ai pas été élever comme toi, alors ta mère me montre la différence. Puisqu'elle, elle est au courant.

-C'est vrai que c'est maman qui t'as ramener à la maison. T'as pris un poids normal et tu es là pour rester avec moi du coup ~

-Quand ta mère m'a trouver j'étais en train d'achever un marchand qui s'était montrer violent après que je lui ai voler de la nourriture. Puisqu'il n'y avait que de cette manière que je pouvais me nourrir.

-Ce devait être dur.

-Non. J'ai appris à vite m'y adapter si je voulais rester en vie.

-Maintenant c'est du passé! Tu es avec moi et tout ça ne reviendra pas! Aujourd'hui tu n'as plus besoin de voler ou de tuer pour vivre, mais tu vis pour être heureux, c'est l'objectif de tout le monde.

-Je le suis déjà.

-Ah bon? Maiiiis tu fais toujours la gueule!

-Pas du tout. J'ai toujours été comme ça.

-C'est pas vrai! Tes yeux pétillent pas! J'ai l'habitude tu sais, je sais exactement quand t'es en colère, juste énervé, heureux ou même intimidé. Parce que tu as ce regard d'intimidation devant mes parents. Mais d'envie aussi.

-Depuis quand tu me relook comme ça?...

-Depuis très longtemps~

-Je ne sais plus qui fait le plus peur entre nous deux..

-Mais on peut se comprendre sans difficulté, je lis sur ton visage à peu près ce que tu penses, et tu sais tout de moi.

-J'en connais peu qui serait fasciner de savoir la personne à ses côtés, assassin.. Non t'es simplement idiot.

-Mais non!

-On rentre il se fait tard et ton père doit t'attendre.

-Ouiii!

Oui, ça se voit qu'il est content. Je ne l'ai peut-être pas aidé au maximum, mais le fait que je n'ai pas peur de lui a du le rassurer. Ce doit être dur de devoir avouer qu'on a déjà tuer. C'est plutôt courageux de sa part. Reprenant la route vers la maison, nous rentrons plutôt rapidement comme la pluie s'annonçait et comme c'était pas prévu, on n'avait rien pour nous protéger. Quand la pluie commence à nous tomber dessus, Livai me met sa veste sur la tête et me tire avec lui pour courir, moi bah je cours et je tiens sa veste sur ma tête. On arrive tremper et ma mère nous a ramener de quoi nous sécher en nous voyant. Livai était complètement tremper, moi j'avais au moins sa veste ça m'a quand même garder en parti sec. Et puis je pars chercher dans la poche de Livai, le cadeau pour mon père en lui offrant son cadeau avec un sourire et un "joyeux anniversaire". Bien sur Livai, bah fallait qu'il précise que comme j'avais oublié, je n'avais pas mon argent alors c'est lui qui l'a payer... Ça se dit même pas ce genre de choses! Et ça se fini avec le superbe gâteau de ma mère.

Le soir arrivé, je me couche après avoir dis un "bonne nuit" à tout le monde, révisant mes cours dans mon lit. Passionnant... Vraiment, avec toute l'ironie dont je suis capable. Au bout d'une bonne heure, j'éteins la lumière et m'installe correctement... Mais je ne suis pas à l'aise.. Je ne fais que de penser.. J'aimerais.. Encore mieux comprendre Livai. Décidé, je retire la couette et me lève. Je sors de ma chambre, et entre dans celle de Livai discrètement. Il m'est déjà arriver de me réfugier avec lui, c'était moins honteux qu'avec mes parents. Près du lit, je le regarde dormir. Si je monte dans son lit, je vais sans doute le réveiller... Il serait de mauvaise humeur. Je me retourne pour partir, mais je me sens tirer en arrière pour attiré dans son lit.

-je... T'ai réveiller?...

Il me met sa couverture sur moi pour me répondre.

-Je ne dormais pas. J'ai fais semblant en t'entendant arriver.

-ah...

-t'es pas discret même quand tu essayes.

-Roh ça va

-Bon... Qu'est ce que t'as?

-Je... Réfléchis beaucoup.. Sur ce que tu m'as dis et...

-tu réfléchis? Première nouvelle.

-La ferme... Je te répond et tu..

-C'est bon continu. Je suis tout ouïe.

-Sur tout ce que tu m'as dis...

-Tu as peur?

-Non... Je suis inquiet.. Pour toi..

-tu ne sais encore rien..

-Dis les moi?

-Pourquoi?

C'est vrai ça... Pourquoi il devrait me les dire?... Il n'a aucune obligation.. Et je m'immisce dans sa vie comme ça... On a toujours eu une relation, gamin/baby sitter.. Mais... Je m'en fiche, lui aussi a des choses à dire... Je veux que nos rôles s'échangent un instant, et que ce soit moi qui l'écoute.. Le silence entre nous se faisait plus présent que jamais. Puis il soupir et cède à ma requête. En commençant son récit, je l'écoute attentivement. Petit à petit, en l'écoutant, j'ai un pincement au cœur... Qui lui, est de plus en plus présent... Pour sa mère, ce qu'il a du en souffrir... Un enfant si jeune... Son oncle, je crois que je ne l'aime pas... Oser dire à un si petit garçon que c'est sa faute parce qu'il est trop faible... Et puis... Sa première victime.. Parce qu'il "avait été trop loin" comme lui il dit. Je n'ose pas lui demander ce qu'il lui a fait.. Mes larmes se mettent à couler, et mon nez se boucher, je renifle, ma respiration se fait casser, et surtout, j'ai super mal au cœur... Livai s'arrête à "ta mère m'a emmener chez elle et je t'ai rencontrer et..." mais ne put finir sa phrase en se tournant vers moi, pour me voir pleurer..

-Qu'est ce que tu as Eren?

Je ne répond pas, en fait je n'y arrive pas... Mes larmes coulent de plus en plus mais je respire de moins en moins bien.. Je pense qu'à ce moment, il tente de me calmer en me prenant contre lui... Ni une ni deux, je me blottie contre son torse et laisse affluer mes larmes... Je me sens mal pour lui... Quand je commence à mieux respirer, je reprend la paroles, mes larmes continuant de couler..

-Tu as pleurer?... Quand tu as retrouver ta mère inerte?... Quand ton oncle t'as dis tout ça?... Quand tu te forçais à te battre et à voler?... Quand tu tuais des personnes?..

-Non... J'ai pleurer en pensant ma mère évanouie. Mais quand j'ai compris qu'elle était peut être morte, pendant ces mois à rester près d'elle, je n'arrivais pas à pleurer et je n'ai jamais recommencer. Même quand mon oncle me faisais vivre cet enfer, je me suis habituer, quand il est parti, je me suis juste retrouver seul.

-alors... Je verserais tes larmes...

-Calmes toi... C'est pas comme ça que je... Je t'apprécie..

Au bout d'un certain temps.. Son odeur m'envoûte, mes larmes cessent, et je me sens partir.. Aujourd'hui, je sens comme un rapprochement entre nous.. Si seulement j'arriverais à soulager tout ses problèmes... En tout cas, j'ai encore beaucoup à vivre et il restera à mes côtés... Je le sens...

Fin du flash back

_  
2830 mots! Le plus long jusque là pfouah!  
Bon désoler j'avais promis qu'on savait qui avait kidnapper Eren dans celui la mais... Je ne le ferais pas plus long alors désoler je dois arrêter là mais le prochain on est obliger de le savoir ~  
Il y en a qui ont eu raison en tout cas!

Des avis sur cette journée entre eux dans le passé? :3 avez vous quelques théories? Ou c'est un peu flou pour certains encore? ^^


	17. Partie 17

J'ouvre les yeux, ce rêve... Ce souvenir avec Livai... Je me rends bien compte à quel point il a changé... Tellement que ce souvenir en est douloureux.. En ce temps là, il n'aurait jamais levé la main sur moi, il n'aurait pas repris sa violence.. Tout ça parce que j'ai fais la connerie de trop boire et que j'ai laissé un mec me sauter dessus... Tout est parti de là.. Et Jean?.. Soudain le bruit d'une porte, mon regard s'y dirige directement. Comme pour répondre à ma requête silencieuse, la personne qui vient d'entrer prend la parole.

-Désolé Eren, tu étais agité j'ai du t'endormir de force au gaz. Tu m'as l'aire plus calme.

Cette voix... Je peux la reconnaître entre plusieurs milliers d'autres.. Je sens mon cœur s'emballer. Là j'ai peur..

-Pourquoi tu fais ça? Pourquoi tu m'as attaché?... Où est-ce qu'on est?...

-Où? Mais à la maison. Il m'a fallu du temps, de l'aide et de l'argent pour tout organiser. Je n'habite plus ici. Mais je peux tout de même rester ici avec toi..

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?... Livai dis moi clairement ce qui se passe s'il te plait...

-Eh bien quand tu as été incapable d'affirmer au tribunal que Jean était le coupable, on m'a accuser et je suis partit. Erwin à racheter légalement la maison, et me laisse rester ici. Pour la loi, je suis à la rue. Puisque personne ne sait qu'on se connait bien avec Erwin maintenant on est tranquille toi et moi.

-Mais tu as conscience de ce que tu fais?! Tu me kidnappe et me séquestre! Livai ressaisis toi je t'en pris! Arrêtes avec tout ça! Non seulement tu deviens violent et la complètement fou!

-Eren.. J'ai toujours été comme ça

-Non! Pas le Livai que je connais!

-Tu dis que c'est moi qui devient fou mais... N'est-ce pas toi, qui t'ai inventer ma façon d'être? J'ai toujours été comme ça Eren.. Tu ne te l'ai jamais avouer c'est tout.. Tu m'as toujours vu comme l'idéal mais je ne le suis pas du tout. Je suis capable de tuer Eren, quiconque se mettant au travers de ma route, je peux l'égorger sans le moindre remord. Je te l'ai souvent dit, tu te fais des illusions..

-Non... Avant tu ne frappais personne et certainement pas moi! Tu aimes les endroits propres et ne supportes pas tout ce qui est trop sucré ou salé, le juste milieu te satisfait... Tu n'aimes pas que je joue aux jeux ou lis des mangas parce que tu trouve ça complètement abrutissant... Tu as toujours l'aire de faire la gueule mais au fond tu souffre terriblement.. Ton mal être... Parles en au lieu de faire du mal aux autres!

-mais maintenant je vais très bien. C'est avant que je n'étais pas bien.

-Quand?

-Chaque fois que je ne t'ai pas près de moi.

En disant sa dernière phrase il s'est vraiment beaucoup rapprocher de moi, s'étant assis sur le lit dans lequel je me trouve, et se penche vers moi pour ensuite m'embrasser. Il me caresse d'une de ses mains au niveau de ma nuque, pour descendre au niveau de mon torse, et pourquoi malgré la peur je répond à son baiser? J'ai vraiment une case en moins... M'en rendant compte je force pour y mettre fin, en basculant mon visage sur le côté. Livai à l'aire de s'en moquer et s'allonge tout contre moi..

-Je t'aime Eren... Je suis complètement fou de toi.. Et tu le sais très bien..

"De moi je sais pas, mais tu es fou ça oui..." Exactement ce que je pense à ce moment là.. Mais je pense qu'il ne le fait avant tout pas exprès.. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser.. Quand je le sens glisser sa main vers le bas de mon ventre, je réagis presque immédiatement.

-Livai tu fais quoi là?...

-Ça se voit non? J'ai envie de toi.

-Arrêtes ça maintenant... Pas comme ça...

-Qu'est ce qui te gênes?

-Je suis attacher...

-Et alors? C'est encore mieux je trouve

-c'est mort tu me détaches!

-Non parce que tu finiras aussi par me laisser seul. Je ne te laisserais plus filer.

Attention scène peut être choquante!

Pendant sa phrase, il a pu ouvrir mon pantalon et y passer sa main.. Je rêve, il me force alors que je refuse.. J'essaye tant bien que mal de le repousser mais je n'y arrives pas.. Je ne peux quasiment pas bouger, mon corps me l'interdit.. Livai me touche et je suis à sa merci.. Malgré que j'aimerais plier ne serait-ce qu'une de mes jambes pour le repousser loin, je n'y arrive pas physiquement.. À peine me touche-t-il que je suis excité et surtout, que je le laisse faire... J'attend alors un temps avant de pouvoir espérer bouger... Lorsque j'ai assez gémit pour lui. Il décide d'en faire plus, parce qu'il me retire le pantalon. Mais non... Je ne veux vraiment pas... Je tente encore de négocier ma libération.. Impossible, il refuse de me relâcher...

-Si tu ne me relâche pas, je ne veux pas de toi..

Il me regarde un temps avant de répondre en se redressant.

-Très bien.

Il va me libérer? Ou me laisser tranquille? L'un ou l'autre je m'en fiche mais qu'il fasse l'un des deux... Je le vois se pencher vers moi jusqu'à reposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il bouge un peu mais... Pas question de m'allumer, je me demande sur le coup ce qu'il fait.. Je le sens ensuite rebaisser mon sous vêtement mais je ne suis pas libérer..

-Livai... Mes poignets...

-je ne te fais rien, tu as dis que tu ne voulais pas de moi. Alors je vais t'en donner l'envie.

-Hein?... AAH!

Une horrible douleur... Pourtant ce n'est pas lui, parce qu'il se relève du lit et j'ai toujours cette douleur... Il se penche à mon oreille et murmure en articulant bien ses mots..

-Tu m'appelleras quand ça t'aideras à avoir envie de moi. Alors n'hésite pas.

Il repart de la pièce... Il me laisse comme ça... Cette chose en moi... Pas besoin j'ai bien deviner ce que c'est.. Et j'étais vraiment loin de me douter qu'il possédait ce genre de jouets.. Je réfléchis alors à un moyen de m'en sortir de tout ça.. Peut être en jouant avec ma souplesse, je réussirais à retirer ce jouet déjà, et en plus libérer mes poignets, puis je me rhabillerais correctement et m'enfuirais.. C'est trop grave, je dois me plaindre à la police.. Mais alors que j'essaye de bouger, je ressens encore plus la douleur du à cette chose. Du coup ça me recouche.. C'est assez dur à supporter et c'est douloureux.. Je tente bien plusieurs autres tentatives en vain, et malgré moi, je sens que je commence à apprécier la torture que Livai m'inflige... Je sens vraiment que je commence à durcir à l'entre-jambe là...

Un certain temps passe.. C'est même très long mais je refuse d'appeler Livai.. Je sais qu'il ne me détachera pas... Mais c'est horrible, dès que je bouge rien qu'un peu, la sensation est vraiment très présente... J'essaye tant bien que mal à me soulager mais rien n'y fais, sans mes mains je n'y arrive pas .. J'essaye bien en pliant mes jambes et contracter mes cuisses mais non c'est pas assez... J'en ai mal à la tête et en bas du ventre... Mon corps en réclame plus mais... Je ne veux pas comme ça... Je réessaye encore de me soulager.. En vain, ça ne me suffis pas... Je fini par gémir de frustration... Peu après, j'entend la porte s'ouvrir et la voix de Livai me parviens aux oreilles.. Je ne l'ai pourtant pas appeler...

-ça fait un moment je te croyais mort.

-Lâches.. Moi...

-Tu as envie de moi Eren?

-Non...

-Tu es au bord de la jouissance et tu ne peux pas, parce que ce n'est pas suffisant, laisse moi t'aider dans ton problème.

Pendant sa phrase, je l'entend se rapprocher et me tourne sur le dos, sur le coup j'en gémis presque de douleur... Il m'a enfoncer son jouet dans le trou et il me tourne sur le dos faut être con! (Eren se rebelle? AKITAGUEULE) je sens ses mains sur mes cuisses les écarter.. Je lui dis un énième "non" mais il ne m'écoute même pas... J'essaye de resserrer les jambes pour lui faire comprendre mais il se sert de son jouet sexuel, en le bougeant, comme il est toujours en moi, je suis malheureusement bien obliger d'accepter tout du coup.. Une de ses mains vient alors masturber mon membre beaucoup trop gonfler, ce simple fait, me procure un bien fou.. Alors quand je sens sa langue s'y mettre, puis sa bouche.. Mon dieu ce que c'est bon... Ça fait du bien d'être soulager.. Pourtant je ne le veux pas... Je suis attacher.. Comme un vulgaire prisonnier, un jouet.. Je lui demande bien d'arrêter mais rien.. Il n'écoute pas.. Lorsqu'il retire cette chose en moi, je me dis que c'est fini.. Mais non, parce qu'il retire sa chemise, et ouvre son pantalon. Alors là, je sais qu'il me force jusqu'au bout alors que je lui dis non..

Même si je me débat, il ne m'écoute vraiment et toujours pas.. Jusqu'à ce qu'il obtient ce qu'il voulait malgré que je n'y consent pas.. Mais pour cause de terrible douleur, je suis obligé d'accepter et me laisser faire.. Alors sans que je ne le veuille vraiment, mes cris de douleurs finissent à un moment par devenir des gémissements de courte durée puisque je ne tarde pas à enfin me libérer entre nous, puis il fini par se retirer et prend dans ses bras.. Mais lorsqu'il tente de m'embrasser, je tourne d'instinct mon visage pour l'éviter..

-Qu'est ce que tu as?

-Bonne question ça. Qu'est ce que j'ai dis moi... T'as pas une idée?... J'avoue que je sais pas trop... Le fait d'être attacher? Ou le fait que tu me force sans m'écouter que j'avais dis non... Ou peut être que tu m'ai kidnappé avec préméditation, ou alors..

Je ne fini même pas ma phrase, qu'une belle giffle s'abat sur ma joue...

-C'est bon t'as fini là?... D'une, tu es attaché parce que sinon tu ne m'écouterais pas. De deux, je t'ai soulager parce que tu ne pouvais plus et ça peut même être vraiment douloureux. De trois, je t'ai simplement ramené à la maison!

-Mais tu n'es plus chez toi!

-Ça revient au même! On est tout les deux et ensemble! C'est ce qui compte.

-Mais... Livai tu mélanges tout là... T'as pas besoin de me kidnapper comme ça et m'attacher! Je t'aime, je resterais toujours avec toi! Mais tu t'y prend mal... Tu fais de plus en plus n'importe quoi! Détaches moi, tu verras bien que je ne pars pas!

-Non. Tu es trop souvent parti de cette maison.. Et je sens que tu continueras... Alors tu resteras ici, avec moi, en sécurité et où personne ne viendra nous déranger.. Là où on pourra faire notre vie tranquille. Et si pour ça il faut que tu sois attaché, tu le seras. Maintenant reposes toi le temps que je fasses à manger.

Il se lève sans m'écouter quand je tente de le raisonner, il me couvre avec la couverture et part de la pièce.. Me retrouvant seul.. Je sens que je vais très mal vivre les prochains jours... Dès que je montre un peu trop de résistance ou de caractère, je m'en prend une déjà... J'ai plutôt intérêt à avoir les mêmes ardeurs que lui pour m'éviter trop de douleur.. Bref... Mener une vie de soumission totale quoi... Mais... Ne serait-ce pas là, le reflet de ce que je vivais déjà?... J'ai.. Toujours été enchaîné à lui... Et pire depuis la première gifle qu'il m'a donné.. Je m'étais sortit de tout ça, et dès qu'il y a eu une petite anomalie, je me suis directement jeter sur lui... Quoiqu'il ai pu faire ou me faire, je suis toujours resté là, à traîner derrière lui.. Dès qu'il était en colère il me battait.. Et tout le monde n'ont fait que de me mettre en garde.. Je ne remarque que maintenant, que ces coups, ils n'avaient vraiment pas lieux d'être, il n'a jamais eu le droit de me frapper.. Et pourtant.. Il m'a déjà fais du mal jusqu'à l'inconscience.. Il a tué des innocents... Et là, il m'a vraiment forcé.. Je ne voulais pas..

C'est ce qu'on appel du viol non?.. Assassinat, violence, kidnapping, viol, séquestration... Il les accumule.. Pourquoi?.. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend?.. Alors depuis notre rencontre jusqu'à ma trahison, il n'a fait que semblant? Ou c'est ce qui l'a fait disjoncté?... Il avait l'aire sincère quand on s'est connu, mais il a toujours eu l'aire sincère quand il disait à chaque fois qu'il me frapperait plus... Je l'aime toujours, mais il me fais de plus en plus peur chaque jours.. Pour le moment je ne sais pas quoi penser d'autres.. Je crois que je me refusais d'admettre que Livai me frappait vraiment.. Je pensais que.. Peut être c'était normal et on devait passer par là... Pourtant mes parents, Armin, et Jean, ils m'ont tous plusieurs fois mis en garde...

Je sais ce que je vais faire... Je vais gagner un minimum de confiance de Livai, et quand il décidera de me détacher, je profiterais pour partir, et il faudra que j'arrive jusqu'à la maison de mes parents... Ma mère saura me sortir de ce pétrin.. Livai ne fera jamais rien à ma mère... C'était une amie cher à sa mère.. Et par honneur à la mémoire de sa mère, il ne touchera jamais un seul cheveux de la mienne.

Mon plan bien en tête, je devais paraître naturel.. Comme je l'ai toujours été. Pour l'instant je prendrais sur moi et continuerais de me prendre quelques coups parce que j'aurais été insolent.. Et petit à petit, devenir le mec parfait pour qu'il me relâche, puis je me démerde pour l'assommer ou autre, et je me tire d'ici rapidement.. Je me protégerais grâce à mes parents.. Quitte à ensuite le dénoncer.. Parce qu'il en fait trop.. Je raconterais tout... J'espère juste, rester en vie jusque là, qui sait ce qui peut se passer entre temps?.. On ne peut pas savoir à l'avance...

Coucou~  
je tiens à préciser que dans sans doute quelques jours je déménage et... Que je n'aurais pas le wifi... Je ne pourrais ni lire, ni poster , alors je n'ai pas de date de déménagement mais bon ^^' c'est dans pas longtemps quoi voila je voulais préciser ça ~  
et vous remarquez? j'ai tenter de faire plus d'efforts pour l'orthographe! pour les "er" et "é"

Bon à votre avis, Eren va vraiment se sortir de ce merdier? Vous remarquerez qu'il a ouvert les yeux concernant Livai ~  
Kissu à tout le monde ~ et merci d'être toujours plus nombreux à lire ^^ et vos commentaires sont vraiment appréciable ~


	18. Partie 18

Déjà une semaine s'est passé. Je suis toujours attaché.. À tout, il trouve des solutions à tout... Même aux toilettes j'y vais attaché... Mais je me tais, ça finira par marcher... Il me détachera et je fuirais... Je ne sais pas quand mais ça finira par marcher.. Je me force à accepter les coucheries c'est pour pas louper mon plan.. Vraiment c'est insupportable et pourtant.. Pour sortir de là il faudra encore du temps... Mes parents doivent être morts de trouilles.. Déjà une semaine que je ne suis pas rentrer alors que je ne faisais qu'aller au super marché avec les amis.. Je n'en suis jamais revenu..

Aujourd'hui encore, j'accepte tout ce que Livai veut. S'il veut qu'on couche ensemble on le fait, des fois il me parle ou il veut que je lui parle, on dort des fois ensemble, mais je manque terriblement de sommeil.. Je n'avale rien en revanche et j'ai vraiment faim.. Mais dans son état actuel, j'ai peur d'avaler quoique ce soit.. Je suis autant affamé qu'assoiffé... Mais je dois tenir le coup.. Si je fais confiance à mon père, je vais vraiment très mal finir si ça continu.. Je dois vraiment réussir à sortir de là.. Bon j'ai soif mais je rassurerais tout le monde que j'ai un minimum d'eau encore dans le corps, je suis assoiffé pas asséché..

Encore cette fois, Livai est contre moi et je ne dis rien. Je le laisse faire. Je suis bien obligé, je n'ai toujours rien mangé, je suis sur que j'ai maigris.. Je ne pense pas que ce soit encore pour aujourd'hui.. Quoique, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Une énième fois j'essais de négocier ma liberté, trouvant tout un tas d'argument, du genre que je ne peux pas le toucher quand on couche ensemble, j'aimerais pouvoir lui caresser la peau, entre-mêler mes doigts dans ses cheveux et d'autres encore, voila le genre d'arguments que je lui sort. Pendant toute cette semaine, je réfléchis et j'avoue que, je crois avoir plus peur de lui que je ne l'aime.. Je me pose des questions.. Ne serait-ce pas plutôt par peur que je reste toujours avec lui? Je dis tout le temps que je l'aime mais.. Depuis la première gifle qu'il m'a donner, dans le couloir du bureau, enfin c'était plus un coup de poing qu'une gifle, depuis il me fait peur, parce qu'il a passer une barrière qui me protégeait de lui.. Puis devant la maison, en public d'Armin, Mikasa et Petra je crois, il m'a vraiment fait du mal, quitte a frapper une femme, il s'en était même pris à Mikasa.. Est-ce que je n'ai pas simplement peur et je m'inventerais mes sentiments?.. Je n'en sais rien... Je ne sais même pas comment savoir.. Mais là, je veux partir.. Livai se met à me parler, de tout et de rien.. Je l'écoute d'une oreille un peu distraite, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche un point sensible..

-Tu sais je regrette quand même de m'en être pris à toi aussi violemment, après tout je ne suis pas mieux.

-Hein? Comment ça tu n'es pas mieux?

-Mais ça reviens au même, c'est toi qui a commencé.

-Livai, tu n'es pas mieux de quoi?..

-Tu es sur de vouloir savoir?

-Là oui..

-Pour être avec toi au tout début, j'ai du te prendre comme second, je trompais mon ex pour toi. J'ai fini par lui dire rapidement que je t'aimais et je le quittais. Et puis quand j'ai su ce que tu avais fais, je suis retourner le voir. À chaque fois que tu me faisais du mal.

-À chaque fois que je... Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?! Tu me frappais, ça te suffisais pas?!

-Non parce qu'un jour tu l'aurais su, et ce jour, j'espérais que tu en souffrirais.

-...très bien alors.. Quand est-ce que je t'ai fais du mal?

-Chaque fois que tu sortais pour voir quelqu'un d'autres que moi.

-Ah oui donc a chaque fois que j'allais voir mes amis, tu t'envoyais en l'aire avec ton ex? Et c'est qui? Tu ne m'en a jamais parler de lui..

-Chaque choses en son temps. Tu finiras par tout savoir.

-Je croyais que tu passais ton temps a me suivre

-Je le faisais. Mais je ne t'attendais pas à la sortie du magasin ou d'un immeuble. Je partais une fois que je savais ce que je voulais.

-Même quand on était ensemble.. Alors tu me fais vivre un véritable enfer pour ça, alors que tu le faisais aussi.. Et plusieurs fois.. Ça servait à quoi alors tout ton cinéma?!

Il me regarde mais ne me réponds pas.. C'est la meilleure celle là.. Il faisait pareil voir pire, je ne l'ai fais qu'une fois et j'ai bien morfler jusque là... Je ne comprend pas.. Je ne suis plus sur de l'aimer et pourtant, ça me fait vraiment mal, ce qu'il vient de m'avouer..

-Livai.. Détaches moi.. Ce n'est pas une négociation, c'est un ordre...

Ma voix est devenue plus dure.. Bien sur il refuse..

-Détaches moi, ou je suis capable de m'arracher les poignets, rien que pour t'en foutre une..

Il fini par enfin m'obéir, je suis libérer, mes poignets sont en compotes et je suis obliger de me les frotter à cause de la douleur. Lui, il ose encore me fixer... J'avoue que là, son aire impassible que j'ai toujours trouver sexy, m'énerve au plus haut point.. Le coup part tout seul, mon poing s'est serrer et est partit le frapper au visage.. Puis je me jette sur lui, vraiment je suis énerver.. Je crois que je n'arrive plus à me contrôler.. Une bagarre éclate entre nous, jamais je n'aurais pensé que je me rebellerais contre lui.. Il ne supporte pas qu'on le frappe, ses coups se font vraiment plus violent que d'habitude mais cette fois je ne me dégonfle pas.. J'arrive à riposter. Même si je fini à terre, et lui au dessus de moi à me tenir les poignets au dessus de ma tête, position que j'ai eu pendant une semaine.. Je me débat jusqu'à ce que mes forces me quittent, jusque là, Livai osait me faire la moral..

Tant pis, au revoir le peu de fierté qu'il me restais, je force un peu, et en repensant à toute cette histoire, je me laisse pleurer d'une manière lamentable. Je lui supplie alors d'arrêter et quand je sens qu'il baisse un peu sa garde, libère mes poignets et place mes mains des deux côtés de son visage, l'attirant ensuite vers moi pour déposer mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Petit à petit nous mettons plus d'entrain à ce baiser, jusqu'à échanger notre salive, notre étreinte n'avait plus rien de violent. C'était le moment. Je me relève un peu l'entraînant avec moi. Lorsque je fut assis, je me retirais un peu de lui pour lui faire une demande. Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser, pourquoi je lui demande contre le mur. Une fois debout, il me bloque contre le mur que j'ai voulu à l'opposer du lit. Puis il me caresse, me touche, m'embrasse, mes mains se balades elles. Et quand je sens quelque chose de dur et de froid, je l'attrape et profite que Livai sépare justement nos lèvres. En fait, je le frappe tellement fort, que la bouteille en verre que je tenais se fracasse en morceau.

Voyant Livai tomber à terre sur le coup après un gémissement de douleur, sur le coup je le regarde avec peur, il ne bouge plus vraiment, je profite alors et me met à courir. Je sort alors de cet endroit sombre qui me donne mal aux yeux en présence de lumière, et alors que j'allais franchir la porte d'entrée, on m'attrape au bras et ma course se fini ainsi.. Voilà.. Après tout ces efforts, je n'aurais pas réussi à m'enfuir.. Je me retourne alors prêt à tout pour m'enfuir..

-Erwin lâchez moi ou...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, je suis plutôt étonné de le voir sourire.. Pourquoi?

-Tu décides de t'enfuir?

-Un peu normal, vous me séquestrez depuis une semaine.. Laissez moi partir avant que Livai..

-Justement, Livai te rattrapera et ce sera pire Eren. Alors reste donc ici.

\- Non... Je veux rentrer...

-Très bien je t'aurais prévenu.

-Je perds du temps là..

-Eren, ne le dénonce pas. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pense, en fait, il ne fait pas vraiment de mal.

Il me lâche en finissant sa phrase, il me laisse vraiment partir.. Je ne perds pas une minutes de plus et je m'enfuis.. J'ai vraiment trop peur.. Si jamais Livai me rattrape, je suis un homme mort.. Alors même affaiblis comme je suis, je cours! Je dois vraiment arriver à temps à la maison, avant que Livai ne me rattrape.. Je verrais ensuite ce que je ferais mais je dois retourner vers mes parents..

Avec de la chance et surtout sans m'arrêter, je traverse la rue de chez mes parents et continu de courir jusqu'à la porte d'entré que je ne prend même pas la peine d'ouvrir correctement, un grand fracas se fait entendre et je me tomber emportant dans ma chute, le petit meuble à chaussure avec lequel j'avais tenter de m'arrêter dans mon élan. J'entend du bruit, la voix de ma mère qui panique, dans un dernier souffle qui me restait, je l'appelle en hurlant. Et aussitôt, elle accoure jusqu'à moi. Me voyant dans un état pitoyable, elle se rapproche et me prend contre elle. Ça y est, je suis sauvé.. Livai ne pourra plus rien contre moi tant que j'aurais ma mère avec moi. Mon père arrivé, m'aide alors à me lever, je réclame à boire et à manger à ma mère qui s'exécute tout de suite, je profite pour m'habiller, mes vêtements sont indescriptible. Et puis tout en mangeant, mes parents, surtout mon père, me questionnent.

-Eren, qu'est ce qui s'est passer? Tu n'es pas rentrer et impossible de te joindre et tu rentre dans cet état.

-Je sais pas... Je ne comprends pas trop non plus..

-Dis nous ce que tu sais alors

-Papa je.. Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler..

Quel idiot Eren.. Je dois tout dire.. Je m'étais dis de tout dire à mes parents.. Sinon comment je pourrais être protéger s'ils ne savent rien.. Ma mère prend alors la parole.

-Eren, c'est Livai qui t'as mis dans un état pareil?..

Pourquoi elle l'accuse lui directement?... D'accord elle sait à peu près de quoi il est capable mais... Elle sait qu'il ne me ferait rien.. Le Livai d'avant en fait.. Voyant que je ne répond pas, elle insiste. Je dois le dire, malgré tout, c'est bien lui.. C'est Livai qui fait tout ça.. Mes larmes se mettent alors à couler en repensant à tout ce qui s'est passé, je me cache alors le visage avec mon bras... Et hoche ma tête entière de haut en bas et de bas en haut pour répondre à la question de ma mère... Je l'ai enfin dis... Mes parents savent enfin la vérité.. Ils se rapprochent tout les deux de moi en tentant de me rassurer sans doute, mon père attrapant mon épaule et ma mère me caressant les cheveux.. Mon visage se fait plus bas... J'ai honte d'avoir autant mentis à mes parents..

-Eren, qu'est ce qu'il t'as fais exactement?..

-Maintenant dis nous la vérité mon bébé..

-Li... Livai a.. Il...

Mes pleures m'empêche de parler.. Aussi mes parents font au mieux pour me rassurer et me calmer.. Je viens alors me blottir contre ma mère qui me tiens dans ses bras.. C'est vraiment dur de dire tout ca.. Mais je me rends compte que je le dois.. Après m'être calmer, je prend le courage de répondre à mes parents.

-Il y a longtemps que Livai me frappe... Chaque fois que je voyais quelqu'un d'autre que lui.. Mais.. J'ai mentis à tout le monde.. Je croyais que c'était normal.. Et puis pendant que j'étais avec Armin, Connie et Sasha, il m'a appeler puis je suis aller le rejoindre au parc... Avec un de ses amis, il m'a assommer et m'a ramener avec lui.. Il m'a attacher avec des menottes et je devais accepter tout ce qu'il voulait.. Pour pouvoir être libre, je me suis dis de gagner sa confiance et une fois détacher, je m'enfuirais.. On s'est battu et pour qu'il ne me fasse pas plus de mal, je l'ai embrasser et une fois qu'il ne se méfiait plus, j'ai attraper une bouteille en verre et en le frappant, j'ai fais exploser la bouteille, son ami m'a laisser partir après m'avoir demander de ne pas dénoncer Livai.. Et j'ai réussi à partir.. Mais comme j'avais peur, je refusais quoique ce soit à avaler..

-Tu as bien fais Eren, j'ai l'impression qu'il valait mieux ne rien manger ou boire..

Après les paroles de mon père, ma mère demanda qu'on arrêtes le sujet et qu'on me soigne.. Mon père s'exécute alors. Je me demande vraiment ce qui va m'arriver maintenant.. Pour le moment, je resterais chez mes parents, limite quitte à être cloîtré chez eux.. Je ne sais même pas où ça en est avec le travail... Je me demande si je ne me suis pas fais renvoyer.. Après tout il y a longtemps que je n'y suis pas aller et je n'ai plus de nouvelles... De toute façon j'ai peur que la, ma vie soit en danger... J'ai quand même blesser Livai jusqu'à l'assommer... C'est claire qu'il est capable de me traquer...

/Ellipse 3 jours, bah oui inspiration inexistante à partir de là/

Aucunes nouvelles de Livai.. Je suis rassurer comme pas du tout, bref je sais pas ce que je veux j'ai l'impression.. Enfin du coup je sors toujours accompagner si vraiment besoin de quelque chose. Là actuellement je suis avec Armin, à la supérette à 5 minutes de chez mes parents. Prenant ce qu'il nous faut, quand j'entend mon prénom.. Ce timbre de voix me met des frissons dans le dos.. J'ai peur de me retourner, alors je fais l'aire de rien et continue ma route.. Seulement la voix me rappel.. Mon cœur s'accélère et je perds un rythme cardiaque normal, pendant que je marche aux côtés d'Armin, je sens mes jambes trembler.. Je chuchote bien évidemment à Armin qu'on doit ignorer, et il acquiesce comme ayant eu la même idée. On tente alors d'accélérer le pas.. Mais le plus dur reste à venir, c'est à la caisse.. La voix de tout à l'heure retentit et sonne plus comme une interrogation. "Eren Jeager?" c'est ce que la voix me dis en laissant une main attraper mon épaule.. Je me sens raide... Et finalement je me retourne faisant face à l'homme qui m'harcelais depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Quoi?! Mais laissez moi tranquille à la fin! Qui êtes-vous?! Et qu'est ce que vous me voulez?!

-Je reconnaît bien là, la signature de Livai de part les coups sur ton visage, j'étais sur que ce serait toi le jeune Eren Jeager.

Armin se retourne lui faisant face avec moi. Cet homme.. Il a.. Une aura bizarre.. Il connaît Livai... Et... La signature de Livai?! Mais... Je suis le seul avec ce fameux Erwin à la connaître sa signature... À moins... Qu'il ne soit..

-Répondez moi... Qui êtes vous?...

-Pour les présentations, crois moi tu n'as pas besoin de te présenter, je connais tout de toi. Quand à moi, pour Livai, je suis son oncle, Kenny Ackerman.

Voilà pour le chapitre 18 déjà ~

J'espère qu'il ne vous déçoit toujours pas xD  
Dites moi les gens!

J'ai un projet que je voudrais réaliser soyez le plus honnêtes possible, je rêve d'être mangaka mais je n'ai pas le niveau requis du dessin, seulement têtue comme je suis je suis toujours dessus, j'ai donc penser, à transformer mes histoires écrites en épisodes. Ça ressemblerais à des doujinshi, mais sauf que bah, il y aura des voix et bruitages quand besoin s'impose xD pour le moment, je commencerais sur mes One Shot, et je finirais par faire le professeur ne fais pas le chanteur, ensuite je continuerais sur cette fiction. La question est: ça donnerais envie de regarder ou pas du tout ou bof? Soyez sincère! Si y a que ça je montre mon niveau de dessin pas de soucis si c'est ce qui peut gêner ,

Voilà merci ~  
Et toujours si vous avez des hypothèses sur la suite, je suis toute ouïe ~


	19. Partie 19

Kenny Ackerman... Le Kenny Ackerman... Celui qui a appris à Livai, tant de violence alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant chétif de 7 petites années, après l'avoir baratiné que s'il n'avait pas de père ou plus de mère c'était sa faute parce qu'il n'avait qu'à pas être là... Minute.. Livai ne veut plus voir Kenny, comment ça se fait qu'il me connaisse alors? Où a-t-il trouvé mon nom?..

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez? Kenny Ackerman..

Il sourit, j'aime vraiment pas son sourire... En vrai je flippe! Parce que Livai, il est fort et tout, mais c'est Kenny qui lui a appris tout ça, alors il serait encore... Plus horrible que Livai..? Armin me propose de partir, je dois oui.. Mais pourquoi Kenny qui est supposer ne pas me connaitre, vient à ma rencontre et me dis, me connaître par cœur?... Cette histoire commence vraiment à devenir glauque...

-Payez donc, on parlera dehors. Si tu as peur, emmène blondinet avec toi.

Puis il part sans rien de plus.. Blondinet c'est comme ça que Livai l'appel toujours... Il m'aurait mentis et vois son oncle?... Non non, tout le monde appel les blonds "blondinet" ou les blondes "blondinette"... Ce doit être une coïncidence...

-Eren, tu vas pas aller le voir quand même?...

-Je trouve bizarre que je rencontre Kenny Ackerman... Et qu'en plus il me connait...

-Livai lui a parler de toi c'est tout..

-Rah non.. Livai a vraiment de la rancœur pour son oncle.. Il n'aurait pas été le voir.. Son oncle lui a vraiment fait du mal...

-Bah là il a l'aire de te connaître..

-Justement... Armin vient avec moi, et on va le voir, si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, tu cours jusque chez mes parents

-ce mec peux te tuer..

-Je sais.. Mais je n'y peux rien.. Il faut que je comprenne certaines choses, et lui, il a l'aire d'en savoir encore plus que moi..

-Oui mais..

-Armin, je ne serais pas seul puisque tu seras là. Et au pire des cas, je sais que tu te débrouilleras pour me venir en aide.

-Eren...

-Allez viens.

Pendant que la caissière me faisais encaisser, Armin rangeait les courses dans le sac. Il n'a vraiment pas l'aire d'accord avec moi, je peux comprendre, Kenny, rien qu'au visage, a l'aire vraiment dangereux. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il faut que je saches, on peut penser à une coïncidence mais.. Je ne crois pas.. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas un hasard, et si ça peut me permettre de comprendre les choses.. Je prendrais bien le risque. De toute façon, depuis plusieurs mois je suis tomber au plus bas, alors autant aller jusqu'au bout. Je force alors Armin à venir avec moi parce que... Bon j'ai pas non plus envie de lui faire face seul. Comme promis il m'attend et je vois un rictus se former quand il me voit arriver avec Armin. Je préfère passer outre, je dois rester calme en toutes circonstances.. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait avoir dans la tête. Peut-être que c'est vrai que j'ai des tendance idiot et suicidaire.. C'est du suicide d'aller de moi-même voir cet homme... Mais après tout, je ne le connaît que par les récits de Livai.. Enfin face à face avec cet homme, je lui demande plus d'explication sur le fait qu'il me connaisse, et pourquoi il me cherchait. Sa seule réponse fut "chaque choses en son temps".. Facile à dire, c'est bizarre qu'il me connaisse.

-Avant tout Eren, j'aimerais que tu réponde à une question, puis je répondrais aux tiennes.

-qu'est ce que c'est?...

Je suis un peu anxieux de ce qu'il veut me demander.. Mais si je peux avoir moi, mes réponses, de cette manière.. Alors je répondrais à sa question.

-J'aimerais que tu me dises où se trouve ton cher Livai.

-Hein? Mais..

-Tu étais plus facile d'accès.

-Eren, on rentre...

-Non attendez, si vous me connaissez c'est bien que c'est Livai qui vous a parlez de moi, et vous semblez bien au courant de beaucoup de choses..

-Sinon je ne serais pas là à te demander où est Livai. Il y a de nombreuses années que je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Parce que vous l'avez abandonné! Qui vous a dit tout sur moi si ce n'est pas Livai?!

-Surveille ta façon de me parler, c'est un conseil..

-Eren...

Armin me prend le bras pour me convaincre de partir... Mais... Non je ne veux pas.. J'ai tellement de choses à dire...

-Je veux une réponse à ma question!

-Une jeune amie à toi. Quand elle m'a raconter la partie où Livai était trop violent, j'ai décider de m'en mêler.

-Vous racontez n'importe quoi! Aucun de mes amis ne vous connaissent!

-Il faut croire qu'il y a des exceptions. Maintenant dis moi où il est.

-Non vraiment je crois que ça lui a suffis..

-Eren.. Cherches pas les embrouilles...

-Vraiment? Tu ne veux pas me le dire? Dois-je comprendre qu'il faut que je le fasse venir?

Il s'avance dangereusement de moi, j'ai peur, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, mon corps de bouge pas, et ma fierté prend le dessus.. Pourtant, je sais que je joue avec le feu là..

-Quoi? Me kidnapper? Me tuer? Vous ne l'attirerez pas, il ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec vous..

-Ta voix te trompes jeune Jeager..

-Pas du..

-Dans la résidence secondaire d'Erwin Smith.. Laissez Eren tranquille maintenant..

-À ce que j'en crois du regard qu'Eren te porte tu as l'aire de dire vrai. Mais s'il s'avère que c'est un mensonge... Je vous éliminerais tout les deux sans aucun remord.

Il se retourne dos à nous et part. Mon regard se reporte une nouvelle fois sur Armin.. Cet idiot, il l'a dit mais pourquoi?! La colère me monte et il le remarque bien, levant ses mains pour se protéger d'un quelconque geste. Je lui attrape alors les épaules en le secouant restant menaçant.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as pris?! Pourquoi tu lui a dit?! Ce mec est encore pire que Livai! Et ça se voit pourtant! Il veut pas le retrouver pour prendre le thé putain!

-Eren, c'était Livai ou nous.. J'avais pas le choix! Et si je lui avait mentis il serait revenu pour nous tuer directement..

-idiot on se serait enfuis où il n'aurait pas pu nous retrouver!

-Chez tes parents?! Ça marche pour Livai parce qu'il respecte la meilleure amie de sa mère! Mais lui il a l'aire de s'en foutre royalement, tu aurais attirer des problèmes non seulement à nous, mais à tes parents! J'ai préférer lui dire où était Livai à la place!

-Même après tout ce qu'il a fait, Livai ne mérite pas de mourir des mains de son oncle!

-j'ai jamais dis ça! Personne ne le mérite, mais.. J'ai du faire un choix rapide parce que tu te rebellais contre un type dangereux... Là il t'aurait pas juste bousculer comme l'aurait fait Jean!

-Même! Maintenant tu vas la faire fonctionner ta cervelle et tu vas me trouver un moyen rapide et efficace de prévenir Livai, et de trouver une solution pour qu'il se fasse pas butter! Ce mec a tout appris à Livai, il saura se défendre contre lui et lui, il pourra rien faire alors creuse toi les méninges rapide! Ensuite on trouvera qui est la connasse qui a été baver sur Livai et moi!

Oui ça m'énerve.. Parce que Livai reste humain.. Je trouve que le punir serait juste, mais pas comme ça.. Alors on se dépêche de rentrer pour les courses, et en chemin, on a décidé avec Armin qu'il vaudrait mieux en parler à ma mère.. Même si ce serait mal venue, elle connaissait la mère de Livai, elle peut avoir connu son oncle.. De cette manière, elle pourrait indirectement sauver Livai.. C'est farfelu mais ça peut marcher.. Une fois à la maison, aucune trace ni de mon père, ni de ma mère.. J'essaye de les appeler par le portable mais, c'est direct la messagerie.. Et j'avais besoin de ma mère là.. Je lui laisse un message alors paniquer,non seulement elle rappellera vite parce qu'elle prendra peur, mais en plus elle se dépêchera de me rejoindre et là, elle pourra nous aider.. Et puis surtout... C'est que je suis vraiment paniquer.. J'ai peur de ce qui peut arriver... J'attend un peu, mais la peur m'envahis de plus en plus, je n'ai quasiment plus de peau sur le bout de mes doigts tellement je les ronges.. Est-ce que Kenny a déjà retrouver Livai?... Déjà, est ce que Livai va bien?... Je ne peux pas me résoudre à être cruel avec lui...

Pris par la peur, je regarde Armin et lui supplis qu'on ressortes, je le force à moitié, j'ai réellement peur.. Ce mauvais pressentiment, je l'ai déjà ressentit, aussi fortement la dernière fois, j'ai ensuite lu ce message de regret de la part de Livai, et ai bien cru qu'il s'était laissé mourir.. Heureusement qu'Hanji avait été là... Mon dieu Hanji! Elle saurait peut être quoi faire, elle connaît Livai depuis bons nombres d'années! Je décide de l'appeler. Je ne lui expliques que l'essentiel, Kenny est revenu et il cherche à s'en prendre à Livai en me menaçant, pour me protéger, Armin à révéler la planque de Livai.. Elle comprend décidément vite la situation, et me demande de la rejoindre la bas, puis elle raccroche rapidement. Elle arrivera peut être à temps? Après tout, le temps que Kenny trouve la résidence secondaire d'Erwin, on a un peu de temps.

Armin et moi nous dépêchons alors, Hanji serait déjà arriver étant donné qu'elle vit plus près. Je réfléchis à tout ça.. Tout en nous dépêchant, Armin n'est pas très sportif je suis obliger de me soumettre à son rythme.. J'ai vraiment terriblement peur... Un grand bruit me parvient alors, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'arrêtes, je ne suis qu'à mi-chemin... Puis, je perçois l'entente de sirènes... De gros et larges véhicules passent à côté de moi pour me dépasser.. Je me sens alors trembler, Armin m'appelle mais je n'arrive plus à répondre...

-Livai...

Est la seule réponse que je peux donner à ce moment là... Armin me tire alors, et par automatisme, j'avance pour ne pas tomber en avant..

-Eren, on ne sait pas si c'est pour Livai, j'ai gaffer d'accord? Mais il faut que tu t'assure qu'il va bien, je suis sur qu'il fait juste la tête et qu'il râle à cause du boucan des pompiers. Ça doit l'empêcher de regarder la télévision dans le calme. J'en suis sûr.

-tu me le jure Armin?...

-Je... Eren..

-Jure le moi.. S'il te plaît... Jure moi qu'il va bien...

-je te le jure, je t'accompagne et on va lui parler, tout vas s'arranger, on va trouver des solutions pour qu'il se calme et tu pourras même revivre avec lui.. Je te le promet..

-Oui... Allons y alors!..

Un peu rassurer, je reprends la course avec Armin, Livai va sûrement bien.. Je dois m'inquiéter pour rien.. Arrivant rapidement, je remarque avec effrois que cette fumée noir, ces flammes, ressortaient de cette maison où était caché Livai... Les pompiers étaient là... Qu'est ce qu'ils perdent du temps à donner des ordres?... Agissez! Lorsque j'aperçois Erwin, en dehors de la maison, en sécurité, une lueur d'espoir vient m'enlacer. Je me dirige alors vers lui.

-Erwin! Où est Livai? Je ne le vois pas.

Tout en regardant un peu partout en même temps de lui poser ma question. N'obtenant pas de réponse immédiate, je me retourne vers lui, je crois qu'il ne m'a pas entendu. Mais.. Il me regarde, quand nos regards se croisent, ses yeux se plissent et il les détournent par la suite.. Je.. Non... Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?... Je sens une main qui se veut réconfortante sur mon épaule.. Je tourne le regard et aperçois Hanji..

-Eren, Livai n'est pas sortit et les pompiers ne peuvent plus aller le chercher... La porte du sous sol est apparemment barricadé et c'est devenu trop dangereux...

-Quoi?...

-Livai est au sous sol.. J'ai tenter d'enfoncer la porte en vain.. On m'a forcer à sortir à cause du manque d'oxygène.. Et Hanji est arrivé à ce moment là.. Je n'ai pu faire face à son oncle.. Et pourtant j'ai essayer... Il a enfermer Livai et à lancer le feux..

-De manque d'oxy... Mais Livai ne peut plus respirer la dedans! Il faut le ressortir! Le feux a du fragiliser la porte.. C'est maintenant ou jamais!

-On ne peut rien faire, c'est aux pompiers maintenant de faire ça...

-Non! Ce ne sont que des branleurs!

Je dois l'aider... Il ne mérite pas ce genre de traitement... Je m'élance alors en courant vers la maison malgré les tentatives vaines de me retenir et les appels désespérer.. Je ne laisserais pas Livai se faire brûler vif! Une fois à l'intérieur, ma respiration me fait bien ressentir ce fameux manque d'oxygène, je tousse mais je n'abandonne pas.. Je m'avance vers cette fameuse porte du sous sol.. J'essaye de la pousser mais elle ne s'ouvre pas.. La poignet doit être intouchable à cause de la chaleur... Je retire mon haut et m'en sert pour respirer dedans, histoire de pas trop respirer de fumer.. Je pense alors à donner des coups de pieds dans la porte.

Il me faut donner plusieurs coups, ma respiration ce fait de moins en moins bonne, j'étouffe et malgré le tissu, je respire cette fumée.. Quand mon pied perce enfin un trou dans le bois de la porte. Grâce à ça, je l'enfonce plus encore, je fini par pouvoir passer, me brûlant au passage.. Pas doué que je suis... Pas de temps a perdre plus longtemps, je m'approche de Livai, il est assis sur les genoux au dessus du lit, la tête basse comme résolu à mourir... Mais non il ne faut pas, je retire alors le tissu de ma bouche et l'appel, j'ai du mal à avancer correctement et ma toux reprend de plus belle.. Quand je le vois relever doucement la tête vers moi, je peux remarquer des marques et multiples blessures.. Livai se serait fait battre par son oncle pour finir enfermer et tenter d'être brûler vif?..

_  
Voila chapitre un peu plus court parce que le précédent était long. Le prochain, sera du point de vu de Livai. Donc pas trop long non plus je prévois ^^'

Voili voilou ~ j'attend impatiente vos commentaires!


	20. Partie 20

(comme dit dans le précédent, c'est le point de vue de Livai)

Déjà une semaine qu'Eren est partit... En même temps pourquoi il serait rester?... Je vais finir par mourir... Erwin, je l'entend m'appeler, mais je ne peux pas bouger.. Jamais je n'aurais penser revoir mon oncle. Ses paroles m'ont mis hors de moi, il a insulter une fois de plus ma mère.. J'ai bien essayer de me contrôler, mais lorsqu'il m'a parler de Carla Jeager... Il a bien vu que ça ne me plaisais pas.. Je ne sais comment, il sait qu'elle m'a "adopter" au sein de sa maison.. Et lorsqu'il a rit sur le fait qu'Eren avait un air de soumis à cause de mes coups, je n'ai pas supporter plus, et lui ai sauté au cou... Bien sûr qu'ensuite, on a mis la maison sans dessus-dessous... Je me suis littéralement fais casser la gueule... Mais je n'acceptais pas qu'il se moque ainsi d'Eren... Seulement il a fini par me sonner et en a profiter pour m'attacher d'une corde et m'enfermer... Je me doute qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas là... Lorsque je sens une odeur anormale... Me concentrant en sentant cette odeur particulière, je remarque que ça sent le brûlé... Merde! Il a du remarquer qu'il y avait de l'alcool et c'est pour ça qu'il m'a attaché! Cet enculer... Il veut en finir avec moi maintenant... J'essaye tant bien que mal de me libérer, mes poignets et chevilles sont ligoté.. Des fracas contre la porte... Erwin tente de l'enfoncer.. Merde merde... L'odeur est bien trop présente... Lorsque je regarde la porte, de la fumée noire en ressort... Le feux est propagé..

-Erwin! Sors de là! Préviens Mike et Petra et appel des pompiers! Avec eux vous pourrez ouvrir c'te putain de porte! Elle est barricadé tout seul t'y arriveras pas!

-Les pompiers sont déjà en chemin! Tu ne peux pas passer ailleurs?! Tu n'es pas bien large, il y a bien un passage non?!

-Ouais... Bah là je peux pas... Je suis comme qui dirais bloquer! Je peux pas bouger...

Limite je me parle à moi même... Il ne m'entend pas si je ne cris pas... Je l'entend continuer ensuite d'essayer de casser la porte.. J'espère qu'il a fait ce que je lui ai dis... Petra a une formation de secourisme... Et Mike pourrais l'aider à tout casser, il a quasiment autant de force.. Seulement après quelques secondes, j'entend un bruit bizarre... Ce serait Erwin? Il lui ai arriver quelque chose?.. Je n'entend plus rien... Je tente de l'appeler à plusieurs reprises.

-Erwin?! ... Erwin ça va?! ... Erwin réponds moi! ... Tu es partis?...

La fumée ne tarde pas à m'atteindre complètement me provocant une toux.. Cette odeur est horrible et désagréable.. Je dois me démerder pour sortir de là, me débattant alors contre cette putain de corde qui me nique les poignets.. Il faut que je sorte.. Ça m'étouffe là.. Un morceau de bois tombe alors du plafond, emmenant avec lui une flamme, puis s'en suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ai assez pour qu'à cause de étouffement et la chaleur, je n'ai plus assez de force.. Je m'assois alors sur les genoux... Je n'y arriverais jamais... Erwin a dut sortir par manque d'air... Après tout.. C'est pas plus mal.. Ça m'apprendras... Au moins j'aurais crever d'une manière encore plus douloureuse que toutes mes victimes jusque là.. J'ai le temps d'attendre la mort et de souffrir avant.. C'est bien fais pour moi ça... Crever comme le chien errant que je suis. Le petit bâtard tire sa révérence alors. Je n'aurais pas pu, m'excuser convenablement à Eren. C'est peut être... Mon plus gros regret.. Qu'il croit à jamais que je le détestait sans doute..

La tête basse, je fais alors mes adieux à l'avance... Soyons réaliste, je vais jamais pouvoir rester encore en vie. Et je méritais bien une punition.. J'aurais seulement... Préférer d'une autre manière.. Au bout d'interminables minutes je suppose, d'autres bruits.. Erwin est revenu? Ça ne sert à rien... De toute façon, je n'ai plus envie de vivre.. Qu'est ce qui m'attend des que je serais sortit? La solitude.. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux jeter l'éponge et que je meure cette fois. Et une bonne fois pour toute.. Lorsqu'un bruit moins sourd se fait entendre.. Mon prénom fini par raisonner jusqu'à mes oreilles.. Je relève alors doucement la tête.. Eren? C'est lui? Ma vision est trouble.. Mais je crois au vu de la silhouette.. Il s'approche dans ma direction, puis se penche vers moi, me chuchotant des paroles de liberté... Je sens alors qu'il essaye de me détacher, il est si près de moi... Cette odeur, c'est bien celle d'Eren.. Qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici?..

-Eren..

-T'inquiète pas Livai... Je vais les défaire et on ressortira ensuite... Je me suis un peu brûler alors j'ai du mal c'est tout..

-Sors de là... Laisse moi ici...

-Hein?...

-Retournes dehors.. Je dois mourir ici..

-Ça jamais tu m'entends... T'as pas bientôt fini?! Tu enchaînes vraiment toutes tes conneries. Crois moi que t'as pas finis de vivre et je veux que ce soit avec moi! On va te soigner et tu ne pourras plus lever la main sur moi, ensuite on revivra ensemble.. Tu as tenter de me faire douter de toi! Mais c'est fini! On sors de là et pour aller mieux va falloir que tu y mette du tiens! Alors dépêches toi de guérir aussi! Et comment c'est attaché ça?!

-Faut... Faut niquer la boucle...

Après le débat d'Eren contre la corde, il fini par me libérer les poignets et me tire par le bras.. Sauf que.. Je tombe par terre comme une merde.. Je suis attacher aux chevilles... En le remarquant on s'y met à deux cette fois pour me détacher. Comment ça se fait qu'il me donne cette envie irrésistible de vivre à ce point?... I peine deux minutes, je m'étais résolu à mourir, il a fallu qu'il montre le bout de son nez, et je veux vivre comme jamais... Je veux vivre... Et c'est Eren qui me procure cette sensation.

Les craquements se laissent entendre, je sens que j'ai laisser quelque chose m'échapper... Un détail qui pourtant, me paraît important.. Je n'arrive pas à bien réfléchir avec cette fumée de merde.. Je n'aime pas ça... J'ai l'impression qu'Eren peut être en danger... Plus que le feux lui-même.. Mon regard se perd sur une planche de la porte qu'Eren a casser pour venir me chercher. Cette planche est presque à tomber sur.. L'alcool..

-EREN A TERRE!

-hein?!

Je le tire vers moi alors que je veux le mettre à terre, trop tard.. Je nous sens propulser contre le mur qui éclate avec.. Malgré tout j'arrive à garder une demie conscience.. Heureusement qu'on était de l'autre côté du lit, je pense que ça nous a protéger un peu.. Quand je pose mon regard sur Eren, je tente de me relevé.. À quatre pattes, déambulant, j'essaye de me mettre à sa hauteur.. Mais je remarque qu'il est inconscient.. Je dois l'emmener se faire soigner.. Il a du se faire assommer par le mur.. Avec l'énergie qu'il me reste je tente de le porter un maximum, seulement mon poids et celui d'Eren, j'ai un peu de mal à tenir debout j'avoue...

La tête me tourne en plus de ça... Ma vision n'est pas très nette... Et petit à petit, elle se fait plus flou.. Je pense apercevoir Erwin qui se précipite vers nous pour me prendre Eren.. Je n'arrive même plus à réagir... Je crois que c'est Hanji, Petra et Mike qui viennent me questionner..

-Eren?...

Le seul mot que je pu sortir sur l'instant.. Erwin comprenant ma requête, me répond alors.

-Il est surtout sonné mais il est blessé et en plus inconscient..

-L'hôpital.. Je l'emmène... Donne le moi..

-Livai, dans l'état où tu es, je ne peux pas te laisser le porter...

-Erwin.. Fait attention à ton bras..

-ton bras?..

-Rien je me suis brûler, mais j'évite de mettre ma brûlure au contact des plaies d'Eren et c'est bon.

-Rends moi Eren.. Je m'occupe de lui...

-Il vaut mieux que Mike le porte. C'est plus prudent pour tout le monde.

La voix de blondinet... Il est là?... Il a du venir avec Eren je suppose..

-Vous Petra, appelez les parents d'Eren, vous lui expliquerez, je ne peux pas, ils ne répondront pas et iront directement chez eux pour récupérer Eren.. Il vaut mieux un numéro qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Livai tu ne peux pas porter Eren jusqu'à l'hôpital, en revanche on va t'aider à y aller pour que tu nous suive.. Tu te feras aussi soigner..

-Non... Erwin rends moi Eren... Mike n'a pas à le toucher... Toi non plus...

Non personne à part moi ou ses propres parents ont le droit de le toucher.. Je n'aime pas qu'on approche Eren.. Je n'aime pas qu'on le touche, et c'est ma faute.. C'est à moi de tout faire pour l'aider maintenant... Jusqu'à ce que la binoclarde ne l'ouvre..

-Livai... Tes pupilles sont dilatés...

-Hein? C'est vrai ça... Qu'est ce que tu as fais?.. Tu t'es cogné?

-Bien sur, je me suis bouffer le mur..

-Non même ça, ça ne dilate pas à ce point...

-Mike, prend moi Eren. Commence à avancer, on traîne Livai derrière.

-Okay j'y vais.

Je vois peut être mal, mais je sais très bien entendre.. Et je perçois les silhouettes.. La colère me monte... Ils se partagent Eren entre eux.. C'est pas un jouet.. Qu'on me le rende merde... On y a trop toucher.. Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mon Eren merde! La colère monte encore.. Je sens que je vais perdre rapidement mes moyens... Il n'a pas à toucher Eren... Je n'arrive plus bien à comprendre ce qui se passe, lorsque je perçoit Mike s'en aller avec Eren, je tente de le suivre mais me retrouve rapidement à terre, puis Hanji, Petra et Erwin me demandent de me calmer... Pourquoi? C'est Mike qui est en tord.. Il touche à Eren... Ils savent tous qu'il ne faut pas le toucher.. Même blondinet est partit avec eux... Pour faire quoi?.. Je ne sais pas s'ils l'emmènent vraiment à l'hôpital, je ne suis pas là pour m'en assurer, on m'en empêche.. J'arrive encore à les jarter, Erwin ne faisant pas le poids à cause de sa blessure. Mais alors que je me relève pour me mettre à courir, je me sens tomber en avant, dans un trou sans fond, j'entend les trois m'appeler à tour de rôles... Ou à l'unisson.. Jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus rien percevoir, l'audition et la vue me sont retirer.. Et je me sens m'endormir presque paisiblement.

Voilà court chapitre mais chapitre! Je l'ai promis le voilà!  
Moins d'insultes oui j'avais envie d'être polie voila /mais Livai est poli! Il tiens juste pas sa langue dans sa poche, il veut dire merde il dira merde xD/

Vos impressions? 

Sur ce, je vous laisse je dors la. Les fautes d'orthographe, c'est que je dors on m'en veux pas voila! U.U

Oyasuminasai minna!


	21. Partie 21

Mes yeux finissent par s'ouvrirent.. Sur le coup je vois mal.. Je sens une main sur mon épaule.. Je tourne doucement ma tête vers la personne en forçant sur mes yeux.. Quand j'arrive à peu près à voir, je vois cette personne sourire. Ensuite je reconnaît cette voix.

-Eren je suis contente que tu te sois enfin réveiller.

-Maman?...

-Tu as encore du mal à respirer?

-Non.. ça va.. Je suis à l'hôpital?..

-Oui.. Depuis deux semaines tu dormais..

-Quoi?... Mais je.. Non c'est..

-Eren je sais que ça peut choquer mais je t'assure, tu es tomber dans un coma éphémère (ouais j'ai pas trouver le bon mot merde RINTAGUEULE)

Je ne comprend pas trop.. Comment est ce que ça s'est passé? J'étais avec Livai, et le temps de cligner des yeux, je suis à l'hôpital et on me sort que deux semaines se sont écoulé... Ils m'ont nourris au gouttes à gouttes alors?... Mais.. Et Livai? Il était blesser par Kenny..

-Maman.. Livai? Il vaBIEN?.. Il était blesser.. Son oncle.. Il... Je suis sur que c'est lui qui a foutu le feux..

-Calme toi, je sais tout ça. Armin et Erwin m'ont tout dis. J'ai mis ton père auCOURANT pour l'histoire de Livai.

-Comment il va maman?...

-il se fait soigner..

-Il faut que je le vois..

J'essaye alors de me lever, mais ma mère m'en empêche en me tenant sur le lit.

-non.

-Mais maman je le dois.. Il faut que je..

-Tu n'as pas le droit. Personne n'a le droit.

-Pourquoi?...

-Parce qu'ils le gardent aux soins intensif.. Son état reste stable.. Tu y es rester 3 jours mais ton état s'améliorait alors ils t'ont laisser avoir un peu de visite et t'ont mis dans cette chambre..

-Maman Livai a voulu me protéger... Et puis... Quand je l'ai retrouver il était fermement décider à mourir... Mais après il voulait vraiment vivre.. Il m'a dit de me mettre à terre et m'a tirer contre lui, je ne me souviens que de ça.. Mais il voulait me protéger... Ça se trouve c'est parce qu'il me protégeais que je me suis réveiller.. Alors il faut que je le vois...

-Je me doute Eren... Mais pour l'instant tu n'as pas le droit de le voir...

-Papa ne peut pas faire en sorte que je le vois?..

-Ton père est médecin, pas docteur.. Il a son cabinet à lui.. Et on est à l'hôpital Eren...

-mais c'est pour la santée de Livai... Maman... Livai n'a plus personne a part nous... Quoiqu'il ai pu faire, on fera en sorte qu'il soit soigné mais on peut pas le laisser mourrir...

-Je sais.. Mais il va te falloir être patient.. Et puisque tu en parles, peut être que tu le sauras plus que moi.. Les médecins ont retrouver dans le sang de Livai, des traces de stupéfiant en dose anormales..

-Maman, il s'est jamais drogué..

-Tu es sur Eren? Tu ne l'as jamais vu prendre quoique ce soit que tu ne connais pas?...

-La seule fois où je l'ai surpris, il fumait une simple cigarette sortant d'un paquet qu'on voit partout. Le paquet était encore plein et je lui ai retirer des mains. Mais il était pas accroc, il s'est pas mis sur les nerfs ou quoi.. Et c'était il y a longtemps de ça.. Je crois qu'il m'avait dit qu'il n'en avais pris que deux, c'était seulement sa troisième.

-Hanji aurait remarquer apparemment qu'il avait les pupilles dilaté, et qu'il voulait s'en prendre à Erwin et Mike parce qu'ils te portaient pour t'emmener ici..

-Non maman, il a jamais rien pris. Il a toujours trouver ça dégueulasse... La cigarette ça passait encore.. Et il en avait pris parce qu'il se sentait surmené et il voulait un moment de détente.

-Et tu ne penses pas que cette fameuse soirée, où tu as tromper Livai, n'a pas provoquer chez lui, cette envie de vouloir depasser ses principes et céder à n'importe quoi?

-Non et puis il était avec Petra quand il l'a su après.. Tout le monde le collait.. Et je ne l'ai jamais vu prendre quoique ce soit de suspect..

-TrèsBIEN. Donc peut-être que c'est autre chose. Mais ça aurait été l'explication logique à tout.

Non Livai n'a jamais rien pris... Je le sais... J'en suis complètement convaincu... Je n'ai jamais vu ses pupilles se dilater quand il se mettait en colère.. Donc c'est pas l'explication à tout... Je l'aurais compris sinon... Mon père m'a très souvent mis en garde contre les dangers humains et dont la drogue, il m'a souvent montré des exemples.. Et à Livai aussi... Étant donné qu'il vivait avant dans un mauvais quartier et qu'il s'est vite retrouver orphelin et a vécu dans la violence.. Ma mère tenait à ce que Livai ne fasse pas non plus ce genre de conneries.. Il ne les auraient jamais fait... La dessus il a toujours été clean... Il s'est jamais prit de cuite, comment veut-on qu'il se drogue?...

Mais comment ils auraient retrouver des traces suspectes dans son corps?... Ils se sont tromper de dossier c'est pas possible... Non chaques fois que je commençais à douter de lui, j'avais toujours tord... Mais si là, jeDEVAIS vraiment me méfier... Je n'ai pas toujours été h24 avec lui... Mais non je l'aurais remarquer... S'il a les pupilles qui se dilates, je l'aurais vu.. Ça m'aurait interpelé..

Ma mère fini par reprendre la parole.

-Eren, tu dois avoir faim non? Je vais te chercher quelque chose.

-Maman.. J'ai envie de manger des fraises..

-Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que les femmes qui pouvaient être enceintes.

-Hein?

Je la regarde ne comprenant pas trop, quand je remarque qu'elle se moquait de moi, on se mit à rire ensemble. Il y a longtemps que je ne me suis pas entendu rire.. Depuis combien de temps je pleure comme ça? Depuis combien de temps j'ai été incapable de rire de bon coeur?.. Je ne sais plus... La crise de fou rire passer, je redemande mes fraises à ma mère avec une bonne crème chantilly, il y a longtemps que mon palai en a été privé. J'ai bien le droit, là, à en avoir. Et puis elle cède facilement à ma requête et part m'en offrir. Lorsqu'elle revient, je ne perd pas le nord, et réclame mes fraises comme un enfant. Ce qui fait grandement sourire ma mère avant de me les donner. Aaah quel bien d'avoir des fraises à la chantilly. Livai n'est pas très fan des fruits rouges alors j'en n'ai pas souvent. (non il n'y a pas l'influence de l'auteur , KOFKOF je.. Je mange de la grenadine, c'est rouge ça xD )

Après ce copieux goûter, j'ai le droit à la visite d'Armin, il a appeler certains de nos amis. Dont un auquel je n'aurais pas cru reconnaître la voix.

-Et moi l'suicidaire, on me salut pas?

-Jean?!

-Et ouais t'es pas débarrasser, ça fait 3 jours consécutifs que je suis tranquille!

Comme d'habitude, il tente de prendre une pose classe qui marche pas du tout.. Une horrible sensation m'envahis alors.. Et mes larmes montent rapidement pour effectuer leur chemin sur mes joues.. Je m'en veux qu'il ait autant subi alors qu'on ne connait toujours pas la vérité.. Mais je m'en fiche... L'important, c'est que maintenant je suis rassuré qu'il ailleBIEN.. Même si tout est ma faute, c'est en train de se réparer..

-Eren pleure pas!

-On a appeler Jean pour te faire plaisir.. Armin nous a dit que ça te tourmentait

-Nan mais laissez le. C'est le choc. C'est de me voir en un seul morceaux.

-Je... P.. Pa... Pardon... Jean je... Je suis... Tellement désolé...

Mes larmes ne cessent de couler, mes amis s'approchent de moi pour me remonter le moral.. J'ai juste, le besoin de m'exprimer..

-T'avais raison Jean.. C'est horrible de se l'avouer, mais... C'était pas normal que Livai soit.. Aussi violent avec moi... Mais j'ai pas réussi à t'accuser... Je ne sais pas la vérité.. J'ai oublier.. J'ai l'impression que je le savais mais.. Je n'ai plus le souvenir de ce qui s'est passer.. Et t'as passer un moment surveiller à cause de ça..

-Ca va Eren, j'ai été complètement innocenté.

-Mais ils ont... Livai est leur prochain suspect.. C'est pas lui.. Il aurait jamais fais autant de mal..

-rassures toi mec, ils ont pas parler de Livai. Je pense qu'ils ont laisser tomber. Tu sais la police çaENQUÊTE un temps mais après ils foutent ça aux oubliettes pour d'autres enquêtes.

-Oui mais même...

Je me réjouis bien entendu que Jean sois tranquille, mais ça me fait peur pour Livai... Je dois dire que moi en tout cas, j'avais mis cette histoire de côté.. Je ne porterais de toute façon pas plainte pour l'un comme pour l'autre.. C'est forcément un accident... Je reste un temps avec mes amis, j'arrivais à dire plus de choses me conscernant, j'arrivais à plus me confier. Mais la boule au ventre, je ne sais pas laquelle de mes amies m'a trahis et a été tout livrer à Kenny. Alors tout ce que je dis là, si jamais Kenny le sait ensuite, c'est que c'est Sasha, Christa ou Ymir.. Je verrais plus Ymir que les deux autres quand même.. Mais bon je me méfie tout de même.. Quitte à ce que moi je retourne vers Kenny, je saurais qui a été baver sur moi et Livai.. Parce qu'en voilà la conséquence aujourd'hui, tout les deux à l'hôpital.. Même si je n'étais pas du tout sa cible, forcément j'aurais pas laisser Livai creuver comme un malpropre..

Alors qu'une infirmière vient vérifier ma tension et ma respiration, j'en profite pour la questionner sur Livai, mais n'obtient rien de plus que ce que m'a dit ma mère plus tôt...

-S'il vous plait, n'y a t-il vraiment aucun moyen pour que je puisse voir Livai?...

-Non vraiment, il est au repos complet, son état étant stable, on fait au mieux pour qu'il ne s'aggrave pas...

-Je peux vous affirmer que si je ne le vois pas, son état va finir par s'aggraver...

-Vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller le voir. Personne mis à part le personnel n'a le droit d'entrer dans sa chambre. Quelqu'un est constament avec lui ne vous en faites pas.

Je soupir alors. Vraiment quel bande de têtu.. Livai ne fera aucun effort si jamais il pense que ça s'est mal passer pour moi... Il faut qu'il sente que je vaisBIEN mais ça ils comprennent pas... Je m'en fiche quitte a créer un scandale, je vais tout faire pour y aller...

Plusieurs heures plus tard, on pouvait entendre une infirmière criant partout qu' "Eren Jeager à disparu". Elle va affoler mes parents c't'idiote... Me voilà déambulant dans les couloirs avec une belle blouse blanche et une charlotte sur la tête... Bon c'est pas le premier prix de l'homme sexy m'enfin, Livai me verra pas, c'est moi qui vais le voir. Et puis seule et unique façon pour y aller. On m'a pas laisser le choix. Je profite de ma jolie blouse pour vérifier la chambre de Livai, ils ont dit dans le secteur des soins intensif... Je pensais que ce serait facile tout ces papiers comme mon père! Mais j'ai tendance à oublier qu'il a pas d'hôpital lui... Alors moins de noms inscrit... Bon il y a pas trois mille Ackerman, j'arrive pas à en trouver un... Acer... Aches.. Acim.. Ackert... Attendez mais Livai n'est pas dans ces papiers.. Putain si c'est Erwin qui a manigancé ça... Non là c'est pas sympa... Je desespère... Je vais chercher sur lesPRÉNOMS.. Tout est mélanger.. Je dois tous les regarder c'est un peu une perte de temps... Lorsqu'un m'interpelle. "Levi", "Levi Heichou".. Okay ce jeu de mot est pourri! Ils acceptent ça? Quoique... Mon nom à moi veut bien dire Chasseur.. Alors un nom qui veut dire Caporal, on aura tout vu.. Je me doute que c'est lui, à chaque fois qu'il râlait, Hanji prenait une pose militaire et criait "oui Livai Heichou!" alors je me doute qu'ils ont repris ce surnom.

Je vérifie alors la chambre et prêt à m'y rendre. Les numéros des chambres défilent alors, jeCONTINU de marcher droit devant moi en les veillant, jusqu'à ce que je vois le numéro où Livai se situe. Mes pas se font plus rapides le temps de quelques secondes. Les bâtards, la chambre a une vitre, je pouvais très bien le voir... J'ouvre alors la porte, et un médecin me fit face.

-Que faites vous ici?

-Euh.. C'est.. Mon tour de garde..

-Je dois continuer encore plusieurs heures.

-Non mais on m'a envoyer vous dire que je prenaisVOTRE place. Mon dieu vous avez maigris, vous feriez mieux d'aller manger, votre femme ne serait pas contente en vous voyant dans cet état.

-Que.. Oui elle est un peu rude mais.. Qui êtes vous?

-Eren... Euh.. Kyojin.

J'ai le droit de m'amuser aussi un peu. Je suis pas hyper grand mais bon... Okay mes chevilles vont enfler d'accord.. Mais mon dieu ce que je réfléchis vite. Ça prouve que malgré tout ça, mon cerveau va trèsBIEN!

-Je suis un jeune médecin, encore en apprentissage, vous ne connaissez donc pas vos collègue? Mon dieu dans quel hôpital je suis tomber... On est dans la même équipe...

-Vous n'avez pas de badge...

-Ma fiancé l'a perdu... En lavant le linge... Bon je ne pense pas que laisser la porte ouverte est bon pour le patient...

-Euh.. Très bien... N'hésitez pas à appeler quelqu'un si quelque chose d'anormale se produit.

-Oui oui.

Enfin seul... Ouff! Il fallait être motivé pour être médecin le temps de plusieurs minutes ici... Déjà une demie heure que je suis médecin et j'en peux plus... Je referme alors la porte et me retournant vers Livai, un terrible pincement au coeur.. J'ai tellement penser à vouloir le voir, que je ne me suis pas vraiment préparer moralement à ce qu'il soit dans cet état... Le forcer à respirer... Lui ingurgiter des médicaments et de l'eau par un KTTR.. Ventouser et relier en passant par des fils, à une machine qui détermine si tout se passe bien... Je ne connais que la tension et leRYTHME CARDIAQUE la dessus... Et c'est assez bas.. Mais ça fonctionne.. Je m'asseoit alors près de lui et tend ma main pour lui caresser la joue.. Il est froid.. Il y a une certaine fraicheur dans la chambre... C'est ça n'est ce pas? C'est pour ça qu'il est froid...

-Livai, c'est à ton tour de te réveiller.. Je suis lever et je vais mieux.. C'est toi qui m'a protéger.. Tu veux vivre non?... Avec moi.. On reformera petit à petit notre nous... Tu verras, tu ne seras plus violent.. On pourra retourner au restaurant ensemble.. Se balader.. On fera même le ménage si tu veux.. Jurer je le ferais vraiment tu n'auras plus besoin de passer derrière moi.. Je freinerais même sur les jeux et les mangas pour que moi aussi je t'accorde du temps et de l'attention.. Et il faut toujours qu'on aille voir ta mère... Il y a des années que tu n'as pas été la voir.. Mais n'y va pas seul... Ne la retrouve pas si rapidement s'il te plait... On se contentera pour l'instant de sa tombe, soit patient tu la reverras dans encore plusieurs années.. C'est pas encore le moment que tu y ailles où elle est.. Parce que... Quoiqu'il arrive, j'allais toujours à peu prèsBIEN parce que tu étais là.. En vie... Je pouvais te revoir.. Même quand on s'est séparé... Là, t'as pas le droit de partir et me laisser... Livai je t'aime alors me laisse pas... On ira plus tard... Ensemble...

Je tiens alors sa main, les larmes coulant à flots, suppliant quelqu'un, une force, je ne sais pas quelque chose, mais qu'il reste avec moi...

_  
2639 mots ~ un peu plus long que la normal ~

Ouiii Jean estREVENU ~ il devait revenir plus tard mais la tête de cheval me manquait ~

Alors je rassure non Kenny n'avait rien fait a Carla et Grisha xD ils étaient juste pas joignable au mauvais moment xD

Le mystère de l'amie qui a été tout raconter à Kenny persiste. Beaucoup accusent Mikasa ~ je peux rien dire ^^  
Sinon qu'est ce que vous en avez penser? :3

PS: pardon pour les fautes, je n'ai pas pu repasser derrière, la plupart du temps je trouve moi même plusieurs fautes mais la je fais ça tout en cherchant une formation et juste avant de partir au travail c'est pas facile

Brefou! Bonne journee! (je poste rarement le matin xD )


	22. Partie 22

Après ça je me suis fait chopper par mon père et je me suis pris une belle engueulade. Non seulement par les infirmières et les médecins, mais par mes parents et mes amis.. Bref j'ai bien été engueulé. Mais je m'en moque, j'ai eu ce que je voulais.. Même si pour le coup je me sens mal... L'état actuel de Livai, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser et sentir que c'est ma faute... Je pensais ne plus l'aimer, mais je ne sais pas, mon comportement n'est-il pas contradictoire? Est-ce que ça veut dire que je l'aime encore malgré tout?... Je suis vraiment débile.. Je ne devrais pas pourtant, vu que je suis censé avoir peur de lui.. Mais je crois que je ne me résous pas au présent... Je le vois toujours comme avant.. Il m'a dit avoir toujours été comme ça.. Mais je ne le crois pas... Mais je n'ai aucune explication, pourquoi il m'aurait menti sachant pertinemment que ça me ferais plus fuir qu'autre chose... Alors qu'il ne fait que dire qu'il veut qu'on soit toujours ensemble... Sur le coup je ne comprend pas.. J'ai l'habitude de le comprendre mais là je sèche..

Je suis pour le moment consigné dans ma chambre jusqu'à ma sortie prévue demain en fin d'après midi. Comme je vais mieux je peux partir rapidement mais sans bouger je sens que ça va être long... Je prend alors mon portable pour traîner un peu sur internet.. Lire les nouveaux scans, les actualités des jeux vidéos.. Aucun n'est bien intéressant à mes yeux... Je m'inquiète... Pour Livai, je ne sais pas s'il est réellement en vie, avec cette fausse respiration, ces faux battements de cœur, qu'en est-il vraiment?... Comment va-t-il pour de vrai?.. Si on le débranche aujourd'hui, là maintenant? Il meurt sur le coup? Ou serait-il encore en vie mais faible?.. Je sens mes larmes couler silencieusement.. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, le moindre bruit...

Je réfléchis à tout ce qui s'est passé... Comment on a pu en arrivé là?.. Je ne comprend plus rien à toute cette histoire.. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de trace de stupéfiant dans le corps de Livai... Jamais il n'aurait toucher à ça... Calmes toi Eren et reprend tout depuis le début..

Livai est entré dans ma vie, au début pas très aimable sauf devant les parents. Puis quand j'ai grandis, il s'est adoucis et je suis tomber complètement sous son charme.. On a commencé à sortir ensemble quand j'ai fini mes études, à ce moment là alors, il trompait son ex, et j'étais sa "double-vie".. Il l'a quitter et est rester avec moi... On a emménager ensemble, on bossait ensemble, on avait notre vie.. J'ai fini par le tromper à cause d'une malheureuse cuite, Nanaba m'a balancer le lendemain matin et Livai... A complètement changer depuis.. Il est devenu violent, menteur, et complètement psychorigide... (NDA: oui je connais ce mot ~ c'est une personne qui n'aime que quand ça marche dans son sens. Voila) j'ai tout fais pour qu'il se calme, mais un coup que quelque chose n'allait pas, ou il me battait à sang voir pire, ou il me quittait.. Mais au final, je me prenais des coups dans la gueule parce que je lui courrait après.. Au final, j'ai été hospitalisé après m'être fait empoisonné par je ne sais qui... Livai m'a pas donner de nouvelles pendant une semaine quand j'ai été incapable d'accuser Jean, et m'est réapparu. Il m'a kidnapper et séquestrer pendant une semaine encore avant que je ne le frappe un bon coup et m'enfui. Ensuite j'ai été libre et d'un coup par hasard... L'oncle refait surface et là il sait tout de moi et Livai, Armin, ce con lui dit où est Livai. Je retrouve la maison en feux, Livai dedans attaché. Il a tenter de me protéger et je me retrouve... Trois semaines plus tard me réveillant et apprenant que la maison a exploser, moi je vais à peu près bien, Livai est entre la vie et la mort, Jean est tirer d'affaire, chose qui n'a rien à voir, et Livai aurait une sorte de drogue dans le corps, que ses pupilles étaient dilatées et que si j'aurais prononcer cette phrase a voix haute je serais mort étouffé! En attendant, je me taperais bien une belle migraine avec tout ça... Ah et... Entre temps, mon ex, Tom, après m'avoir tromper, Livai l'a tuer. Mikasa est toujours introuvable, et Sasha s'est mise au chocolat Milka! Chose qui... N'a rien à voir.. Mais ça détend un peu le cerveau...

Faut que j'arrive à comprendre... Plusieurs choses m'échappe... Comment ça se fait que Livai... Aurait des traces de drogue et... Sasha s'est mise au Milka? Elle aime pas le violet, alors une vache violette qui fait non pas du lait mais du chocolat... Enfin... C'est son kiff à elle hein, elle m'a pas juger pour mon homosexualité, je ne dois pas la juger sur son... Fantasme? Une vache violette qui fait du chocolat... On sait d'où sort le lait mais... Alors d'où sort le chocolat Milka? Surtout que le chocolat lui, n'est pas violet... Il y a de sérieux problème dans ce monde!

Ce monde ou mon cerveau?... Il m'arrive quoi? Je débat tout seul pour du chocolat et une vache?... C'est de Livai qu'il s'agit, il est pas fan du lait, alors du chocolat et d'une vache c'est même pas la peine... Ce débat n'a pas lieu d'être...

Enfin bref... J'ai beau réfléchir.. Je ne comprend pas... Je suis certain que je me souvenait de tout en me réveillant de cet empoisonnement... Pourquoi je ne m'en rappel pas maintenant... Je me suis disputer avec Livai, il m'a étrangler ça oui, je me suis enfuis chez Jean et le trou noir total... Je me réveille ensuite à l'hôpital.. Je ne comprend pas... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre le moment où j'ai rejoins Jean, et celui ou je me suis réveiller après m'être fait opérer.. Comment ça se fait qu'Erwin me connaissait alors que je ne l'avais qu'aperçu qu'une fois, il me parle comme s'il me connaissait par cœur... Qui a été nous balancer moi et Livai à son oncle et dans quel but? Que fait Livai avec sa vie? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on retrouve une telle pourriture dans son corps?...

Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ma vie au juste?... Pourquoi tout ça? Où est Mikasa? Pourquoi elle n'est pas joignable?... Qui est l'ex de Livai? Qui a-t-il trompé pour moi, et est retourné vers lui contre moi?... Est-ce que je le connais? Pourquoi Livai fait-il autant de conneries?.. Qu'est ce qu'il cherche à faire? À accomplir? Quel est son but?.. Beaucoup trop de questions apparaissent en masse dans mon esprit... C'est même... Beaucoup trop...

Après ça, je vais finir avec une grosse migraine... Aussitôt penser, aussitôt ressentit... J'ai vraiment mal à la tête... Je soupir, je suis fatigué, j'ai même laisser de côté mon portable. Je n'en vois pas l'utilité... Jean et Armin font la tête parce que j'ai été voir Livai malgré les restrictions, et Livai... Bah il est pas prêt de me répondre vu qu'il est toujours inconscient... Je me couche alors correctement et tente de m'endormir, même avec cet affreux mal de tête qui persiste.. Et avec du mal et de la patience, je m'endors et saute le repas du dîner.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveil genre jamais rien ne s'est passé dans ma vie. Mais la terrible réalité refais surface et m'arrive en pleine face.. Sans même que je m'y attende.. Je prend mon portable et regarde.. Ma mère me dit qu'elle vient pour 10h, dans pas longtemps en gros.. Je tente un message d'excuses à Jean et Armin.. Ils ont vraiment pris à cœur que je sois aller voir Livai.. M'enfin cette après midi je sors... (oui normalement on met plus longtemps pour sortir blabla mais Eren ces derniers temps va un peu trop a l'hôpital voila ) j'ai juste le temps de prendre ma douche. Mais en me levant, j'ai d'un coup, terriblement mal... Pas vraiment sur moi, mais à l'intérieur ça me fait mal... Serait-ce à cause de mon cauchemars pendant la première partie de la nuit?... J'étais là, à l'hôpital, devant Livai qui s'était réveiller, il sortait enfin, et quand nous nous sommes retrouver seul, nous avons coucher ensemble. Jusque là oui, c'était un rêve.. Mais ensuite, Llivai n'a pas apprécier que je lui parle de son oncle, comme si tout était vain, il m'a frapper... Les coups tombaient sur moi et impossible de me défendre.. Il me dit des choses qui me blesse, et.. En me jetant contre la porte de la chambre, je me relève et tente de m'enfuir, il me rattrape pour me frapper toujours plus, jusqu'à m'envoyer contre le comptoir, où un couteau de cuisine tombe juste à côté de moi. Je le saisie et dès que Livai s'approche de moi, tout en tenant fermement le couteau, je l'envois vers lui, jusqu'à ce que le sang de Livai jaillit sur moi et le sol... Livai me parle alors à l'oreille, et s'évanoui... Je me suis réveillé à ce moment là.. C'était un affreux cauchemars qui paraissait si réaliste... Des fois mon imagination fait peur à voir...

Ma mère fini par arriver, je n'ai même pas pris la douche, à cause de cette douleur dans ma poitrine, je me suis recoucher. Et quand elle pose sa main sur mon front, mes larmes coulent d'elles mêmes et je saute dans les bras de ma mère... Elle me rattrape sans vraiment comprendre mais qu'importe, elle me câline.. Et ça me suffis bien pour le moment... J'ai bien le droit de me faire consoler de ce cauchemars qui me fais réellement peur... Il avait vraiment l'aire trop réaliste... J'ai peur qu'il soit prémonitoire... Je ne voudrais pas... Je veux que tout se passe bien maintenant... Je n'en peux plus d'en voir autant...

Lorsque je suis calmé, je mange sans réelle faim et me prépare avec ma mère pour que je sorte... Je n'ose pas demander Livai.. Vu comment ça s'est passer hier..

_  
A peine 1700 mots c'est le plus court chapitre xD

Voila sur ce je vous laisse et vous poste 2-3 chapitres pour le moment =)


	23. Partie 23

Finalement je suis sortis de l'hôpital, et puis je n'ai aucunes nouvelles de Livai depuis déjà deux jours... Mais ça me paraît tellement long... Jean est venu me voir pour me changer les idées... Ça n'a pas l'aire de trop marcher puisque je pense encore au fait que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Livai... J'espère juste qu'il reste en vie... Mais qu'il n'en souffre pas... Jean abandonnant, est affaler sur mon lit d'un air désespérer... Je n'y peux rien.. Je ne contrôle pas trop mes pensées... Mais j'ai remarquer un changement de la part de Jean.. Il ne me taquine plus.. Il ne me dit plus que ma préférence sexuelle le dégoûte ou qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'un "homo peut penser".. Je trouve ça bizarre oui, parce que dès qu'il est avec moi, il me répète ça tout le temps, et là il ne le fait plus.. Peut être s'en est-il lassé? Je doute mais bon.

Enfin bref. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Autant en profiter qu'il ne m'emmerde plus avec ça. Tant mieux, tant mieux. Du coup je passe du temps avec Jean, jeux vidéos, lecture, on en est même au point de faire des concours de dessins... Je me demande bien pourquoi parce que... Aucun de nous ne sait dessiner... Mikasa nous battait tout le temps d'où on a fini par arrêter de s'y confronter dès le collège. Peut-être le fait d'être tout les deux, on a toujours eu comme une rivalité lui et moi. Du coup quitte à retomber en enfance, on le fait jusqu'au bout.

La journée se passe comme ça, avec Jean, rien d'autre. On mange tranquillement ensemble, il tente bien de me sortir, mais je refuse catégoriquement.. Si jamais on m'appel pour des nouvelles de Livai, au moins j'ai mon portable, et je suis pas trop loin d'un téléphone fixe. Ça fait bien râler Jean mais bon tant pis. Je ne bougerais pas, tant que je n'aurais pas eu de nouvelles de Livai.. Bonnes ou mauvaises, il me faut des nouvelles, ça devient étouffant...

-Eren, on va juste se payer une glace ok? On rentre tout de suite après, et au pire, ils laisseront un message pour Livai.

-Non, j'ai pas envie de glace..

-J'en veux une moi, accompagne moi au moins.

-Vas y tout seul acheter ta glace et tu reviens ensuite.

-Mais arrêtes, sérieux viens, au moins dans le jardin.

-Tu veux plus de glace?

-Tu sais que c'est juste pour te sortir...

-écoutes, c'est gentil, mais non. Je reste ici, et j'attends de ses nouvelles. Il va vite se réveiller, ce n'est qu'une question de minutes! Au max dans plusieurs heures c'est tout. Je ne m'enferme pas vraiment, j'attends un peu.

-Et tu vas me ressortir la même chose dans trois semaines hein?

-Pourquoi directement si longtemps?! Je connais encore Livai, il n'aime pas être coincer dans un hôpital, il restera pas la bas, et pour ça il va se réveiller et envoyer chier tout le monde pour sortir de la dedans!

-Tu as dis toi même que quand tu as vu Livai, il n'avait plus envie de vivre. Tu crois qu'il va faire exprès de se réveiller? On ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à vivre s'il n'en n'a plus envie.

-Comment tu peux oser dire ça Jean?!

-Armin me raconte tout ça pour que derrière, je puisse t'aider, en l'occurrence, pour que tu vois la vérité en face! Livai ne se réveille pas, c'est bien pour une raison!

-Ta gueule Jean...

-C'est pour toi que je dis ça.. Arrêtes de marcher derrière lui comme ça comme un petit toutou!

-Tais toi Maintenant! Jamais plus tu n'as intérêt à insinuer que Livai est mort.. Sinon tu sors et tu ne reviens pas! Et derrière tes petits écrans merdique non plus!

-Tu semble oublier beaucoup de choses Eren... Notamment tout ce qu'il t'as fait subir...

-Il ne mérite pas de crever pour autant..

-Je trouve que si moi, au contraire.. Il le mérite..

-ça suffit... Casses toi.

-Eren..

-Vas t'en. Dégages!

-Je ne sais pas si c'est normal, ou une coïncidence que tu ais oublier ce fameux soir où miraculeusement, Livai s'est ramener chez moi. Tu sais quoi? Demande lui ce que tu as fais, s'il se réveille un jour, demande lui ce qu'il sait réellement et pourquoi il avait voulu tuer quelqu'un, l'un d'entre nous. Et si t'es pas trop con Eren, tu verras s'il te dit la vérité, ou s'il te ment.

-Limite, Kenny n'aurait pas préciser que c'était une fille, j'aurais bien cru que c'était toi, qui a été vendre la mèche, et qui nous a foutu dans la merde, qui a surtout contribuer à tenter le meurtre de Livai.. Mais il a préciser une fille. D'où je n'accepte plus de voir ou croiser les filles du groupe... Armin aussi y a contribuer.. Soit disant pour me sauver... Je ne serais pas arriver à temps, Livai se serait laisser se faire tuer. Oui il avait un regard d'abandon total, mais quand il m'a vu _,_ il y a eu une lueur dans ses yeux, qui me fait dire justement, que Livai veut, et ne demande qu'à vivre, tant qu'il est avec moi.

-Tu continues, tu t'accroches trop à ses gestes et ses paroles..

-Qu'est ce qui te prends à toi? D'où tu me donnes des leçons tout le temps?... Tu te permets de dire qu'il a changer ,mais toi aussi tu as changer Jean... Et pas forcément en bien...

-C'est que moi, je me souviens de cette soirée. Et quoi que tu puisse en dire, même si tu t'en souviendrais, je n'oublierais jamais aucun détails de tout ce qui s'y est passé.

Ensuite il est partit.. Pourquoi il me sort ça comme ça?... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Jean a vraiment l'aire sérieux, c'est si important ce qui s'est passé?... Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser.. Je m'affale sur mon lit en pensant.. À tout ça.. Tout ce qui s'est passé... C'est horrible quand on y réfléchis.. Livai a fait tout un tas de conneries... Son oncle est apparu, mais où était-il jusque là? Pourquoi il a tenté de tuer Livai?... C'est un membre de sa famille quand même... Il l'a aussi en partie élevé... Drôle façon de l'éduquer mais bon... Je vois mal quelqu'un de ma famille tenter de m'assassiner... Chez Livai c'est comme ça... Je sais que Livai le hait pour la façon que Kenny lui parlait de ses parents... Son père étant dit bon à rien, et je cite "l'enculé qui à permis de te mettre au monde" oui il paraît qu'il sortait ça à Livai. Et il insultait toujours sa propre sœur, par rapport à son métier de prostituer... C'est ce qui énervait le plus Livai. Mais malgré tout, Livai le croyait sur le fait que ses parents étaient partit pour l'abandonné... Il pense alors que son père l'a abandonné, et sa mère en ayant marre de s'occuper de lui, l'a abandonné aussi... J'ai déjà tenter de l'en dissuader mais.. Je n'y arrive pas il y croit vraiment. Peut-être est ce une des raisons qui a fait qu'il soit limite déranger aujourd'hui... Pour un enfant de 9 ans, penser ça, peut avoir des conséquences je pense... Et si... Kenny l'avait fait exprès? Si c'est pour que justement Livai soit comme ça aujourd'hui? Dans certains mangas, j'ai beaucoup vu de mecs ou de filles, tuer par amour.. Je vois ce genre de personne en Livai maintenant.. Mais de là où il s'en prenait à moi... Est il si amoureux qu'il est aveugler qu'il me fait du mal? Je ne sais pas comment voir ça... J'y réfléchis tellement en vain, ne trouvant pas d'explications... Rohlala je pars tellement loin dans mes pensées et je mélange tout une fois de plus...

Quand j'entends mon portable sonné, je regarde et vois Mike m'appeler... Tiens, j'avais garder son numéro? J'étais pas au courant. Je décroche quand même... On sait jamais.

-Allô?  
-Eren?  
-Bah oui.  
-Eren, viens à l'hôpital. J'y suis avec Hanji et Petra et..  
-Et quoi?! Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Livai va bien?!

J'entend Hanji parler à Mike derrière. Puis il reprend la parole.

-Eren vient à l'hôpital tout de suite.  
-Attends Mike!

Il a raccroché ne me laissant pas le temps de répliquer... Ou comment flipper à mort... Qu'est ce qui se passe?! Ils ne m'auraient pas appeler s'ils n'avaient pas d'informations importantes genre... Mauvaise nouvelle ou s'il s'est réveiller..

Je me prépare alors à toute vitesse et me précipite vers l'hôpital. Mon dieu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé... S'il vous plaît.. Malgré toutes les conneries qu'il a fait, malgré que j'ai même douter sur mes sentiments pour lui... Non je l'aime encore, et toujours plus.. Je veux l'aider à aller mieux... Je ferais toujours tout mon possible pour lui... J'espère que c'est une bonne nouvelle et qu'Hanji a juste voulu plaisanter.. J'espère de tout cœur que Livai est réveiller... Qu'il a juste besoin de se reposer...

Malgré que je cours, le chemin de chez moi à l'hôpital ne m'a jamais parut aussi long de toute ma vie.. J'ai tellement envie de le retrouver, je veux le serrer contre moi, je veux l'embrasser, le câliner, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour même, mais j'ai tout aussi envie de le frapper.. Je veux lui en coller une... Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait, tout le soucis que je me suis fais pour lui...

Je l'aime... Je l'aime tellement que je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir... Quoiqu'il fasse... Je me répète... Enfait je tourne toujours en rond... Mais maintenant ça va changer... Il va redevenir mon Livai. Il va redevenir celui que j'ai toujours aimé, celui auquel je suis tomber si amoureux.. Je sais que ça se passera... J'ai confiance en lui. Je l'aime bien assez pour ça. Et non je ne suis pas aveugler, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux la dernière fois qu'il les avaient ouvert...

Je ferais de toute façon tout pour que ça s'arrange.. Il se calmera j'en suis sûr..

À présent, j'arrive enfin à cet hôpital, mais ma course ne s'arrête que lorsque je rejoins Hanji et Mike. Tentant de reprendre ma respiration, Hanji me demande de me calmer... Facile à dire.

Je réclame alors de savoir ce qui se passe. Je n'ai pour le moment aucunes réponses, ils ne me répondent pas là... Ils baissent la tête, l'aire de réfléchir.. Non le fait qu'ils baissent la tête ne veut rien dire... J'en suis sûr... Je ne dois pas prendre peur pour si peu... Non..

Quand enfin Mike commença.

-Eren, il y a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.  
-Il s'est réveiller?  
-Il vaut mieux que Mike t'explique la mauvaise avant de te dire la bonne..

Mike? Elle est pas culotté a lui refiler le boulot...

-Écoutes.. Livai s'est évanouis après s'être énervé soit disant qu'on te touchait.. Eh bien... Il ne s'est pas vraiment évanouis à cause de ses blessures.  
-Comment ça?  
-C'en est la cause aussi, mais... Tu vois, avec Mike on a eu un doute... En voyant Livai réagir... C'est pénible à dire ça mais... Il a fait une sorte de... De crise d'overdose..

Overdose? Non.. Pas Livai... Je me mis alors à rire nerveusement... Je ne suis pas d'accord et pourtant... Pourquoi ça me rend si mal?.. Aurais-je eu des doutes sur lui?... Sans même m'en rendre compte?..

-De quoi?.. Vous délirez là.. Livai ne toucherait jamais à ça.. Il sait qu'il ne faut pas y toucher..  
-Réfléchis Eren.. Il n'a pas eu de réelle famille, il s'est accrocher à la tienne. Il a eu une éducation violente, tuer des camarades en étant si jeune... Il se remet petit à petit avec toi, tout se passe bien, et là, tu as détruit tout ce qu'il avait construit parce que tu as abusé de sa confiance. Tu as été voir ailleurs et il ne s'en est jamais remis.  
-Mais... Je... Attend.. Tuer ses camarades? Tu veux dire que..  
-Quand tu n'étais plus là, il se moquait de ce qui pouvait lui arrivé et l'a dis à moi, Hanji, Petra, et beaucoup d'autres. Mais on ne l'a jamais balancer.  
-Eren il n'y avait pas un élément déclencheur qui faisait qu'ensuite, il te frappait?  
-Dès que je parlait à quelqu'un, des fois même quand j'allais en courses, il suffisait que j'y reste plus longtemps que prévu..  
-Donc... Tu n'étais en fait, jamais là quand il s'énervait.

Là, Hanji marque un point... Quand on m'a demander la dernière fois... Je n'y ai pas penser... C'est quand je rentrais qu'il me frappait, ou quand il sortait de la chambre... Ou encore.. Non en fait, il se montrait agressif après qu'on ne se voyait pas... Je n'aurais pas pu le voir prendre ces conneries... C'est.. Pour ça qu'il s'excusait tout le temps?... Une fois il me semble même qu'il m'a dit qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès... C'était pour ça?...

-Mike... Hanji... Je sais que je suis l'unique coupable la dedans... Mais.. Et là?.. Il va bien?... Je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse... Une overdose, c'est super grave...  
-On a dit "une sorte de crise d'overdose"

Je fixe alors Mike... Dans l'espoir qu'il me dise que Livai est mieux, qu'il est juste en train de se reposer et que je peux aller le voir... Si seulement... Si seulement je n'avais pas céder cette fois là... Je suis horrible... Je savais que c'était ma faute mais pas à ce point.. Mike me fixait à son tour. Il doit voir que j'attend une suite à sa dernière phrase.. J'en suis sur qu'il le sait... Quand enfin j'eu ce que j'attendais... Mon cœur bat tellement fort que je pourrais en chialer..

-En ce qui concerne l'état actuel de Livai...  
-Oui? Il va bien dis?..  
-Laisse moi finir s'il te plait.  
-Pardon... je t'écoute Mike..

Eh bah non u.u

Allez on va me taper la OwO

Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous a plus et... Oui on approche à grands pas de la fin, je pense que ça ne dépassera pas les 30 chapitres. Ce qui est pas mal, ma plus grande fic jusque là!

Je vous dis alors à la prochaine!


	24. Partie 24

À présent seul, dans la salle d'attente, je laisse le temps couler, suivre son cours... Je repense à la conversation que j'ai eu avec Mike et Hanji...

"-En ce qui concerne l'état actuel de Livai...  
-Oui? Il va bien dis?..  
-Laisse moi finir s'il te plait.  
-Pardon... je t'écoute Mike..  
-Il n'est plus aussi surveiller que la dernière fois que tu es venu. Il y a un progrès et on n'attend plus qu'il se réveil vraiment. Mais pour l'instant il a apparemment, une prise de conscience.  
-Donc il va mieux?  
-Il va beaucoup mieux. Seulement ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi... Tu serais encore chez toi à pleurer en attendant.

Puis il part tandis qu'Hanji se rapproche de moi.

-Tu sais, n'en veux pas à Mike, même s'il n'a pas à te parler comme ça..  
-Je me doute, je m'en moque de toute façon... Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que Livai se sent mieux... Hanji je vais l'aider... Après tout c'est normal maintenant... Ma place est auprès de Livai..  
-Je le sais. Je peux te faire confiance que tu restes auprès de Livai... Seulement ça peut être dangereux pour toi, j'ai de plus en plus l'impression que tu cours un risque auprès de Livai.  
-Je ne changerais pas d'avis..  
-Réfléchis quand même. Penses à toi. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour Livai tu sais..  
-même, je ne changerais pas d'avis. Je vais l'attendre et ensuite je m'occuperais de lui."

Ensuite je l'ai laisser en plan pour attendre dans la salle faite à cet effet.. Pour le moment je n'ai pas encore de nouvelles, mais l'important c'est qu'il aille mieux. En attendant je suis obliger de rester ici, mais ensuite j'irais attendre à ses cotées. Mais malgré les nouvelles de Livai, le temps d'attente est de plus en plus long... Pour patienter, je décide d'envoyer un sms à Jean.. J'ai plutôt été méchant, et j'ai été en tord.. Je dois alors m'excuser.

De Eren:  
Jean.. Écoutes je suis désolé. Je me suis emporté contre toi et je n'avais pas à le faire.. Je suis calmé promis. Si tu veux, on peut en reparler. Tu sais, je te trouve différent... Je pense qu'il serait mieux d'en parler.. Je suis troublé de ce que tu as dis en partant... Qu'est ce que tu ne veux pas oublier? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? J'aimerais savoir et comprendre... Je suis à l'hôpital, j'attends que Livai se réveille, alors j'ai du temps à te consacrer..

J'attend alors sa réponse... J'ai l'impression que je ne fais que de ça ces derniers temps.. Attendre, encore et toujours.. Jusqu'à ce qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes j'obtins enfin une réponse de Jean.

De Jean:  
Ça va, c'est rien, laisse tomber tu veux. Reste auprès de Livai. Tu l'aimes non? Bref, tchao'

J'ai... Comme l'impression qu'il est énervé... Bravo détective Eren, c'était un mystère plutôt compliqué pour cette conclusion... Mais je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire.. Je continuerais d'insister s'il le faut.

De Eren:  
Je te trouve distant là non? Excuse moi Jean, je veux juste qu'on parle.. S'il te plait, je suis mal du fait que je t'ai si mal parler... Je te demande vraiment pardon...

De Jean:  
Excuses accepté. Voilà c'est fini?

De Eren:  
Non! Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me dises ce que tu as à dire?...

De Jean:  
Laisse tomber c'est oublié je ne t'en veux pas. Voilà ça va mieux. Je dois sortir alors laisse tomber. Une prochaine fois.

J'oublierais pas... Je te préviens Jean je saurais ce que ça veut dire... Sur ce, je regarde l'heure, je peux normalement attendre près de Livai maintenant. Je me lève alors, et vais demander sa chambre, du fait que maintenant il peut avoir de la visite il a forcément changer de chambre enfin c'est du compliqué voilà. En bref, c'est l'hôpital. Enfin, j'ai le numéro de chambre, je me dirige alors vers Livai et entre dans sa chambre pour aller près de lui. Au moins, il est moins brancher de partout comme la dernière fois... Ils le laissent un peu tranquille. Je m'installe à ses côtés grâce à une chaise que j'ai rapprocher de son lit. Je le regarde longtemps, me mettant à moitié sur le côté du lit, avant de m'endormir exténué..

Lorsque je me sens me réveiller, je me rend compte à quel point mon rêve était beau.. Le genre, une vie paisible avec Livai sans soucis, sans conneries de ma part ou de la sienne.. Un merveilleux rêve en somme. Je sens mes cheveux bouger... Le vent? Il me semblait pas que la fenêtre était ouverte... Je sens alors un mince poids sur ma tête.. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait d'émerger lentement, ou si je rêve encore du coup je ne réalise rien...

Seulement j'ouvre les yeux et m'aperçois que Livai me regarde... Il a enfin ouvert les yeux, il me caressait les cheveux pendant que je dormais? Je me redresse d'un bond, il s'est enfin réveillé...

-Livai... Tu te sens bien?.. Tu as mal quelque part?...

Je pense que c'est pour me répondre qu'il tente de retirer le masque qui lui sert à respirer. Alors je l'en empêche, s'il l'a, c'est qu'il en a besoin. Mais il me fixe pour que je le laisse faire... Je ne sais pas s'il sait ce qu'il fait... Il arrive cependant à le retirer..

-Tu arrives à respirer Livai?..  
-Ça fait longtemps que je dors?...  
-Bah...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais sa question me fais terriblement mal.. Je n'ai qu'à répondre que oui, il a été dans le coma durant plusieurs semaines... Mais ça me rend mal... Très mal même...

-Je vois... Tu as du t'inquiéter comme tu me regardes... Excuse moi...  
-T'excuser? Mais de quoi tu t'excuses au juste?..  
-Pourquoi je suis là?  
-Hein? Comment ça?  
-Pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital et que tu te sois inquiéter pour moi?  
-Tu m'as sauver de l'explosion, tu sais, la maison a prit feux...

Il n'a pas l'aire de réagir à ce que je lui dis.. Serait-ce pareil que quand je me suis réveiller après cette histoire chez Jean? Vaut mieux que je lui dise tout...

-c'est Kenny qui est responsable de tout ça..  
-Kenny?...

Réaction. Ouais il réagit là par contre...

-Oui, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il t'a fais mais tu.. Étais attacher et blesser, la maison était déjà en train de brûler et... Quand je t'ai détaché, tu m'as sauté dessus pour me protégé de l'explosion à cause de l'alcool de la cave... Tu t'en souviens de ça?

Il ne me répond pas.. Il me fixe seulement. Puis il me tient par la nuque et m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser, j'y répond sur le coup mais pour une courte durer.

-Eren... Tu m'as manqué..  
-Je commence à ne plus suivre tes sauts d'humeurs... Et c'est quoi cette histoire de drogue Livai?...  
-Quelle histoire? Tu ne crois quand même pas que je prends ces choses..  
-Tu en as pleins le sang...  
-Eren, je ne prend pas ce genre de choses.  
-mens pas..  
-Je ne mens pas.

Il a l'aire sincère... Mais en même temps il est bon comédiens... Il a toujours eu l'aire sincère sans pour autant vraiment tenir ses promesses...

-les médecins en ont retrouver des traces dans ton sang... Tu peux m'expliquer?  
-Bah c'est une erreur... C'est pas moi..  
-Hanji et Mike t'ont vu t'énerver pour rien contre Erwin, et tu aurais même eu les yeux dilatés...  
-Je ne me suis pas énervé contre Erwin...  
-C'est le comble si tu ne t'en souviens même pas...  
-C'est fini cet interrogatoire?...  
-Je m'inquiète pour toi... Si t'as quelque chose à te reprocher, dis le maintenant.  
-Il n'y a rien.  
-Pourquoi après chaque fois que tu me frappais, tu t'excusais et tu as même dis que tu ne le faisais pas exprès...  
-C'est bon arrête avec tes questions...  
-mais dis moi les choses..  
-Je ne t'ai jamais frapper Eren! C'est toi qui es idiot et qui te bats à longueur de temps!

Quoi?... Non mais je rêve ... Il croit quoi exactement?... À ce moment là, comme par hasard, un médecin vient à nous, le "vous êtes enfin revenu parmi nous mr Ackerman" me les plombes... Faux-cul de première... C'est lui qui m'avait engueuler quand j'avais été le voir... Du coup ouais je lui en veux... Je le laisse malgré moi, tranquille comme il me l'a demander.

J'attends une fois de plus... Je me demande s'il a oublier certaines choses... Non c'est pas crédible dans ces cas là... Le temps que j'attend, mes parents me choppent... Ok je devrais pas être là mais bon... Et en plus ma mère est de mauvais poil... Super... Je laisse imaginer à tout le monde que je me fais genre, grave engueuler.. J'ai plus 8 ans pourtant mais... Ma mère me vois encore comme son petit bébé, j'ai beau être un adulte, elle s'immisce encore trop dans ma vie... Et je peux pas dire grand chose... Sans elle, que serais-je aujourd'hui? Je me serais traîner dans la rue pendant des mois et j'aurais gagner quoi?.. Même à mon âge j'ai encore trop besoin d'elle... À la limite du pathétique... Le sermon fini, je me met à leur expliquer la situation. Que Livai est réveillé etc..

Puis quand le médecin ressort de la chambre, je ne manque bien sur pas de vouloir y entrer. Sans compter que mes parents tentent de m'y empêcher. Ils ne veulent plus que je fréquente Livai.. Mais je force pour au moins voir le médecin et avoir des réponses aux questions que je me pose... Si oui ou non Livai aurait pas un peu des troubles de mémoires.

Après plusieurs minutes, j'apprends que non... Il va très bien de ce niveau là pas de soucis... Alors il m'aurait mentis?.. J'espère pas... Pourquoi il mentirait sur tout? Et puis il y a des preuves.. Pourquoi mentir dans ces cas la?..

Je tente encore une fois d'entrer rejoindre Livai mais mon père me retiens. Par contre je sais pas pourquoi ma mère y va... Je tire mon paternel pour la suivre. Je le sens mal... Lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte, Livai semble quelque peu... Désorienté. Il y a de quoi.

-Carla?..

Il tente bien de se lever mais.. Ma mère est un peu trop en colère et arrivé à sa hauteur, le gifla violemment le recouchant au lit...

-Maman! Pourquoi tu as fais ça?! Il a pas l'aire de s'en rappeler je te le jure!  
-Eh bah ça lui remettra les idées en place!

Non mais elle est pas sérieuse?... Jamais elle n'avait frapper Livai... Elle a peut être repris son éducation à l'adolescence mais c'est pas son gosse... Elle n'a jamais lever la main sur lui... Même moi elle m'a très rarement punie ainsi.. Là, Livai avait de quoi faire sa tête d'ahuri.. Je le suis aussi. Et comme ça ne suffisait pas, elle le choppe par le col maintenant..

-Écoutes moi bien Livai, assimile bien tout ce que je vais te dire là.. Je t'ai confier Eren parce que tu m'as dis que tu l'aimais... Pas pour que tu t'amuse à lui taper dessus.. Il y a des raisons qui te pousse à lui en vouloir je suis d'accord mais plus jamais, tu ne t'approche de lui dans l'intention de refaire tes conneries... Je me suis énormément inquiété quand je le voyait se couvrir, me mentir et au bout d'un moment... Ne plus revenir... Parce que tu es le fils de ma meilleure amie aujourd'hui défunte, je ne t'ai pas dénoncer... C'était ta seule et unique chance.. Si tu espères encore t'approcher de mon fils.. Vas falloir que tu te tiennes à carreaux... Sinon la gifle là, ne serait qu'une caresse amicale comparé à ce qui pourrait t'attendre...

Et mon père qui réagis pas depuis tout à l'heure... Bah oui... C'est que moi je peux rien contre ma mère énervée..

-Mais papa dis quelque chose!  
-Tu sais Eren... Ta mère garde ça depuis tout ce temps. Alors il faut bien que ça sortes.

Je vois Livai acquiescer silencieusement.. Là pour le coup, il a intérêt à se montrer coopératif.. Ma mère le lâche alors. Encore heureux.. Nan mais j'en reviens pas... Ma mère lui a foutu une droite... Alors mon père me relâche aussi. De toute façon je n'aurais pas montrer de résistance à ma mère... Là elle fait bien trop peur.. Oui, je suis capable d'abandonné Livai à son sort contre ma mère, mais pas contre une maison en flammes... C'est dire comme ma mère peut faire peur quand elle s'énerve. Mais là, elle a l'aire plus calme. Mais pour le bien de Livai, je garde certaines distances, mes parents lui faisant la moral sur tout ce qui est drogue, tout les dangers du corps en générale. Il ne nie même plus sur tout ce qu'ils disent.. Je crois que là, il n'ose plus rien dire surtout...

Elipse de 3 jours... Bah ouais plus d'inspiration.

Livai est enfin sortit de l'hôpital. Il va déjà beaucoup mieux, mais du coup ressent vite de la fatigue. Il est rentré avec moi, chez ma mère, puisque grâce à son oncle, il n'a plus de chez lui... Comme il a encore besoin d'un peu de repos, et mon père le lui conseil fortement, il obéis pour une fois sagement et reste au lit. Je reste près de lui, enfin... Depuis le temps que je veux juste être tranquille avec lui. Il a repris son habitude qu'il avait perdu à me caresser d'abord les cheveux, puis me faire des papouilles dans le dos... Ce qui a un effet soporifique sur lui, d'où il préfère me le faire à moi, car moi, je ne dors pas, je profite.

-dis Eren... Il y a une question auquel je n'ai aucunes réponses, j'aimerais avoir ton avis..  
-Vas y dis moi.  
-ne serait-ce pas plus simple de nous marier toi et moi?  
-Hein?...

Je rêve là non? Pincez moi je suis en plein rêve...

-Mais oui, si on se mari, on est sur de rester ensemble, on pourra tout reconstruire ensemble, et la première chose, c'est la confiance perdu... De mon côté comme du tien..  
-Mais... Livai c'est un peu précipité.. On peut pas faire ça sur un coup de tête et sur des compromis comme ça...  
-Eh bien moi j'ai envie... J'ai envie marier avec toi, j'ai envie un jour d'avoir à adopter un enfant, je veux vivre ma vie avec toi.. Je l'ai toujours voulu, je t'aime et tu m'aimes non? On a même déjà vécu ensemble.. On est fait pour être ensemble...  
-Je préfère y réfléchir Livai...

Honnêtement je ne sais pas comment le prendre... Je ne sais plus quoi penser.. Je suis d'accord qu'il faut qu'on se fasse confiance mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut aller si loin si vite... Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé... Je dois faire quoi?... Je ne veux pas refuser et qu'il le prenne mal.. J'ai besoin d'air.. Je dois sortir m'aérer... Je me lève alors en prévenant Livai de ma sortie soudaine, l'embrasse comme il le réclame, c'est pas de refus ça, et m'en vais à l'extérieur.

Je réfléchis, au fond on ne s'est séparer vraiment qu'une fois avec Livai... C'était il y a un moment alors ce n'est pas le fait que ce soit "trop tôt" qui gêne... Sinon on est ensemble depuis plusieurs années déjà.. 4 ans déjà sans compter les 3 mois de séparation.. J'envois alors un message à Jean, je vais allé le voir.. Ça va me changer les idées.. Armin lui m'en parlerait à coup sûr.. Lorsque j'ai une réponse positive de Jean pour se voir, je me dirige alors jusqu'à chez lui. Comme il n'habite pas bien loin maintenant.. Autant profité.

Arrivé chez lui, on se rejoins dans la cuisine comme il m'a ouvert par l'intermédiaire de l'interphone. Je lui parle alors de toute ce que m'a dis Livai tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas en parler mais j'en ai ressentit le besoin.. Je remarque que Jean fait une tête bizarre..

-Pourquoi tu fais une tête pareil?  
-Rien... Je suis juste jaloux..  
-Jaloux? De quoi?  
-Tu vas lui dire oui en rentrant et tu vas te mettre à la rédaction des faire part?  
-Jean je déconne pas là... Déjà j'ai fuis pour venir ici... Laisse tomber je voulais même pas en parler..  
-Alors pourquoi à moi, tu m'en parles?  
-J'en sais rien. C'est venu tout seul...  
-Alors n'en parles plus.  
-Pourquoi t'as l'aire énervé? Si tu veux dire quelque chose vas y. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je sois avec Livai... Pourquoi? Si moi je lui pardonne je ne vois pas pourquoi toi qui n'es même pas dans l'histoire tu continu à t'entêter que c'est quelqu'un de mauvais! Expliques toi!

Je ne comprend pas vraiment, la secondes qui suit, Jean s'est carrément jeter sur moi... Le voilà qui m'embrasse, dès que je comprend ce qu'il fait, je le repousse.

-Jean il te prend quoi là?!  
-Tu m'as demander de t'expliquer pourquoi ça m'énerves que Livai t'ai proposer le mariage.. Alors je te le montre puisque c'est plus explicite..  
-Mais... Pourquoi?.. Quand?...  
-Tu ne t'en souviens pas... Mais quand tu avais fuis Livai et tu t'étais réfugier chez moi, une chose en entraînant une autre.. On a couché ensemble et je suis sur que c'est pour ça que Livai a faillis te tuer... Mais vu comment il a réagis, c'était pas toi qu'il voulait..  
-Mais... Non tu aimes Mikasa...  
-J'aimais Mikasa..  
-C'est pour ça que tu ne me charrie plus? Que tu es si désagréable dès que ça parle de moi et Livai?...  
-On avait dis pas d'attache. Mais j'ai remarquer qu'après que je ne pouvais pas tenir cette parole. Aujourd'hui je sais que je t'aime toi, Eren.

_  
2963 mots. C'est pour les courts chapitres d'avant

alors? qu'en avez vous penser?

Sur ce je vous dis à plus tard, je posterais la suite j'espère bientôt


	25. Partie 25

Je me sens me réveiller... Je me suis endormis? Je sens des bras m'entourer et un souffle sur ma nuque... Livai? Je ne me souviens pas être rentré hier soir... Je suis allé chez Jean... Ah oui je me souviens... Je ne savais plus quoi dire à Livai et j'ai fuis.. Je suis allé chez Jean et lui ai tout raconter.. On a pas mal parlé et finalement je me suis laisser emporter... Je n'ai plus vraiment penser et la déclaration que Jean m'a faite.. M'a pas mal perturber.. Je me suis jeter sur lui... Je n'aurais pas dû... Livai vient enfin de se calmer et de décider de me refaire confiance.. Je suis vraiment un beau salaud dans ces cas là... Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Livai moi?... Dois-je tout lui dire, et le perdre?... En tout cas ce n'est pas en restant là, nu contre Jean, que ça arrangera quelque chose..

Je me lève alors sans faire de mouvements brusques, ne pas réveiller Jean est une bonne chose. Ensuite je m'habille sans faire de bruits et je finir par partir sans claquer la porte. Pendant le chemin, je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais dire à Livai... Il serait plus judicieux de tout lui dire... J'ai paniqué sur le coup de sa demande et j'ai pas réfléchis aux conséquences, mais ça ne se reproduira pas. Ensuite je m'excuserais. Après tout... C'est parce qu'il l'avait appris de Mike et Nanaba qu'il n'avait pas apprécier.. Alors si là c'est moi qui lui dit... Il sera un peu moins en colère logiquement... J'espère. Et puis comme on dit, avouer est à moitié pardonné... J'espère encore...

Je ne sais pas quoi dire exactement... Mais je le dois... Je vais rentrer et lui dire tout ce à quoi j'ai pensé... Et puis ensuite j'enverrais un message à Jean pour m'excuser.. Je lui ai peut être donné de faux espoirs et ça ne se fait pas.. Si je me mets à sa place, je n'aurais pas aimé la situation dans laquelle Jean se trouve..

Rentré, je me précipite jusqu'à Livai, maintenant que je suis motivé à le lui dire, autant profiter! Mais lorsqu'il me voit, je me retrouve plus à le rattraper plutôt qu'à lui parler... Il m'a sauté dessus! Je suis bien content de lui avoir manqué mais il est encore sencer être en convalescence va falloir qu'il se calme un peu... Et surtout il m'embrasse, je lui répond forcément, après ce que je vais lui dire, j'aimerais pas qu'il pense que c'est parce que je ne l'aime plus... Parce que c'est pas le cas, je l'aime toujours! Alors pourquoi j'ai fais ça avec Jean? Bah j'en sais rien... Là j'avais pas trop de raisons... Livai se montre plus attentionné envers moi...

J'ai alors beau tenté de lui parler, il ne me lâches plus... J'espère qu'il va pas me refaire le coup du stalker en manque... Parce que oui, avant, quand il avait péter son câble, s'il se montrait sexuellement entreprenant, c'est qu'il savait où j'étais, qu'il n'y voyait pas de bêtises et qui me récompensais... Mais là, s'il sait que j'étais avec Jean, et qu'apparemment il saurait que j'ai déjà couché avec... Là il serait pas content... Alors il est pas en mode stalker... Un point positif quand même. Même si là... Bah il aurait eu raison..

J'essaye encore d'attirer son attention sur le fait qu'il faut qu'on se parle, c'est que... C'est important quand même... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le repousser pour qu'il m'écoutes... Parce que ça m'arrange?.. Non je ne dois pas... Je dois penser aux conséquences si jamais par malheur il l'apprend d'ailleurs... Je le repousse une bonne fois pour toutes, je dois lui dire..

-Livai écoutes moi! C'est important!  
-Toi réponds! Tu étais où?... Je t'ai appeler trois fois jusqu'à ce que ta mère me prenne le portable pour que j'arrête de t'harceler... Je me fiches de ce que tu fais... Je veux juste savoir où tu es et si tu compte rentrer! Je m'inquiète quand tu me dis que tu sors et que tu ne rentre pas de la nuit!  
-Tu es le mec le plus dangereux de cette ville Livai... Et malgré que tu t'en sois déjà pris à moi, je suis encore en vie comme tu le vois. La seule menace, ça aurait été si jamais je me serais retrouver face à ton oncle, ce qui n'a pas été le cas.  
-ne plaisante pas là dessus...  
-Livai j'ai quelque chose à te dire, c'est important...  
-Pour commencer où était-tu?  
-Justement,j'allais te le dire! J'étais avec Jean.. Chez lui.. Et...  
-Qu' que tu faisais chez Jean? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dis au moins en m'envoyant un sms?..  
-On parlait et... Et c'est vrai je n'ai pas penser à te prévenir, excuses moi mais...  
-Eren, l'important c'est savoir pourquoi tu as fuis?..  
-Non vraiment Livai je dois te le dire...  
-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu dois me dire?  
-Je.. Je t'aime Livai mais... J'ai fais une connerie... Quand je suis allé chez Jean je.. Enfin... Il... On..

Son regard me perturbe... Non j'ai très bien commencé, je ne dois pas m'arrêter... Pas en si bon chemin... Je ne peux pas... Et pourtant il le faut, mais à cause de ce que j'ai commencé à dire... Je vois déjà dans son regard qu'il se brise une nouvelle fois... Est-il seulement remis de la première fois? Et apparemment la seconde?... Je l'ai rendu si fragile mentalement.. Ce n'est plus le Livai que j'ai connu en tombant amoureux de lui... Je l'ai complètement détruit, et il continu à s'accrocher à moi.. Pourquoi est ce que je fais ça?...

-On parlait parce que... J'ai fais la connerie de lui dire pour ce fameux mariage dont tu m'as parler hier.. Il m'a conseiller de réfléchir calmement.. Et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pensé à te prévenir... Pardon... J'y ai réfléchis, je veux qu'on le fasse, ensemble... Comme ça... On sait qu'on continuera à rester ensemble.. Et on reprendra tout depuis là où ça a dégénérer... Je veux que tu me fasse confiance et j'ai déjà confiance en toi..  
-Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu voulais me dire?...

Merde... Il le sait? Non il m'aurait pas embrasser sinon... Ou il s'en doute?.. Je dois répondre vite... La vérité? Ou le mensonge?... Je dois répondre ou il ne me croira pas quoique je dise...

-Oui bien sûr. C'est ce que je voulais te dire, c'est important après tout..  
-Tu m'as fais peur Eren... Déjà que je n'aime pas trop Jean... Mais, je suis heureux que tu y ai réfléchis.. Merci Eren, je suis certain que c'est la meilleure solution pour nous. Tout dépendais de toi. Je préférais que tu choisisse. Il s'agit aussi de ton avenir.  
-Mais t'aurais pu faire ta demande d'une autre manière Livai

Je lui tend un faux sourire... J'ose lui faire ça, lui mentir, et en plus je lui sourit.. C'est vraiment honteux de ma part.. Je suis horrible de lui infliger ça... Livai... Il me ment pas lui, et je ne fais que ça moi... Je l'aime pourtant mais... Je ne me comprend plus.. Je l'aime et je m'amuse à lui faire du mal... Loin de là l'idée que ça m'amuse mais... C'est une métaphore... Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire?... Je dois d'abord faire en sorte que mon mensonge n'en soit plus vraiment un. Je vais dire à Jean de ne pas le dire ou en parler, et je vais tranquillement faire ma vie avec Livai, tout en laissant Jean n'être qu'un ami. Et quand on jouera, ce ne sera que par le biais de jeux vidéos.

Du coup, avec Livai, on part en parler à mes parents. Chose qu'ils trouvent comment dire... Rapide. Livai redeviens petit à petit et ce, depuis peu, quelqu'un de non-violent. Et mes parents trouvent que c'est tôt de prendre une décision pareille. Je n'en dis rien, mais Livai se défend sur sa façon de penser. Je ne sais pas trop ce que moi je dois dire... Livai attend peut être que je vienne à son secours verbalement?.. Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire... Alors j'attends, en espérant qu'il ne m'en veuilles pas trop... Finalement Livai ne laissa pas trop le choix à mes parents et décida comme ça, d'une date dans l'année prochaine. Celle du 28 aout. Sans me consulter... Bon ça laisse tout de même un peu plus d'un an.. Histoire de m'y faire quoi. Puisque mes parents abandonnent devant la détermination de Livai, non sans mal de la part de ma mère..

Une fois seul avec Livai, je décide de lui en parler mais il refuse d'en parler sur le coup. Je me prend de ces vents... Seulement je pense qu'il est important de considérer le fait que... Il a donner une date sans même que j'y sois mis au courant, c'était pas prévu ça... Puis je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche, je le prend alors. Jean m'a envoyer un message... Merde j'ai oublier de lui en envoyer un moi...

De Jean:  
Eren, j'ai bien remarquer que tu es partis. Tu es retourné avec Livai? Je m'en doute bien. Mais s'il te plait, réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dis hier.. Tout ce que je t'ai dis... Sur ce qui s'est passer, sur moi, sur Livai, sur nous.. Mes sentiments ne sont pas faux. Saches le.

Je décide alors de lui répondre en faisant attention à ce que Livai ne voit pas le message.

De Eren:  
J'y réfléchis, mais tu sais très bien que ce sera toujours Livai... Je l'aime, c'est lui.. Excuse moi pour hier soir, t'avoir embrasser de mon plein gré était une connerie.. Le fait que tu me dises que tu m'aimes, a du me perturber.. Pour en finir au lit... Dit toi que ce n'était que physique... Ne t'attends à rien avec moi Jean... Je suis amoureux de lui... Pas de toi.. Pardon.

De Jean:  
Je sais que tu l'aimes lui mais, réfléchis, tu dis que tu l'aimes et tu viens chez moi, d'accord au début tu m'as repousser c'est compréhensible, mais tu m'as bien embrasser ensuite? Et tu m'as laisser faire de toi ce que je voulais, j'étais même gêné de tes directives pendant que je te touchais.. Tout ça a un minimum d'importance. Tu dis l'aimer mais tu le trompe.. Et ce depuis longtemps Eren... Et il t'as fait endurer tellement de mal. Te marier avec lui serait une erreur... Tu dois lui dire non.

De Eren:  
J'ai déjà dis oui...

-À qui tu parles Eren?...  
-À Jean.. Il s'excusait pour la mini engueulade d'hier par rapport à nous.  
-Tu m'avais pas dis que vous vous étiez engueuler.  
-Bah ça n'as pas d'importance. Et puis on s'était calmer, il m'a mieux parler ensuite... Livai, il me demande de venir lui prêter un jeux. J'y vais et je reviens d'accord?  
-... Si tu veux... Je t'attends.. Mais si jamais tu reste un peu plus, préviens moi.  
-Oui promis. Ensuite on parlera de cette fameuse date.

Je l'embrasse sur cette parole et je pars ensuite, prenant un jeux au hasard devant le regard de Livai. Puis je sors en direction de chez Jean.. Il ne sait même pas que je viens..

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrive chez lui, je sais qu'il a répondu à mon sms, mais je ne l'ai pas regardé.. Je sonne alors à sa porte. Et lorsqu'il vient m'ouvrir, je voit un regard sombre avant tout, qui s'illumine en me voyant... Je lui en fous d'abord une dans la gueule... Le coup est partit tout seul, il me regarde ensuite étonné, se tenant la joue où je l'ai frappé.

-Ça c'est pour m'avoir dit ton dernier long message... Et ce qui suit... C'est pour être là tout simplement...

J'entre alors dans le couloir le poussant un peu, et tout en posant mes lèvres sauvagement sur les siennes, je ferme la porte maintenant derrière moi. Il répond presque aussitôt à mon baiser. Le temps qu'on n'ai plus de souffle, on monte à l'étage chez lui, et une fois sa porte passer, on se retrouve comme si cela faisait des mois que deux amants ne s'étaient pas vu. Le baiser est fougueux, voir harnieux.. Chacun de notre côté en gémit tellement c'est agréable et plein de promesses d'envies, et surtout de promesses que dans les minutes qui suivent, ce soit vraiment une partie de jeu intéressante. Jeux vidéo qui d'ailleurs a vite atterrit par terre.

Nos lèvres sont mordus, nos langues finissent par l'être, depuis combien de temps je n'ai plus cette sauvagerie avec Livai?... Lorsque Jean me plaque violemment contre un mur, tout en continuant de baiser tout aussi violent, qu'il frotte son bassin au mien à travers les vêtements, je me sens encore plus transporter, une énorme vague de chaleur m'envahis et je ne peux qu'en gémir dans sa bouche.. Les mains finissent par se balader plus au sud que précédemment.. On se touche mutuellement, une main de chaque dans le pantalon, sous le sous-vêtements, l'un masturbe l'autre. Pour les faire ensuite dépasser des tissus et se toucher par nos parties intimes. La chaleur continu de monter.. Avec notre main libre, on se déshabille tout en continuant notre séance de toucherie. Les gémissements ont augmenter le volume, tout comme la température de nos corps.

Grâce à nos pieds, on réussi à bien retirer les pantalons et caleçons qui nous gêne, ainsi, nous nous retrouvons nu comme des vers. La séance masturbation fini, nos érections encore bien voyante et imposantes, Jean commence alors à glisser ses doigts jusqu'à mon entrée.. Je place alors une de mes jambes au niveau de sa hanche pour qu'il ai plus de facilité. Lorsque deux doigts me pénètre, je sens comme un petit comble à cette terrible envie. Lorsqu'il bouge ses doigts en moi, je gémis plus fort en balançant ma tête en arrière mettant alors fin au baiser. Je commence alors à lui donner des directives entre deux gémissements qu'il suit à la lettre. Quand finalement je suis prêt, je lui réclame plus. Il retire alors sa paire de doigts et entre son engin en moi d'un coup. Ce qui a bien sur pour effet de me faire crier...

Il donne alors des coups de reins puissants auquel ma voix ne cesse de répondre, j'ai tout de même une certaine douleur, mais le bien est omniprésent comparer au mal que ça me procure. Je sens alors une montée d'adrénaline et lui propose une autre position.

-Hum.. Jean... Prend moi-hanw... Par derrière... Nah...  
-Dans la chambre...

Comme un accord, il s'arrête brusquement et se retire de moi.. Mon corps tremble sous la frustration. Je repose du coup ma jambe par terre et me fait tirer dans la chambre de Jean, il me balance presque sur le lit, je ne sais pas si j'ai un soucis à trouver ce geste excitant. Peut après, alors que je relevais mon fessier en hauteur pour l'accueillir, il écarte mes fesses et entre immédiatement en moi, tout en restant brutal, je ne gémis plus, je hurle ce plaisir ardent que je ressens à cet instant. Putain que c'est bon... Mon corps se cambre au maximum lorsqu'il est au plus profond de moi, ma tête vire en arrière et son prénom résonne dans l'appartement, voir l'immeuble vu comme je cris.. Puis la délivrance se fait enfin.. Nous éjaculons ensemble, lui en mon intérieur, et moi sur ses draps.

Lorsqu'il se retire, je me retourne vers lui, et me blottis contre son torse le complimentant sur ses aptitudes sexuelles... Dire qu'il y a peu... Il refusais d'entendre trop parler des gays, et seulement depuis hier je sais qu'on avait déjà couché ensemble une fois.. Ce n'est alors que notre troisième fois et il me rend dingue pendant nos ébats.. Il était né pour être gay ce mec...

-Jean... Je dois.. Envoyer un message.. À Livai.. Lui dire que je reste un peu chez toi..  
-Où est atterrit ton portable?..  
-en plein milieu du salon... Vu comme tu as jarter... D'un revers de pied.. Mon pantalon..  
-Je vais te le chercher..  
-Merci Jean... Parce que je commence déjà à avoir un mal de cul énorme là...

Il se lève alors et part dans le salon chercher mon portable dans ma poche. Et me le ramène. Je regarde alors un message de Livai. Je le lis avant de répondre.

De Livai:  
Eren... Tu devrais être rentré.. Tu reste chez Jean? Tu avais dis que tu me le dirais... C'est le seul message que je t'envois.. Mais alors répond..

De Eren:  
Pardon Livai, on jouait. Oui je reste un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Je t'envois un message quand je pars. Je vais continuer de jouer encore un peu. Ne m'attend pas.

De Livai:  
Eren.. Je t'aime... Je t'attend..

De Eren:  
Je t'aime aussi

Je repose alors le portable. C'est fou comme il me répond vite... Et à quel point j'ai mal aux miches...

2838 mots!  
Un long chapitre encore ~ voila longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu de lemon mh? :3

Sinon vous en pensez quoi? :3


	26. Partie 26

Avant de commencer ce chapitre, je préviens qu'il y a une grande partie retirer... Ce chapitre devait continuer de mettre en avant le fait qu'Eren malgré qu'il aime Livai continu de voir Jean non pas comme un ami mais comme quelqu'un est venu jusqu'en privé m'engueuler, j'espère que cette personne verra qu'elle gâche tout un chapitre, je vais passer 1 année. Du coup proche de la date de mariage d'Eren et Livai. Prévu pour le 28 aout, la ils sont en Juin. Histoire que vous captez. Merci bien et bonne lecture.  
_

Déjà un an s'est passé depuis que j'ai accepter la demande de Livai, un an que j'ose mener une double vie avec Jean... Je me dis à chaque fois que je dois arrêter, que je suis un connard de faire ça à Livai... Maintenant il va beaucoup mieux, il a déjà tout prévu pour notre mariage.. Il s'investit beaucoup, il a même commencer à rechercher du travail pour une semaine après notre union devant la mairie.. Il se redresse et moi par derrière je l'enfonce... Mais en vérité, je ne comprend pas pourquoi je fais ça... J'ai perdu le contact avec tout le monde.. De temps en temps je parle à Armin, il est invité au mariage. Je ne peux même pas en parler... Je sais qu'il faut que je laisse Jean et rester avec Livai... Mais je n'arrive pas à passer ce cap.. Seulement au moins, Livai redeviens celui qu'il était.. C'est bien pour lui avant tout.

La actuellement je suis avec Livai. Je passe mon temps à jongler entre les deux... Et Livai n'en sait rien.. Je cache mon jeux comme on dit... Mais n'allons pas croire que je suis ravi de lui faire ça... Je dois arranger les choses, ça fait trop longtemps que ça dur... Je pense qu'il faudrait que j'en parle... Voir avec ma mère, elle saurait me dire comment m'y prendre... Et je pourrais trouver une solution.. J'essaye alors de me dégager de Livai, motiver à parler avec ma mère. Sans compter qu'il me retiens... Il est pas bien réveiller là..

-Livai, je vais juste voir ma mère..  
-Tu n'es jamais là... Je veux profiter un peu..  
-Mais si on se voit souvent. Tout le temps.  
-La plupart du temps tu vas jouer a tes jeux avec Jean, alors non je ne te vois pas..  
-Je vais sortir au parc avec ma mère, j'ai envie de lui parler c'est tout je ne vais pas voir Jean aujourd'hui. Je rentre avec ma mère ensuite et si tu veux on sortira ensemble un peu.

Il me lâches ensuite. Je ne savais pas qu'il ressentait un manque comme ça.. Je vais alors rejoindre ma mère lui demandant de sortir pour parler... Je ne négocie pas bien longtemps.

Une fois arrivé au parc, je m'assois, je n'avais pas parler durant le trajet... En même temps c'est à 2 ou 3 minutes de chez moi. On va alors s'installer sur un banc et à ce moment ma mère me demande ce que j'avais à lui dire... Je suis obliger de le dire, il faut qu'on puisse trouver une solution..

-maman je fais une grosse connerie..  
-Quoi?  
-depuis longtemps.. Je mens à Livai... Et ça me pèse de plus en plus, ça devient vraiment lourd... Je ne vais pas chez Jean pour jouer aux jeux vidéos... Je trompe Livai avec Jean... J'ai tenter de le dire à Livai mais j'ai pas réussi..  
-Depuis quand est-ce que tu fais ça?..  
-Depuis que Livai m'a parler de mariage...  
-Tu te rends compte Eren... Que c'est grave? C'est déjà à cause de ça que vous vous étiez séparer.. Et là tu refais la même erreur à long terme? Livai a pas mal à se reprocher, mais tu n'as pas non plus à l'enfoncer comme ça par derrière et lui mentir.. Il a le droit à la vérité.  
-Mais c'est par peur justement que je lui mens! Quand j'ai essayer de le lui dire, c'est comme s'il s'y attendait... Et je voyais qu'il se brisait comme une allumette à ce moment là...  
-Si tu avais un choix à donner là tout de suite.. Qui choisis tu? Livai ou Jean?  
-Livai.. C'est Livai, ça à toujours été lui...  
-Alors dis le lui.. Il a le droit de savoir.. Et prend tes responsabilités envers Jean.. Arrêtes tout ça dès maintenant. C'est horrible ce que tu lui fais là... On est d'accord, tu le dis à Livai?  
-je parlerais d'abord avec Jean... Je pourrais toujours dire à Livai qu'il n'est plus rien...  
-D'accord, mais fini par le dire à Livai..  
-Oui...

Finalement je suis bien obliger d'admettre qu'elle doit avoir raison... En rentrant je le ferais.. J'enverrais un message à Jean.. J'ai été lâche tout ce temps avec Livai, alors je le serais avec Jean cette fois.. Ça se finira par texto. Mais pour Livai vas falloir que je lui dise en face... Après tout, comme dis ma mère, il a bien le droit à la vérité.. Ma mère continu à m'encourager à le lui dire. Alors qu'on se relève pour rentré, je sens que je n'ai pas mon portable..

-Maman je n'ai pas mon portable... Faut rentrer vite, je veux encore le dire moi même à Livai, pas qu'il lui prenne l'idée d'y regarder..

On se dépêche alors de rentrer.. J'espère qu'il n'a pas voulu regarder mon portable... Arriver à la maison, en me précipitant sur la porte d'entré, j'ouvre apparemment en même temps que Livai, je me retrouve tout juste face à lui.. Vide.. Son regard est vide.. Non non non... Derrière lui, mon père a un air grave... Quel con je suis... Laisser mon portable.. Je tente un petit sourire, mais il me fixe..

-Livai... Je..  
-Tu ne vas pas chez Jean aujourd'hui?  
-Non..  
-tu n'as pas envie de jouer? Tu es sur?  
-Non...  
-Il a voulu t'appeler. J'ai bien sur pas répondu mais quand j'ai regarder qui t'appelais, des messages ont attirer mon attention. J'ai remonter tes messages pendant 3 mois.  
-Livai j'allais te le dire aujourd'hui... J'avais déjà essayer mais je n'avais jamais réussi..  
-C'est bon. Tu n'as pas à me le dire, fais comme tu veux.. Mais moi je ne resterais pas là à continuer de te regarder faire...  
-Livai je te jure que j'allais te le dire...  
-Ça dur depuis quand?..  
-Je... Depuis... Depuis un an...

Autant dire la vérité maintenant... Je ne sais plus quoi faire d'autre... Mes parents ne font qu'observer, peut être au cas où Livai se montrerait violent.. Et puis après tout, c'est moi qui ai fais les conneries, maintenant c'est à moi seul d'assumer...

-Laisse moi passer Eren...  
-pourquoi?..  
-Je sors..  
-Où?..  
-Prendre l'aire...  
-Attends.. Je t'en pris Livai écoutes moi...  
-Non.. J'ai pas du tout envie de t'écouter.. Si ça ne va pas. Tu n'as qu'à aller chez Jean aller jouer un peu. Et cette fois, pas la peine de prendre un jeux vidéo pour induire quelqu'un en erreur. Je ne serais plus là pour te gêné de toute façon.. Dire que c'est moi qui t'ai proposer que Jean soit invité parce que c'était censer être ton ami et que c'était aussi ton mariage...  
-Vas falloir me passer sur le corps si tu veux sortir..  
-Là tu peux être sûr que je ne le ferais pas.. Je ne touche pas des personnes aussi sales que toi... Je crois que je l'ai bien assez fais jusque là.. Pendant une année entière..  
-Livai écoutes moi... S'il te plait..  
-J'ai promis sur la mémoire de ma mère que je ne lèverais plus la main sur toi... Je suis à deux doigts de ne pas tenir ma promesse... Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu me laisse de toi même, l'accès à la sortie...

Ma mère me tire alors en arrière... Laissant à Livai le droit de sortir.. Elle me retiens quoique je fasse.. Et Livai partait devant moi.. Je voulais le rattraper mais un obstacle appelée maman m'en empêchait.. Pourquoi?.. J'ai peur qu'il ne revienne pas de sa balade... Je sais que je suis le fautif mais je ne veux pas le laisser... Seulement ma mère me tiens fermement... Je ne peux pas le retenir... Je ne peux rien faire... Mais je veux rester près de lui... Je l'aime toujours quoiqu'il arrive... Je rentre de force, malgré que je me débat pour aller le chercher, ma mère me tiens et me tire jusqu'à la table et m'assois de force à une des chaises l'entourant... Elle m'engueule et je ne me laisse pas faire.. Pourquoi elle m'a retenue?.. Il faut pourtant que je dise à Livai que c'est lui que j'aime... Mais quand ma mère me fais remarquer que cette fois vraiment tout est de ma faute.. Et qu'après ça, il vaut mieux que je laisse Livai... Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer.. Je sais que tout est ma faute... Je ne saurais même pas si je peux dire que je comprend ce que Livai ressens... Non je ne peux pas comprendre... Je ne suis pas dans son cas.. Je sais qu'il l'a fait aussi.. Mais dans un contexte totalement différent.. Et puis... C'était comme tout, il ne le faisais pas forcément exprès.. Hors que moi... À la différence... Je l'ai fais exprès et de mon plein gré... La raison je ne sais pas...

Même si à présent ma mère veut me consoler, je la repousse.. Je n'ai pas à être consoler... C'est Livai qu'il faut s'occuper.. C'est lui qui souffre... Je ne dois pas être plains... Mais je regrette.. Je savais pourtant très bien qu'il me fuirais si jamais il le saurait.. Alors pourquoi?...

J'attend pendant plusieurs heures, le retour de Livai... En espérant qu'il revienne.. Mon père me fais un sermon que je refuse de manger, parce que je veux manger avec Livai une fois qu'on aura parler.. Il dit que c'est inutile... Peut-être... Mais je trouve ça important... Je reste depuis, sur cette chaise, affaler sur la table sur mes bras... J'attends le moindre signe de Livai.. Mon portable devant moi.. Pourquoi ne pas profiter pour envoyer un message à Jean?... Au moins aujourd'hui je suis le plus gros connard de la journée... Je prend alors mon téléphone et à ce moment il me préviens un appel. Quand je vois "Lili" dessus, c'est comme si je reprenais vie, Livai veut bien me parler? Je décroche rapidement.

-Livai! Je suis désolé si tu savais, où tu es?!  
-Calmes toi Eren.

Cette voix... Ce n'est pas Livai.. C'est plus grave... Qui?...

-Livai est avec moi.. Je t'appel pour lui.. Il veut que tu fasses l'annulation de mariage pour la peine...  
-Quoi?...  
-je ne fais que reprendre ce qu'il dit..  
-Où est Livai exactement?..  
-...Il va rester un temps chez Hanji. Le temps de pouvoir partir..

Il a raccrocher... Non je ne lâcherais pas .. Chez Hanji, très bien j'irais... Je ne le lâcherais pas si facilement... J'envois alors un message à Jean..

De Eren:  
Écoutes, Livai est maintenant au courant, et tu sais que je le choisirais toujours.. Alors je préfère arrêter.. Je ne veux pas le perdre... Je suis désoler pour toi.

Ça c'est fait. Je n'attends évidemment pas de réponses.. Et maintenant je dois aller chez Hanji. Je crois me rappeler où elle vit.. Je me dépêche alors, ignorant mes parents.. Personne ne m'empêcheras d'essayer de me faire pardonner à Livai.. Je cours alors, elle ne vit pas si loin, à une dizaine de rue de chez moi.. Je devrais mettre une petite vingtaine de minutes.. Mais en courant vite j'espère ne pas arriver trop tard..

Enfin arriver chez Hanji, je ne me suis heureusement pas tromper, je sonne alors et bien sur elle vient m'ouvrir et m'accueillir d'un aire joyeux... Bizarre...

-Bonjour Eren~ ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu~  
-Hanji.. Je suis content aussi mais... Tu sais où est Livai?..  
-Je présume alors qu'il n'est pas avec toi... La dernière fois que j'ai eu de ses nouvelles... C'était avec toi Eren..  
-Mais... Hanji on m'a dit qu'il serait chez toi...  
-Non. Je ne suis pas au courant... Mais qui te l'a dis?  
-Un homme... Je ne sais pas qui c'est, il avait l'aire d'avoir modifier sa voix..  
-Hum... Vous vous êtes disputer?  
-On peut dire ça...  
-En tout cas généralement, s'il fait la tête, il se réfugie chez Erwin.  
-Erwin? Mais je sais pas où il habite...  
-Pourquoi tu lui cours après Eren?...  
-Donnes moi l'endroit où il est, s'il te plait...  
-Réponds à ma question d'abord.  
-Il ne m'a pas écouter, j'ai été qu'un salaud avec lui je le sais mais... Mais je dois m'excuser et m'expliquer avec lui... Hanji s'il te plait... Il faut que je lui parle...  
-Bon... Attend je t'écris l'adresse d'Erwin. Entre deux petites minutes.  
-Merci Hanji...

J'entre alors en attendant qu'elle m'écrive et m'explique à peu près où c'est. Elle me précise que je ne devrais pas me tromper, en voyant un immense grillage, et me dit de chercher le nom de Smith. Au cas où j'oublierais un détail, elle me le marque sur la feuille. Je la remercie avant de partir, et me dirige donc vers Erwin. Je dois absolument voir Livai... Sur le chemin, j'entends comme un bruit métallique derrière moi.. Je me retourne et n'ai le temps de voir qu'une silhouette... Que je tombe dans le noir dans un bruit sourd..  
_

A peu près 2100 mots.  
Parce que les deux précédents étaient longs voila x)

Je ne sais pas si celui la on va me critiquer comme le 25... enfin bon, celui là est-il à votre convenance?


	27. Partie 27

En ouvrant les yeux, un terrible mal de tête m'envahis... Je sens aussi que ma peau est anormalement sèche.. Du sang?.. J'avais entendu un bruit métallique avant d'être assommé... Une barre métallique? C'est un taré celui qui a fait ça... Mais le plus bizarre, c'est que je suis libre de mes mouvements... Je ne suis pas ligoté ou attaché... On me frappe et me kidnappe et ... On me laisse faire ce que je veux? C'est bizarre... Ou alors... La personne est sûre que je ne fuirais pas... Par confiance?... Je trouve ça bizarre et ça ne m'inspire pas confiance... Quand enfin la silhouette que j'avais vu réapparaît devant moi au pas d'une porte que je n'avais pas trouver du regard jusque là.. Maintenant que j'ai plus de temps pour le capter, je le reconnais...

Grand et fin, ce regard où on ne saurait dire ce qu'il pense, ce regard si sur de lui...

-Alors? Bonne sieste Eren? Apparemment pas trop. Mais je m'en moque.. Je voulais juste te parler et de toute façon, tu sais que tu ne peux pas me refuser quoi que ce soit. Sinon tu meurt. J'ai juste un service à te demander.  
-Pourquoi vous m'avez emmenez ici?... Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme vous, voudrait de moi?...  
-Allons petit Jaeger, juste un service..

C'est assez effrayant quand il m'appel comme ça... On se sent tellement impuissant face aux événements... Et puis la personne qu'il est, en lui-même est effrayante...

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Kenny...

Il me sourit alors, visiblement satisfait de ma question..

-Seulement que tu me livre mon neveu.  
-Vous avez vraiment besoin de moi? Je croyais que vous étiez assez fort pour ça... Il vous tiens donc autant tête?.. Vous êtes donc si dépasser par Livai?..  
-Je ne ferais pas le malin à ta place. Tu n'as juste qu'à aller le voir, il te fuira quoique tu fasses et à force il viendra de lui même à moi. Mais avant cela, il vaut mieux que tu saches quelque chose.  
-Comment ça il me fuira quoique je fasse?..  
-Quoi? Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu es comme sa mère. Mais je ne savais pas que les hommes pouvaient aussi bien jouer les putes comme ça.  
-Taisez vous! Moi je m'en moque mais arrêtez de parler comme ça de sa mère! C'est votre sœur!

Alors que je voulais lui faire regretter, je me retrouve très rapidement et douloureusement au sol.. Je voulais lui en coller une... Mais retomber comme ça sur le bas du dos... 'tain... Cet homme sait comment faire mal...

-C'était ma soeur. Et son petit bâtard de fils est encore en vie aujourd'hui je compte bien lui renvoyer là où elle est.  
-Pourquoi vous voulez le tuer?.. Alors que vous lui avez appris à vivre comme vous... C'est incohérent...  
-Pourquoi? Parce que finalement il n'est pas comme moi, il est bien plus faible.. Et tout a commencé à cause de ce Smith. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, tes parents sont tomber sur lui alors que je devais l'éliminé et l'ont soigné et gardé. Et toi tu étais là.. Et il est devenu de plus en plus faible. Et il me connaît bien trop. C'est dangereux pour mes arrières.  
-Smith? Vous parlez d'Erwin?  
-Quoi? Tu es sur qu'il te dis tout? Sa première victime à ses douze années, c'était un gamin qui avait agresser Smith et pour l'aider Livai l'a assassiné. Je pensais être fier de lui mais.. Il ne faisait ça que pour l'intérêt d'Erwin. La dernière victime avant de se calmer, était un homme qui en voulait à ta chère mère.

Hein? C'est quoi ces conneries? Ma mère n'a jamais été au courant que Livai pouvait tuer quelqu'un... Et Erwin est... Celui que Livai va toujours voir quand il ne va pas bien? Même Hanji l'a dit... Je n'ai pas capter sur le coup... C'est lui qu'il a quitter pour être avec moi?.. Et là il serait avec Erwin?... Je dois en être sûr.. De toute façon... Je dois aller voir Livai..

/Ellipse je sais pas comment écrire la suite excusez moi, j'écris étant malade.../

Pour partir de l'emprise de Kenny, j'ai du lui promettre de faire en sorte que Livai le retrouve... Je ne sais pas trop comment faire... Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à Livai, mais Kenny me surveille de loin... Il faut que je dise à Livai que son oncle est là et m'a menacer si jamais je refusais de le livrer à lui.. Je me fiche quand je suis menacer, mais quand ce sont mes parents je n'ai pas eu le choix... Livai en le sachant à l'avance, trouvera peut-être une solution... Encore faut il qu'il m'écoute... J'espère...

Je fini par arriver jusque chez Erwin... Je sonne et me permet d'entrer dans la cour de devant, attendre devant la porte. Quand Erwin m'ouvre, je le salut bien sur, et lui demande Livai. Il est bien là, mais réticent, il me dit qu'il ne veut pas me voir.. Je dois pourtant... Je suis obliger de forcer.. Je dois absolument voir Livai. En forçant, Erwin me laisse entrer me laissant le défis de faire ouvrir la porte derrière laquelle Livai se cache.. J'y arriverais, je ferais tout pour qu'il m'ouvre..

Je vais alors à cette fameuse porte grâce à Erwin. Puis il me laisse seul pour parler à Livai. Je frappe doucement.

-Livai?.. C'est moi.. Tu peux m'ouvrir pour qu'on se parle?.. S'il te plait..

-Je sais que tu m'en veux et je te comprend.. J'aurais réagis pareil... Mais je te jure que je m'en veux, vraiment... Il faut qu'on parle... Je suis un salaud ça je l'ai compris... Mais je t'aime... Malgré ce que tu peux peut être croire... Je suis désolé Livai... Je veux vraiment me faire pardonner.. Je ferais tout pour.. Je te le jure.. Écoutes moi s'il te plait... Je t'en pris Livai... De toute façon j'ai envoyer un message à Jean, je ne le verrais plus... Livai...  
-Ce n'est pas comme ça que je te pardonnerais...  
-Tu as le droit de me faire ce que tu veux... Frappes moi si ça peut te soulager...  
-Non.  
-j'ai tout fais pour te retrouver... J'ai réussi, Livai ne ruine pas mes efforts comme ça..  
-Pourquoi? Tu as dis que tu voulais en parler... Alors pourquoi tu as fais ça?..  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Je te jure que je ne sais pas... J'ai agis sans réfléchir... Et j'ai été lâche pour te le dire et pour ne pas arrêter... C'est horrible ce que je te fais subir... J'en suis conscient...  
-que tu en sois conscient ou non, ne changera pas grand chose...  
-Ouvre moi Livai s'il te plais... Qu'on se parle en face à face.. Je t'en prie ouvre...

J'attend un temps, me tenant sur la porte... Je commence à soupirer, abandonnant l'idée..

-Livai... Dans deux mois on doit se marier... Je veux vraiment le faire... Parce que je t'aime vraiment.. Je veux vraiment que tu me pardonne... Je t'aime Livai...

Après ça, j'entend le cliquetis de la porte, je me décale alors. Il m'ouvre doucement. Et me regarde de son aire blazer.. C'est qu'il n'est pas bien..

-Pourquoi je t'ouvre alors que je t'en veux?..  
-On veux la même chose Livai.. Tu m'aime toujours?..  
-... Oui... Même si je le regrette..  
-Je me rattraperais... Je ne sais pas comment mais je ferais tout pour..

Je le sens alors me tirer vers lui, me penchant un peu, pour qu'il m'embrasse. Je ne sais pas si ça veut dire qu'il me pardonne.. Mais c'est un bon point à mon avis. Je le prend dans mes bras pour l'attirer plus à moi, pour accentuer notre échange qui en devient langoureux. Je me doute qu'il m'en veux encore mais s'il y a une chance que ça s'arrange, je ferais mon possible. Lorsque je le sens glisser ses mains sur mon dos, j'en profite. Mais quand il appuis même doucement à mon bas du dos, je me contracte.. J'avais oublier... Kenny.. Livai, lui, retire ses mains et se retire de moi me fixant d'un air accusateur.. Non il croit pas que j'étais avec Jean quand même?... J'ai oublier de lui dire pour Kenny.. Son regard m'accuse.. Là j'ai vraiment rien fais..

-Non attends Livai, c'est certainement pas ce que tu crois... Je te jure...  
-Ah oui?.. Et à ton avis je crois quoi?..  
-Je suis tomber et c'est pour ça que j'ai mal.  
-Tomber. Tu te fous de ma gueule là?  
-Je te jure que c'est vrai. Je ne suis pas tomber tout seul.  
-Ah oui? T'étais accompagner par Jean je présume.  
-Mais non, écoutes moi. C'est Kenny..  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a à voir la dedans?  
-Mais si je te jure, il veut te voir.. Il veut surtout te tuer..  
-Et c'est pour ça qu'il t'as fait tomber?...  
-Non, parce que je voulais lui en coller une j'ai pas le temps, il t'avait insulter toi et ta mère..  
-Et tu prépare ce mensonge depuis quand?..  
-Livai cette fois il faut que tu me crois. J'ai beaucoup mentis oui.. Mais là c'est vrai.. J'ai tellement voulu que tu m'ouvres que j'ai oublier de te parler de Kenny...  
-C'est ça..  
-il m'a même appris que tu avais assassiner l'agresseur d'Erwin... Et un autre qui avait voulu abuser de ma mère.. Et que ma mère t'as récupérer blesser parce que Kenny avait voulu te tuer... C'est comme ça qu'ensuite on s'est connu... Tout ça j'en savais rien moi... Comment j'aurais pu le savoir si toi et ma mère ne m'avaient rien dis?... Tu vois bien que c'est vrai... Kenny m'a laisser partir parce qu'il veut que je t'attire à lui..

Cette fois il m'a écouter, c'est le plus important.. Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse tuer, je sais qu'au cas où, Livai se sera préparer si jamais Kenny lui tombe dessus.. Maintenant qu'il est au courant..

-Je ne voulais pas, mais il a menacer mes parents, alors je me suis dis qu'en te mettant au courant, tu serais prêt à le repousser..  
-Quel idiot tu fais... Prêt à sacrifier tes parents... Kenny ne se contentera pas seulement de me voir et me louper... Tu lui a donner comme un accord que tuer tes parents a ma place, tu ne le dénoncerais pas.. Il sait toucher le point faible de ses ennemis..  
-Hein? Mais..  
-Kenny ne t'aurais pas relâché si facilement, réfléchis... Ce mec est tarer.. Il ne pense qu'à déclarer des guerres.. Simplement pour avoir le droit de tuer.. Un tueur professionnel qui ne fait rien au hasard..

J'ai fais une si grosse connerie?... Ça veut dire que quoiqu'il arrive... Je perd ou mes parents, ou Livai?... Voir les deux parties?... Dans ces cas là... Il faudrait tuer Kenny... Je ne le laisserais pas faire du mal à mes parents et surtout à Livai... Je me suis promis de protéger Livai maintenant... Alors je le protégerais de Kenny.. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire grand chose.. Mais je tenterais.. Je ferais l'impossible au moins...

Pendant plusieurs minutes nous en parlons avec Livai, mais je ne lui parle pas de ce que je veux faire, il m'empêchera à coups sur.. Je pense qu'il aurait raison mais... Je préfère ne rien dire.. Il ne m'empêchera pas comme ça..

Du coup je pense qu'il est prêt à bien vouloir me pardonner, on se ré-embrasse plusieurs fois, au début timidement pour nos raisons, et puis, comme les baisers qu'on s'échangent d'habitude. Finalement, il accepte de rentrer avec moi. Pendant le chemin on parle de tout et de rien. Il est toujours un peu silencieux. Il fait encore un peu la gueule apparemment. Je ne peux pas lui en tenir rigueur étant donné que c'est moi qui ai fais la connerie..

-Livai.. Est ce que ça veut dire que tu pourrais me pardonner?..  
-... Après tout j'ai pas été mal non plus.. Et tu m'as bien pardonné... Mais je ne tolérerais pas une fois de plus... Pour l'instant j'aurais du mal à te faire confiance... Mais ça reviendra bien un jour..  
-Je ferais tout pour que tu puisse me refaire confiance.. Je t'aime tellement!

Je le prend contre moi en souriant. Je suis sûr que maintenant ça peut s'arranger. Il a sans doute envie d'oublier alors je ferais en sorte qu'il oublie, et qu'il voit que je veux vraiment me faire pardonner et me rattraper.. Et si jamais j'arrive à le défendre de Kenny, on vivrait à nouveau bien ensemble. Comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé...

2088 mots ~  
Un peu moins long que d'habitude mais voilà

Et oui la fin approche. Je pense au maximum 30 chapitres et on se dira à une prochaine fiction ^^

Alors pour le moment qu'en avez vous pensez? :3 déçu?

Sur ce je vous dis au prochain chapitre :D


	28. Partie 28

Depuis que nous sommes rentrés ensemble, Livai et moi avons repris tout depuis le début. Seulement deux semaines, on ne sort pas si jamais Kenny venait à s'en prendre à lui. Par contre on ne laissais jamais mes parents seuls. Ne sait on jamais. Et quand à notre histoire avec Livai... C'est tout simplement merveilleux... Comme un tout début d'histoire. On s'embrasse à longueurs de temps, on se caresse, on fait l'amour tout le temps, j'ai même réussi à le faire accepter d'être uke. J'aime tellement quand il gémit... Mon dieu ce qu'il est sexy dans ce genre de position... J'essayerais bien de recommencer comme ça. Il avait eu l'aire d'apprécier.

En tout cas je revis dans le bonheur et Livai en est la source. On n'en parle plus, je ne prend plus de nouvelles de Jean le temps qu'il me refasse bien confiance, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais répondu aux sms de Jean. Armin est mis au courant par sms. Et mine de rien mes parents nous surveille vachement. Là encore maintenant, je passe mon temps à l'embrasser.. Qu'est ce que je peux l'aimer... Pourquoi est ce que j'ai été voir ailleurs déjà? Il a tout ce qu'il me faut pour me combler...

D'ailleurs, Livai a fait des efforts pour moi. À jouer aux jeux vidéos, à regarder et lire des mangas pour comprendre ce que j'aime dedans. Je trouve ça super mignon de sa part, étant donné qu'il n'aimait pas, là il ne me dit plus rien dessus et il nous arrive de jouer ensemble aux jeux. Du coup, lui a un nouveau jeux, me surnommer comme certains personnages de jeux vidéos ou de mangas. Il dit que ça me va plutôt bien, je trouve ça amusant. Sauf quand des fois il m'appel comme les "méchants" de l'histoire, je sais pas trop comment le prendre et lui me regarde avec un sourire en coin dans ces moments là.

Un exemple, quand je me comporte un peu sauvagement, il le fait. Je m'approche alors de lui, il me laisse faire pensant peut être que j'allais l'embrasser, et je dérive à son cou pour lui mordre. Malgré qu'il tente de me repousser en soupirant, habitué à mes morsures, je force quand même l'accès à son cou pour continuer mon affaire. Je le mord un peu plus fort dans l'espoir de l'entendre gémir.. Son self Control a quand même des failles. Mais il arrive à me repousser en me disant une énième fois:

-Jartes de là le titan... Tu vas te calmer un peu, je suis pas bon à manger.

Voilà. Là je suis le titan de Shingeki no Kyojin par exemple. Il dit que j'ai une tête semblable... Que je ressemble au titan shifter... C'est pas très sympas... Surtout que c'est pas vrai. Mais j'en ris parce qu'il fait comme je le veux, il râle, et j'aime bien l'embêter comme ça. Je lui lèche alors l'endroit mordu, et lui me prend contre lui, pour me blottir dans ses bras ensuite, ce que je ne refuse pas. Je répond même à son étreinte en le prenant contre moi.

Mais je n'ai pas oublier.. Je dois faire en sorte que plus rien ni personne ne se mettent entre nous... Même si cela implique de me mettre en danger... Kenny ne fera aucun mal à Livai parce que je ferais tout pour ça... Mais pour le moment tout était paisible. Et c'était très bien comme ça..

/Ellipse, je dirais a la fin pourquoi cette ellipse/

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour! Nous sommes le 27 Août! La veille de notre mariage à moi et Livai! Je suis heureux, tout est prêt mais lui, tenait à retourner ce matin à la salle pour la nettoyer. Je l'attend donc. Tout se passe tellement mieux entre lui et moi. Plus de coups, plus de surveillance surdimensionner, plus de meurtres... Livai était redevenu celui que j'ai toujours aimé. Tandis que moi, je lui confiais tout, le plus honnêtement possible pour qu'il garde confiance en moi. Des fois je lui montre des preuves, mais la plupart du temps il s'en contre fiche, preuve qu'il me fait confiance.

Alors que ma mère, qui soit dit en passant, a complètement accepter notre union définitive, étant donné que Livai n'a fait aucun faux pas depuis, m'aide à me préparer pour la répétition ce soir à 18h. Qui dure... 2h de répétition .. Bah au moins... Demain ce sera pour de vrai ~

Alors que Livai rentre enfin, je sors rapidement de ma chambre, ma mère n'a pas eu le temps de finir de me coiffer... Oui Livai a passer la journée à nettoyer, on commence les répétitions dans une heure! Mais tant pis... Il est là! Et je lui saute dessus, tout amoureux, comme un gamin. Il me rattrape forcément. Et je l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Alors qu'il y répond, ma mère se racle fortement la gorge. Bon elle a peut être pas trop apprécier que je parte comme ça.. Du coup, bien obliger de le lâcher, je me retourne vers ma mère.

-Eren ... J'avais presque fini... Il va pas s'envoler...

-Pardon... J'arrive..

-Eren t'as fais quoi à tes cheveux?

-Je le coiffe Livai... Et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant... Viens ici toi aussi...

Le visage dépiter de Livai est tellement épique à ce moment là ahah! Il tente bien de refuser l'offre de ma mère mais elle insiste. Un duel entre eux commence alors... Ma mère menaçante, lève la brosse contre Livai, qui lui, la retient et tente de fuir... On dirais une grande sœur et son petit frère qui ne veut pas être le cobaye de ses poupées, c'est plutôt comique à voir, je ne prend donc aucun partie et m'amuse à rester spectateur.

La bataille dure longtemps, et temps nous manque justement... Armin, mon témoin, et Hanji, la témoin de Livai, arrivent, devant être présent pour les répétitions... Il est l'heure d'y aller et je ne suis pas prêt... Livai non plus du coup... Hanji alors dépitée, choppe Livai pour aider ma mère, mais elles morfle quand même à deux contre lui. J'invite Armin à regarder avec moi, jouant tout deux les commentataires (note de l'auteur: on m'auras compris, jamais su dire ce mot... Okay! XD moi être française qui parle pas français!). C'est super amusant. Mais mon père nous remet dans le droit chemin, nous sommes en retard, et Livai perd ce combat, mais promet que la guerre n'est pas finie.

-Mon dieu Livai, comme tu ressemble à ton père. C'est fou quand t'es habiller comme ça..

-Ah...

-mais non mais ne te décoiffe pas! Roh mais c'est quoi ce mari rebelle?!

-Maman... Tu connais le père de Livai?..

Alors qu'Hanji tentait de remettre la coiffure de Livai, ma mère me regarde d'un aire de "merde j'ai fais une connerie". Oui un peu maman... Elle murmure alors.

-Oui.. Enfin je ne l'ai aperçu qu'une fois... Sa mère me l'avait montrer au loin en me disant qu'il était le père de son bébé.. Livai n'était pas encore né..

-Maman... Tu crois que Livai... Aimerait avoir son père près de lui pour demain?... Sa mère n'est pas là mais son père... Après tout moi je vous ai..

-Je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir oui.. S'il n'a pas changer d'adresse, on ira.

-Tu l'avais vu où au juste?

-Aaah me prend pas pour une ignorante. Je l'avais suivi jusqu'à son domicile. Je sais où il vivait.

Sur le sourire de ma mère, je laisse de côté... Livai rencontrerait peut être enfin son père. Il a toujours dis qu'il ne l'aimait pas... Mais... C'est son père, et pendant notre mariage, ce sera différent... Je suis sur qu'il sera heureux. Ma mère fini alors de me coiffer et nous partons.

La répétition se passe, à la mairie pour être bien au point pendant l'union, et à la réception pour être sur, où les personnes mangent, comment organiser la musique, les activités et jeux. C'est éprouvant. Quand enfin terminer, je laisse Livai rentrer et part avec ma mère tenter de revoir le père de Livai.

Arrivé à l'adresse, aucune trace... Ce n'était pas son père, on s'excuse alors. Et repartons avec ma mère..

-Cette fois, je ne sais pas où il peut être..

-Ce n'est pas grave maman. On aura essayer.

On rentre alors, il commence à se faire tard, c'est que c'était pas non plus la porte à côté... Bredouille à notre retour, Livai le remarque. Il vient me voir et me prend à part, dans la chambre.. Je me sens nul, je voulais vraiment que Livai rencontre son père...

-qu'est ce qu'il y a Eren?.. Pourquoi d'un coup tu déprime?

-bah.. C'est rien ..

-C'est le mariage?

-Non... Enfin... Je voulais te faire une surprise.. Mais c'est raté... Je voulais juste rendre ce jour encore plus exceptionnel...

-L'important Eren, c'est que demain à cette heure, nous fêterons tous notre mariage..

-Je sais...

-Je connais le texte par cœur avec le bouffon de maire à me parler comme si j'étais débile.

Pff qu'il est con, il me fait pouffer de rire alors qu'il y a que 2 secondes, je déprimais. Il me prend alors les mains en les joignant ensemble, je lève le regard pour le fixer.

-Je te prend pour époux, Eren Jäger. Dans la joie et la tristesse, la santé et la maladie, la richesse et la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Et plus encore.. Je peux embrasser le marié?

-T'es con...

Il me sourit... Un vrai sourire... Un grand sourire... Qu'est ce qu'il est beau comme ça.. Je me jette alors sur ses lèvres, il répond immédiatement. Mes larmes en coulent... Qu'il est con... Ça fini vite nu notre embrassade, et on fini par faire l'amour. Comme mes parents sont là, bah je dois fermer ma gueule en gros.. Chose pas facile avec lui... Je me mord souvent la main pour me taire.. Me laissant de belles marques. Pourvu que mes parents n'entendent pas.

Nous retrouvant l'un contre l'autre après cette folle partie de jambes en l'aire, Livai me caresse les cheveux comme à son habitude.

-On peut dire que c'est la fin de la répétition: la nuit de noce.

-Pff t'es con Livai..

-C'était quoi ma surprise?

-Rien laisse.. Je t'en trouverais une autre.

Je vais éviter de lui dire pour son père... Il risque d'être déçu du coup... Je le câline alors. Lui caressant le torse. Avant de m'endormir sous ses caresses et baisers qu'il m'offre amoureusement.

En rouvrant les yeux, la joie m'envahis. Aujourd'hui, je me mari.. Aujourd'hui, j'épouse réellement Livai... Mon dieu... Mon cœur me fais bizarrement, agréablement mal... Je le réveille alors en l'embrassant, où il fini par répondre, signe de son réveil effectué. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, je crois qu'il n'a jamais été si beau qu'aujourd'hui... Je crois que je retombe encore plus amoureux de lui.. Qu'est ce que je peux l'aimer... Je me blotti alors contre lui, quémandant des câlins. Mais il m'en cède... Qu'un seul... Radin... Mais quand je regarde l'heure, la panique... On doit se marier dans 3 heures! Il est déjà 10h! Mon réveil n'a pas sonné! On se lève alors rapidement. On doit se préparer.. Mettre notre véritable tenu pour le mariage après s'être laver, pendant que je me lave, Livai est en train de se faire coiffer. Ensuite c'est moi.

Plus que 2 heures... Ma mère fini de me coiffer,et part pour se préparer et partir avant nous. Et là... La boule à la gorge.. Je suis heureux de me marier mais... Pourquoi je repense au passé? Au mauvais Livai? À tout ce qui s'est passé pendant ces temps?.. Un vertige me prend, et je fini par m'asseoir... Je ne dois pas penser à ça... Mon estomac me fait mal... Ma respiration se coupe presque... C'est quoi cette impression? Comme si tout allait mal tourner?... Non Livai n'est plus comme ça... Il a réellement changer... Il ne me fera plus jamais le moindre mal... Je ne dois pas penser mal de lui... Il m'aime et je l'aime... Ce mariage n'est que pour célébrer notre amour...

La porte claque. Je relève la tête. Mes parents sont partis... Ils ont peut-être oublier quelque chose.. Mais lorsque j'entend des cris, des objets tomber, voir se casser, je prend peur... Livai cris... Il menaçait quelqu'un... Non pas ça... Livai... Arrêtes! Je me lève d'un bond et cours, quelques pas. Pour ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. Je me précipite après ce que je vois devant moi..

Me mettant entre eux, je le protège, en regardant d'un mauvais œil, celui qui osait relever la main sur mon futur époux... Je ne me dégonflerais pas... Je n'ai pas peur... J'ai dis que je le protégerais... Coûte que coûte, je le protégerais des mains de son oncle... Maintenant qu'il me menace, parce que je ne lui ai pas livrer Livai, il m'attrape par le bras. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse me faire quoique ce soit, Livai tente de s'interposer..

Seulement Kenny le frappe violemment dans la côte pour l'immobiliser au sol, l'ayant laisser tomber au sol et le piétine pour qu'il y reste.. Non... Je dois le protéger... Je dois frapper Kenny.. Seulement quand j'essaye, il me repousse fortement, j'en tombe à la renverse en arrière, me cognant à un meuble.. À moitié assommer, je ne pouvais pas me relevé sur le coup... Je le vois donner un coup de pied dans le ventre de Livai.. Il se recroqueville... C'est douloureux... Et je ne peux rien faire... Kenny s'approche alors de moi.. Me promet de me tuer devant Livai comme punition... Non.. Jamais.. Je ne mourrais pas, il reste seulement une heure avant le mariage... Je vais le jarter de là...

Alors qu'il tente de me frapper, je le vois valser.. Kenny tombe au sol?... Vite... Une arme... Livai n'avait plus la sienne... Je me lève tant bien que mal.. Tandis que Livai se vengeais contre son oncle.. Quand je retrouve l'arme à feux de Livai que mon père avait "confisquer" dans un des tiroirs du meuble de vaisselle... Je me retourne vers eux.. À ce moment là, alors qu'il se débattait sauvagement, Livai se fait fracasser contre la table en verre qui explose en morceaux à l'endroit toucher...

-Livai!

Il ne répond pas... Kenny se retourne vers moi, je pointe alors l'arme sur lui...

-Livai ne nous gênera plus..

-Partez! Kenny je ne plaisante pas! Je suis réellement capable de tirer...

-Eh bien tire Eren.

Il n'arrête pas de s'avancer.. Il se moque royalement que j'ai une arme en main qui peut le tuer... Je place alors mon doigt sur la gâchette, le menaçant une dernière fois.. Mais il arrive à ma hauteur et.. J'appuis sur la gâchette en fermant automatiquement les yeux...

Pourquoi?... À ce moment je n'entend qu'un cliquetis?... Je rouvre les yeux fixant l'arme d'un air de détresse... Non... Mon père à retirer les balles?.. Non... Non... Non... Livai... Il faut que je le protège... Je reçois un violent coup sur la joue, me faisant valser sur le côté où j'en perds l'équilibre... Livai.. J'ai peur... Ce mec est... Incroyablement fort... Je le fixe terrifié... Je vais mourir le jour de mon mariage avec Livai...

Kenny sort une lame, une large lame jusque là cachée... La levant devant moi... Je la fixe... J'ai peur... J'ai de plus en plus peur... Livai... Je t'aime..

Je vois le geste s'abattre sur moi... Je ferme les yeux très fort m'attendant au coup... Quand j'entend un bruit horrible... Un craquement des plus gore.. Un gémissement de terrible douleur... Ce gémissement... Cette voix... Je reprend ma vue et me retrouve face à cette scène d'horreur... Ce sang... Qui coule à flot juste devant moi.. Cette odeur qui l'accompagne, me donnant presque la nausée... J'en tremble d'effroi... Kenny sourit..

-tout mes vœux pour ce mariage...

-Livaaaii!

Devant moi... Devant mes yeux... Mon aimé planté d'un couteau à la lame large... Il s'est prit le coup à ma place, je le prend contre moi... En relevant la tête, Kenny avait disparu... Je me préoccupe alors de Livai..

-Livai je t'en pris... Regardes moi... Livai! Regardes moi!... Li... Livai...  
_

2684 mots! Aller! :D

Voilà je vous arrête là!

Sinon ça va vous? :3


	29. Partie 29

Avant de commencer le chapitre j'ai eu une pitite critique d'une lectrice :3 voilà comme je ne peux pas lui répondre, j'espère qu'elle pourra lire ici que je lui répond, elle m'a reprocher le fait que je mette toujours des points de suspension, et que ça fait genre qu'Eren s'ennuis ou quoi, alors voilà je réponds déjà un merci mais, voilà je mets les points de suspension très souvent oui, parce que toute l'histoire, du moins la plus grande partie se passe par le point de vue d'Eren, mais me semble-t-il que j'ai fais pareil pour les chapitres du point de vu de Livai, parce que ça montre en général le mal être, après quand les émotions changent, je fais en sorte que le perso "pensera" qu'il se sent comme ça, triste, énervés, et parfois oui ils sont ennuyer par un évènement. d'où je fais ça, et dans le cas de Livai, c'est du fait qu'il se montre aussi blasé XD enfin voilà le pourquoi. Mais je te rassure, quand dans le chapitre 27 et 28, Eren se sent bien, il n'y a qu'un unique point à la fin des phrases car déjà soulager, et il se sent mieux, alors il parle en narration beaucoup plus aisément, sauf cas ou par exemple il pense à se moquer de Livai comme quand il montre le fait qu'il se fait insulter de Titan parce qu'il le mord. voilà en tout cas merci pour ta critique ça peut toujours servir et surtout merci de ton commentaire avant tout

Avant toutes choses, je dois le soulager... Il respire faiblement.. Mais je le sens respirer... Je dois lui retirer la lame.. J'aggripe alors le manche ... Je vais lui faire mal... Mais tant pis... Si ça peut le sauver... Autant qu'il ai mal un bon coup et que tout sois fini... D'une traite, je lui retire la lame, je sens qu'il en souffre sur le coup, le sang coule à flot.. Il faut que je l'emmène à l'hôpital... Avant qu'il ne perde trop de sang... Vite..

Je l'assois par terre pour me lever.. Je vais alors rapidement à la porte d'entré.. En abaissant la poignet... Cette dernière se bloque... Non?... Je réessaye plusieurs fois... Sans succès... Non... Non.. Kenny nous a enfermer?... On ne peut pas sortir ailleurs... C'est trop risquer pour lui... Je risque de le blesser encore plus... Mais il faut bien faire quelque chose...  
J'entend alors un bruit métallique, je me retourne alors vers Livai.. Il tenait le couteau..

-Livai?..

-J'ai des tas de choses... À te dire Eren...

-Tu me les diras plus tard.. On doit pouvoir sortir d'ici et t'emmener à l'hôpital.. Le mariage sera reporter...

-c'est trop tard... J'ai déjà perdu pas mal de sang.. Je serais crever.. Le temps que tu m'emmènes...

-Dis pas ça.. Faut qu'on sortes! Je vais appeler ma mère!

-Il est pas con... Il veut que je meurt... Il aura couper les points de communication... Le temps que tu y penses...

-Livai je te laisserais pas comme ça!

-Non... Achèves moi plutôt...

-T'es malade?! Jamais je ferais ça! Non mes parents vont bien voir qu'on viens pas... On est sencer déjà être la bas... Ils vont venir et mon père te soignera... Et puis... Erwin aussi...

Je suis retourner près de lui... Je dois faire en sorte qu'il saigne le moins possible... Je dois aider pour le sauver.. Une bande... Je sais qu'il y en a toujours... Je cours alors à la salle de bain, trouve ce qu'il me faut.. Désinfectant et bande. Et retourne vers lui... J'essaye comme ça.. Je lui retire son costume taché de rouge, et tente au mieux de désinfecter malgré mes tremblements... Courage Eren... Pour Livai.. Quand on le regarde comme ça, on a l'impression qu'il a perdu connaissance... Ça me fait peur...

-Livai?...

Aucune réponses...

-Livai!

Rien... Pas de réponse... Il ne réagit pas... La peur me prend plus encore...

-Livai réponds moi!

-...je t'entends... Gueule pas...

Abrutis j'ai peur moi... Ne t'endors pas Livai je t'en pris... Je t'aime... Je veux que tu restes avec moi.. Je commence à lui bander le haut du torse, sa blessure étant entre son omoplate et sa colonne vertébrale, je fais au mieux, en serrant un peu.. Une fois la bande mise, je regarde... Ça continue de couler... Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal?.. Pourquoi ça continu comme ça?... Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?... Non... Si ça continu comme ça.. Il va... Non.. Pas ça... Il ne faut pas que je panique... Il y aura bien quelque chose à faire...

-Eren... Pardon...

-Arrêtes Livai! Tu..

-Je t'ai fais beaucoup souffrir...

-Non.. Je... Je suis heureux...

-Eren... C'est moi... Qui t'ai empoisonné... Mais... Je le voulais pas... J'ai eu tellement peur... Que tu ne meure... Parce que tu étais partit... Et avec Jean...

-Arrêtes... C'est du passé... On a dit qu'on laissais tomber...

-J'ai fais beaucoup de choses... dans le passé... que je regrette aujourd'hui...

-C'est pas grave...

-Je t'ai frapper...

-Ce n'est rien.

-Je t'ai enfermer... Physiquement et moralement...

-Je m'en fiche...

-Je t'ai déjà forcer...

-Rien à faire... Je vais bien... Mais j'ai besoin de toi Livai... Alors reste avec moi..

Je n'aime pas qu'il fasse ça... Ça veut dire quoi?... Livai toutes ces choses tu me les diras quand tu seras guéris... S'il n'y a que ça... On essaye par la fenêtre... J'ai peur parents ne viennent pas... Il doit rester encore une bonne demie heure... Et si Livai ne tiens pas jusque là?... J'ai peur... Je dois tenter de ne pas aggraver ses blessures.. Je le lâche alors une nouvelle fois... Pour me diriger à la première fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Mais à ce moment, la porte, quelqu'un cogne. Je laisse alors la fenêtre fermer.. Mes parents? Livai peut être sauvé!

-Livai? Eren? Ouvrez! Qu'est ce que vous faites?

C'est ma mère... L'espoir me sourit alors... Je cours vers la porte, pour m'y affaler dessus... Complètement désespéré...

-Maman! Il faut ouvrir!

-Tout le monde vous attend les garçons!

-On s'en fou de ça! Maman écoutes moi au lieu de râlé! Livai est blesser! J'ai peur que ce ne soit grave... Alors il faut que tu ouvre la porte... Il faut le soigner d'urgence!

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait?..

-Pose pas de question et cherche tes clés! Je déconne pas c'est grave!

-Eren...

Je me tourne vers Livai, suite à son appel... Il a vraiment l'aire mal... J'ordonne à ma mère de se dépêcher et cours le rejoindre pour le prendre contre moi...

-Ça va aller Livai.. Tiens encore un peu.. Le temps que mon père puisse te soigner... Après, on sera ensemble... On se mariera, on vivra heureux dans une nouvelle maison... Et puis, on aura un jardin, que tu puisse cultiver des légumes, et on aurait une piscine pour l'été... On pourra se battre comme des gamins pour se rafraîchir... Je te promet que je ferais le ménage avec toi... On travaillera tout les deux durement la journée.. Pour mieux se retrouver le soir.. On sera heureux ensemble... Comme avant... Quand tout allait bien... On est fait pour vivre ensemble.. On est fait pour s'aimer Livai... J'aime qu'on joue ensemble aux jeux vidéo maintenant... J'aime qu'on lise des mangas ensemble, et qu'on les regardes en animes... Tu fais tant d'efforts pour moi... Moi je n'en fais qu'un peu... Je t'admire tu sais... Je t'ai toujours admirer, depuis qu'on se connais... Et quand je suis tomber amoureux de toi... Jamais plus je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre... Je t'aime de mes tripes... Je t'aime vraiment... Tu m'es plus précieux que n'importe quoi d'autres... Alors tiens bon pour tout ça Livai.. Je t'en prie...

-Eren... Prend la lame...

Il me tend péniblement et en tremblant, le couteau qui l'a blesser. Je le prend alors par le manche ne comprenant pas..

-C'est super comme avenir... Ce que tu as dis... J'aimerais tellement le vivre... Avec toi...

-Mais c'est ce qu'on va faire! Alors il faut que tu..

-Non...

-Livai..

-Eren.. Cette lame... Sert t'en... Pour te protéger... Promet le moi..

-Non Livai tu..

-Promet le...

-Oui d'accord je te le promet, mais tu seras là pour moi comme inversement... Je serais là pour toi..

-Alors protèges toi... Et tue moi...

-Quoi?... Non! Arrêtes!

Il prend alors le couteau au dessus de mes mains... Non il est pas sérieux là?... Il tire alors la lame vers lui... Je ne peux pas... Je retiens au mieux son geste, et je ne peux pas tout lâché... Il tiens fermement mes mains... Livai arrêtes..

-Fais pas ça Livai ... Ne m'oblige pas... T'es fou...

-Je refuse de crever à cause de mon oncle... Et.. J'avais prévu ça il y a longtemps Eren... Juste que c'est venu plus tôt que je ne l'espérais...

-Arrêtes.. Me fais pas ça... Je t'en prie lâche... Livai...

Je l'aime, je peux pas... Pourquoi il m'oblige? Je ne comprend pas ses motivations... Il faut qu'il arrête là... Je ne tiendrais pas beaucoup plus longtemps... À ce rythme... Non... Pas ça...

-Eren, embrasse moi...

-Pourquoi?!

-Je t'aime.. Embrasse moi..

-Non! Je t'embrasse si tu reste en vie...

-Tant pis...

Je le sens mettre ses mains rapidement derrière moi et se blottir en même temps.. Je ne comprend pas trop son geste au début..

-Livai?...

-Je t'aime... Vraiment Eren... Si.. Tu pouvais me pardonner... Pour tout ce que... Je t'ai fais... Pardon...

Je réfléchis... Puis mon corps se mets à trembler... La lame est entre nous... Il s'est mis rapidement contre moi... Non! Livai! Je le repousse, sur le coup il retombe à terre, la lame retirer de son torse. Le sang coulant à flot... Non...

-Livai! Non pas ça!

Je me met au dessus de lui, allant mordre son cou... Il va râler et me traiter de Titan... Je mord mais ma mâchoire aussi tremble.. Réagis... Je te mord là... S'il te plais réagis... Je mord un peu plus fort... Je t'aime t'as pas le droit de me faire ça... Je tire sur sa peau en espérant toujours une réaction... Mais rien... Toujours rien... Je mord alors son oreille... Il y est sensible.. Rien... Jamais rien... Pourquoi il ne réagit pas?...

-Livai! Je t'en prie! Parle! Bouge! Fais quelque chose! S'il te plais... Livai...

Quand j'entend ma mère ma mère m'appeler, s'inquiétant... Elle essaye d'ouvrir toujours cette porte, mais je ne lui répond pas... je veux juste que Livai me réponde... Qu'il réagisse.. Alors je laisse ma mère de côté.. Je secoue un peu Livai, il peut pas me laisser comme ça, il est plus résistant que ça, je suis certain qu'il va bien, juste mon père va le soigner, et Livai sera sur pied, ensuite on se mariera... C'est comme ça que ça doit se passé... Lorsque ma mère arrive enfin à entrer, je la regarde d'un aire de soulagement, qu'elle ne me renvois pas.. Elle prend un aire d'effrois. Mon père vient alors.

-Papa... Livai a besoin de toi..

-Eren... Viens avec moi..

-Non... Je reste avec lui...

-Eren, il est trop tard pour Livai..

-Non..t'as pas le droit de dire ça..

-Eren viens.

-NON!

Alors qu'il voulait me prendre avec lui, je me suis jeter contre Livai... On ne me séparera pas de lui... Je ne le laisserais pas... Il a besoin de moi... Je dois rester avec lui... Livai ira mieux... J'ai besoin de personne.. Tant que moi je suis là, il ira bien... Je repousse mes parents , ils se mettent contre nous.. Je ne supporte pas...

Alors Hanji et Armin tentent de me relever.. Mais si je me relève.. Je ne serais plus avec Livai... Je ne veux pas le quitter... Je reste contre lui, entourant mes bras à sa taille.. Je ne le lâcherais pas... Qu'on me laisse tranquille avec lui si on ne veut pas l'aider.. Mais lorsque j'entend la voix d'Erwin, lui il peut faire quelque chose... Il aimait Livai avant... Et il m'a déjà sauver... Il peut faire quelque chose... Je le supplie alors du regard...

-Erwin... Fais quelque chose pour lui... Personne ne veut l'aider...

-Eren... C'est trop tard..

-Non!

-il est déjà..

-TAIS TOI! Allez vous en... Tous... Je reste avec lui...

-Eren tu dois venir...

-Vas t'en maman... Tu es aussi responsable... Tu as mis trop de temps et Livai allais encore à peu près bien... Mais tu as été trop lente et il m'a forcer à lui faire du mal... Il m'a fait tenir ce couteau de cuisine... Il est mal à cause de toi... T'as toujours été en retard... Pour lui aujourd'hui et pour ta soit disant meilleure amie avant... Tu es arriver tellement tard que Livai avait eu le temps de partir avec son oncle... Qu'il ai mal tourner... Tout ça c'est ta faute...

Elle ne dit rien de plus.. Elle me regarde un peu et fini par tourner les talons et part.. D'habitude elle m'aurait engueuler... Hanji et mon père la suivent.. Pourquoi Hanji?.. Je retourne me blottir contre Livai... Puisque personne ne veut l'aider, moi je reste avec lui.. Il avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi... Mais puisque je suis là.. Il vit non?... Alors je reste avec lui..

Je pense que plusieurs minutes passent... Erwin demande à Armin de partir... Je reste toujours contre Livai.. Je sais qu'il sent que je suis là...

Ce doit faire des heures que je suis par terre... Contre Livai... Des fois même.. Je m'endors... Je crois que les jours sont passer.. Combien? Je ne sais pas... Maman et papa ne sont pas rentrer... Erwin m'a dit qu'ils vont bien et sont avec Hanji... Tant mieux... Je fini par me lever, gardant Livai avec moi... Je suis obliger de le porter... Il est assez faible et ne tiens pas debout.. Je demande à Erwin de m'aider à tout nettoyer... Quand Livai ira mieux.. Il n'aimerait pas ça... Quand à lui, je l'emmène dans la chambre... Sur le lit il sera bien... Au moins il ne saigne plus... Je vais le rhabiller il doit avoir froid.. Sa tenue pour le mariage lui va tellement bien... Il est magnifique..

Je suis obliger de le laisser seul pour aller nettoyer.. Je reste alors avec Erwin. Il me parle mais je l'écoutes à peine... Il me fait la morale sur ce que j'ai dis à ma mère... Seulement quand il parle de Livai, je suis de suite interpeller.. Et l'écoute plus attentivement..

-Tu devrais laisser Livai... Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de t'enfermer comme ça... Déjà deux jours que ça traîne... Tu n'as rien avaler entre temps...

-Je ne laisserais pas Livai.. Il a besoin de moi.. Et personne, pas même toi, ne veut l'aider...

-J'ai toujours tout fait pour lui. Mais là je sais que c'est inutile..

-Rien n'est inutile..

-Livai est déjà...

-TAIS TOI! J'ai dis de te taire! Je ne veux pas entendre ce genre de conneries sur Livai!

-Pourquoi tu refuses la réalité?

-Parce que ce n'est pas vrai...

-Dis le Eren...

-J'ai rien à dire!

-oh que si et tu vas le dire.. Comment va Livai?

-Très bien! Il se repose!

-Non et tu le sais... Dis le que Livai s'est fait tuer!

-Tais toi je t'ai dis!

-Livai est mort! Dis le Eren!

-Tu ments! Il vas très bien!

-Répètes! Livai est mort!

-Non!

-Répètes!

-Je veux pas...

-Dis le!

-Non...

-Aller!

-Arrêtes...

-Eren!

-Li... Livai... Est... Non...

-C'est bien Eren, continu... Tu dois prendre conscience des choses..

-Livai est... Il... Livai.. Est... Mort?...

-Redis le..

-Livai... Est mort...

-Encore..

-Livai.. Est mort...

-Encore une fois..

-Livai.. Est mort... Il.. Il est... Il s'est fait tuer... Avant qu'on ne se mari... Livai a été tué.. Il est mort.. Livai est... Non... Li... Livai...

J'ai l'impression que j'étouffe... J'ai terriblement mal... Partout... La douleur est lancinante... Je me met alors à hurler à pleine voix... Je retombe à genoux en me pliant sur moi même.. Mes larmes coulent... Non.. Je fond moi même en larmes... Livai est partit.. Depuis déjà deux jours?... Impossible... Il m'aime non?... Pourquoi a t'il fallu qu'il parte?!.. Livai... Pourquoi?.. Mon dieu et ma mère je lui ai reprocher l'état de Livai.. Pensant qu'il était juste blesser... Pourquoi est ce que j'ai penser ça?.. Je sentais bien qu'il ne respirait pas .. Je n'entendais pas les battements de son cœur... Livai est mort depuis déjà deux jours... Je me suis baigner d'illusions... Livai... Mon Livai...

_  
2472 mots , je pensais genre 1500

enfin voilà l'avant dernier chapitre. même s'il y a un chapitre bonus, le bonus n'est pas concluant de l'histoire il est juste en plus, celui qui conclu vraiment est le chapitre 30


	30. Partie 30

Un peu moins d'une semaine plus tard, mes parents étaient revenus... Mais ma mère ne m'adressais même pas un regard... J'ai du la blesser... Elle ne m'ignore pas pour autant, si je lui parle elle me répond aimablement... Mais elle ne me regarde pas... Avait-elle si mal vécue la mort de la mère de Livai?... Je sais qu'elle voulait protéger Livai pour sa mère... Sans doute que la mort de Livai lui a aussi fait un sacré coup... Aujourd'hui.. Nous sommes le 2 Septembre... Et c'est aujourd'hui, qu'on me sépare définitivement de mon Livai... Déjà qu'on me l'a emmener dans un endroit spécial i jours... J'espère qu'ils ont pris soin de lui... Depuis qu'Erwin m'a fait m'avouer la mort de Livai, je n'ai pas reverser de larmes... Comme cette fois où il m'avait quitter et tourner le dos au bureau... J'ai terriblement mal, mais je suis incapable de pleurer...

Peut-être que tout à l'heure, ça partira... Mettre sous terre mon Livai... C'est horrible... Je ne pourrais pas le voir longtemps... Et ce sera la dernière fois que mon regard se posera sur lui... Livai n'aimait pas la religion... Alors mes parents ont fait en sortes qu'il soit juste enfermer dans cette prison de bois pour l'éternité... Et qu'ils l'enduireraient de terre après la dépose des fleurs.. Ensuite... Je n'aurais plus qu'à voir souvent son nom inscrit sur du marbre... On a voulu faire les choses bien...

Je me prépare alors.. M'habillant entièrement en noir.. Si jamais Erwin ne m'avait pas forcer à prendre conscience des choses... N'aurait-ce pas été mieux? Je serais rester avec Livai... On ne mettrais pas un mur de pierre et de terre entre lui et moi...

Les heures passent... Du moment où ils enferment Livai, jusqu'à ce qu'ils le recouvrent de terre... Je ne réussi pas à verser la moindre larme... Mon père et ma mère me tiennent tout les deux, chacune de mes épaules... Je fixe le nom de Livai .. Pourquoi en est-il là aujourd'hui?... Kenny dit le trouver trop faible... Livai est seulement tomber amoureux.. D'abord d'Erwin, ensuite de moi... Au point de finalement pardonner toutes mes fautes... J'ai aussi pardonné les siennes... On allait enfin revivre heureux ensemble... Dire qu'il m'a fait sa promesse de mariage seulement en répétition, et à la maison juste par pur romantisme... Il a l'aire rustre et brutal, même complètement blasé... Mais ça... C'est quand on ne le connais pas...

Petit à petit, les personnes partent... Il commence ensuite à pleuvoir... Mes parents me proposent de rentrer... Je leur répond sans émotion apparentes..

-Je reste près de Livai'.. Allez y je viendrais après..

Ils partent alors... J'avoue que ce n'est pas pour me déplaire qu'ils me laissent tranquille à ma demande... Je veux être un peu seul avec lui... J'attend alors, droit comme un piquet, que tout le monde partent... Je fixe toujours le nom inscrit sur ce morceau de marbre.. La plupart des personnes présentes viennent avec un geste dont l'intention est sans doute de me consoler...

Je m'agenouille devant. Maintenant je suis seul.. Je me met à parler.. Tout seul, mais je m'adresse à Livai.. Même si je n'aurais jamais plus de réponses.. Quand un souvenir me revient..

-Tu t'ai souvenu la première fois qu'on s'est connu? Tu avais voulu t'enfuir après que mon père t'ai soigner la veille. Maman m'avait dit qu'il fallait te trouver et m'a dit à quoi tu ressemblais. Je t'ai retrouver tout seul, assis et la tête basse. Quand j'ai voulu te parler, des garçons qui avaient l'aire de te connaître sont venu t'embêter.. Tu l'as si mal pris que tu t'es jeter sur eux. Tu étais violent.. J'ai crié pour que ma mère vienne, et tu m'as vu. Tu les as lâché comme si tu n'avais rien fais.. J'étais encore jeune.. Je venais d'avoir 10 ans.. Tu te rend compte que pendant 3 ans, tu ne me parlais pas? Après, tu m'aurais bien tenu en laisse.. Mais au moins je savais que je ne devais pas te chercher. Mais en fait... Tu as toujours pris soin de moi.. Ça ne se voyait juste pas...

-Eren...

Je m'arrête net de parler... Cette voix... Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille.. Une voix que je n'aurais pas pensé réentendre .. Je me retourne alors.

-Mikasa?... Qu'est ce que tu fais là?...

-J'ai appris... Que Livai s'est fait tuer...

-Qui te l'as dit?..

-Annie.. J'étais sûre de te trouver chez toi, mais ta mère m'a dis que tu serais là, alors j'ai accouru..

-C'est seulement maintenant que tu te montre?... Il s'est passé tant de choses... Plusieurs fois j'aurais eu besoin de toi... Mais tu avais disparu... J'ai fini par te croire morte...

-Je n'ai plus de portable Eren... Livai me l'a casser... Et je ne suis pas venue parce qu'il... M'avais enfermer..

-Pourquoi?!

-pour me cacher..

-ça n'a pas de sens...

-Il savait très bien que son oncle était de retour dans les environs.. Bien sur on s'était battu et quand il me tenait, il m'a expliquer que son oncle ne devait pas connaître mon existence... Qu'il faisait ça pour toi ...

-Il me l'aurait dis...

-Je ne te ment pas Eren... J'étais enfermée tout ce temps...

-Et comment Annie aurait pu te prévenir de la mort de Livai?

-Je ne sais pas... Elle avait l'aire au courant de l'endroit où j'étais... Elle est venue me chercher... Je trouvais ça bizarre aussi qu'il ne venait plus depuis une semaine...

-Au courant? Mais comment elle aurait pu le sa...?... Attends... Elle t'aurais dis d'autres choses?... Sur moi et Livai?...

-Comment ça?...

-des détails sur.. Ce qui s'est passé je sais pas.. N'importe quoi...

-Elle m'a dit qu'il s'est fait tuer alors que vous alliez vous marier.. C'est tout..

-Oui Annie était au courant du mariage... Mais pas qu'il ai été tuer...

-par son oncle?

-... Non... Kenny ne l'a pas tuer... C'est moi qui l'ai fais...

-Quoi? Mais Eren..

-Il faut trouver Annie... Viens!

Je lui attrape alors le bras et l'emmènes... Pardon Livai... Mais je crois que je viens de tout comprendre... Tout ça n'était pas cohérent... Kenny qui me connaissais... Il m'avait dit qu'une de mes amies lui avait parler de tout... Pourtant Annie n'était normalement au courant de rien.. Va falloir qu'elle s'explique! Et puis comment aurait elle su pour Mikasa? Et... Kenny aurait tué Livai?... Lui doit le croire.. Et aurait dit ça à Annie.. Ils sont de paire tout les deux?... Pourtant je ne la vois jamais... De temps en temps on discute un ou deux sms pas plus... Comment tout ça est-il possible?!

Après des heures et des heures de recherches... Annie demeure introuvable... On a fait un petit arrêt aussi avec Mikasa.. Chez moi... Où j'ai pris quelque chose qui me serait utile... Si jamais ça part trop loin... J'ai aussi profité pour m'excuser à ma mère.. Et je suis partit de suite après... Si jamais Annie et Kenny sont en lien... Qui sait ce qui peut se passer.. Je ne veux surtout pas de regrets..

Je me presse alors avec Mikasa pour retrouver Annie.. On cherche absolument partout... Toute la fin d'après midi ne sert qu'à ça.. Je garde l'espoir qu'on la retrouve.. J'aurais du coup mes explications... Pourquoi a-t-elle agis pour Kenny?.. Des fois on ne comprend pas trop ce qu'elle pense... Mais de là à s'allier à un tueur comme Kenny.. Elle n'est pas idiote.. Elle doit se douter que ça nous mettrais en danger... Je veux connaître ses motivations... Savoir pour quelle raison Livai est mort..

Alors que nous arrivons tard dans la soirée.. Nous la trouvons enfin de dos... Je voulu aller la voir mais Mikasa me convainc du contraire. Qu'il faudrait la laisser nous emmenez jusqu'où elle va. Je suis donc son conseil malgré moi.. On arrive jusqu'à un entrepôt en ruine .. Ce serait là qu'elle verrait Kenny?... Je ne sais pas du tout comment cette histoire va tourner... Mais ça commence d'un endroit lugubre... En la suivant.. Un corps inerte.. Un cadavre.. C'est affreux... Et Annie reste plantée devant en regardant à ses pieds le macchabée.. Je sens une main sur mon épaule et me pousse à l'intérieur. Pourquoi elle m'y fait entré? Mikasa à de drôle d'idées...

-Voyons comme nous avons de beaux invités.

Non... Ce n'est pas Mikasa ça... Annie se tourne vers nous... C'est... Bizarre...je ne la voyait pas si grande... Quand je me retourne, Kenny nous tenais une épaule chacune... Je voulu partir mais immédiatement, il avait agripper mes vêtements..

-Alors? L'enterrement s'est bien passé Eren?

-Enflure...

-Quoi? Je reste poli. Et encore... Normalement j'aurais du te tuer avec Livai... Au vu de ta trahison... Je t'ai attendu un moment.

-Ne faites aucun mal à Eren!

-Mikasa c'est lui.. C'est Kenny! L'oncle de Livai!

-Son oncle ou pas, je te protégerais Eren...

-Comme c'est mignon.. Enfin.. Pas tant que ça en fait. Sur ce, soyez les bienvenus. Eren, à ce que j'ai entendu... Tu cherchais le père de Livai pour votre mariage non?

-Et alors?...

-Eh bien le voilà!

Il attrapa le cadavre par les cheveux et le souleva assez pour qu'on voit parfaitement son visage. Cette vision m'écoeur... Sa gorge a été trancher d'une traite... J'en déduis facilement que c'est l'oeuvre de Kenny... Il aurait assassiner le père de Livai...

-Ne fait pas cette tête Eren. C'était vraiment une mauvaise personne. Il n'en n'aurait rien eu à faire de son fils.

-Même... Vous avez contribué à tuer Livai...

-Contribué tu dis?

-J'ai tué Livai..

-Eren?...

Mikasa me regarde alors dépité .. Je ne fais que dire la vérité.. Il ne m'a pas non plus laisser le choix.. Mais je le précise bien à Kenny... Qu'il ne se réjouisse pas de l'avoir tué... Je ne veux pas qu'il ai cette satisfaction...

-Voyez vous ça?.. Je ne te penses pas assez fort moralement pour tuer quelqu'un, alors Livai.. C'est trop fort. Enfin.. Sauf si tu arrives à me le prouver?..

Je sors alors, en guise de réponse, l'arme à feux qu'avait Livai. J'ai décider que si jamais je devais me défendre contre Kenny, ce serait par le biais de mon Livai.. Je pointe l'arme assurément sur cet homme.. Enfin... Ce que je voudrais d'assurément... Mon bras tremble... Je n'ai jamais tué quelqu'un de ma volonté... Battu oui mais là... Un rictus se forme aux lèvres de Kenny.. Il prend Annie par le bras et la tire vers lui pour la menacer d'égorgement.. Je remarque... Une faiblesse en Annie qui me surprend... C'est bizarre je trouve...

-Tu en fait une tête déconfit Eren.. Pourquoi? Parce que tu remarques que même avec une arme tu es incapable de vouloir me tuer? Ou ton amie peut être? Parce que si tu bouges je l'égorge aussitôt ou .. J'y suis... Elle te paraît étrange?

-Annie... Pourquoi tu as collaboré avec Kenny?...

-Eren... J'ai l'impression qu'on nous à joué un sale tour...

C'est vrai... Annie n'a pas dit un mot.. C'est dans son habitude d'accord mais là...

-Je... Je ne suis pas Annie...

Attend... Je rêve ou cette voix je la connaît plus que je ne l'aurais penser?...

-Avec un peu de maquillage et une jolie perruque, c'est incroyable comme vous ne pouvez le reconnaître. Bien joué Arlert, j'avoue que là, tu m'as épater. Et ton imitation était superbe devant la petite qui devait me ramener Eren.

-Armin?.. Pourquoi?.. Depuis quand?... Tu étais alors... Cette "amie"?... Je veux savoir pourquoi?..

-Eren... Je suis désoler... Je..

-Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je touche à la petite blonde. Je lui ai juré que si j'avais Livai, la petite ne craindrait rien. Oh bien sur, il ne voulais pas que je te touche. Mais... Vois tu Eren, quand on me trahis... On paye les conséquences.. Je t'ai demander de me livrer Livai, et j'ai à ce moment libérer les deux blondinet. Mais j'ai du revenir vers cher Armin, pour qu'on puisse... "parler" toi et moi.

-Arrêtez! Ne faites rien à Eren.. Je suis aussi une Ackerman et sans doute vous m'aurez cru morte ou complètement inexistante.. Mais je suis capable de me battre à la place d'Eren!

Il relâche alors Armin en le jartant sur le côté et se rapproche de Mikasa.

-Une ackerman? Vraiment? Non j'ignorais totalement ton existence. Voyez vous ça..

Non... Mikasa n'a rien à voir avec tout ça.. Je m'élance vers eux..

-Ne la touche pas!

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu es premier.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps, de bien voir qu'il bougeait.. Je ne me suis écarter qu'à la dernière seconde... C'est incroyable qu'il n'avait pas l'attention sur moi, qu'il vise si bien ensuite en même pas une fraction de seconde... Il a pu ouvrir un peu ma gorge.. Mais pas assez profondément pour me tuer ... Par contre bah.. Ça saigne fort... Mikasa veut alors le repousser mais il la frappe violemment... Elle tombe ensuite inerte.. Je perçois du coin de l'œil, Armin, ayant retirer sa perruque... Il pleur.. C'est sur qu'il devait pas s'attendre à ça.. C'est donc la raison de la mort de Livai... Armin aurait apparemment voulu protéger, et à du se soumettre à Kenny... Alors même pour l'incendie... C'est lui qui lui disait tout... Pour ça qu'il a dit où était Livai à ce moment là... Je vois... Ce n' une bonne raison... Elle ne me plaît pas... Je reçois alors une bonne série de coups.. Je pense qu'il veut que je souffre avant de mourir.. Quand une barre... Kenny se fais valser en arrière... Armin?.. Le voilà à terre, tenant Kenny à la gorge avec une barre de fer rouiller..

-Tire Eren c'est ta seule chance!

En guise de réponse, Kenny dirige la lame vers le sol, et le plante violemment à la cuisse... Non je tremble encore.. C'est pas le bon moment... Mais... Je me relève et tente tant bien que mal à pointé l'arme sur lui... Mon bras tremble... Et ne m'obéis plus .. Pourtant... Il le faut... Si je le tue... Sans doute que Livai.. Se sentira mieux?.. Peut être.. Qu'il sera en paix?.. Sur cette pensée, mon bras ne tremble plus... Oui.. Bien sur que Livai sera en paix...

-Je doute que tu rejoigne Livai... Alors.. Salut son père de ma part.

Prit d'une assurance, ma main réagis toute seule.. C'est comme si on me tenait le bras.. Et qu'on me bougeait les doigts jusqu'à la gâchette. J'ai l'impression que cette scène se passe au ralentis et pourtant... Ça se passe tellement vite. Je sens qu'on pousse mon doigt pour actionner l'arme.. Un bruit résonne alors... Je le sens comme le bruit de la délivrance..

Mikasa à du se réveiller à ce moment là.. Armin est blesser à la jambe mais maintenant c'est fini... Je lâche alors l'arme... Mikasa accourt et me rattrape avant que je ne finisse par terre... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?... Là à l'instant?.. Pourquoi j'ai tiré?.. C'est comme si... Ce n'était pas moi.. Livai.. Il faut que je le vois.. Mais Mikasa ne comprend pas... Elle veut m'emmener à l'hôpital...

-Eren tu es blesser.. Tu saignes il faut te faire soigner..

-Livai est mort dans mes bras... J'en ferais autant... Je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital... Je ne le verrais plus..

-Si tu vas à l'hôpital tu le verra plus tard, dans quelques jours!

-Non... Avant de mourir Livai.. M'a dis qu'il voulait que.. Je lui laisse le choix... Comment il voulait mourir... Ne me refuse pas comme j'ai voulu lui refuser... Si je dois mourir c'est auprès de Livai...

Après batailler, Mikasa à finalement emmener Armin.. Et moi je suis partit... J'ai refuser leur aide... Bien que ça ai été compliquer... Mais je veux être seul avec Livai... J'avance doucement.. Et péniblement.. Je met longtemps... Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive enfin au cimetière.. Je m'écroule à l'entré.. Je ne dois pas être si loin de Livai... Je rampe à moitié.. Jusqu'à ce que je sois avec Livai... Toutes ces fleurs me gênent... Elles n'ont pas à être là... Je les pousse pour me sentir encore plus proche de lui.. Complètement affaler sur cette pierre... Mon dernier geste... Je pose ma main sur son nom..

-Livai.. Merci.. Maintenant on reste que tout les deux..

Jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus... Ma main dérape de son nom.. Et le noir m'envahis... Je veux encore une dernière fois.. Juste lui dire à quel point il a toujours compté pour moi...

-Je... T'ai...

Je n'y arrive pas... Je ne peux plus le dire... Je crois.. Que l'inconscience me gagne...

-Eren! Réveille toi!

Je connais cette voix... Livai... Laisse moi un peu, ouvrir les yeux.. Mais lorsque j'y arrive, trois têtes m'entoure et, c'est vachement illuminé...

-Livai?...

-Eren.. C'est moi Mikasa.. Tu me reconnaît?

-Qu'est ce que...

-Jean t'as ramener ici alors que Mikasa et moi attendions pour ma jambe... Quand on t'a vu inconscient, on a appeler un médecin en urgence..

-Jean?.. Pourquoi?...

-Faut croire que c'est pas ton heure.. Pour un suicidaire, t'es rester pas mal en vie.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait quitter Livai?... Il est où?..

-Eren... Quelque chose d'étrange s'est produit. Je ne t'ai pas trouver là par hasard en me promenant.. J'ai été réveiller.. Et je me suis senti attiré jusqu'à toi... Comme si on me poussais à venir te chercher.. J'ai flipper à mort au début, mais quand après je t'ai vu, j'ai compris qu'il fallait t'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital.. Ce n'était pas ton heure.. Pourquoi moi, je ne sais pas, mais c'est un fait.

-J'ai sentis la même chose au moment de tirer contre Kenny.. Comme si ce n'était pas moi..

-À croire, que Livai ai voulu protéger encore Eren, quitte à en aller chercher Jean..

-Armin, les fantômes ça n'existent pas...

-Détrompes toi Mikasa... Sinon Eren ne serait plus là.. Et je pense qu'il n'y ai que Livai qui aurait pu faire ça..

Là c'est trop... Je crois que... J'ai atteins ma limite... C'est vrai?.. Tu m'as encore protéger Livai?... Les larmes me montent aux yeux... Puis j'éclate en sanglots.. La veille de notre mariage, après les répétitions, son "jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, et plus encore" voulait donc dire ça... Qu'il continuerait de me protéger... Livai... Je.. Merci..

-De rien. Mais tâche de rester en vie, espèce de titan espiègle. Je t'aime Eren..

-Hein?

J'ai relevé la tête, les trois me regardent alors d'un air bizarre.. Puis, je sens comme une fraîcheur n'entourer que mes lèvres.. Je ne dois pas bouger.. Sinon je perdrais ce contact.. Je me contente juste de fermer les yeux.. Je le sens.. Il me veille alors? Je ne suis donc pas seul.. Livai sera toujours avec moi.. Lorsque le contact se fini, mes larmes ayant cesser, je regarde ensuite les trois têtes d'ahuris et.. Je ne répondrais qu'une chose, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Livai m'attendra. Il est patient.

3130 mots. Ça c'est parce que c'est la fin de cette histoire. Voilà.. C'est fini... Mon dieu le coup que ça fait. j'ai tellement envie de chialer... Cette histoire m'a fait connaître beaucoup de lecteur. Qui me suivent depuis le début. Et même ceux qui viennent de commencer. Je suis terriblement triste de vous dire au revoir. mais de prochaines arriveront!

Enfin j'ai pour projet d'en refaire une... Sur eren et livai. Finalement je n'ai jamais mis de titre... Pourtant vos idées me plaisaient

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu de cette fin. Et si vous avez encore des questions qui n'ont pas été élucider.. Je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre.

Il y a une explication aussi, au fait qu'Eren finisse en vie. C'est que Livai l'a tellement fait souffrir, qu'il sait qu'il n'a que ce qu'il mérite, mais qu'Eren doit arrêter d'empâtir pour ses conneries.. Et c'est Jean qui est venu parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'Eren reste seul en attendant. C'est montrer à quel point Livai tenait à Eren.

Et oui effectivement c'était Kenny qui avait droguer Livai juste avant l'incendie, pour induire en erreur et faire penser que par la drogue, il ai voulu se suicider. Tandis que la petite blonde que voulait protéger Armin, c'était Christa, mais ça paraissait plus crédible qu'Annie puisse se lier à Kenny, c'est lui qui à eu alors l'idée de l'imiter.

Voilà pour les explications que je n'ai pas donner. Avant de mourir Livai voulait le dire à Eren pour la drogue, mais n'en n'a pas trouver le temps.

J'aurais voulu refaire un passage ou on le voit du point de vu de Livai mais.. Je n'ai pas trouver le moment et l'inspiration

pour ceux qui le veulent, il y a le chapitre Bonus juste après qui est une suite mais ne change rien à l'histoire


	31. Partie Bonus

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis seul dans le lit et pourtant la place à mes cotées est encore chaude. Mon cœur se ressert à l'idée qu'aujourd'hui je suis seul.. Nous sommes le 28 aout. Et déjà 10 ans sont passés depuis le jour de mon mariage avec Livai.. Et le jour où il est mort.. Depuis, mon quotidien à changer..

Déjà, si jamais j'ai des empêchements pour aller à sa tombe, je me débrouille toujours pour y aller tout les 28 du mois.. Aujourd'hui, je vais aller le voir. Mais sinon, j'essaye de le voir au moins une ou deux fois par semaines.. Et puis, j'ai fini par re-déménager, je vis dans une petite maison, mes parents nous aide pas mal.

Ah oui.. Le "nous", c'est moi et Jean.. Depuis qu'il m'a retrouver sur la tombe de Livai après la mort de Kenny, j'ai refuser de parler pendant un temps, je ne faisais plus trop d'effort pour survivre.. Même si Livai me veille, j'aimerais moi aussi le voir.. Et donc, Jean m'a pas mal tirer les oreilles.. On a beaucoup parler, et après plusieurs mois, j'ai finalement accepter de vivre.. Je le pensais pourtant, quand j'ai dis à mes amis que j'allais vivre et je rejoindrais mon Livai plus tard, mais le manque était bien vite revenu..

Mais depuis, une discussion d'enfant est venu.. J'ai longtemps hésité.. Mais même mes parents se montraient enthousiastes... Alors mon père a appuyer le sujet et j'ai finalement céder. C'est Mikasa, qui s'est proposer à porter le bébé... Parce qu'il aurait pu avoir les traits Ackerman, j'ai donc accepter son offre.. Le jour de sa naissance, c'est très étrange mais un des placard est tomber en pleine nuit. Ça nous a réveiller et Mikasa agonisait. On n'a pas trop compris sur le coup. Mais l'avons emmener à l'hôpital. C'était d'ailleurs invraisemblable, mais cet enfant est né plus tard. Il devait naître le 23 Novembre mais est né le 25 Décembre. Jour de noël.. Le même jour que mon Livai. Et après discussion final avec Jean et Mikasa, je ne démordais pas.. Et nous avons donner l'identité du bébé. Il a nos trois noms de famille, et se nomme Livai. Comme espérer, il lui ressemblait beaucoup physiquement.

Au début, plus Livai grandissait, plus Jean se désintéressait. Mais en vérité c'était ma faute.. Je le comparais toujours à mon Livai. Alors Jean se sentait toujours exclu. Depuis, je relève les similitude entre lui et notre petit Livai. Il a peu à peu retrouver sa place dans la famille. Et cet après midi... Livai entre en classe des grands, il arrive en CP. Et oui, la rentrée pour une fois se fait le 28 aout.. Vraiment...

En y repensant, ce que Livai nous a dit hier était plutôt perturbant... Voilà, Hanji étant la marraine, était venue pour l'encourager dans sa nouvelle école. Et à ce moment, il s'est mis à faire une crise ne voulant pas commencer des devoirs...

Flash back de la veille:

-Lili, arrête de pleurer... Eren t'aurais pas dû parler de devoir...

-Il y aurait été contraint... Livai ça suffit..

-Je veux pas de devoirs!... Buuuuh... Hanji... Emmènes moi au bureau... Je... Je veux dessiner...

Le regard tout pleins de larmes, il suppliait Hanji du regard.

-Mais Lili, demain tu vas à l'école... Demain tu n'auras pas de devoirs. Promis!

-Je veux dessineeer... Buuh.. Papa veut pas me laisser dessiner... Buuuhuuu...

Alors qu'il s'assoit par terre pour continuer de pleurer en faisant semblant de s'essuyer les yeux, une idée me vient.

-Tiens! Livai! Si tu arrêtais de pleurer et que tu montrais ton dernier dessin à ton père?

Bien sûr, maintenant habitué, il sait que je parle de Jean. L'idée a l'aire de lui convenir car il s'arrête rapidement de piailler et se relève pour courir aller chercher son dessin. Une fois revenu, il sauta littéralement sur Jean, jusque là silencieux. Faisant attention à son dessin, il lui montre avec enthousiasme. J'adore comment il dessine, je trouve ça réellement beau.

-Eh beh! T'en as dessiner beaucoup du monde!

-Là c'est papi et mamie Kirschtein. Là c'est papi et mamie Jaeger. Là c'est marraine et là parrain. Là c'est maman Mikasa, là c'est toi, et là c'est papa Eren ~

-Et ici c'est toi? Tu t'es fais plus grand

-Non c'est pas moi. C'est papa Livai ~

On se retourne alors tous vers lui. Jamais nous ne lui avions dit ou même montrer Livai, et il l'avait plutôt bien dessiner...

-Eren.. T'as montrer au p'tit comment était Livai?

-Non...

-Bah! Lili l'a pas inventer..

-Livai.. Comment tu sais à quoi il ressemble?

-Bah parce que je l'ai vu. Pleins de fois. Il m'aide à dormir le soir.

-Lili on ne dit jamais ça... Tu sais qu'on n'a pas le droit de mentir..

-Mais je mens pas. Même qu'un jour je lui ai demander de sourire parce qu'il est toujours triste et il m'a dit qu'il ne veut pas sourire..

-ça suffis Lili.. Dans ta chambre...

-Jean...

-Il va dans sa chambre! Je n'aime pas les enfants qui mentent!

-mais je mens pas!

-Tu es puni!

Après seulement quelques secondes, Livai explose en larmes, et s'enfuit dans sa chambre en hurlant son mécontentement.

Fin du flash back

Depuis je me pose des questions.. Bien sûr, nous nous sommes engueuler après qu'Hanji soit partie.. Je n'aimais pas qu'il lui parle comme ça.. Et puis nous nous sommes couché fâchés après l'avoir fait dîner. Moi je n'avais pas faim. Livai était parti se coucher tout seul.. Je me doute qu'il pleurait en nous entendant nous disputer encore.. Mais j'avais été le voir avant de dormir, et il était endormis profondément. Aujourd'hui en y repensant... N'aurait-ce pas été un rêve?.. Il aurait rêvé de lui et l'a redessiner... Mais.. Avec les petits détails... Oui, notre Livai est un vrai petit artiste... Il dessine pendant le plus claire de son temps et a déjà passer le cap des maison disproportionner et les personnages en bâtons.

Et aujourd'hui il entre en classe de grands... J'ai un peu peur quand même... Il reste un grand bébé.. Il a peur de tout, il fait encore beaucoup de comédies... Ça me fais peur... Peur qu'il ne soit pas sociable et qu'on l'embête... Si seulement on pouvait me le laisser tranquille... Si seulement je pouvais le garder à la maison... Mais je ne peux pas et ce n'est pas bon pour lui.. L'école aide aussi à se faire des amis.. Car.. Il n'allait pas souvent à l'école en maternelle... Il n'aimait pas alors Hanji ou Erwin le gardait quand ce n'était pas nos parents... Là il a une motivation pour y aller grâce à Armin..

Pendant mes pensées, je sens une petite boule bouger sous la couette à côté de moi. En essuyant mes larmes aux coins des yeux, je relève la couette et le regarde pour lui sourire.

-Livai... Tu pouvais dormir ce matin.. Tu n'as école que cet après midi..

-Je sais... Mais je dors avec toi pour finir..

-Pourquoi? Tu dors tout seul depuis longtemps comme les grands

-Si je te le dis tu vas me gronder...

-Mais non dis moi. C'est vilain de garder trop de secrets.

-Papa Livai me force à me lever...

Il recommence... Comme s'il pouvait le voir et l'entendre... C'est un peu flippant quand même...

-Livai... Tu ne dois pas dire ce genre d'excuses..

-Je mens pas.. Il me dit que je dois me laver pour aller à l'école sinon on va se moquer de moi parce que je sentirais trop mauvais.. Mais si tu me protège sous ta couette, il soupir juste et ne dis plus rien..

-Mais...

-Papa Livai est pas très grand... Et il boude beaucoup... Il est plus petit que toi?

-Oui... Mais...

-Et que maman?

-Maman et moi faisons la même taille..

-Et que marraine ?

-Hanji est plus grande que moi...

-Et parrain?

-Ça c'est même pas à poser la question... Erwin est largement plus grand que moi...

-Et que tonton Armin?

-Livai est un peu plus petit qu'Armin.

-Effectivement il est pas bien grand...

-tu as déjà vu Connie?

-Oui?

-Eh bien Livai est un peu plus grand que lui

-Mais Connie c'est un bébé!

Sa réflexion me fait rire. Son expression tellement innocente.. Il n'a pas l'aire de mentir pour Livai mais.. Ça paraît tellement irréel... J'ai très souvent voulu le ressentir mais... Jamais rien... Alors.. Ça fait bizarre...

-Dis papa...

-Hum? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-T'es encore en colère contre moi?...

-Mais non pas du tout.. Je ne suis pas en colère... Mais tu as raison, il faut te laver avant l'école.

-Oh mais c'est pas moi! C'est papa Livai... Même qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aurait vraiment beaucoup gronder vu dans l'état ou était ma chambre... Alors j'ai un peu ranger la.. Je veux pas le mettre lui aussi en colère..

-Livai... Arrêtes d'en parler..

-Mais c'est vrai!

-Je te crois.. Mais arrêtes d'en parler... Pas aujourd'hui...

-D'accord.. Mais tu sais, aujourd'hui je vais avoir le droit à mon stylo!

-Bah? Pourquoi?

-Tonton Armin m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait à écrire! Et j'aurais le droit à mon stylo! Je sais écrire mon prénom et mes noms! Je sais même écrire tout mes papas, et ma maman... J'ai un peu de mal pour papi Jeager... J'oublie toujours comment ça s'écrit..

-Aah c'est pour le stylo que tu veux y aller... Mais tu ne l'auras pas aujourd'hui

-C'est ce qu'on verra. Je sais écrire! Alors je vais avoir mon stylo!

J'ai enfin déterminé la source de sa motivation. Il veut juste gagner le droit d'écrire au stylo. C'est vrai qu'à cet âge... Ça motive.

-Papa?

-Oui?

-Il a combien d'âge de plus que toi papa Livai?

-On ne dit pas combien d'âge mais combien d'années... Et je t'ai dis qu'aujourd'hui je ne voulais plus en parler... Néanmoins il avait 6 ans de plus que moi. Maintenant tu dis stop à ta curiosité..

-Oui papa..

-Bon on se lève maintenant.

-Je pourrais dessiner avant l'école?

-Seulement si tu es tout propre et tout préparer.

-D'accord!

Il se lève alors d'un bond. Une chose qu'effectivement, il n'est pas comme Livai, c'est qu'il est très enthousiaste. Il rit et s'amuse beaucoup avec un rien.. Même heureux, Livai n'était pas si enjouer.. C'est pour ça que je veux qu'il ne lui arrive rien.. Qu'on ne lui retire pas son sourire et sa joie de vivre.. Pas comme à mon Livai..

Il prend son petit déjeuner comme tous les matins devant les dessins animés, puis part se brosser les dents. Je l'incite fortement à prendre une douche comme hier soir il n'a pas pu la prendre. Il m'appel juste pour que je l'essuie, c'est devenu un jeu. Je décide de prendre du temps pour lui couper les cheveux qui ont trop pousser.

Après la préparation du cartable, je l'autorise enfin à dessiner. Je le regarde faire.. On lui a mis un de ses DVD préférer. Je le regarde avec lui, ça me rappel mon enfance. J'aime comme il dessine, il est vraiment douer... Son dessin prenant forme, je reconnais Livai. J'ai l'impression qu'il le dessine de plus en plus...

-Papa, je ressemble à qui moi?

-Hum? Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu dis que tu me coupe les cheveux comme ça parce que ça me va bien... Mais je ressemble à papa Livai moi comme ça.. C'est pour ça que tu m'as appeler comme ça?

-La raison de ton prénom est plus compliquer... Tu as tout de lui oui, mais surtout.. C'est comme un hommage.. Que tu ai de lui ce qu'il n'avait pas. Tu as la chance d'avoir deux papas et une maman avec toi. Lui il n'avait personne. Il vivait chez moi...

-Papa... Pourquoi tu pleures?..

C'est vrai.. Je suis en train de pleurer... Je n'aime pas devant lui.. Je sèche alors rapidement mes larmes et lui dis avec innocence.

-Je t'ai dis Livai, n'en parlons pas aujourd'hui.

-Mais pourquoi?..

-Parce que..

-"aujourd'hui ça fait 10 ans que je l'ai quitter alors il est triste." c'est ça?

-Pourquoi?

-C'est lui qui vient de le dire.

-Ne le dis pas...

-D'accord...

Je me doute que ça le blesse que je lui interdisse le sujet de Livai.. Mais... Aujourd'hui je ne peux pas... Arriver l'heure, je le fait manger dans le silence. Et puis il va se brosser une nouvelle fois les dents avant de prendre son cartable comme les grands, sur le dos. Et puis, partit pour l'école. Comme nous sommes en avance, nous y allons à pieds.

Au début heureux, sur de gagner son stylo, il fini par ralentir en voyant tout les enfants arriver. J'essaye de l'encourager pour qu'il y aille. Qu'il me prouve que ce soir il a son stylo et lui promet d'inviter Armin à le féliciter à son retour. Lui précisant que c'est Jean qui viendrait le chercher. Il me sourit et part timidement. Je me dépêche tout de même de partir pour le travail. Comme je fini tard, j'envois un sms à Jean qu'il demande à Armin de venir voir Livai après l'école parce que je lui ai promis. Et me voilà prêt pour le travail.

Je n'ai pas préciser mais après que j'ai pu ressortir de chez ma mère après la mort de Livai, Hanji a tellement insister pour me réembaucher que j'ai fini par accepter et je comprend mieux ce qu'elle attendait.. J'entre alors dans mon bureau, et vais m'asseoir à cette grande chaise roulante, m'appuyant sur le dossier pour soupirer. Je regarde sur le bureau, la plaque avec le nom de l'ancien propriétaire de ce bureau "Livai Ackerman"... Ce soir je me débrouillerais, avant de rentrer, j'irais le voir... Dire qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai l'âge qu'il avait quand il était dans ce bureau. Mais bon, je ne dois pas me reposer, j'ai une tonne de travail encore.. Je prendrais une pause tout à l'heure, pour demander si Livai va bien.

Arrivé dans les environs de 16h, déjà une demie heure que Livai est sortit de l'école, je me cale une fois de plus contre le dossier de la chaise et prend mon portable. Alors que j'envois à Jean "Livai va bien? Tu as bien dis à Armin de venir hein?" j'envois et pile à ce moment, on frappe à ma porte. Je donne l'autorisation. C'est Hanji qui ouvre la porte.

-Eren. Prends tes affaires, et vas à l'accueil s'il te plait. Un appel pour toi.  
-Hein? Pourquoi mes affaires?

-Prends les. Après tu pars. Aujourd'hui exceptionnellement tu rentre plus tôt..

-Hanji qu'est ce qu'il y a?.. Tu me fais peur..

-Dépêches toi Eren!

J'obéis alors. Prenant mes affaires prêt à repartir, et je me rend à l'accueil où Riko me donne le téléphone d'un air gênée.. Qu'est ce qu'elle a?.. Elle sait de quoi il s'agit?

-Allô?

-Mr. Jaeger?

-Oui.

-Je vous appel suite à un accident survenu à la fin des cours. Je suis l'institutrice de Livai.. Votre compagnon m'a charger de vous en informer..

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe? Livai a fait une bêtise?

-pas vraiment.. À vrai dire...

-Mais expliquez vous! Qu'est ce qu'il a?!

-Nous avons appeler d'urgence les ambulances.. Il doit déjà être à l'hôpital...

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Pourquoi l'hôpital? Il est malade?!

-non.. Il ne s'agit pas de ça.. En fait, pendant sa présentation devant ses camarades, il a dit plutôt fièrement qu'il vivait avec ses deux papas.. Et un groupe d'élèves n'a pas apprécier.. Ils s'en sont pris à lui en sortant de l'école, et l'ont pousser sur la route au moment où un des parents arrivait pour se garer un peu plus loin.. Et Livai a prit la voiture, je pense à la tête.. Comme son autre papa était là, il a pu intervenir de suite vers lui.. On a du quand même le calmer au point de vu des enfants qui ont fait ça, et du conducteur de la voiture..

-Très bien.. Je vais à l'hôpital. J'exige avoir les noms et prénoms des gamins écrit sur papier. Je vous fait confiance.

Je raccroche à ce moment. Riko ayant entendu que je partais bien, je n'ai pas besoin de rester plus longtemps et part pour l'hôpital. Au moment où cette femme me racontait tout ça, j'ai senti quelque chose en moi se briser.. Ma raison? Mon sang froid? Je ne sais pas.. Mais là, je suis très en colère.

J'arrive à l'hôpital, Jean me préviens qu'il a appeler mes parents et les siens, et que pour le moment c'était impossible de voir Livai. Il y a 10 ans aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu mon Livai, celui que j'ai toujours tant aimer.. Aujourd'hui, on veut aussi me prendre mon fils, qui est la copie conforme de Livai grâce à Mikasa et au fait que j'aime qu'il lui ressemble alors je fais tout pour.

Cette fois, les larmes ne coulent pas.. Lorsque la nuit tombe, je ne vais même pas au cimetière.. Pardonne moi Livai.. Je sens que mon regard est vide.. On me dit de rentrer, mais je refuse, alors Jean reste avec moi toute la nuit. Le lendemain, aucunes nouvelles de Livai... Les infirmières me disent "je ne sais pas". Les jours suivants, c'est pareil..la même rengaine.. Jean rentrait le soir et revenait le matin au réveil. Moi je ne bougeais pas de l'hôpital.

Voilà une semaine... Toujours pas de nouvelles de Livai... Je suis victime d'un effroyable manque de sommeil et de nourriture. Je ne fais que boire un peu d'eau. Les infirmières ayant compris que je ne partirait pas, me laissent la chambre réservé à Livai le temps qu'il n'y est pas. Mais je ne dors pas, à la limite je ne vais que me laver rapidement. Maintenant le 2 Septembre, 10 ans aujourd'hui que nous avons enterré Livai.. Hanji ne me disait rien, ils comprenaient la situation. Sa maîtresse m'avait fait passer les noms des "coupables". Quand enfin, Jean et moi sommes appeler par un médecin. Il nous apprend que nous pouvons enfin le voir dans une heure quand il sera dans la chambre. Je le voyait déjà plus de ce monde..

Je me retrouve près de lui dès que possible, Jean et moi restons silencieux. Jusqu'à ce que je prend la parole.

-Jean, il n'y retournera pas..

-Où? À l'école?

-Il y allait pour avoir un stylo... Pour un malheureux stylo.. Et à cause de la bêtise des autres, le voilà là.. Je veux aussi que tu porte plainte.. Contre les gamins, que les parents soient punis pour la mauvaise éducation.. Ils payeront très cher.. Et contre ce mec qui a blesser notre fils... Il le payera aussi.. Je refuse qu'ils s'en sortent...

-J'irais. Les indemnités seront pour Livai.

-Oui..

Plusieurs heures passent, quand finalement je tombe presque de fatigue, Jean veille sur lui et m'a jurer qu'il me dirait si quelque chose changeait pour Livai. Je m'endors doucement. Mais à peine mes yeux fermer, Jean me réveil. M'alertant que Livai avait réagit à un geste de Jean, je laisse ma fatigue de côté et le rejoins. Il faut encore plusieurs minutes pour que Livai arrive à ouvrir les yeux.. C'est quand il nous appel, que mes larmes se décident à couler.. J'ai vraiment cru l'avoir perdu... Je ne pensais plus le revoir, l'entendre de sa petite voix.. Et puis... Son sourire en comprenant qu'il est encore en vie et qu'il restera avec nous...

-Lili... On a décider que tu n'iras plus dans cette école...

-Hein? Mais je veux y aller j'ai pas encore eu mon stylo!

-Non.. Ils sont tous idiots...

-Mais... J'ai mes copains...

-Ce ne sont pas des copains..

-Eren, Lili peut avoir des amis.. Ils ne l'ont pas tous pousser..

-Je veux aller à l'école! Je ferrais mordre la poussières à ces abrutis qui se sont moquer de moi! L'autre gros porc je vais lui faire ravaler son poing dans sa gueule et tu verras que je resterais à l'école on ne m'embêtera plus!

-Lili, pourquoi tu parles comme ça?!

Je reconnais les paroles de Livai.. Je veux dire... De mon Livai.. Je n'ai jamais appris au petit à parler comme ça... Je m'étonne alors à croire que c'est... Mon Livai qui lui ai appris.. J'arrête Jean avant qu'il ne le gronde..

Une fois la nuit tomber, en voyant qu'il allait mystérieusement, très bien, il eu le droit de rentrer à la maison.. Personne ne comprenaient comment il pouvait être en si bonne forme après cette semaine.. Je n'aurais d'ailleurs, finalement pas été voir Livai durant cette semaine...

Comme un petit monstre, Livai nous fait cette fois la comédie pour aller à l'école le lendemain.. Je ne suis vraiment pas pour... Mais Jean n'est pas contre... Lui promettant alors qu'il ira à l'école, il se couche satisfait.. Contre l'idée de Jean, je décide de faire la gueule, l'ignorant quand il tente de m'expliquer.. Je réagis comme un gamin, mais... Je ne veux pas le retrouver mort à cause de sales gosses...

Le lendemain, je ne me suis pas réveiller avant qu'ils ne partent pour l'école.. En fait, je me réveille en pleine après midi. J'appel alors Hanji, m'excuser d'une nouvelle absence. Elle me donne ma journée pour me reposer de cette semaine sans sommeil.. Je la remercie et me mords les doigts en m'inquiétant qu'on ne me renvois mon fils à l'hôpital.. J'essaye de me divertir, sans succès.. Quand j'entend Jean rentrer, je me précipite vers lui, pour voir s'il est seul. En voyant qu'il me ramène trois gamins, dont l'un étant le nôtre qui me saute dans les bras.

-Papa! C'est eux mes copains!

En les regardant plus attentivement, c'était un gamin châtain claire avec des yeux bleu et ses cheveux ébouriffés, et une gamine rousse, avec des cheveux attachés en deux petites couettes, et des yeux verts. La petite rousse vient vers moi, assez extravertie et se présente

-Bonjour mr le papa de Livai! Je m'appel Isabel Magnolias et lui là, c'est Farlan Church!

-appel moi juste Eren..

Je suis assez étonné.. Je ne m'attendait pas du tout à ça.

-Comme on est vendredi, les deux petits voulaient rester le week end avec Livai. Mais j'ai préférer qu'il rentre alors ils ont eu l'autorisation de venir ici. J'ai donner mon accord.

-T'as vu papa que j'ai des copains!

-Oh et en plus! Livai s'est défendu il a même pas été puni!

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?...

-Lili, dit le toi.

-J'ai taper le gros porc! Il m'a traiter de... Je sais plus quoi, et quand il a dit que mes parents c'était des pétales de fleurs bah je l'ai taper.

-Des fleurs?

-Il a mal compris le mot je crois.

-Ouais! Et Livai il l'a pousser alors le porc il s'est relevé et il a tirer la bande que Livai il a... Euh.. et il lui a dit qu'il allait le tuer et Livai eh bah, eh bah il lui a donner un coup de poing et après Farlan les a arrêter parce que le porc il a saigner du nez!

Elle était énergique la petite Isabel.. Mais j'ai à peu près compris, et câline Livai en le félicitant. Ce n'est pas bien d'apprendre à taper, mais dans son cas, je suis plutôt content. Et on passa au goûter pour les trois mousquetaires. Le week end promet d'être charger avec ces trois là. Et bien sur, les jours qui arriveront, on attendra que Livai ai le droit à son stylo. Je suis sur, que son "papa Livai" le félicite aussi pour s'être défendu.

* * *

3900 mots.

J'ai du pas mal couper il est vraiment long!

Qu'en avez vous penser?

Bientôt, je referais un Ereri ou un Riren. Alors restez au courant si mes écrits vous plaisent :3

Voilà je vous ai écouter et l'ai mis en publique par contre je me montrerais VRAIMENT méchante si jamais on ose me scandaliser comme la dernière fois! Je ne serais pas courtoise du fait que je suis avec des lecteurs u.u


End file.
